Deadliest Author
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Ever wonder who would win when the toughest of the FAF were to face-off against each other? Well, here's your chance to find out. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Parody of the Spike TV show. Current matchup: TLSoulDude vs. TDragon
1. Omega 11 vs Team Wanderer

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_Omega 11…_

(DW64, Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel Vermillion, Kula Diamond, and Sie Kensou)

_Homebred soldiers who fight against the forces of the Darksides._

_Team Wanderer…_

(Kenshin Himura, Xemnas1992, Ratchet, TLSoulDude, and Rorschach)

_Travelers who bring brutal force to anyone who threatens them._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club, located in Los Angeles California. Here, we've gathered experts, doctors, martial artists, and weapon experts to decide a match between two Author Fighter solo teams:_

_Omega 11_

Gear: 15 lbs.

Loyalty: Author Fighters

_Team Wanderer_

Gear: 19 lbs.

Loyalty: Ultima Master and Author Fighters

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"This is gonna be an interesting match because each team brings in their own unique set of weapons." Ken said.

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"These guys are gonna be brutal to their opponents. They bring in swords, guns, bombs, and even powers. I'm not gonna miss this." Glyre said with a grin.

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between Omega 11 and Team Wanderer in a five-on-five slug-fest._

"What'll make this fight interesting, for me, is that…each member selected for their teams are trained to fight…no matter what."

An Oriental man swings a katana around.

_**DW64**__ is the leader of the Omega 11 and knows each of their fighting styles, inside and out. He also knows how to use most of the weapons._

"Team Wanderer?" DW asked, "No. They may be nice guys, but we're made of tougher stuff. We'll thrash 'em."

A man with scruffy-brown hair and a blue suit brings his fist down and lets out a burst of flame.

_**Sie Kensou**__ is a member of the Omega 11…along with being a martial artist from King of Fighters with the element of fire on his side._

"The thing Team Wanderer won't see coming is that the majority of us have been trained to fight all our lives."

_The Omega 11 were founded in Continuum Shift in order to aid a comrade in need. Though the group disbanded shortly after another mission, they will regroup if the need is great._

"We're some of the best martial artists around. We know it, our enemies know it, and BOTH of us know that whoever's up against us is toast." DW said.

_Omega 11 is confident, but…so is Team Wanderer._

A teen with a black suit, dark hair and eyes, a Konoha headband, and a fan with a red flame symbol on his back swings around an odd-looking sword.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__ is a member of Team Wanderer along with being TL's field commander._

"Omega 11's not gonna stop Team Wanderer." Sasuke stated, "Blacknova tried it…and he hasn't succeeded.

A man with dark, spiky hair and a hooked nose holds out a large gun with two barrels.

_TLSoulDude's second-in-command, __**Sylar**__. Sylar was the first member of Team Wanderer and also has the power of electricity along with having some experience with firearms._

"There's a misconception that Team Wanderer's just a bunch of random people who somehow found their way onto TL's ship." Sylar said, "Well…for the most part, they're right. But we've been TRAINED to take out our enemies at all costs."

_Founded while TLSoulDude was roaming the universe, Team Wanderer was formed originally so that TL would have traveling companions. However, they soon became a group of fighters with a world-renowned reputation on Fictor._

"Our strategy is like this:" Sasuke said, "Fight, find out the enemy's fighting strategy, adapt to it, and take 'em down."

_In order to help them take their enemies down, Team Wanderer was armed with a mid-range weapon designed to hack off limbs._

(Xemnas1992 swings a razor-edged surfboard at an enemy and chopped off a limb.)

_**The Razor Board**_

_A surfer's tool turned into a lethal weapon._

"You just adjust this part here." Sasuke said, moving the edge of the surfboard about halfway up to show a handle, "And you've got a makeshift battleaxe."

"Sounds like you've got a good weapon to tackle Omega 11 with." Ken smirked.

_In order to test the fatality of the Razor Board, the team sets up a ballistics gel torso with the same density as human flesh and bone._

"Alright, Sasuke, when I give the word, butcher." Ken said.

"No complaints." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"THREE…TWO…ONE! KILL!" Ken shouted.

With a savage cry, Sasuke brought the razor board down on the torso, slicing its head open before stabbing it and slicing its chest.

_The damage done to the torso is severe._

"You've gutted this guy, ran him through, and sliced his head open in the space of twelve seconds." Glyre said, impressed.

"Yeah, but it seems a bit…slow." Sie said, "You were kinda struggling to keep that extra-long board on track."

"We'll see how you like it when I use it to cut you in half." Sasuke stated.

_But the Omega 11 experts believe they have a better blade—one they feel is faster and more deadly…_

(Ragna slashes someone with a sword with a large, black and red blade)

_**The Azure Grimoire Sword**_

_Ragna the Bloodedge's lethal chopping weapon._

"Alright, the first thing I notice is that this weapon is about two feet shorter than the Razor-Board." Ken said, examining the weapon, "That means it has a shorter reach…but BOY, it sure is heavier than it looks. That means when it comes down, it's gonna break anything it hits."

"Just tell us where to swing it and it's gone." DW smirked.

"Alright, how about we break some backs?" Ken asked.

_In order to test the power of the Grimoire Sword, the team sets up three cow spines._

The group was looking over three cow spines that were suspended from the ceiling.

"Alright, cow back bones are thicker than a person's." Ryan said, "If you can get through THIS, you can get through anything."

"Bring it on." DW said, hefting the blade over his shoulder.

The other experts were sure to stay out of DW's way.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

DW growled as he swung the blade, snapping through two of the three spines. In a come-around strike, he snapped the third one.

"NICE!" Ken whooped.

_The results are unquestioned and our experts know which one is more lethal…_

"I give the edge to the Grimoire sword." Ken said.

"The Razor Board has a longer reach." Glyre stated, "But, in terms of killing power, the edge goes to the Grimoire. It's heavier and denser, so that means if it comes at you, you won't be able to stop it."

"The Grimoire's heavier, which means it may be slower." Ryan admitted, "BUT that also means that it's gonna destroy whatever it hits."

_It's settled. Omega 11 gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, Team Wanderer has a long-range weapon that could spell trouble for the Omega 11…_

_In a battle to decide the victor between Omega 11 and Team Wanderer in a squad-on-squad showdown, our experts are divided…_

"I'm giving the edge to Team Wanderer." Ken said, "Because…it's my team, I HAVE to."

"I'd have to say that the Omega 11's gonna win." Ryan said, "They seem a good bit tougher than Team Wanderer in terms of martial arts expertise. That itself could be the deciding factor."

_However, Team Wanderer packs an automatic gun that's as fast as it is accurate…_

(Ratchet pulls out a red gun with two barrels and begins to fire.)

_**The N-90 Hurricane**_

Rounds: 200

_An automatic weapon used to snipe and destroy in the fastest way possible._

_However, the Omega 11 packs a gun also meant for killing foes at a distance…_

(Noel Vermillion pulls out a long pistol to shoot an enemy.)

_**The Belvork Revolvers**_

Rounds: 6

"Alright THESE are too dangerous to use indoors." Ken said before shouting, "HEY, RYAN! PACK IT UP! WE'RE HEADIN' TO THE SHOOTING RANGE!"

The group soon arrived at a shooting range with targets set up, left and right.

"So, what's so good about the N-90?" Ken asked.

"Well, for starters, it's a fully automatic weapon." Sylar said, holding out the blaster, "It's got two hundred shots, is fast, accurate…and it kills. Just pull the trigger and it GOES."

"Hoo boy…" Ryan said, obviously impressed.

"And HERE'S where we're gonna see if the weapon can back up the words." Ken said, waving his hands, "We've got ballistic gel bodies, foam bodies, and targets. I want these all gone in about five seconds."

_In order to show the true power of the N-90, Sylar is given only thirty shots…and six bodies to test it on._

"Ready?" Ken called from a safe distance. Sylar nodded, "THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!"

Sylar pulled the trigger. With bursts of plasma, the N-90 fired its shots into the six bodies, causing the foam bodies to fall apart and the ballistic gel torsos to be suddenly pushed back. Soon, all thirty blasts were emptied.

"Heh. Barrel smokin'." Ken smirked.

_The group has seen the Hurricane's speed. But how deadly and accurate is it?_

"Bursts of plasma don't damage the same way bullets do." Glyre explained, "They don't puncture, they just burn through it."

"Man, I am so sold on the accuracy of this weapon." Glyre said, looking over the six bodies, "Six bodies, five shots in each, all dead."

"Further proof that automatic weapons CAN be used with accuracy." Sylar said.

Sasuke looked over at the Omega 11 experts, "How do you like THAT?"

"We can do the exact same thing without an automatic gun." DW said, pulling up a pair of two three-foot-long guns, "THESE are just as fast and accurate."

_But can the Belvork Revolvers match the N-90 Hurricane in terms of speed and accuracy? Our experts are trying to find out._

"THESE things aren't revolvers." Ken said with a laugh, "THESE are pistol-grip shotguns. They're WAY too big to be revolvers."

"And, we've got two." DW explained as he showed off the guns.

"So do we." Sasuke retorted, showing off the twin barrels of the N-90.

"Guys, cool it." Ryan said, "We're here to see how lethal these giant pistols are."

_In order to see the lethality of the Belvork Revolvers, the experts set up another test. THIS one including twelve ballistic gel torsos._

"We've got standing targets, we've got sitting targets…" Ken explained, "Just go hog-wild on 'em."

_DW64 has the revolvers loaded with six shots each._

Ken gave DW the signal to go. DW walked over to the torsos and shot. Blood exploded out of them as each bullet entered their body.

"Hoo, nice!" Glyre grinned.

The damage done to the gel bodies is severe…

"Yeah, none of these guys are getting home tonight." Ken said, "One guy's got his brains blown out, the other had his heart shot, the others had no guts left. They're all dead."

But how can it compete with the N-90?

"The Belvork Revolvers are powerful guns." Glyre explained, "But the N-90 has more shots, delivers more damage, and is a fully automatic weapon. So, if you miss, you can just shoot again and make sure they're dead."

"In terms of lethality, I give the edge to the N-90." Ken said.

"It's really like comparing a six-shooter to an M-16." Ryan said, "N-90, all the way."

_In long-range weapons, Team Wanderer gets the edge with the N-90 Hurricane._

_However, both teams are packing special weapons that will give the other team a run for their money._

"THIS should make things interesting…" Sylar said as electricity began to spark through his fingers.

"They won't see THIS coming." Sie said as he thrust out his fist and sent out a burst of cold.

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_When it comes to styles of fighting, Team Wanderer and Omega 11 are both masters of their fields._

_Omega 11 packs martial arts training along with immense strength._

_Team Wanderer is adaptable and flexible, making the best of any situation given to them._

_They both show their respective strengths in their selective weapons:_

_Omega 11 brings to the fight…_

_The Katana_

_Azure Grimoire Sword_

_Belvork Revolvers_

_Ice_

_And the Flash Grenade._

_Team Wanderer brings…_

_The Sakabatou Reverse Blade_

_Razor Board_

_N-90 Hurricane_

_Electricity_

And the Aerosol/lighter combo

"I'll give Team Wanderer this." DW admitted, "They're adaptable. They can turn just about anything to their advantage. Unfortunately, we've got serious training on our side."

"Omega 11 has martial arts." Sasuke snorted, "So does Team Wanderer. We're trained to think outside the box, we can come to victory when people count us out. We come to win."

_To prove how adaptable Team Wanderer is, their leader has a powerful ability that can stun, burn, and kill…_

(TL thrusts out his hand as red electricity burst out of it)

Electricity…

_A pulse of pure energy that can hit enemies from a hundred-foot distance._

_Sylar shares the power of electricity, which is fortunate for the testing._

"Electricity is a good power to have." Sylar explained, "It's fast, accurate, can kill, can give serious burns, and, even if you don't hit, you can disorient your opponent with the discharge."

"Alright, let's see if the action can back up the words." Ken said, "We're headed for the firing range again."

"Jeez, I'm moving around a LOT…" Ryan murmured.

In the firing range, several foam bodies are readied for the test…

"Ready, Sylar?" Ken asked. Sylar gave a quick nod, "THREE…TWO…ONE…ZAP!"

Electricity flew from Sylar's hands. One body burst open, another caught fire, the third one seemed undamaged, the fourth one was given a small zap.

"Alright, we've got two people dead." Glyre said, examining the first two bodies, "This guy's exploded from the inside-out, the other guy's cooking. The fourth one seems undamaged, but…he's obviously confused. The fifth one's disoriented. Even without the kills, the last two will probably be dead in a few seconds."

"Electricity is a powerful ability to have." Ken explained, "Is it a kill-shot? Typically, it's not. People HAVE been known to survive getting electrocuted. However, prolonged exposure can be fatal and, even if you survive, you'll either be paralyzed or disoriented, which is all that's needed to end the fight."

_The moderators are impressed, but the same cannot be said for the Omega 11 experts._

"That's good, but ya think that we're just gonna stand there?" Sie asked, "You've got an enemy, who's coming in like this…" Sie delivered a series of punches and kicks to a foam body, "And coming in with swords and guns, you'll have more of a problem."

"But lightning is too fast to react to." Sasuke countered, "A high-speed camera still has trouble catching the motion of it. You'll be down before you know you've been hit."

"Still, you can't compare that sparkplug to THIS." Sie replied as ice appeared in his hand.

Ice…

_Simple, yet deadly element that Kula is able to wield._

(Kula thrusts out her hand and freezes an enemy)

"Alright, we've got another test out here." Ken explained as he showed the range for the fire test, "We've rigged these mock victims with heat sensors, so we'll be able to see how low your ice is gonna go."

"Ready, Sie?" Ryan called once they were in position.

"READY." Sie replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Sie thrust out his hand and ice burst from it. The white burst engulfed a dummy.

"The temperature's dropping…" Ken reported as Sie stopped the assault, "And it hit negative forty degrees. That's colder than a night in the arctic."

"Ice is a deadly weapon." Glyre explained, "It not only freezes, but it causes frostbites. The cells die and the limb won't be useful, even if the temperature returns to normal."

_Ice can also be used to create rudimentary weapons from spears to swords._

Sie thrusts out with a crystal spear before slashing a test dummy with an ice sword.

BUT, is it deadlier than lightning? Our experts are divided…

"The icy wind is pretty dramatic." Ken explained, "However, it gives your opponent that one second to react. Electricity, even if it doesn't do any serious damage, will cause disorientation and burning. I give the edge to lightning."

"Lightning's flashy, no pun intended." Ryan said, "But ice causes a lot more trauma. I can't think of a worse way to die than to be frozen."

"Looks like the deciding vote's up to Glyre." Ken said, looking over to the eldest of the three brothers.

"Both attacks are lethal and can cause immense trauma." Glyre said, "But, if ice misses, your opponent shoots back. If lightning misses, your enemies are confused for a few seconds, leaving them open to attack. Miss vs. Stun…stun wins. I give the edge to lightning."

_Team Wanderer gets the edge in Special Weapons._

_However, both teams have short-range weapons designed to hack and slash…next on Deadliest Author!_

_In a five-on-five squad battle between Team Wanderer and Omega 11, Team Wanderer has Omega 11 on the run. However, sometimes it's the fighter BEHIND the weapons that matter more._

"We're born fighters." DW explained, "Team Wanderer just learned how to fight a short while ago. They've been at this for a few years, we've been at this our entire lives."

In order to back up their claims, Omega 11 brings a legendary blade to the fight…

(DW slashes with a certain curved blade)

The Katana…

_The soul of the legendary samurai, which can slash, stab, and cause lethal injury._

"How do ya like THIS sword?" DW asked, holding out his katana, "THIS is my signature weapon—it's fast, hard, and has the cutting to back it up."

"Well, we've got a blade just like it." Sasuke explained, pulling out another samurai sword, only with the sharp end on the 'smile' of the katana, "The Sakabatou."

The Sakabatou Reverse Blade…

_Kenshin's legendary weapon with the blade on the opposite edge. It can be used to slice or crush bones._

"You want to be able to show us the power of each blade?" Ken asked, "First, we test out the katana."

_In order to see the cutting power of the katana, we test it out on a one hundred fifty-pound, flying pig._

The group had a pig chained to the ceiling and positioned so that it would fly forward. DW held his katana out.

"Ready, DW?" Ken asked.

"Ready." DW confirmed.

"HERE WE GO!" Ken shouted before sending the pig flying at DW.

The warrior brought his katana to the side, slicing straight through the pig like it was a stick of butter.

"Wow…that's EXACTLY what I expected." Glyre said, "One slash and this guy isn't getting up again."

_Now it's Sasuke's turn to use the Sakabatou. THIS time on a ballistics gel body._

"Ready?" Ryan called. Sasuke gave a curt nod, "GO!"

Sasuke brought the Sakabatou in a horizontal slash to the dummy's jaw, causing an audible crack before bringing it around and going into the mid-section with the sharp end.

How lethal is a sword with no sharpness on the edge?

"As you can tell, the blade edge went straight through the stomach." Glyre explained, "But…the first strike actually dislocated the jawbone."

"That's the main purpose of this blade—it causes crippling damage." Sasuke explained.

"But you need two strikes to use the sharp end." DW said, holding out his katana, "I only need one."

"Kenshin's a fast enough swordsman to counter your strike." Sasuke countered.

So, who gets the edge in short-range weapons?

"In short-range weapons…" Ken said, "I don't know. They're both lethal swords. I give it a tie." Ken then looked over to Sasuke and DW, "Congratulations, guys, you both win the short-range contest."

_Omega 11 and Team Wanderer draw in short-range weapons._

However, both teams carry powerful explosive weapons…

"They won't see THIS coming." Sylar smirked as he held out a can of aerosol, "Rorschach's favorite weapon—aerosol/lighter combo."

The Aerosol/Lighter combo…

_A can of aerosol and a cigarette lighter turned into a lethal explosive weapon._

"The way Rorschach would use this would be to start spraying the spray can…" Sylar explained, "Then use the lighter. Then WHOOSH!"

(Rorschach causes a miniature firestorm with the combo.)

"It becomes a makeshift flamethrower."

_Heading out to the firing range, Sylar is given a half-full can and a lighter. The dummies are equipped with heat sensors._

"THREE…TWO…ONE! GO!" Ken shouted.

Sylar began spraying with the aerosol before lighting the lighter in front of it. Fire burst from the canister and engulfed the dummies.

_The resulting fire-storm is the same temperature as the inside of an oven. However, the Omega 11 experts aren't impressed._

"Fire's useful, but it gives your enemy a split-second to actually realize what's going on." Sie explained, holding out a few grenades, "With THESE, Team Wanderer won't know what hit 'em."

The Flash Grenade…

_Designed to confuse and kill, these weapons deliver a powerful flash and a lethal bang._

"So, your response to the aerosol and lighter is a flashbang grenade?" Ken asked.

"Yup. It confuses enemies and leaves 'em wide open." Sie replied, "And they won't see it coming, unlike that clunky fire move."

_To test the lethal potential of the flash grenades, four stand-ins are placed around it._

"These will see if we'll get popped ear-drums or any lethal shots." Glyre explained, "Now…let's just get outta the way."

The group retreated to a safe distance.

"Three…two…ONE! GO!" Ken shouted. The grenade exploded. The group walked back to the four bodies.

"Alright, we've got a collapsed lung HERE…" Ken said, pointing to one, "This guy's dead."

_Though not a lethal weapon, the flash grenade lacerates the closest dummy. However, the others appear to be unscathed._

"The others are untouched, but y'know what?" Glyre asked before pointing to the dummies, "THIS guy's confused, THIS guy's disoriented, THIS guy's unconscious, but THIS guy's dead."

"The Flash Grenade's…well, flashy. But they can still have the potential to cause lung injury, brain injury, and sensory disorder." Ken admitted, "With the aerosol/lighter combo, as long as you don't get flames on you, you'll be okay. I'm giving the edge to the Flash Grenade."

_Omega 11 gets the edge in explosive weapons._

_The testing is complete. Next, we will see which is deadlier? Five Omega 11 fighters vs. five Team Wanderer operatives. The battle begins!_

_Our testing is complete. Soon, it will be time to see who is deadlier, Team Wanderer or Omega 11._

_We tested five weapons used by Omega 11:_

_Katana…_

_Azure Grimoire Sword…_

_Belvork Revolvers…_

_Ice…_

_And Flash Grenades._

_We also tested five Team Wanderer weapons:_

_Sakabatou Reverse Blade…_

_Razor Board…_

_N-90 Hurricane…_

_Electricity…_

_And the Aerosol/Lighter combo._

_In short-range weapons, neither weapon proved to be more lethal._

"The katana slashes while the Sakabatou crushes. And considering both Kenshin and DW's skill with their weapons…" Ryan explained, "I can't give an advantage to either of them."

Edge: Draw

_In short-range weapons, the Azure Grimoire Sword cut the Razor Board down to size._

"The razor-board has a longer reach, but the Grimoire Sword is heavier." Ken said, "That means it can hit with more force and slice deeper. I give the edge to the Grimoire Sword."

Edge: Omega 11

_In long-range weapons, the N-90 Hurricane blasted away the Belvork Revolvers._

"An automatic gun against a set of pistols?" Ryan asked, "No contest, N-90 wins."

Edge: Team Wanderer

_In the universe, Ice was pitted against Electricity._

"Icy wind can cause severe damage and ice spikes are lethal weapons." Glyre explained, "But, with electricity, you can stun, you can confuse, you can strike first, and you can kill. Edge goes to Electricity."

Edge: Team Wanderer

_In explosive weapons, the Flash Grenades blew the Aerosol/Lighter Combo to pieces._

"If you can avoid it, the Aerosol/Lighter Combo isn't particularly lethal." Glyre said, "With the Flash Grenades, you can single-handed confuse everyone in the room. Edge goes to Omega 11."

Edge: Omega 11

_It is a battle of opposites—martial arts training vs. adaptability. Discipline vs. training._

"Let's fire this sucker up." Ryan smirked as he got his laptop ready.

"Let 'er rip." Ken said.

Ryan pressed the button. The battle began…

Inside an abandoned mansion, two teams entered. On the top floor, DW64, Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel Vermillion, Kula Diamond, and Sie Kensou explored the upper levels of the structure.

Meanwhile, outside, TLSoulDude, Xemnas1992, Ratchet, Rorschach, and Kenshin Himura got past the gate. TL opened the door, but heard something.

Inside, Noel noticed the group outside and motioned for her team to go on. Ragna stayed behind and slunk down the stairs and hid behind the door.

TL opened the door, but Xem sprung out and brought up his Razor-Board. Ragna dodged the initial strike and pulled out his Grimoire sword. He swung it around before bringing it down on Xem's razor board, slicing it in half. Noel then fired with her Belvork revolvers, striking the Roswellian in the gut then the head. Ratchet then sprung out and began firing. He hit Noel three times and shot at Ragna twice. Noel slumped over, dead, while Ragna bolted off before the bolts could hit.

Omega 11: 4

Team Wanderer: 4

The group then split up with Ratchet following Ragna.

TL burst into the kitchen, where Kula thrust out her hand. A burst of ice came from it, but the hedgehog rolled around it. It froze a variety of pots and pans instead.

TL thrust out his hand and shot a burst of red electricity at Kula. The blast missed, but Kula was left a bit confused. TL jumped over and delivered a fast kick to her gut. Kula recovered and thrust out her hand. An ice spike came out and impaled TL in the left shoulder. The hedgehog snarled in pain before throwing a blast of electricity into Kula's face. He then threw a punch into her gut and tripped her before using another burst of electricity, frying her into a smoldering mass.

Omega 11: 3

Rorschach was wandering through the hallway. He then noticed something and chased after it. He entered the billiard room and found Sie waiting for him. Rorschach pulled out a can of aerosol and a lighter. He lit it and sent a burst of fire at Sie. The martial artist dodged the oncoming fire storm and picked up a cue-stick. He swung it at Rorschach, who blocked with another. The two weapons shattered on contact. Sie threw a punch at Rorschach, who caught it before driving his fist into Sie's gut. The martial artist growled as he recoiled. He then bolted off with Rorschach in hot pursuit. Sie ducked into a bathroom before pulling out a Flash Grenade. He tossed it over to Rorschach, who saw it for only a split second before it exploded in his face.

Team Wanderer: 3

Ratchet was continuing his pursuit of Ragna. He then entered the basement and noticed Ragna lifting up his Azure Grimoire. Ratchet was startled and pulled the trigger. Fifteen bolts went through the warrior, who slumped over, dead.

Omega 11: 2

Ratchet held up his gun with a smirk on his face. However, Sie had just entered the scene and tossed another Flash Grenade. It exploded and Ratchet covered his eyes. Sie bolted over and heaved up the Grimoire. Before Ratchet could pull himself together, Sie sliced him in half.

Team Wanderer: 2

Kenshin was walking through the attic, where DW64 was waiting, hand on his katana's shaft. Kenshin noticed something as DW jumped out and blocked with his Sakabatou. DW parried the blow and the two held their blades in battle-ready positions. DW lashed out with his sword as Kenshin blocked, parried, and struck DW on the hip. The merc fell to the ground, injured. He quickly blocked a blow from Kenshin.

Sie was walking through the house, but TL burst from the kitchen and tackled him. The two were soon in a fist-fight. Sie then kicked TL off of him. TL then held out his hand and electrocuted the grenades strapped to Sie's belt, activating all of them at once. The hedgehog immediately took off as the bombs went off.

Omega 11: 1

DW pushed against Kenshin's sword. Kenshin tried pushing back, but DW immediately ducked under the blow. Kenshin lost his balance and needed a second to regain his composure. DW immediately seized his chance and stabbed Kenshin in the chest. He kicked over the samurai before hefting the katana over his shoulder.

Team Wanderer: 1

TL glanced around the mansion, looking tense. He looked around corners as he tried to find the last one. DW was doing the same thing. He then noticed the white hedgehog going out to the balcony and pulled his sword out a few inches. TL heard the noise and back-flipped away. He thrust out his hand and sent out a burst of electricity. DW evaded the attack, but was confused for a few seconds. He shook it off before charging at the hedgehog and bringing his sword down. TL caught him by the forearm and twisted the blow away and delivered a punch to DW's face.

The warrior winced before kneeing the hedgehog in the gut and punching him in the face. He then kicked the hedgehog in the chest and held up his katana. TL rolled under DW's legs before electrocuting the warrior and kicking him over the balcony. TL looked over to see DW's motionless form and let out a cry.

Winner: Team Wanderer

"Team Wanderer won because they were more adaptable and their distance weapons blew Omega 11 away before anyone could so much as get close to them." Ryan said, "In the end, that's what gave them victory."

_But it was close, out of a thousand battles, Team Wanderer claimed five hundred sixteen kills, their deadliest weapon being the N-90 Hurricane._

Sakabatou: The Reverse Blade: 101

Razor-Board: 40

N-90 Hurricane: 350

Electricity: 20

Aerosol/lighter combo: 5

Omega 11 wasn't far behind with four hundred eighty-four kills. Their deadliest weapon being the Azure Grimoire Sword and Katana.

Katana: 174  
Azure Grimoire sword: 250  
Belvork Revolvers: 28  
Ice: 7  
Flash Grenades: 25

"Though Omega 11 was comprised of martial artists," Glyre said, "I kinda expected Team Wanderer to win."

"Better powers, better weapons, the best team won." Ken said.

"I was a little disappointed by the match." DW said, "But, in real life, the martial arts skills and discipline of my team would probably make all the difference."

"I respect Omega 11." Sylar said, "If they had gone up against any other team, they probably would've won. But they just couldn't stand up to us."

TL, Ratchet, Xem, Rorschach, and Kenshin walked into the mansion, looking ready for combat.

_With apologies to DW64. I TRIED making this as even as possible._


	2. GSSpiritDude vs The Face

_This is solely opinion-based. Others may have differing opinions and I respect that._

_I do not endorse any behavior presented by this fight._

_GSSpiritDude…_

(A gray hedgehog with a green beret, a green jacket, military camo boots, black leather glove with metal studs, and a gray glove with a red dragon on it.)

_Freedom fighter who led a bloody fight for his freedom…_

(GS presses a button and a bomb goes off)

The Face…

(An insane person with orange-hued, blue hair, a red shirt, black pants, and a glove on his left hand.)

_Maniac who brought New York City to its knees._

(The Face slashes someone with rotary blades.)

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, the FAF will simulate a battle when these two fighters go toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

Back in the fight club, multiple people were examining guns, blades, and explosives. Everything had to be in tip-top condition for this battle…

Welcome to the fight club, located in Los Angeles, California. Where we've assembled a group of scientists, doctors, and combat experts. Their mission? To decide who would win a fight between a Darkside freedom fighter and an Anti-Author psychopath.

**GSSpiritDude…**

Height:

Weight:

Armor: None

Allegiance: Formerly to Drake Darkstar

Gear: 19 lbs.

**The Face…**

Height:

Weight:

Armor: None

Allegiance: None

Gear: 22 lbs.

A short, stocky teen with rectangular glasses was observing this.

_Combat and media expert, __**Ken Shygym**__, will calculate the damage produced by each warrior's weapons._

"This is gonna be an interesting first match because we're gonna have a lot of blades, explosives, and long-range weapons." Ken said.

A lanky teen was observing a ballistic gel torso.

_Weapons expert and medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__, will see how deadly each of the weapons are._

"You've…reduced this thing to a pile of shreds." Glyre said, looking over a mutilated gel torso.

A short, skinny teen with several cowlicks was working on the computer.

_Teenage computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__, will put the data into a special computer to simulate fight scenes._

"THIS is gonna be a toughie." Ryan said, "First of all, you have an ex-IRA agent going up against a full-time terrorist. Second, these two won't give up, no matter what."

The battle data will be input in a special computer to simulate a battle to the death between the two in order to decide who is the Author.

The experts for GSSpiritDude think that the rogue hedgehog will achieve certain victory…

A girl with green and blue hair takes aim with a pistol.

_Martial artist, __**Hirabi**__. Hirabi is a member of GS' team called Splinter. She knows his fighting style and preferred arsenal like no other._

"The Face is just some psycho who kills for the sake of it." Hirabi said, "GS…he's got a purpose. He fights for his own freedom and for the freedom of Darksides who want nothing to do with Drake."

A Darkside with a beak-like nose swings a set of trench knives around.

_Fellow Darkside, __**Tash**__. Tash fought alongside GS on several occasions and believes that his mindset and code will grant him victory._

"You can't compare The Face to GS." Tash snorted, "It's like comparing a mentally-impaired serial killer to a well-functioning, intellectual samurai. GS won't go down so easily."

After being found, half-dead, the amnesiac GS was taken in by a Catholic Church. Afterwards, he was trained by a remaining IRA cell before being chased from one end of Europe to the other…until he began to fight for his freedom.

"The Darksides kept coming after us." Hirabi said, "We had to defend ourselves…and GS knew every way in the book. The rogue Darksides couldn't have asked for a better leader."

Unfortunately, our Face experts also taste victory for their main man.

A teen with spiky, red hair with indigo tips pulls out a rotary blade.

_**Lunatic121**__. The Face is Lunatic's Anti-Author and he knows his fighting style, inside and out. He's had to outsmart the Face on more than one occasion._

"The Face, unlike GS, is unpredictable. The hedgehog won't be expecting anything this guy will throw at him." Lunatic said, "By the time GS sees what's going to happen, he'll be dead before he hits the ground.."

Another teen with white hair picked up a pistol.

_Gun expert, __**Wildrook**__ will be testing the firearms that the Face uses._

"GS?" Rook asked, "Nah, he's not going to stand a chance against the Face. Face will chop him to pieces before GS can even know what hit him."

When the Face first appeared after TL's battle with the Darksides, he caused mass destruction, kidnapped and bribed multiple Author Fighters, and almost brought New York City to its knees. His most notorious act, by far, was decimating a quarter of New York's entire population.

"The Face came at us completely outta nowhere to break us down and decimate the city." Loon said, "Criminal Darksides stood against him, Police stood against him, he beat 'em all. No one could beat him and I just lucked out."

In order to prove his fearsome point, the Face packed a deadly short-range weapon, which became his calling card…

(The Face slashes someone with rotary blades)

**The Rotary Blades…**

Length: Four-feet wide

Material: Stainless steel

Weight: 5 lbs.

"THIS is the Face's favorite weapon of all." Lunatic said with a smirk, "The Rotary Blades."

"I see how this can be easily accessed." Ken said, "It's on the wrist and…how does it work again?"

"You hold it like this." Loon explained as he hooked it to his wrist. He showed a trigger on his palm, "And THIS causes it to rotate."

Lunatic demonstrated as blades popped out of the device and began to spin, creating a small gust of air.

"So, there's one way to get this thing tested. Care for ballistics gel?" Ryan asked.

"Sure thing, pal. Bring it on." Rook replied.

In order to show the damage that these weapons can do, Wildrook will test it on a ballistic gel body with the same density as human flesh.

"Of course we'll be using it." Glyre joked, "Otherwise, it'd be manslaughter."

Lunatic held the rotary blades up, then began to slowly spin the blades.

"Ready, Loony?" Ken asked.

"Ready." Lunatic replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE! LET 'ER RIP!" Ken shouted.

With a fierce cry, Lunatic began pumping on the trigger, causing the blades to move at a fast pace. He then slashed at the gel torso, the long blade cutting straight through the shoulder. He then pulled out the lodged-in blade and slashed the dummy across the face and gut.

The results…are gruesome.

"Loon, what have you done?" Ken asked, dumbstruck.

"You've…reduced this guy to shreds." Glyre said, inspecting the damage, "You went STRAIGHT through the shoulder, causing excessive bleeding. THEN, as he's falling down while bleeding out, you slice open his head four times and gut him in the space of five seconds…"

"Yes, I know." Lunatic smirked.

"He's dead." Ryan said with a somewhat horrified expression, "No question about it. He's dead."

The experts are impressed. However, Team GS has some things to point out.

"Yeah, it's cool." Hirabi said, "But you've gotta keep pumping it. Lactic acid build-up's gonna kick in and you'll be in trouble."

"PLUS, GS is extremely agile." Tash stated, "He won't just stand there and let ya slice him to shreds."

"And what're you going to do if he's showin' this off at you?" Lunatic asked, beckoning with the blades.

"Blow your head off…or blow you to Kingdom Come." Hirabi answered.

To back it up, GS has a short-range weapon that he used for surprise attacks…

(A man points a gun at GS. At first, the Darkside hedgehog raises his hands and lowers himself…before grabbing what appeared to be a combination between brass knuckles and daggers hidden in his boots and slashing out.)

**Trench Knives**

Length: One foot

Material: Iron, brass

Weight: 2 lbs.

"THESE are trench knives." Tash said, holding up the weapon GS was saying, "Brass knuckles for a bit of punch…nasty metal studs on the knuckles, and, my FAVORITE part…" Tash turned the weapon to show the blades, "The dagger end. It definitely gives you more options than that rotary blade."

"But…it's three times smaller." Rook said, "What makes you think you'll get in close enough to touch us?"

"Speed, agility, reflexes. Any of these ringing a bell?" Tash asked, "If you're skeptic, let's put these things to the test then."

The Ballistic gel torso was set up and Tash stood with a set of trench knives.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

With a fierce cry, Tash punched with the trench knives before letting loose his fury. The metal studs tripled his punching power, but when he made a swiping punch, the knife end slashed the body to ribbons. And with one final stroke of adrenaline, Tash thrust the knife into the body cavity of the dummy. The body was bloodied up to the point that it was almost unrecognizable…

"Brutal, man." Ryan whistled.

Glyre showed the puncture wounds in the gel torso's face.

"You just punched this a guy to the afterlife right there." He said, "And…these slash marks will definitely sever some arteries. Finally, that stab would have shattered a rib and pierced vital organs. This is death on SO many places…"

The damage to the ballistic gel torso is severe. But…can they match the rotary blades? Our experts are divided.

"I give the edge to the trench knives." Ken said, "They're easily concealed and they give you a lot more options, not to mention they're three weapons in one."

"I give the edge to the rotary blade." Glyre said, "In a contest of reach and hit potential, you're more likely to be killed by these spinning blades than the trench knives."

"Ry, looks like you've got the deciding vote." Ken said.

"I've yet to see a weapon go through a body like that rotary blade." Ryan admitted, "In just a few seconds, he chopped a body up like salami. Edge goes to the Face."

The numbers are in and the Face gets the edge in short-range weapons.

Next up, the two warriors shoot-off to see which is deadliest.

In a match between a Darkside and Anti-Author, the Anti-Author has taken the edge. However, when it comes to mid-range weapons, both warriors prefer different weapons…

"Oh yeah, THIS is good…" Hirabi said with a smirk as she picked up a moderately large, black pistol.

**The Glock Pistol**

Weight: 3 lbs.

Ammunition: 45 cal. bullets

Rounds: 17

But the Face also packs a nasty hand-held gun…

Rook picks up a hand-held gun with a clip magazine in the handle and a collapsible stock.

"This'll tear 'em in half." Rook smirked.

**The UZI submachine gun**

Weight: 8 lbs.

_Ammunition: 9 mm. bullets_

Rounds: 50

"Looks like a trip to the shooting range, eh, guys?" Ken asked.

"Hey, Ryan, pack your bags." Glyre called.

The experts go to the shooting range. First up is the Glock…

"Three…two…one…OPEN FIRE!" Ken shouted.

Hirabi took aim with the gun and fired at a human-sized target. All seventeen rounds were fired and…all of them hitting vital areas.

"Excellent." Ken complimented, "Not a shot missed."

"That's nothin'." Rook said, holding out the UZI "Wait 'til ya see THIS."

Now, it's Rook's turn to take aim with the UZI.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

A burst of bullets came out and practically turned the target into a connect-the-dots page.

"Dude…you destroyed it…" Ryan said in awe.

"But that's just paper." Tash said, "How about something closer to flesh and blood?"

"Fine by me." Lunatic replied, "We'll still whomp ya."

In order to make more accurate damage, Hirabi takes aim at a ballistic gel torso…

"Alright, GO!" Ken shouted.

Hirabi fired another hail of bullets, blood spurting out of the body with each shot.

"No question about it." Glyre said, "He's down."

Now, Rook's turn…

Rook took careful aim and open-fired. More blood came out of the gel torso.

The result: a bloody mess.

"Barrel smokin'." Ken said with a smirk.

But, which gun did better?

Rook held up the Glock, "You can get hit five times with a pistol and make it." He put it down before bringing up the UZI, "Get sprayed with THIS? You're gone."

"Considering the UZI's a semiautomatic," Glyre explained, "It's got far more firepower. Edge goes to the Face."

Edge: FaceHowever, Team GS is ready to fire back…and Team Face takes it to the extreme…

So far, in a battle to decide who is deadlier between The Face and GSSpiritDude, the Face has GS on the run.

However, Team GS isn't worried in the slightest.

"GS never backed down." Hirabi said, "Not from Oldkid, not from Shade. NO ONE."

"GS was a trained assassin." Tash explained, "He was trained to get in, kill, and get out."

"I'll give GS this—he's made of tough stuff." Rook said, "Which we'll probably be seeing once the Face splatters it on the floor."

However, it is time to test out which one has the better long-range weapon.

(GS pulls out an assault rifle and fires on a group of enemies.)

"Heh. This'll be good." Tash smirked as he held out an assault rifle, "Armalite…"

The AR-15 Assault Rifle

_Weight: 6 lbs._

_Ammunition: 6.5-mm bullets _

_Rounds: 800 per minute_

"Hey, Face guys." Hirabi said, holding out the submachine gun, "Feast your eyes on your demise—GS' signature gun, the Armalite."

"I dunno." Rook said, "I've worked with Armalites before. They're cheap guns. They jam all the time."

"Yeah, it jams. But it can deal death before hand." Tash replied.

"Well, let's just see." Ken said.

In order to replicate the damage the Armalite can inflict, we've set up a series of targets.

"Alright, we've got standing targets, sitting targets." Ken said as he showed foam torsos around a firing range.

"Consider them all dead." Hirabi said as she picked up the Armalite.

"Alright, GO!" Ken shouted as they all retreated to a safe distance.

Hirabi pulled the trigger and released three bullets. Again and again and again.

The Armalite's fast and accurate shots leave clear results.

"All these guys are dead and in the no-reflex kill zone." Glyre said, pointing out the bullet holes in the bridge of the nose, "These guys…won't even be able to pull out their guns. Just fall down."

"And GS is one of the best shots I've seen." Hirabi said.

But the Face experts are still unimpressed.

"Sure, it's fast. But it still jams." Rook said with a pack on his back, "And when THAT happens, you pretty much have to disassemble the gun. THAT'S when we'll fry you."

To back it up, The Face also brought a long-range weapon to turn up the heat…

(The Face pulls out a flamethrower and burns a man alive.)

The LPO-50 Flame-thrower…

_Weight: 16 lbs._

_Chemicals: Nitrogen and gasoline_

_Range: 50-60 ft._

"THIS is one of the Face's favorite weapons." Lunatic explained, "He enjoys watching people suffer. And what better way do ya have than burning people alive?"

Since the LPO-50 is a Russian weapon that's unavailable in the United States, the team uses a similar model.

The group of experts walks into a set of foam torsos.

"Alright, same basic test as the Armalite." Ken explained, "Standing, sitting, and vulnerable targets."

"Just the way Face likes 'em." Lunatic said as Rook put on the flamethrower.

"We want all of 'em to be fried as soon as possible." Ryan said, "Can you do that?"

"No problem." Wildrook replied.

"Ready, Rook?" Ken asked. Rook nodded, "THREE…TWO…ONE…BURN!"

Rook pulled the trigger. Immediately, flames burst from the flamethrower and began to scorch the dummies.

"Barbecue anyone?" Ken asked over the flames.

The flamethrower test leaves no doubt.

"These guys are cooking and, y'know what?" Glyre asked, "They're STILL cooking. One of the most painful ways of dying imaginable."

The maximum temperature from the flame-thrower is equivalent to that of a heating furnace. But, which is better?

"The flame-thrower was impressive, but I don't like fire-based weapons." Ken explained, "With the flamethrower, as long as you don't get flames on you, you'll be okay. The Armalite can kill its target, quickly and accurately."

"The flame-thrower's practically a medical nightmare." Glyre said, "But, which kills faster? The Armalite."

"I give the all-in-all edge to the Armalite." Ryan said.

In long-range weapons, the Armalite gets the edge over the LPO-50.

But, it's not done yet. The two still have their special weapons, which will cause a bang.

In a battle between GSSpiritDude and The Face, who will win the most out of a thousand battles? That's what our experts are trying to decide.

"I think that GS is gonna win." Ken said, "'Cuz…he's my Darkside. I've gotta vote for him."

"I'm giving the edge to the Face." Glyre said, "Because he fought the Author Fighters to a standstill, which means that something he did was working."

However, one test remains before the ending—special weapons.

When it came to these, GS preferred a weapon that you could easily make and detonate with deadly effect.

(GS pulls out a medium-sized detonator and tosses it into a trash can. When someone passed, he pressed a trigger and…BOOM!)

The Electric Bomb…

_Size: 1x1 ft._

_Weight: 2 lbs._

_Materials: Metal, electrical wiring, nitroglycerine_

However, the Face also brings in a nasty bomb…

(The Face rolls a bomb into a room filled with people. He presses a trigger and the bomb releases a green liquid that scalds them.)

The Acid Bomb…

_Size: 1 ft_

_Weight: 19 oz._

Material: Metal, unknown chemicals

"THIS is something your little ex-IRA agent won't see coming." Lunatic said, picking up the circular bomb, "The acid bomb. It's trigger-activated and releases an acidic chemical that scalds flesh."

"Well, THIS thing's got a bigger punch than yours." Tash shot back, holding up the rectangular bomb, "It's also trigger-activated, has shrapnel, can be strapped to walls, and makes an even bigger blast."

In order to test the two bombs, the experts have set up a special container filled with pig bodies.

Several dead pigs were suspended in a container, awaiting the bombs that were to be used on them.

"If you test on a pig, you'll pretty much get the same results as if you did the same thing to a human." Glyre explained.

The acid bomb is carefully lowered into the container.

The three made sure to do just that. Place it down under the pig carcasses in the plexiglass container.

"THREE…TWO…ONE!" Ken shouted.

"Boom." Lunatic said, pressing the trigger. The bomb released all of its chemicals throughout the container.

When it is safe to open the container, the experts are in for a shock.

"WHOA." Ken said.

The pigs were red with hunks of flesh, literally, melted off.

"These guys would probably be dead." Glyre said, "But…more likely they're just in immense pain."

"But it'll leave 'em vulnerable for the Face to pick off." Loon replied, "Did that thought catch your attention?"

Now that the Face has had his say, it's time for GS' electric bomb.

"Alright, we've got another container, THIS one filled with more foam torsos and ballistic gel bodies." Ken explained, showing the container filled with foam and ballistic gel torsos.

"Well, it's gonna be a sad get-together." Tash said with a smirk.

Since the electric bomb can go off with the slightest jar, the team lowers it with utmost care.

The team carefully places the bomb in the center.

"Might wanna get a bit further back…" Tash advised as the team got far away.

"Detonate in three…two…one!" Ken shouted.

"So long." Tash said before pressing the trigger.

KA-BOOM!

The entire container was blown to pieces and foam and gel were sent flying, chunks of glass and shrapnel emerging from their bodies.

The damage caused by the electric bomb leaves no one in doubt.

"WHOO!" Ryan whooped, clearly impressed by the test, jumping over to each body, "THIS GUY'S TOAST, THIS GUY'S DOWN, AND THIS GUY'S DEAD!"

Indeed, they were. The bodies were charred, were missing parts, and had shrapnel puncture just about every inch of them.

"I've only seen this during a grenado and nail bomb test…" Ken said, shocked by the happenings.

"With shrapnel, you're not being hit once." Glyre explained, "You're being hit by MULTIPLE pieces of sharp metal. It's not death in ONE shot, it's death with MULTIPLE shots."

But which bomb is more effective?

"I give the edge to the electric bomb." Ken said, "You're caught in the middle of an explosion AND being punctured by shards of metal at the same time. THAT is a kill-shot."

"The acid bomb can cause large amounts of pain, but the electric bomb can cause death in an instant." Ryan said.

"Even from a medical stand-point, both weapons can deliver immense trauma." Glyre said, "However, in a fight to see which is deadlier, the edge goes to the electric bomb."

The experts has spoken. GSSpiritDude gets the edge in special weapons.

Our testing is complete. Now to see which is more deadly?The testing is complete. Now it is time to see who is deadlier, GSSpiritDude or The Face?

_The Face comes into the fight, armed with some of the most lethal weapons he could get his hands on:_

_Rotary Blades_

_UZI submachine gun_

_LPO-50 flame-thrower_

And Acid Bomb

GSSpiritDude comes into the fight with fast, accurate, and lethal weapons:

_Trench knives_

_Glock Pistol_

_AR-15 Assault Rifle_

_And Electric Bomb_

In short-range weapons, the Rotary Blades cut the trench knives down to size.

"I've NEVER seen a weapon go completely through a man's shoulder blade." Ryan said.

"The trench knives have multiple uses." Ken said, "They're handy, but they can't hold a candle to the rotary blades."

Edge: Face.

In long-range weapons, the AR-15 out-shot the LPO-50 flame-thrower.

"GS can use the Armalite with deadly accuracy." Ken explained, "With the LPO-50, as long as you don't get flames on you and stay out of its range, you'll be fine."

Edge: GSSpiritDude.

In mid-range weapons, the UZI submachine gun went up against the Glock pistol.

"If you gave me a choice between a pistol with seventeen rounds and a semi-auto gun with fifty rounds…the choice would be obvious. Point goes to the UZI."

Edge: The Face.

Finally, for special weapons, the electric bomb blew the acid bomb to pieces.

"The electric bomb has an explosion on its side as well as shrapnel and the fact that it can be strapped to any surface." Glyre explained, "The acid bomb might be able to cause immense trauma, but all-in-all, I give the edge to the electric bomb.

Edge: GSSpiritDude

_It is a battle of opposites. Stealth vs. Brutality. Honor vs. Cunning. Accuracy vs. Over-kill._

Who is deadliest?

"Ready to start this thing, Ry?" Ken asked.

"Ready when you guys are." Ryan replied.

"Let 'er rip." Glyre said.

Ryan pressed a button and the fight began.

In a parking lot, the Face was walking around, an UZI in hand and an LPO-50 on his back. Just one floor below him, GS had his Armalite out and was looking wary.

There was a small hole in the parking lot and The Face saw GS and smirked. He pointed his UZI down.

RATATAT!

The gun fired its rounds. However, GS managed to dodge and aimed his semi-auto at the Face before firing three shots. The Face dodged those as well. He then tossed an acid bomb down the hole.

"Oh, crap!" GS swore before running out of range. The Face pushed the trigger.

"KA-BOOM." The Face said as the bomb went off, releasing the acidic chemicals.

GS was well out of range as he put his Armalite onto his back and pulled out his Glock. When the smoke cleared, the hole was large enough for the Face to jump into. GS' response was to fire with his pistol. The Face dodged the bullets before firing with his UZI. The hedgehog was sent to flight. The Face then gave chase.

GS hid behind a corner and held his Glock in a ready position.

The Face smirked. He knew that GS was right behind there. He held his flame-thrower at the ready. He rounded the corner and pointed the nozzle right at GS, who ducked. The flame-thrower hit his jacket, which he immediately tossed off. He pulled out his Armalite and fired. It hit the gas tank for the LPO-50.

The Face, knowing what was coming, pulled the tank off and threw it away before running as fast as he could. Good thing, too, for as soon as he was fifty paces away, it exploded in a blossom of fire.

The lunatic then fired his UZI. GS was forced to drop his Armalite and run for cover. While running, he strapped an electric bomb to a pillar. The Face rounded the corner again and GS pressed the trigger.

The bomb detonated, but the Face was out of reach. He walked into the dust cloud with his UZI out.

He didn't see GS sneaking up on him. The Darkside pulled the trench knives out of his boots and held them in a ready stance. He then sprang at the Face, who wheeled around…just in time for GS to slice the barrel off his UZI.

The Face jumped back with an insane cackle. He held out his hand and the rotary blades came out. He pumped them and they began to rotate. He slashed out with them, but GS ducked under one and punched with his right knife. The Face was winded and fell down. GS stood up and held his Glock over the Face's apparently motionless corpse.

SLASH!

The Face brought his blade up, slicing GS' Glock in half. He then continued swinging as GS dodged in amazingly acrobatic ways. He brought one blade up into the rotary blades, bringing them to a halt. He then slashed out, cutting through the Face's gut. The Anti-Author fell down as GS held his blade up.

The Face was feinting. He delivered a punch to GS' gut before standing him up and kicking him down. He picked up GS' trench knife and stuck it into his throat.

He looked up at the sky before laughing like the madman he was…

Winner: The Face

Out of a thousand battles, the Face won five hundred and seventy-six times. His most lethal weapon was the UZI submachine gun.

The Face:

Rotary Blades: 209

UZI submachine gun: 250

LP0-50 flame-thrower: 50

Acid Bomb: 67

All-in-all kills: 576

GSSpiritDude only claimed four hundred and twenty-four kills. His most lethal weapon was the Armalite.

GSSpiritDude:

Trench Knives: 95

Glock Pistol: 59

AR-15 Assault Rifle: 200

Electric Bomb: 70

All-in-all kills: 424

"The Face packed more brutal weapons that could kill someone in an instant." Ken said, "Pitting something so brutal against a pinpoint precision guy was almost overkill there."

"Though GS' weapons were more accurate, they couldn't hold a candle to the Face." Ryan said.

"I was a little disappointed." Tash stated, "But the computer can't replicate GS' determination and honor. And it is those two elements that will win the day."

"I respect GS." Rook said, "But, when it comes to a fight against the Face…absolutely no challenge."

The Face laughed, insanely.

_Well, that's it for chapter two._


	3. KingHuffman vs DevilGal01

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

KingHuffman…

(A teen with Narnian armor runs an enemy through with a gladius)

_Warrior prince of Narnia who backs his words with steel._

_DevilGal01…_

(A girl grabs a man with a set of bandages before breaking his neck.)

_Daughter of the Egyptian jackal god, Anubis._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club, located in Los Angeles California. Here, we've gathered experts, doctors, historians…and armed them with lethal weapons. All to decide who will win in a battle of royalty._

KingHuffman

_The Prince of Narnia who has defended his homeland from orcs to ogres._

_**And DevilGal01**_

_Daughter to an Egyptian god and packing savage weaponry._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"My pre-match prediction goes to KingHuffman." Ken said, "He's wearing armor and brings in not just one culture's weaponry, but multiple weapons."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"You've done a pretty good job as a vampire here." Glyre said as he examined two puncture wounds in a ballistic gel torso's neck.

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between a Narnian Prince and an Egyptian Demigoddess._

"I'm giving the edge to DevilGal." Ryan said, "She's got more savage weapons and she's packing a gun."

A pair of teenagers were looking over weapons. The first one, a boy with back hair and blue eyes, pulled out a spear. The second one, a girl with black hair, purple eyes, and a gothic outlook nodded.

_Experts __**Danny Fenton**__ and __**Sam Manson**__ can taste victory for the warrior prince._

"Do ya think a broadsword will do or not?" Danny asked.

"I think we can take 'em with just a gladius." Sam replied. Danny put the broadsword down and picked up a shorter sword.

"No one can beat Ryan. He's the greatest warrior in Narnia." Danny said, "You wanna get in close? GREAT. Because he'll take that opportunity to chop your head off."

"To fight Ryan would be like fighting a lion pride." Sam stated, "You don't know where he'll strike and he, unlike most of his adversaries, thinks outside the box."

_KingHuffman, also known as Ryan Huffman, was the son of King Eli II of Narnia. Along with being trained to use multiple weapons, Ryan was also trained in archery, horseback riding, and military strategy._

"DevilGal01 won't stand a chance." Danny said, "Ryan fought just about every conquering force Narnia has experienced. And, y'know what? He beat 'em all."

However, our experts for DevilGal01 disagree…

Another goth girl with a turquoise streak in her hair holds out a knife and waves it around before pulling out a gun.

_**Gwen**__ will be testing the short-range weapons used by DevilGal01._

"Ryan Huffman?" Gwen asked before saying, "I'm sure you LOOK good, but you're not going up against an average warrior, you're going against a MONSTER. DevilGal's gonna rip his throat open."

A short mummy with green skin waves his arms around causing bandages to leap out and grab a dummies' neck.

_Egyptian king and mummy, __**King Tut**__ will be testing the ancient weapons used by DevilGal._

"If we have our way, Ryan won't even get close enough to use his weapons." Tut stated, "We'll just break his neck and call it a day."

_The daughter of Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification, DevilGal01 has lived through three different bodies—the one she currently occupies, Shaddy, is the sister of ShadowDJ and Mora Nara._

"She's absolutely savage." Gwen said, "But she combines that savagery with the precision to take her enemies down. Those two elements combined make for a deadly foe."

DevilGal shows her savage nature in one of the most basic weapons of all…

(DevilGal sinks her teeth into a man's shoulder, causing blood to spurt out)

The Fangs…

_Sharpened canine teeth designed to kill with a single bite to the neck._

"It's really a pretty simple weapon." Gwen said to the three experts, "Sharp canines that I can use to pierce the important muscles of anything they bite into."

"You don't REALLY have fangs, do ya?" Ryan Shygm asked.

"No." Gwen replied.

_Since humans with actual fangs are in short-supply, Gwen is armed to the teeth with a pair of modified dentures before taking aim at a ballistic gel body._

"Ready, Gwen?" Ken asked. Gwen nodded, "THREE…TWO…ONE…BITE IT!"

Gwen lunged forward, grabbed the gel body by the shoulders and sunk her fangs into the throat. She let go in an instant, then spat repeatedly…ballistics gel tasted pretty horrible.

"Holy cheesecake…" Ken swore.

"You've done a pretty good vampire job here. The teeth simultaneously sever important blood vessels AND strangle the windpipe: like a saber-tooth cat." Glyre said, "Even if you let him go, he's probably going to bleed to death and pass out."

"It's a very precise method of killing people." Tut explained as Gwen took the dentures out. "She knows where to bite to kill someone in no time: places like the shoulder muscle, the bottom of the arm, and the jugular."

"Well, this guy's dead." Ryan concluded, "No question about it."

_The enemy is dead, but our Huffman experts are unimpressed._

"In order to use those glorified canines, Devilgal will have to get in close enough to KISS Huffman." Danny explained as he pulled out a short sword, "Which means he won't be interested and she puts herself close enough to get gutted by THIS."

(Ryan slices an orc open with the short sword.)

The Gladius…

_A Roman short sword designed to hack, slice, and kill at close quarters._

"So, our Narnian warrior is coming in with a Roman sword?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, Ryan's a master at multi-cultural weapons." Danny replied, "Odds are that he'll kill DevilGal before she can even get her teeth on him."

_In order to test the killing power of this blade, our team sets up another ballistic gel torso._

"Ya ready?" Ken called.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Danny let out a cry as he thrust the gladius into the torso, lodging its sharp blade into the torso's soft gut. To add more pain, he dragged it upward until it touched the dummy's ribcage.

"Holy crap, man…" Glyre swore, "This sword has punctured stomach, intestines, and liver in just one swipe."

"Yeah, I tried to add a little more pain by bringing it through and up." Danny replied, showing him the wound.

"So, you're eliminating the chance of a last-minute attack by doing that upward drag, you hurt him even more than before."

"Yeah, but if you miss with that stab, then that'll be all the time we need to close the distant and rip your throat open." Tut replied.

"But this is a short sword." Danny countered, showing off the Roman weapon, "I can swing it back around pretty quickly and gut you then."

_As to who gets the edge, our experts are united._

"I give the edge to the gladius." Ken said, "It's longer and it's a short weapon, which means that the user can use it swiftly and use it at closer quarters."

"I'm going with the gladius, all the way." Ryan agreed.

"The fangs are lethal teeth." Glyre admitted, "But, in order to use them, you have to be close enough to kiss your opponent. Before you even get there, Huffman's gonna be using the gladius before you can do anything."

_It's unanimous. The gladius gives KingHuffman the edge in short-range weapons._

_However, DevilGal strikes back with an age-old weapon as KingHuffman thrusts out with the weapon of one of the greatest warriors in history…_

_When it comes to fighting, KingHuffman and DevilGal01 are like fire and ice._

Ryan Huffman is a master of a multitude of weapons and lives by a code of honor…

"Ryan would kill an enemy because that enemy won't show mercy to him." Sam explained, "But, he'd be willing to die for a friend: their survival is the most important thing to him."

_While DevilGal01 brings in savage combat skills and a cunning intellect._

"Before you even know what to expect from DevilGal…" Gwen shook her head before saying, "You're done. She'll get one person with a knife, one with her pistol, and then break another guy's neck."

Both warriors bring in a multitude of weapons…

_KingHuffman brings to the fight…_

_The Gladius…_

_Dory Spear…_

_Hunnic Composite Bow…_

_And the Tomahawk…_

_DevilGal01 brings…_

_Fangs…  
The Knife…_

_The Magic Gun_

And the Mummy Bandages

"Heh. THIS should keep her at a distance." Danny smirked before pulling out a spear, "She won't even get close enough to use this."

The Dory Spear…

_Six feet of pure stabbing power with an iron butt and another sharp end, making it two weapons in one._

"THIS here is called a Dory." Danny explained, "Or a Spartan Spear. It keeps enemies at a distance. And, if they try to sneak up behind me, I just pull it back and let this iron butt break into 'em."

"Alright, THIS is wicked." Ken admitted as he held the spear up, "Imagine what it must've been like usin' one of these babies in Thermopylae…"

"Kick-butt." Glyre answered.

_In order to test the killing power of the spear, our experts set up two ballistic gel torsos, one for each end._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Danny thrust out with the front of the spear, piercing into the torso's ribcage and exiting out the back. He then removed the spearhead before pulling back and jamming the butt of the spear into the torso. THIS pierced into the gut, but didn't go too far.

Our experts examine the damage done to both torsos…

"Alright, THIS guy is dead." Glyre said, pointing to the body the front end of the spear had hit, "The spear went straight through him." Glyre then pointed to the other torso, "THIS guy…I think he survived. But he's losing blood fast and gets knocked on the ground, so he's immobile."

"So basically, scrap the back end of the spear unless you need an easy kill?" Ken asked.

"Oh yeah." Glyre replied.

However, our DevilGal experts bring in an equally deadly mid-range weapon…The Knife

_Simple, effective, and, in the hands of DevilGal01, deadly._

Gwen brought a knife into a foam torso, causing blood to spill out.

"Alright, we all know the lethality of knives." Gwen said, "They're multi-dimensional, can be thrown, can be used to slice, and to stab. Example? Okay."

Gwen brought the knife stabbing into a ballistic gel body's chest before stabbing it in the neck, then in the face.

"Dead Narnian." Gwen concluded.

_However, our KingHuffman experts have a challenge._

"Ryan's also covered in armor." Sam said, holding up a small bit of plate armor with a red lion emblazoned on it, "If you can get through this Narnian plate, I'll be impressed."

_Armed with a knife, Gwen takes a slice at a foam body, this one wearing a chest-plate._

"Three…two…one…go!" Ken called.

Gwen took a slash at the armor, not even making a dent. Not quite satisfied, she made two more slashes, each one doing as much damage as the last: slim to none.

"JUST as I suspected." Sam said, gesturing at the clearly undamaged piece of armor, "You didn't even pierce it. We'd have run you through with a spear or sword by now."

"We can shove it into Ryan's face before you do that." Gwen shot back.

"Uh…could we please just call him 'KingHuffman'?" Ryan asked, "All this 'shoving knives into Ryan's face' makes me feel uncomfortable."

"The knife is a useful tool." Ken said, "But is it effective against KingHuffman? No, not really. He's got plate and he's got mail underneath that, which STOPS slashing weapons."

_KingHuffman's Dory Spear gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, DevilGal01 fires back in a new test—this one taking place on horseback…and motorcycle._

Next on Deadliest Author!

_KingHuffman and DevilGal01—two warriors with fighting-styles worlds apart._

_This is shown between their uses of weapons…_

_KingHuffman specializes in medieval weapons that can keep his enemies at a distance, preventing them from using their short-range weapons._

_DevilGal01 combines the savage and the civilized, using both the old and the new when it comes to weapons._

_Both of their styles show in their selection of long-range weapons…_

_KingHuffman shoots in with…_

(Ryan rides on a horse, takes aim at an enemy, and fires with a bow)

The Hunnic Composite Bow…

_An age-old weapon designed to get the maximum potential out of every shot._

_Whereas DevilGal blasts in with a more modern weapon._

(DevilGal rides in on a motorcycle before shooting an enemy)

The Magic Pistol…

_With infinite ammunition, it packs a mean punch._

"So, both of these weapons are often used while riding on something?" Ken asked.

"The Hunnic Bow on a horse." Sam answered.

"And the Magic Pistol on a motorcycle." Gwen filled in.

"So, THIS will be a very interesting test." Ryan said, "Let's head down to the riding range."

_For the Composite Bow test, Sam gets on horseback and is given twelve arrows._

"RIDE!" Ken shouted.

Sam rode her horse towards a set of moving targets before shooting three arrows at different times. She turned around and shot the next three. Repeat. Repeat.

_All of the arrows hit, dead center._

"I am so sold on the accuracy of this weapon." Ken said, obviously impressed, "And…all of these guys are dead."

_Now, it's time to go to the driving range. Gwen is given thirty seconds to ride through and shoot six foam bodies, one of which is encased in plate armor._

"REV IT UP!" Ken shouted.

With a revving noise, Gwen rode in before taking aim with the Magic Pistol. She shot the first three in the span of a few seconds. She then wheeled around and shot the next three.

"WHOO!" Ryan whooped, looking over the foam bodies, "THIS GUY'S TOAST! SO'S THIS GUY! EVEN THE ARMORED ONE'S OUT!"

"How do you like THAT, Manson?" Gwen asked.

"Ryan…I mean KingHuffman's not just gonna stand there and let ya shoot him." Sam countered.

But which weapon gets the edge? Our experts are divided…

"I'm giving the edge to the Composite Bow." Ken said, "It's as deadly as it is fast and accurate. And you're pelting the guy as you're running away from him."

"I give the edge to the Magic Pistol." Ryan said, "The Hunnic bow was pretty good, but it didn't have me whooping like with the Pistol."

"The pistol went through KingHuffman's armor, which is obviously gonna be a kill-shot." Glyre said, "The pistol gets the edge in long-range weapons."

_In a startling comeback, DevilGal01 gets the edge in long-range weapons._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons, both of which are blasts from the past._

_Ryan Huffman vs. DevilGal01? Who is deadlier? That is the question that will be decided here in the fight club._

"KingHuffman's gonna make sure that DevilGal01 won't even get CLOSE enough to use her weapons." Danny said, "Her strategy seems to be get in close, but it's not gonna work."

"DevilGal will knock Huffman off his throne." Tut smirked, "Then rip him to pieces."

_In order to do this job, DevilGal01 has a labor-saving device when it comes to killing._

(DevilGal grabs an enemy with bandages and swiftly jerks it to the side, breaking an enemy's neck.)

The Mummy Bandages…

_Wrapping for embalming turned into deadly, neck-snapping constrictors._

"THESE are designed to grab someone…" Tut said, lashing out the bandages, "To whip them, to strangle them, OR to break their necks."

"Out of all the weapons tested here, I didn't think that this would pop up." Ken said, impressed.

"So…how far can these things reach?" Ryan asked.

"About three feet." Tut replied.

"Ah yes, puts you in range of the spear quite nicely." Danny said.

"Guys, let's just leave it to the test." Ken said.

_Tut is given a ballistic gel torso and is given instruction to break the neck._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Tut swung the bandages around before lashing it around the body's neck and jerked it to the side. There was a sickening crunch and the neck was at an odd angle.

"THIS guy's neck is obviously broken." Glyre said, "He's either on the ground, paralyzed, or dead already."

"So…you're using toilet paper?" Sam asked Tut.

"Oooh…burn!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, with one of THESE…" Danny said, holding up a tomahawk, "You won't get close enough to use 'em."

The Tomahawk…

_An ancient, Indian weapon designed to crack open heads, hack off limbs, and be thrown at a distance._

"With THIS baby…" Danny explained, smashing open an artificial skull, "I can smash open heads…" Danny sliced open a ballistic gel head with a Horse Jawbone Tomahawk, "And this is one of Ryan's favorite Tomahawks. I can also throw it and still make it lethal."

Danny threw the tomahawk at a target.

"Nice." Tut smirked.

"Yeah, you disarmed yourself beautifully." Gwen said, "Excellent way to leave yourself open to the bandages."

"KingHuffman only uses it as a projectile as a last resort." Sam said, "Until then, he'll be chopping you apart, a piece at a time."

So, which weapon is deadlier?

"I'm giving the edge to the Tomahawk." Ken said, "The bandages are impressive, but they give your enemy that split-second to realize what's going on and fight back."

"If the tomahawk can slice open heads, then DevilGal's in trouble." Ryan stated, "However, if DevilGal gets her bandages on Ryan, he's also in trouble. Because you have a lot of options for killing with them, I'm giving the edge to the Bandages."

"For me, both weapons are lethal." Glyre admitted, "So, I'll let the numbers decide."

_After running the numbers through the computer, the bandages get the edge in special weapons._

The testing is complete. Now to see who is the deadliest author!

_Our testing is complete. Now, to see who is deadlier—KingHuffman or DevilGal01. They bring in four weapons each. All are unique, but all are deadly!_

_We tested four weapons used by KingHuffman…_

_Gladius…_

_Dory Spear…_

_Hunnic Composite Bow…_

_And the Tomahawk._

_We also tested four DevilGal01 weapons…_

_Fangs…_

_Knife…_

_Magic Pistol…_

_And the Mummy Wrappings._

In short-range weapons, we pitted KingHuffman's Gladius against DevilGal's fangs…

"Because the gladius can kill you before you're even close enough to use the fangs, I'm giving the edge to KingHuffman." Ken stated.

Edge: KingHuffman

_In long-range weapons, the Magic Pistol out-shot the Composite Bow._

"The Hunnic Bow was impressive." Ryan admitted, "But it didn't have me whooping like with the Magic Pistol."

"Hands-down, the Magic Pistol wins." Glyre stated.

Edge: DevilGal01

_In mid-range weapons, the Spartan Spear ran past the knife._

"The spear has a far longer reach and can still kill a person." Ken said, "And it has another blade at the other end of it. I give the edge to the spear."

Edge: KingHuffman

_And in special weapons, we pitted the tomahawk against the bandages._

"The Tomahawk is impressive." Glyre admitted, "The Bandages are also impressive, but the bandages can also keep someone still while being killed. I give the edge to the bandages."

Edge: DevilGal01

_It is a battle of opposites: distance vs. close-range, Narnian vs. Egyptian, clear combat vs. savagery. KingHuffman, DevilGal01—who…is…DEADLIEST?_

"Time to fire this sucker up." Ryan said. His brothers gathered around as the youngest brother pressed the button and the battle began.

DevilGal01 was riding across a highway on a motorcycle. Not far away, KingHuffman was riding on a horse with a spear in hand. The two then noticed each other. Ryan planted his spear in the ground before pulling out his bow. DevilGal pulled out her Magic Pistol. The two then rode towards each other as the battle began.

Ryan fired an arrow at DevilGal, who leaned to avoid the arrow. DevilGal then fired a shot, THIS one at Ryan's horse. The horse let out a whinny before falling over, dead, and Ryan was immediately catapulted, face-first, into the ground.

DevilGal brought the motorcycle to a halt, dismounted, walked over to Ryan's form and pullet out a knife. She prodded Ryan, who immediately stuck an arrow into DevilGal's leg. She snarled as Ryan stood up and ran for his spear.

DevilGal threw her knife at KingHuffman, but it bounced, harmlessly, off his armor. She then pulled out her Magic Pistol and shot Ryan in the leg. The Narnian Prince yelled as the bullet flew through his leg and caused him to fall to the ground.

DevilGal began to approach, gun out. Ryan suddenly stood up, tomahawk in hand, and smacked it out of her hand. Devilgal hissed in pain, trying to shake the crippling pain out of her hand. And in rage, she ran forward and kicked him down onto the ground.

Ryan quickly crawled to his spear and used its six-foot length to help him stand up. He pulled it out when he got back up and thrust it out. DevilGal evaded the initial thrust and pounced on Ryan. She tried sinking her fangs into his neck, but the Narnian prince brought the shaft of his spear slamming into the Egyptian demigoddess. She was sent to the ground as Ryan brought the spear up, ready to impale her.

DevilGal thrust out her hands and used her Mummy Wrappings to wrap around Ryan's spear and with a flick of her wrist, disarmed him of his spear. She then wrapped her bandages around his legs and tripped him before dragging him towards her. Ryan struggled as he was dragged, but his military training kept his head in the game. When he was close enough, he drew his gladius and sliced the bandaged holding his legs.

DevilGal could only shriek before Huffman thrust upward, bringing the Roman short-sword into her chest. She gasped in pure agony before falling over. Ryan stood back up, then towered over her before jamming the gladius between her ribs.

DevilGal went limp, blood spurting from her mouth beforehand…dead. Ryan withdrew his sword, then raised it to the sky as he shouted, "FOR NARNIA!"

He then picked up his spear and limped off, using the retrieved weapon as a walking stick.

Winner: KingHuffman

"KingHuffman's armor held its own and DevilGal01 was too dependent on close-range fighting to be able to withstand KingHuffman's mid and long-range weapons." Ryan explained.

_Out of a thousand battles, KingHuffman claimed six hundred and fifty-three kills. His most lethal weapon being the spear._

KingHuffman:

Gladius: 163

Spartan Spear: 320

Hunnic Composite Bow: 50

Tomahawk: 120

All-in-all kills: 653

DevilGal01 only claimed three hundred and forty-seven kills, her deadliest weapon being the magic pistol.

DevilGal01:

Fangs: 1

Knife: 6

Magic Pistol: 200

Mummy Bandages: 140

All-in-all kills: 347

"KingHuffman had better weapons and was armored so that the weapons of DevilGal couldn't really hurt him." Glyre said.

"Better equipment, better armor. The best man won." Ken stated.

"Perhaps we relied a little bit too much on close-range weapons." Gwen admitted.

"That's the thing if you ever encounter Ryan." Danny said, "You'll regret ever trying to invade Narnia."

Ryan held up his sword while shouting, "FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

_With apologies to DevilGal01…_


	4. Team Paladin vs Darkness Shroud

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

Team Paladin…

(Robin, Yamamoto, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Lightning, and Tex begin fighting.)

_Multi-tasking bringers of destruction._

Darkness Shroud…

(MistressofDawn, Galen Marek, Hotau Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, and Sherry and Brago sneak into a room and begin fighting.)

_Darkness-wielding masters of death._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered martial artists, weapons experts, and medical experts in order to simulate a battle between two of the Author Fighters greatest solo teams led by female members:_

Team Paladin…

_Wandering soldiers who bring death to all enemies._

Darkness Shroud…

_Beings of Darkness who band together to fight for good._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"My pre-game prediction goes to Darkness Shroud." Ken said, "They've got more powerful members and have far more devastating weapons."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"I'm on the fence for this one." Glyre said, "Both teams pack a powerful arsenal of weapons and abilities."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two teams._

"I'm giving the edge to Team Paladin." Ryan said, "They're better equipped for a multi-man brawl."

_In order to prevent the match from being won by a single lucky blow, Ryan will download the data into a battle-simulation. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

A girl was swinging around a Bo Staff before bringing it down.

_Team Paladin leader, __**Phoenix of the Darkness**__ will lead the charge for her team._

"Dawn's team is tough, but we come better prepared when it comes to combat." Phoenix said.

A teen with black hair tied back in a spiky ponytail holds out what looks like a metal bokken.

_Team Paladin strategist, __**Shikamaru Nara**__ will be testing the team's mid and long-range weapons._

"It'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, "But I think we'll beat 'em."

A teen with white hair lets loose a burst of magic.

_Member of Team Paladin, __**Riku**__, will be testing the special weapons used by his team._

"Darkness shroud's gonna fall." Riku said, "And they're gonna fall HARD."

_Team Paladin was founded by Phoenix of the Darkness, and mostly made up of people she met while chasing after Omega. They are mostly an all-around team, that can do any necessary job._

"Omega was trying to kill my friends." Phoenix said, "We HAD to band together. We didn't have any choice."

_Our Team Paladin experts are confident…but so are our Darkness Shroud experts._

A teenage girl with black hair tied into buns delivered a powerful punch to a heavy-bag.

_Darkness Shroud member, __**Mai**__ will be test the martial arts combat used by Darkness Shroud._

"Team Paladin? No." Mai shook her head, "They won't stand a chance against us."

A man with spiky, red hair took aim with a rifle-like weapon.

_**Axel**__ is a member of Darkness Shroud and will be testing their long-range weapons._

"What's gonna happen to Team Paladin?" Axel asked before firing a bolt with his rifle, "THAT'S what. Got it memorized?"

A girl with black hair released a burst of energy by swinging her glaive.

_Darkness Shroud's most powerful member, __**Hotaru Tomoe**__, will be testing the team's special weapons._

"Team Paladin won't stand a chance against us." Hotaru said.

_The solo team that would be known as Darkness Shroud came together when Dawn was fighting Silencer. Composed of beings with dark powers, they swore to use their abilities for the good of all, rather than evil._

"We entered the team and took the oath." Axel said, "We won't give up. No matter what. Got it memorized?"

_And Darkness Shroud proves their power with an age-old weapon for medium-range combat…_

(Galen slashes through an enemy.)

The Lightsaber…

_A Jedi or Sith's calling card that can slice through almost anything._

"A lightsaber is even more useful than a sword." Mai explained as she swung a lightsaber around, "It can slice through flesh without a problem."

_In order to prove the slashing power of the lightsaber, Mai takes aim at a ballistic gel torso with the same density as human flesh and bone._

"Ready, Mai?" Ken asked. Mai nodded, "GO!"

Mai brought the lightsaber down and slashed straight through the torso's shoulder.

"Crap…" Glyre swore as he examined the gel torso's wound, "You almost cleaved this man's arm off. The blade went through the shoulder and probably disintegrated some vital organs. This guy's dead."

_Our Darkness Shroud team believe they've struck a fatal blow, but the Team Paladin have another blade, one they claim is longer and more lethal._

(Yamamoto slashes at an enemy with his metal bokken, which immediately changed into a katana.)

The Shigure Kintoki…

_A style of fighting that turns a bamboo training blade into a full-fledged sword._

"You strike the right way with this and, poof, you've got a samurai sword." Phoenix said as she gave her sword an experimental swing before it changed into a katana.

"Alright, we've set up a pig carcass for ya to slash through, Phoenix." Ken said as he patted the pig, which was held upright.

"Anyone up for pork chops?" Phoenix asked.

The experts retreated to a safer distance.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Phoenix swung the katana in a manner similar to playing baseball and sliced the pig in half with just two swings.

"Wow, THAT was cool!" Ken grinned.

Both blades can kill. But which one is better?

"The Shigure Kintoki was impressive in terms of skill and speed." Ryan said, "But the lightsaber can slice through a man without any trouble and it's sharp on all sides rather than just one."

"Katanas are good, but lightsabers are better." Ken said.

"The lightsaber can cut a man in half with no problem." Glyre said, "I'm giving the edge to the lightsaber.

_It's unanimous—the lightsaber gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, both teams carry powerful firearms that each believe will be the deciding factors._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_In our LA-based fight club, we are preparing for a blood-bath between Team Paladin and Darkness Shroud._

_Team Paladin pack a lethal arsenal of weapons:_

_Bo Staff…_

_Shigure Kintoki…_

_Cross-Punisher…_

_Ruin Spell…_

_And the Plasma Grenade_

_Darkness Shroud brings to the fight…_

_Martial Arts…_

_Lightsaber…_

_Blaster Rifle…_

_Silence Glaive…_

_And the Spell Book._

_To take out their enemies at a distance, Team Paladin brings a destructive long-range weapon…_

(Nicholas Wolfwood open-fires on enemies using a giant cross with two machine guns before firing a rocket launcher.)

The Cross-Punisher…

_A multi-functioning weapon designed to take out multiple enemies._

"This is an automatic weapon; you just pull the trigger and it goes." Shikamaru explained as he held up the giant cross, "It's also packing a rocket launcher to add a little icing on the cake."

"Alright, THIS weapon is far too dangerous to use indoors." Ken said.

"I know, I know…" Ryan muttered, "Off to the shooting range."

To test these weapons safely, our team goes to the firing range…

"So, what's the effective range?" Ken asked.

"Anything within fifty feet is dead." Shikamaru said, "And the rocket launcher adds another hundred yards. So, basically, no one's getting near us."

"Alright, to test the machine gun part, we've set up a group of foam bodies." Ryan said as he showed the foam bodies, "They're at varying distance to add a little bit of a challenge."

Shikamaru shrugged as he held up the Cross-Punisher. The team wasted no time in retreating to a safer distance.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Shikamaru pulled the trigger and two sets of machine guns immediately began spraying down the targets, causing artificial blood to blow out.

Shikamaru eventually stopped firing and held the gun up.

"Whoo." Ryan grinned, "Barrel smokin'."

_The Cross-Punisher also comes with rocket launcher capabilities, adding more killing potential to the weapon._

Shikamaru takes aim at a shack with multiple foam bodies standing around it. A rocket burst out and immediately blew the cabin to splinters.

"THIS is one nasty weapon." Ken said, awestruck by the massive destruction caused by the weapon.

_But the Darkness Shroud experts pack a gun of their own. One they claim is more accurate…_

(Atton Rand takes aim and shoots an enemy with a blaster.)

The Blaster-Rifle…

_Known throughout the galaxy for its accuracy and reliability._

"This weapon is accurate and can fire its shots with great accuracy." Axel said as he held up the blaster rifle.

In the shooting range, Axel was holding his blaster rifle.

"So, this weapon's reliable? Does it jam a lot?" Ken asked.

"No. It doesn't jam at all." Axel replied.

"Sounds good." Ryan said.

_Axel takes aim at another series of foam torsos with a blaster rifle as our team retreats to a safe distance._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!" Ken shouted.

Axel pulled the trigger on the blaster rifle. Bolts of blue lasers flew from it and hit the foam torso, full in the face. He wheeled it around and fired it again. In no time flat, all the torsos were blood-stained.

"And that's Team Paladin." Axel said, hefting the rifle over his shoulder, "Got it memorized?"

"Heh. NEVER gets old." Ryan said.

_Both weapons prove to be deadly, but which is more lethal? Cross-Punisher or Blaster Rifle?_

"The Blaster Rifle's good when it comes to accuracy." Ken said, "But the Cross-Punisher combines a Tommy Gun with an RPG-7. I'm giving the edge to the Cross-Punisher."

_Team Paladin gets the edge in Long-Range weapons._

_However, both teams pack explosive weapons that they claim could win the match._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_Team Paladin or Darkness Shroud? So far, the opposing teams are tied. However, both teams are packing very different, but VERY deadly explosive weapons._

(Tex removes the pin from a grenade and tosses it at an enemy, causing an explosion of energy.)

_**The Plasma Grenade…**_

_Team Paladin's lethal explosive that can cause death without even having to engage the enemy._

"Just remove the safety pin…" Phoenix explained as she held up a Plasma Grenade, "And your enemy's gonna get blown to pieces."

_Our team returns to the firing range to test the power of the Plasma Grenade._

"We've set up a series of targets." Ken explained as he showed off the targets.

"You want us to put the grenade here and see what it can do?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope." Ken replied as Glyre and Ryan carried in a washing machine (via a Dolly), "You put it in HERE and then we see what it can do."

"Only YOU could do something this odd…" Phoenix said as she shook her head with a smirk, "Alright, I just hope you can run fast."

Phoenix removed the safety pin from the grenade, tossed it into the washing machine, and closed the top. The experts immediately ran as fast as they could.

BOOM!

The grenade blew the washing machine to pieces and caused enough of a shockwave to knock down most of the targets.

"The main thing with plasma grenades is that they remove the shrapnel from the game." Glyre said, "But they still release a shockwave, which is like blunt trauma all over the body, and a burst of energy."

"The washing machine's totaled." Ken said, "And all these guys are knocked on their butts. And…I'd have to say the closest one's dead."

"Always bring grenades to clear a room." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, but we've got a squad fight." Mai countered, "You can knock the rest of us on our butts, but we'll get back up and fight back."

_However, Team Darkness Shroud is packing an explosive weapon that they say is just as lethal._

(Sherry and Brago cast a spell to cause an explosion.)

The Spellbook…

_Able to cast a spell to cause a massive explosion._

"It's got a bigger boom than the Plasma Grenade." Mai said, holding out a book.

At the firing range, the experts were walking over to the area where they would be testing the exploding spells.

"So, how's this thing work?" Ken asked.

"You just chant the spell and BOOM." Axel replied.

"Team Paladin will be dead before they even realize what's going on." Mai nodded.

"Alright, here's MY test area." Ryan said, "I've set up some foam bodies and some pig carcasses."

"No problem." Mai said as she held up the Spellbook.

The rest of the team retreated to a safer distance as Mai flipped through the pages.

"Ready, Mai?" Ken called.

"Ready." Mai confirmed.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Mai muttered something under her breath as the area around the foam bodies and pigs exploded.

"We've got some burn wounds." Glyre said, "There's also gonna be a pulse wave, but I think it might disorient the others a bit, but I'm not sure they'll die from it."

_But which explosive is deadlier? Our experts are divided._

"I'm giving the edge to the Spellbook." Ken said, "Solely based on the fact that you can kill your enemies without them even knowing what you're doing."

"I'm giving the edge to the Plasma Grenade." Ryan said, "It's more easily concealed and causes a more powerful pulse wave."

"That thing's so obvious." Ken said, "If I hold out a hand like THIS…" Ken began moving his hands like he would by using a grenade, "You'd know what I'm doing. You'd just think I'm reading something with the Spellbook."

"That thing doesn't have enough kick to it." Ryan said.

"I give a SLIGHT edge to the Spellbook." Ken stated.

_Ken defends his case, but the numbers don't lie. Team Paladin gets the edge in explosive weapons, thus breaking the tie._

_However, both teams bring in short-range weapons designed to incapacitate their opponents._

Next on Deadliest Author!

_In a battle between two deadly solo teams, Team Paladin has Darkness Shroud on the run._

_However, both teams have short-range weapons…each designed to incapacitate their enemies._

Team Paladin brings to the fight…

(Robin beats at an enemy with a metal staff.)

The Bo Staff…

_A retractable, metal rod that can hit with precise blows._

"THIS is one of Robin's favorite blows." Phoenix said as she held out a small, metal rod…which immediately extended to show a full-length bo staff, "I can attack, defend, disarm, and knock my enemies out."

"Put away the pigs and ballistic gel torsos." Ken said, "THIS time, we're practicing on a REAL person."

"Not ME, I hope…" Ryan mumbled.

"No…me." Ken replied as he took off his shirt.

_In order to prove the power of the staff, Phoenix takes aim at our resident media expert, Ken._

"Attack when ready." Ken said.

"It's nothing personal, Ken." Phoenix said before bringing her staff down on Ken's shoulder. The second eldest Shygym let out a yell before falling to the ground.

"That HURT…" he groaned before pulling himself to his feet.

Phoenix then bunted Ken in the gut with the bo staff.

"Ow. Immediately…" Phoenix then struck Ken in the gut with a horizontal swipe, "I realize the foolishness of this idea."

After the testing, Ken pulled his shirt back on.

"THAT is a nasty weapon. I'm gonna be feeling THESE for a while…" Ken said as he touched his shoulder and winced at the pain.

_While Ken tends to his wounds, Darkness Shroud brings a style of fighting that could help them beat the bo staff…_

(Dawn delivers a kick to an enemy's gut.)

Martial Arts…

_A style of fighting used for centuries to help achieve ultimate physical condition._

"C'mon, Ken." Glyre said as Ken walked over.

"Alright, just make sure I SURVIVE this, Mai." Ken said as he stood still in front of Mai.

"Fine." Mai replied.

"Go…" Ken murmured as he screwed up his eyes and clenched his teeth.

Mai delivered a punch to Ken's gut before giving him an upper-cut and delivering a kick to his crotch. She then gave him a gentle tap, causing him to fall over.

"You survived." Mai shrugged.

"WHY did I think this was a good idea?" Ken asked himself.

But which attack was more painful?

"Both methods of attack HURT." Ken said as he held a steak to his face, "Both are used for multiple reasons…I can't decide. They're both dead-even."

_In short-range weapons, Team Paladin and Darkness Shroud tie._

_But there's still one test left—Team Paladin make another bang as Darkness Shroud bring in another weapon._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_In our high-tech battle-zone, two lady-led Solo Teams are about to square off—Team Paladin and Darkness Shroud._

_So far, Team Paladin has Darkness Shroud running. However, both groups have yet to reveal their special weapons._

(Lightning releases a burst of magic into an enemy's face.)

The Ruin Spell…

_A special weapon from Team Paladin that can destroy anything in its way._

_Because our experts aren't experienced in the use of magic, they call in another man—the Keywielder of Darkness himself, __**Riku**__!_

"Hey, Riku." Phoenix said as she shook hands with her teammate.

Back in the shooting range, Ken and Ryan were talking with the Team Paladin experts.

"So, your special weapon is the Ruin spell?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. It's a non-elemental burst of magic." Riku replied, "All I have to do is activated it and BOOM."

"And I've got some more foam bodies." Ryan said, "If your Ruin spell's as lethal as you say, these guys are all dead."

_Riku takes aim at a series of foam torsos with the Ruin spell._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

"RUIN!" Riku shouted as he held up his hand, causing a burst of magic to hit the foam bodies, full on.

_The Ruin spell hits the enemy bodies with a powerful strike._

"Our pressure mats…it's like someone hit them with a motorcycle." Ken said with an open-mouth.

"That's a nice trick." Axel said, "But we've got a weapon that can do the same thing with more precise and lethal attacks."

(Sailor Saturn uses her glaive to send a purple wave at an enemy, killing him instantly.)

The Silence Glaive…

_Darkness Shroud's silent killer._

_In order to show the full power of this weapon, Team Darkness Shroud brings in the very wielder of it—Hotaru Tomoe: Sailor Saturn herself._

"In order to use this weapon effectively, all I have to do is say my attack." Hotaru explained as she gave her glaive an experimental swing.

Back in the shooting range, Ken was leading the Darkness Shroud experts to another area set up for the testing.

"So, how do you think this is better than the Ruin spell?" Ken asked.

"Because it can kill from a further distance and hit them with precise attacks." Mai replied.

"Using the full power of Sailor Saturn is too dangerous." Glyre explained, "So, we'll have Hotaru use Silence Swipe, her least lethal attack—the Silence Swipe."

"I've set up a few pig carcasses." Ryan said, showing the carcasses to Hotaru, "I need you to make sure that these guys aren't going back home."

"Ready, Hotaru?" Ken called once the team was at a safe distance.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Hotaru began swinging her glaive before shouting, "SILENCE SWIPE!"

A wave of purple energy burst from the attack and sliced the pig carcasses."Holy CRAP!" Ken swore as the team walked over to examine the pig carcasses.

"It doesn't take a medic to tell ya what an attack like THIS can do." Glyre said, "They're sliced in half—they're not getting back up."

_But which attack is deadlier? Our experts are divided._

"I give it to the Silence Glaive." Ken said, "The Ruin spell has a powerful kick to it, but the Glaive can kill with a single attack and can slice a man in half."

"I'm giving it to the Ruin Spell." Ryan said, "Being hit by that is like being hit by a motorcycle and that's painful enough as it is."

The two other experts looked at Glyre.

"The Ruin Spell is a powerful attack." Glyre said, "But the precise attacks from the Silence Glaive that can kill in an instant give it the edge."

_Darkness Shroud gets the edge in special weapons._

_We've finished our testing. Now, who's deadlier?_

_Team Paladin…_

_Darkness Shroud…_

_The battle is on!_

_Our testing is complete. Now who to see who is deadlier? Darkness Shroud or Team Paladin?_

_We tested five weapons used by Team Paladin…_

_Bo Staff…_

_Shigure Kintoki…_

_Cross-Punisher…_

_Ruin Spell…_

_And Plasma Grenade._

_We also tested five Darkness Shroud weapons…_

_Martial Arts…_

_Lightsaber…_

_Blaster Rifle…_

_Silence Glaive…_

_And the Spellbook._

_In close-range weapons, we tested the bo staff and martial arts on our expert, Ken Shygym._

"BOTH weapons are good and will probably keep me in pain for a while…" Ken groaned as he touched his shoulder.

Edge: Tie

_In mid-range weapons, the Shigure Kintoki was out-slashed by the lightsaber._

"The Shigure Kintoki's a powerful attack." Glyre said, "But the lightsaber can slice a man in two."

Edge: Darkness Shroud

_In long-range weapons, the Cross-Punisher out-shot the Blaster Rifle._

"The Blaster Rifle's accurate." Ryan said, "But the Cross-Punisher has two machine guns AND a rocket launcher on its side. I've gotta give that the edge."

Edge: Team Paladin

_In explosive weapons, we tested the Plasma Grenade against the Explosion Spells._

"The Explosion Spells are powerful." Ryan shrugged, "But the Plasma Grenade creates a bigger boom."

Edge: Team Paladin

_In special weapons, Darkness Shroud's Silence Glaive trumped the Ruin Spell._

"Though the Ruin Spell is like running someone over," Ken said, "The Silence Glaive can kill precisely and instantly. I'm giving that the edge."

Edge: Darkness Shroud

_Now to see who would win? Darkness Shroud vs. Team Paladin. Dark beings vs. Travelers._

_Ryan will use his computer to simulate a battle between five Team Paladin members and five Darkness Shroud members. The winner will be the deadliest author!_

"Let's fire this sucker up." Ryan said as he pressed a button.

The battle had started.

In an abandoned junkyard, Robin, Yamamoto, Nick D. Wolfwood, Lightning, and Tex were walking around, trying to keep a low profile.

Not too far away, MistressofDawn, Galen Marek, Atton Rand, Sailor Saturn, and Sherry and Brago entered, looking around.

The two teams then came into a clearing, Darkness Shroud on one side and Team Paladin on the other.

Team Paladin: 5

Darkness Shroud: 5

Tex pulled out a Plasma Grenade and tossed it at the opposing team.

"WATCH OUT!" Dawn shouted.

BOOM!

The grenade went off, killing Brago. Sherry wheeled over with an angry look before activating the explosion spell. Tex dodged the attack as Nick and Atton pulled out their guns.

Nick began firing along with Atton. Sherry was hit with a barrage of bullets as Tex was hit by a laser bolt.

Team Paladin: 4

Darkness Shroud: 4

"SCATTER!" Robin shouted. The Team Paladin squad immediately split-up to hide as Darkness Shroud pursued them.

Nick darted behind a car as Atton began looking over, aiming his blaster rifle at any corner he came across. Nick made a small dash to a further distance before aiming his Cross-Punisher at Atton and firing a rocket. It landed next to Atton, exploding, and cascading him with shrapnel.

Darkness Shroud: 3

Yamamoto came to a halt next to an eighteen-wheeler as Galen ran towards him with his lightsaber activated. Yamamoto swung his steel bokken, which immediately became a katana. He slashed at Galen, who evaded the attack and the two swung out with their blades. Galen's lightsaber cut straight through Yamamoto's sword before he stabbed him in the chest.

Team Paladin: 3

Lightning stopped and wheeled around to see Sailor Saturn in front of her. Lightning held out her hand.

"RUIN!"

A burst of magic erupted from her hand, sending cars flying. Sailor Saturn, however, evaded the attack and began to swing her Silence Glaive.

"Silence Swipe!"

A wave of purple energy came out and hit Lightning, full-on, and sent her into a car.

Team Paladin: 2

Sailor Saturn then made a fast retreat.

Galen Marek ran his lightsaber into a car, searching for his next opponent. Nick was just waiting in the next car. Galen ran his lightsaber into the car as Nick evaded the slice. Galen looked in the hole and saw Nick, sitting there. Nick pulled up his Cross-Punisher and shot Galen, in the face. He fell to the ground, his face bloodied by bullets.

Darkness Shroud: 2

Nick got out of the car and looked around with his Cross-Punisher. He found his next target…or rather, SHE found HIM.

Dawn threw a kick at Nick's Cross-Punisher, sending it out of his hand. She then drove a fist into his nose, making an audible crunch. It was broken. She then brought her fist smashing into his temple. He fell to the ground, nose shattered and temple bruised.

Team Paladin: 1

Robin then jumped out of nowhere and extended his bo staff. Dawn got into a battle-ready pose as Robin swung his staff to hit Dawn in the gut, sending her back a few inches. Dawn thrust out a fist only to have it blocked by Robin spinning his staff. He jumped up and brought it down on Dawn's head before kicking her away.

He then heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Sailor Saturn swinging her glaive around.

"Silence Swipe!"

Another burst of purple energy came out and hit Robin, full-on. He fell to the ground, motionless.

Team Paladin: 0

Dawn stood up, bloodied and bruised, and shook hands with Sailor Saturn. The two partners then walked out, leaving the corpses of their foes behind.

Winner: Darkness Shroud

"Though Team Paladin had zealous fighters, Darkness Shroud had far more devastating attacks. In the end, that's what brought them to victory." Ryan said.

_But it was close. Team Paladin claimed four hundred and eighty kills, their Cross-Punisher and Plasma Grenades both had kill tallies in triple digits, but it wasn't enough._

Team Paladin:

Bo Staff: 15

Shigure Kintoki: 40

Cross-Punisher: 250

Ruin: 75

Plasma Grenade: 100

All-in-all Kills: 480

_Darkness Shroud claimed five hundred and twenty kills, their most lethal weapons being the lightsaber, blaster rifle, and silence glaive._

Darkness Shroud:

Martial Arts: 14

Lighsaber: 100

Blaster Rifle: 104

Silence Glaive: 217

Spellbook: 85

All-in-all kills: 520

"More powerful mid-range and special weapons." Ken said, "The best team won."

"Though the Cross-Punisher and Plasma Grenades impressed me," Glyre said, "I kinda expected Darkness Shroud to win."

"Ah well." Shikamaru shrugged, "If a bunch of computer geeks said that's how it would go, then that's how it would go."

"It helps if you have a guardian of death and silence on your side." Axel smirked, "Got it memorized?"

Darkness Shroud roamed through the night, looking ready for combat.

_With apologies to Phoenix of the Darkness…_


	5. Spirit Warriors vs Black Berets

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

The Spirit Warriors…

(Brian K., Flint, Carl, and Melody get ready for combat.)

_Spiritual defenders of the Fiction Realm._

The Black Berets…

(Sgt. Marcus Reynol, Major Alxander Spetsyma, Angelic Soldier, and Lt. Chi-Ling Kin enter a room before beginning the fight.)

_Mercenaries trained to destroy their enemies._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered martial artists, weapons experts, and medical experts in order to simulate a battle between two powerful author groups:_

_**The Spirit Warriors**_

_Ninjutsu-trained allies of the Author Fighters who will go with loyalty and die with honor._

_**And the Black Berets**_

_Mercenary ex-SOLDIERs who destroy their opponents without thought or mercy._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"My pre-game prediction is going to the Black Berets." Ken pointed, "They're trained in multiple forms of combat and bring in weapons designed to bring their enemies down, quickly and decisively."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"What's gonna make this fight interesting is that we've got people wielding multiple blades." Glyre explained, "I wouldn't want to get caught in a fight between these guys."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two warrior groups._

"MY pre-game prediction's gonna go to the Spirit Warriors." Ryan explained, "They've got superior ninjitsu fighting techniques and bring in much more powerful weapons."

_Since the Spirit Warriors and Black Berets are team players, this will be a squad-on-squad bought—four Spirit Warrior guardians against four Black Beret soldiers._

A teen with black hair was swinging a one-hand sword around, treating the air like it was an opponent.

_Spirit Warriors leader, __**Brian K.**__, will be testing the powerful weapons that bring the Spirit Warriors to victory._

"We've been at this game longer than the Black Berets." Brian K. pointed out, "They won't stand a chance against us because we were here BEFORE the Author Fighters. Back when DarkMagicianmon met me."

A girl holds out a bow and takes aim.

_Spirit Warrior, __**Melody**__, will be testing the distance weapons used by the Spirit Warriors._

"The Spirit Warriors rise to the occasion and won't stop until their enemy is down in the dirt." Melody said, calmly and confidently, "It is this loyalty to our friends that will drive us on."

_Being allies of the Author Fighters' leader, DarkPaladinmon, the Spirit Warriors quickly became some of the most powerful warriors in Fiction Realm. This is due to the intense training they had while they were in Konoha and the Digital World combined._

"There's a misconception that we're just a bunch of punks." Brian added, "But we're not. We're just as well trained as the Black Berets, if not, more so. If these high-powered Darksides and Digimon couldn't stop us, how could they?"

_Our Spirit Warrior experts are confident, but so are our Black Beret experts._

A man with a buzz-cut and a black, sleeveless shirt swings around a pair of ninjato into a pig-carcass.

_Multi-martial artist and Black Beret leader, __**Sgt. Marcus Reynol**__, will be testing the multi-purpose weapons used by the Black Berets._

"Now, I'm sure the Spirit Warriors are nice guys." Reynol said, trying to be comforting, "But, we've got superior training and we've got the dedication to our work to keep us going."

A grim-looking man with pale skin and wavy, brown hair swung around a pair of twin-hook swords.

_**Major Alxander Spetsyma**__ is Sgt. Reynol's second-in-command as well as the oldest member of the Black Berets. He speaks from almost twenty years of experience…_

"Spirit Warriors?" Spetsyma asked, a clear Russian accent in his voice, "No. They're too soft. They think this is a game. We know different: we know this is a fight to the death."

_Originally trained as members of the Shinra section known as SOLDIER, the Black Berets were the Delta Force of Midgar. However, when the company fell with Midgar's destruction, the fighters were out of work._

"We're not businessmen, we're not celebrities, we're not even cashiers." Reynol explained, "We've only been trained to FIGHT and that's why we're mercs."

_The Spirit Warriors and Black Berets were worlds apart and owe their allegiances to two different worlds. As a result, none have met in battle…until Spirit Warriors' close-range weapon is simple, yet effective…_

(Brian drives a sword into a Darkside's gut)

_**The Spirit Katana**_

_A nasty, samurai blade designed to hack and slash through enemies._

"Ah, THIS is my favorite." Brian smirked as he held up the Spirit Katana, "Put a sword in the hand of either a Spirit Warrior OR a Black Beret, and you're fighting on equal terms."

"So, we've set up a pig for you to take out." Ken said, gesturing to a pig suspended from the ceiling, "All you need to do is slash through it."

"That's all?" Brian asked.

_In order to prove the killing power of the Spirit Katana, Brian takes aim at a one hundred and fifty pound pig…_

"Ready, Brian?" Ken asked.

"I'm ready…" Brian nodded.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Brian let out a yell as he slashed through the pig carcass like a hot knife through butter. He could actually feel the blade crunch through the spinal chord with that one strike alone…

"It doesn't take a medical genius to say what happens HERE." Glyre said, inspecting the carcass, "This guy's going to die in a matter of seconds because you've cleaved through vital organs and the spinal chord."

"Hey, Berets!" Brian called, "How do you like THEM apples?"

"Impressive, but we can do the exact same thing with twice as much killing power." Reynol explained, holding up a pair of swords, "If ya know what I mean."

_The Black Berets also pack a lethal blade…a pair, to be exact._

(Sgt. Reynol delivers a series of slashes to an enemy with a pair of swords.)

_**The Twin Ninjato…**_

_Sgt. Reynol's signature weapons, used to slash his enemies to ribbons._

"One sword is good." Reynol explained, holding up his ninja swords, "TWO is even better, because they give you a LOT more options and double your chances of killing someone."

"So, Ray, to test the power of two ninjato, we've got some heavy bags for you to take out." Ken explained, pointing to two heavy bags.

"Hope you've got some extras." Reynol warned, "You're in for a messy scene…"

_Reynol, armed with his favorite weapons, takes aim at a set of heavy bags._

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Reynol began spinning his swords around before slashing at one heavy bag, nearly cutting it in half. He immediately came around with the other sword, finishing the sever. He then came around and did the same thing to the next heavy bag, scattering the filling inside the bags.

"How was that?" Reynol asked.

"THOSE were our heavy bags, what'd they do to YOU?" Ryan asked, dumbfounded.

"If you've got two blades, you give yourself more options than if you just had one." Glyre explained, "You can block with one blade while attacking with the other or just slash your enemy to pieces."

_But which blade is deadlier? The Spirit Katana or the Twin Ninjato?_

"Both are sharp, and the Spirit Katana is good." Ken said, "But the Twin Ninjato gives you a lot more options and Reynol uses them with lightning speed. And with two weapons, you have a greater chance of killing more than just one person. In medium-quarter weapons, I'm giving the edge to the Black Berets."

_The numbers are in and the Black Berets get the edge in medium-combat weapons._

_However, the Spirit Warriors bring a powerful weapon to the fray and the Black Berets pack a set of lethal, multi-functional weapons._

* * *

_In a battle to decide who is deadlier, the Black Berets have the Spirit Warriors on the run._

_However, sometimes, it's not the weapon, but the warriors wielding them._

"We won't stop." Brian K. said, confidently "We've got training, we've got the mindset, and we've got our weapons. Black Berets won't stand a chance."

_The Spirit Warriors prepare for battle, armed with…_

_The Spirit Katana…_

_Spirit Axe…_

_Spirit Saber…_

_And the Spirit Staff…_

"I mean, you guys are nice and all, but we're just made of stronger stuff." Reynol explained.

_The Black Berets counterattack with…_

_The Twin Ninjato…_

_Twin Hooks…_

_Whip-Chain…_

_And the Iron Fist Technique…_

"Both of these guys are trained martial artists and weapons experts." Glyre informed, "It would probably be the squad-fight of the century to see these two groups fight."

_In order to help them destroy their opponents, the Spirit Warriors bring in a powerful, mid-range weapon…_

(Carl brings down an axe, crushing an enemy's skull)

_**The Spirit Axe…**_

_A portable guillotine designed to hack off limbs and crack open heads._

"THIS is one nasty piece of work." Brian said as he held up the Spirit Axe, "This will chop up the Black Berets like sushi."

_To prove his point, Brian takes aim at a cow spinal column…three times denser than human bone and stripped of meat to show the precise killing potential._

"If you smash THIS, you'll smash a human spine without a problem." Ken explained, "And we'll also see if you've smashed through the spine or just cut the ligaments."

Brian nodded, then held up the axe.

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Brian swung the axe in a swipe-motion and with a battle cry. The spine snapped like a twig under its momentum.

"HOLY CRAP, MAN!" Ken swore, "THAT was a powerful swing."

"Any doubts?" Brian asked, "How about I show you what this thing will do to a REAL human being?"

_To test the damage on an actual human being, Brian takes aim at a ballistic gel torso, wearing a Black Beret hat for inspiration._

"Hey, Black Berets!" Brian called, grabbing the attention of his fellow experts, "Watch this!"

With Spetsyma and Reynol watching, Brian raised the axe in an overhand swing, then brought the axe down on the gel torso making an audible SPLAT. The shoulder was smashed in no time along with a few ribs and vertebrae. He then jerked the axe out and swung it, horizontally, popping the head right off its shoulders.

"Oh, that's REAL nice." Reynol said with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"This will chop you in half before you could use any of your fancy multi-martial arts." Brian boasted, "If Carl uses it at full range, there's no way you're going to reach close enough to get him."

"Next, I suppose you'll be saying that it has a wonderful personality." Reynol commented, causing the experts (save Spetsyma) to laugh.

"A Black Beret won't be stupid and just stand there and let you kill him." Spetsyma stated, his expression and voice dead-serious, "He'll either evade like he should or block…with weapons like THESE."

Spetsyma held out a pair of uniquely-shaped swords.

(Spetsyma swings his blades at an enemy, slashing them open.)

_**The Twin Hooks**_

_Four weapons in one, designed to block, disarm, and kill._

"THESE are my specialty." Spetsyma stated, "I got these when I was sixteen and barely fit for SOLDIER. I'm thirty-five now and now I'm an expert."

"These LOOK like intimidating weapons…" Ryan said, looking the weapons over.

"They are." Spetsyma said with a nod, "The back curves are sharp, the hook points at the top are sharp, the handguards can be used to block oncoming strikes, and these back ends…" Spetsyma pointed at the sharp points at the bottom of the swords' handles. "These can do damage…"

_In order to show his effective use of the twin hooks, Spetsyma takes aim at a ballistic gel torso._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Spetsyma swung his twin hooks in a circle before slashing at the torso with them. He thrust the sharp edges into the chest before ripping at it with the daggers at the end and lodging the hook points in between the ribs.

Ken whistled, impressed with what he saw. "A few swings at that guy and he's already unrecognizable."

"And there is another quirk for these weapons." Reynol pointed out, "You can also link the hooks and swing the other around to create a mid-range weapon."

"I'd like to see that." Glyre challenged.

_Taking aim at a fresh torso, Spetsyma readies the hook-link technique…_

"GO!"

Spets took a few swings before linking his hook swords. He then spun around and the crescent-shaped handguard of the hook sword lashed the gel torso across the gut.

"Dead Spirit Warrior." Spets said, allowing the experts to get in close.

Glyre went in to inspect the torso and looked at the giant gash. "Wow…unbelievable trauma here. He's cut through the abdomen and cut through the liver and intestines. He'll die in about thirty seconds or so, but he's going to be conscious for only a few seconds."

"And just look at how clean a cut this is…" Ryan said as he moved the wound a bit, "It's an ugly wound, but it's geometrically beautiful."

_Both Twin Hooks and Spirit Axe decimate their opponent. But which is deadlier? Our experts are divided._

"I'm giving the edge to the twin hooks." Ryan admitted, "They are such versatile weapons and can be used for many different tasks. And if you link them together, then you've got a mid-range weapon on you."

"I'm giving the edge to the Spirit Axe." Ken disagreed, "With just that one swing, it can recreate a train crash without the fighter even having time to know what's going on."

"GLYRE." The two brothers called.

"I liked the Spirit Axe, but the Twin Hooks are a nightmare weapon with that many sharp edges." Glyre said, "I'm giving the edge to the Black Berets."

_Ken is over-ruled. The Twin Hooks get the edge in this bought._

_However, the Spirit Warriors fire back and the Black Berets swing into action._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_Black Berets or Spirit Warriors? Which group is deadlier? That is our mission in our Los Angeles fight club._

_Both were trained in agile combat, but that's where the similarity ends._

_The Spirit Warriors focused around the use of ninjitsu and only killed as a last resort._

"We only kill as a last option." Melody explained, "Who's the better man? One who kills needlessly or one who only kills if he doesn't have any other options?"

_The Black Berets were taught to kill and were trained against the most dangerous opponents they would face—OTHER Black Berets._

"We would often be forced to fight each other." Reynol explained, "It wasn't uncommon for us to cause deaths in the course of our training. That's how seriously we take it."

_The Black Berets show their brutality in their use of close-quarter combat…_

(Angelic Soldier drives his fist into an enemy's face, causing an audible crunch)

_**The Iron Fist Technique…**_

_A combat style that turns a Black Beret's fist into a living wrecking ball._

"The thing with the Iron Fist Technique is that you are trained to focus all your energy into your fists." Reynol explained as he brought his fist into his open palm and thrust out with it, "You practically have fists of steel."

_In order to test the lethal power of this combat technique, our experts set up a ballistic gel torso and head with the same resistance as human flesh and bone._

"So, I've gotta tear this guy to pieces?" Reynol asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ken replied.

"Thought it would be more difficult than that." Reynol shrugged as he got into a battle-ready position.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted when the experts were a safe distance away.

Reynol made a few fake punches before driving his fist into the ballistic gel head's jaw, making an audible crunch.

"Oh, SICK, man!" Ken said with a chuckle.

Reynol then brought his fist smashing into the body's chest, making a few more crunches. After a punch to the gut and to the side of the head, he stopped and nodded, showing every hint of satisfaction.

"You've…broken a couple ribs, which could lacerate a lung." Glyre said, "But…you've also BROKEN this guy's jaw! He's gonna be in a lot of pain after that."

"A Spirit Warrior won't get up after something like that." Spetsyma stated.

"Well, that's an impressive move." Brian said, "But we've got a weapon with almost double the reach and can do more damage."

(Flint slashes out with a saber.)

_**The Spirit Saber…**_

_A wicked, curved blade designed to fight in cramped conditions._

"How's this any better than the Spirit Katana?" Ken asked.

"First off, this is specially designed for close-quarter combat." Brian replied, holding out the Spirit Saber, "The Spirit Katana's good, but you need room to move with it. With THIS, I can do the same amount of damage in a closer proximity."

"Why can I feel another hundred-fifty pound pig being sliced to pieces?" Ryan asked.

_Ryan's prediction is correct—Brian takes aim at a hundred-fifty pound pig._

"YOU READY, BRIAN?" Ken shouted.

"Ready!" Brian nodded.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…CUT IT TO BITS!" Ken shouted.

Brian immediately sliced into the pig carcass before pulling the blade out and stabbing into it and slashing through it again. In no time at all, it had fallen apart, bits and pieces falling to the ground.

"This isn't a weapon that kills with ONE shot." Glyre said, "It's a weapon that kills with MULTIPLE shots. It's like the machine gun of the blades."

"So far, I can see what you mean." Ryan complimented, "If you stick a blade in a Spirit Warrior's hand, he's on equal terms with the Black Berets."

The Black Berets, however, are unmoved…

"A dead pig is NOT a living human." Spetsyma stated, "If it was a real Black Beret, he'd probably have shoved the Spirit Warrior's nose to the other side of his face by now."

"Spets, it seems like you're trying to back-pedal against the evidence that we've got here." Ken said, "Iron Fist Technique is good, but the Spirit Saber has almost twice the reach and is razor-sharp. I'm giving the edge to the Spirit Warriors in close-quarter combat."

"Well, can't win 'em all, I guess." Reynol shrugged.

_In a stunning comeback, the Spirit Warriors get the edge in close-quarter weapons._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons—the Spirit Warriors with an age-old weapon and the Black Berets with a weapon designed to go around any weapon possible._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_The Spirit Warriors and Black Berets—two teams with fighting styles worlds apart._

_The Black Berets trained themselves to ignore pain._

"When we were in training, we would be beaten by our instructors." Reynol explained, "Our objective was simple—learn to block out pain."

"Really? Care to demonstrate?" Ken asked.

"Sure. Above the waist, but below the collar." Reynol said.

_Ken knows how to fight well with his fists…_

Ken throw a fist into Reynol's gut. The Black Beret let out a breath, but seemed all-in-all unfazed.

_And it makes no effect on our Black Beret expert._

"Did you even FEEL that?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, it's wracking me with pain as we speak." Reynol replied, calmly, "You just have to learn to ignore it and to absorb it. By moving your body the right way, you give your enemy the illusion that they're doing more damage than they really are."

_The Spirit Warriors were taught to give their enemies their all and to think outside the box._

Brian delivered a flying-kick to a heavy-bag.

"We're also taught to come to conclusions that most people probably won't." Brian explained, "We surprise people."

_And this was shown in their choice of special weapon…_

(Melody hits an enemy in the head with a staff.)

_**The Spirit Staff…**_

_A long pole of wood designed to defend, attack, and disarm._

"THIS is the Spirit Staff." Melody explained, holding out the long pole, "It's extremely light, but hard. That means I can use it with immense speed and accuracy, but still cause some damage."

"Could ya care to demonstrate?" Ken asked.

"No problem." Melody replied.

_In order to show the use of the Spirit Staff, Melody takes aim at clay pots with the same density as human bone._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Melody spun the staff around before bringing it in a downward strike on the first clay pot, shattering it like glass. She then swung the staff, horizontally, to break another pot just to the left. She spun it around and brought it down on the last clay pot, which had been placed on the ground.

"Wow, THIS weapon was lightning fast and it has a certainly-good reach." Ken said, awestruck, "This probably rivals the electricity test."

_Our experts are impressed, but the Black Berets are another story…_

Spetsyma held up the Spirit Staff, then shook his head. "This is not a weapon. This is a big stick." He stated, "It can probably stun an enemy, but it cannot kill them. If you can't kill them, your weapon is worthless."

"We can do the exact same thing without a weapon." Reynol said, holding up a chain-like weapon, "THIS is just used to distract you so I can break your face."

_The Black Berets bring both their body…_

Sergeant Reynol sees one clay pot that Melody missed, then jumped in the air and shattered it with his foot.

_And a stunning, whirlwind of death…_

(Lt. Chi-Ling Kin swings a chain-like weapon around before delivering a fast kick to an enemy's face.)

_**The Whip-Chain**_

_A long chain with a dart on the end, designed to distract…and kill._

"Lt. Kin primarily uses this to distract her enemies." Spetsyma stated as he swung the whip-chain around and delivered a punch to a ballistic gel head, "But she can also use it as an attacking weapon, primarily used as a whip."

"Care to show us?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Spets replied.

_In order to show the power of the whip-chain, Spetsyma takes aim at a row of blood-filled splatter-balls._

"I've set up my splatter-balls so that the whip-chain will snap 'em off in turn." Ryan explained as he gave one of the splatter-balls a small tug.

"Well, I'll be breaking your balls." Spets replied.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Ryan said, fearfully.

The experts retreated to a safer distance.

"Ready, Spets?"

"Yes, sir."

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Spets immediately swung his whip-chain around and struck the balls, splitting them down their center and causing the artificial blood to spill out. Two had shattered on the first swing, and the second swing took care of the rest.

"WHOO! Nice…" Ken grinned.

"And with this weapon, I wouldn't want to get hit with the length of the whip chain OR the dart." Ryan said, touching the sharp point.

"And this is not a weapon you can easily block." Spets explained, "If you block with a sword or a stick, the whip will bend around it and drag your face or hand.

_Spirit Staff vs. Whip-Chain? Which is deadlier?_

"The whip-chain is impressive." Ken asked, "But…where's the killing potential? If you step out of it's effective range or get in too close, it's useless as a killing tool. The Spirit Staff may not be particularly lethal either, but it gives you a lot of options and can still be used even if your enemy gets in close. I'm giving the edge to the Spirit Warriors in special weapons."

_The Spirit Warriors get the edge in special weapons._

_The numbers are in. Now to see who is deadlier?_

_Spirit Warriors…_

_Black Berets…_

_The battle is on!_

* * *

_Our testing is complete. Now, we will see who is deadlier: Spirit Warriors or Black Berets._

_We tested four weapons used by the Spirit Warriors:_

_Spirit Katana…_

_Spirit Axe…_

_Spirit Saber…_

_And Spirit Staff._

_We also tested four Black Beret Weapons:_

_Twin Ninjato…_

_Twin Hooks…_

_Iron Fist Technique…_

_And the Whip-Chain._

_In close-quarter weapons, the Spirit Saber cut past the Iron Fist Technique._

"Though the Iron Fist Technique is a handy technique to have in close-combat." Glyre said, "The Spirit Saber allows you to get in just as close and has a longer range. That's what gives it the edge."

_Edge: Spirit Warriors_

_In the first round of mid-range weapons, we pitted the Twin Ninjato against the Spirit Katana…_

"I like Katanas." Ken said, but added, "But, in terms of combat, the Twin Ninjato give you a lot more options. I give the edge to Black Berets."

_Edge: Black Berets_

_In the second round of mid-range weapons, the Twin Hooks out-did the Spirit Axe._

"The Spirit Axe was impressive." Ryan said, "But the Twin Hooks offer a lot more options in terms of versatility: it can disarm your enemy AND cut them open. I'm giving them the edge."

_Edge: Black Berets_

_In special weapons, neither the whip-chain or Spirit Staff were very effective._

"Neither weapon can cause major damage." Ken said, "But the Spirit Staff can still remain useful, even if you get in close. For that reason, I give it to the Spirit Warriors."

_Edge: Spirit Warriors_

_It is a battle of opposites—necessity vs. dedication, ninjitsu vs. multi-martial arts, strength vs. precision._

_Now to see who is deadlier. Ryan will input the data to simulate a thousand battles between four Spirit Warriors and four Black Berets. The winner will be the deadliest warrior!_

"Let's start this puppy up." Ryan said as he pressed a button.

The battle was on!

* * *

The Spirit Warriors (Brian, Carl, Flint, and Melody) were walking through a factory zone, checking the terrain were.

Not too far away, Sgt. Reynol, Major Spetsyma, Angelic Soldier, and Lt. Kin were walking through, also on patrol of anything suspicious.

Spirit Warriors: 4

Black Berets: 4

The groups of four continued walking until they came into contact with each other. Reynol and Brian glowed at each other as they pulled out their individual blades.

Kin pulled out her whip-chain and began spinning it around as Melody pulled out her Spirit Staff. Kin continued to keep up the speed of her chain, but Melody quickly saw a weak-point and exploited it. She thrust out her staff, catching Kin in the gut before bringing the staff smashing into her face and then butting her temple.

Black Berets: 3

Reynol immediately ordered a retreat as the individual Black Berets split up. The Spirit Warriors were in hot pursuit.

Spetsyma immediately came to a dead-end as Melody bolted over, staff pointing at the Black Beret. She immediately lashed out with it, Spets letting out a snort, but not giving any sign of pain. The Russian pulled out his Twin Hooks and spun them around. Melody struck out with her staff, but Spets blocked with his sword, hooked the other one around the shaft and pulled it free before sticking the dagger into Melody's chest before kicking her body to the ground.

Spirit Warriors: 3

Soldier came to a halt as Flint arrived with his Spirit Saber. Soldier cracked his knuckles and held out his fists. He threw a punch, but Flint ducked and thrust his saber into Soldier's chest, causing blood to pour from the wound and the Black Beret to fall to the ground.

Black Berets: 2

Spets walked through the factory and immediately came to the boiler room. He looked around, sensing someone was there. He was right.

Carl burst out and swung with the Spirit Axe. Spets evaded the attack and slashed with his hook sword. It simply grazed the Spirit Warrior, who made an over-head strike with his axe, causing a boiler to burst open. Spets immediately grabbed Carl's head and shoved it into the boiling-hot steam. The Spirit Warrior was seriously injured. Spets then held out one of his hook swords and slit Carl's throat before dropping him to the ground.

Spirit Warriors: 2

Spets walked out and looked around. Nothing seemed to be happening. He continued on his way, but immediately felt something pierce his chest. He looked around and saw Flint with his Spirit Saber in hand. The Spirit Saber had gone through his chest and was causing crimson blood to pour out. Flint wrenched the blade free as Spetsyma fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Black Berets: 1

Brian was in another room as he searched for Sgt. Reynol. Mentioned Black Beret was behind the door and was gripping his ninjato. He let out a shout as he burst out of the shadows and began swinging his ninjato at Brian, who could barely block with his katana. Flint immediately entered the room and charged in with his Spirit Saber in hand, clearly showing every intention on stabbing Reynol.

The ex-SOLDIER jumped over the oncoming enemy, who barely stopped. The two turned around to Reynol, who made an exasperated sigh.

The two then charged at Reynol, who blocked both oncoming blades and parried. Flint wheeled over and charged. Reynol jumped into the air and made a spinning motion. Flint's head hit the ground with a dull 'thud'. His body quickly crumpled to the ground.

Spirit Warriors: 1

Brian immediately bolted over to his friend's body and pulled out the Spirit Saber. Reynol cracked his neck before charging forward with his ninjato spread out like a pair of wings. The SOLDIER jumped over Brian, who blocked a series of slashes with both his blades. Reynol landed on the ground and wheeled over to slash with his ninjato. Brian was grazed by one of the blades, but was still good to fight. Reynol held his ninjato out in the same manner as before and jumped over Brian, who thrust out with both of his blades…impaling Sgt. Reynol.

The ex-SOLDIER coughed up blood as he fell to the ground, landing in a pool of his blood.

Black Berets: 0

Brian looked over Reynol's corpse and then to Flint's. There would be a time to mourn his friends. NOW was not it. He had to get out of here. He immediately took off, leaving the corpses of the Black Berets and Spirit Warriors behind him.

Winner: Spirit Warriors

"I ran the simulation a thousand times." Ryan said, "This was a close match. The Spirit Warriors won by only a few kills. Apparently, that's all they needed.."

_In the end, the Spirit Warriors won with five hundred and seven kills. Their most lethal weapons being the Spirit Axe and Saber._

Spirit Warriors:

Spirit Katana: 100

Spirit Axe: 140

Spirit Saber: 201

Spirit Staff: 66

All-in-all kills: 507

_The Black Berets got four hundred and ninety-three kills, their most lethal weapons being the Twin Ninjato and Twin Hooks._

Black Berets:

Twin Ninjato: 105

Twin Hooks: 290

Iron Fist Technique: 80

Whip-Chain: 18

All-in-all kills: 493

"I was kinda shocked by the outcome." Ken said, "I half-expected the Black Berets to win, but the Spirit Warriors came in out of nowhere to claim victory. I guess simplicity can be more effective than advanced martial arts in some cases."

"The Spirit Warriors had THREE heavy-hitting attacks." Glyre explained, "While the only good weapons in the Black Berets' arsenal were the Twin Ninjato and Twin Hooks."

"I was a bit disappointed." Reynol said, "But if they were to tangle with us in our homeworld, maybe it'd be a different ball game."

Spetsyma glowered before pulling out a finger, which was immediately censored.

"I respect the Black Berets." Brian said, "But, in THIS case, I guess experience counts."

Brian swings the Spirit Katana in a few circles.

_With apologies to Sgt. Reynol._


	6. ShadowDJ vs Mora Nara

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

ShadowDJ…

(DJ swings his scythe into an enemy, slicing him in half)

_Demonic apprentice to Death himself._

_Mora Nara…_

(Nara shoots a pair of mini shotguns at an enemy)

_Violent counterpart to DJ's brother._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club, located in Los Angeles California. Here, we've gathered experts, doctors, martial artists, and weapon experts to decide a match between two brothers from the Author Fighters…_

ShadowDJ

_The deathly apprentice with precise and deadly weapons._

And Mora Nara

_Savage alter-ego to DJ's brother._

A short, stocky teen with rectangular glasses was observing this.

_Combat and media expert, __**Ken Shygym**__, will calculate the damage produced by each warrior's weapons._

"This is gonna be an interesting first match because we're gonna have several guns, magic spells, and special devices." Ken said.

A lanky teen was observing a ballistic gel torso.

_Weapons scientist and medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__, will see how deadly each of the weapons are._

"This match is going to basically say 'between guns and magic, THIS will win.'." Glyre said.

A short, skinny teen with several cowlicks was working on the computer.

_Teenage computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__, will put the data into a special computer to simulate fight scenes._

"THIS is gonna be a tough match." Ryan said, "ShadowDJ and Mora Nara are brothers who would normally NEVER fight, so this should be interesting."

_The battle data will be input in a special computer to simulate a battle to the death between the two in order to decide who is the Author._

A mole with a pair of goggles holds up a blaster and extends his claws.

_Fighting for ShadowDJ is __**Speckles the Mole**__. Speckles is an expert with using the high-tech weapons that ShadowDJ brings to the fight._

"Mora brings in guns?" Speckles asked, "Well, we've got that. We've also got magic. He won't be seeing that coming."

A skeleton with a black cloak swings a scythe around.

_**The Grim Reaper**__. Grim is the teacher of ShadowDJ and is handy with scythes and dark magic from the deepest, darkest depths of the Underworld._

"Mora Nara? No. He won't stand a chance against my student." Grim snorted, "A flashy gun against efficient magic is a lose-lose situation anytime."

_After a near-tragic attempt of world domination by the Reaper, Darkus Kilish, DJ gained the power of the demon with his weapons. However, he had to gain the trust of the ten guardians to widen his weapon choice._

"DJ had to push himself to his limits when he started." Speckles stated, "And it's THAT kind of perseverance and dedication that's gonna give him the edge."

_Our ShadowDJ experts are confident, but our Mora Nara experts think that they will achieve victory._

A man with blue hair swung around a set of katana before holding them in a battle-ready position.

_Vampire hunter, __**Clyde Semtai**__, will be testing the bladed weapons used by Mora Nara._

"ShadowDJ?" Clyde scoffed, "No. He's too soft. Mora will rip him to pieces before he can even know what's happened."

An elf girl with green hair and a red left eye splits a ballistic gel dummy in half.

_Testing the energy-based attacks for Mora Nara is the elf, __**Yuka**__._

"You can keep those weapons." Yuka said, "Our weapons can kill quickly and with ease."

A young demonyz warrior who was thrown out of his family and trained to be a killer, Mora was created when an accident that created two different personalities: the more docile Moa and the violent Mora, who was trained to be resourceful in weapons.

"DJ can keep his scythe and dark magic." Yuka said, "Mora will be coming at him with swords and guns. That's all we'll be needing to blow ya to pieces."

_When it comes to the victor, our experts are divided._

"I'm giving it to Mora." Ken said, "He's packing weapons that are designed to take down his enemies FAST and HARD."

"I'm giving it to DJ." Ryan said, "I think that, in the end, his weapons will hold their ground against these flashy ones and that his magic will hold on 'til the end."

When it comes to short-range weapons, DJ has a special weapon that's fast and lethal…

(DJ slashes an enemy with burning claws)

The Fire Claws…

_Simple, effective, and lethal slashing and burning nails._

"The fire claws are a one-two punch." Grim explained as he held out a pair of burning claws, "One slashes you open, the other burns you alive. If I miss with the claws, you catch fire. If I hit you, your body's cremated."

"Wow." Glyre said, "That's a medic's nightmare."

_In order to see how much of a nightmare it is, the Fire Claws will be tested on a foam body, covered in heat sensors._

"Three…two…ONE! GO!" Ken shouted.

Grim let out a shout as he thrust his claws into the foam body. It caught fire and fake blood began pouring out.

_The sensors come to a halt at 1500 degrees._

Ryan immediately doused the fire with a fire extinguisher. The group walked over.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be hit with those." Ken said.

"This looks like what I threw on the grill last night…" Glyre said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Mora guys!" Ryan called. Clyde and Yuka walked over, "See this? This might be Mora."

"Yeah, I don't think that he'll just stand there and let you stab him." Clyde stated.

"I bet I could even kill him on a miss." Grim challenged.

_In order to see if Grim can back up his statement, another heat-sensitive torso is set up. Can a graze be painful or deadly?_

"THREE…TWO…ONE…BURN!" Ken shouted.

Grim swiped his claws, allowing the fire to hit the chest. The torso immediately blackened as the flames began to lick across the body.

The damage to the skin is immense, but is it lethal?

"If this guy can put the fire out easily," Glyre said, "I think he's gonna make it. But this wound will get worse the longer he fights with it."

"Do yourself a favor." Yuka suggested, "Stick with stabbing."

"And we've got something that can out-do you without even trying." Clyde said, holding out a small shotgun.

(Mora Nara aims a small shotgun at an enemy and pulls the trigger.)

The Mini-Shotguns…

_Deadly weapons miniaturized for short-range combat._

"THESE are weapons that can kill even easier than Fire Claws." Clyde said, holding out the guns before loading it, "You just hear the double-click and you're dead."

(Mora shoots a man with a mini-shotgun)

"Alright, time to head down to the shooting range." Ken said.

The group went into a small room with bulletproof glass and a blood-filled foam body as the target.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!"

BAM! 

Clyde shot the foam body, leaving a giant cavity in the chest and spewing blood everywhere.

BAM!

Clyde shot a second time, this one hitting the body in the face, leaving almost nothing there.

_The damage done to the foam body is brutal._

"This guy…doesn't have ANYTHING where his heart should be." Glyre said, nervously.

"And…we've got some peppering here." Ken said, showing smaller holes around the bullet-wounds, "That means more damage."

"So, how does it compare to the Fire Claws?" Ryan asked.

"The guy's dead either way." Glyre said, "But, you'll die more quickly from a gunshot wound than a stab made by claws."

"And bullet wounds, unlike fire, can't be extinguished." Yuka said.

"In a battle where it's the first shot, first kill, I'm giving the edge to the Mini-Shotguns." Ken said.

_When it comes to short-range weapons, Mora Nara gets the edge._

_However, both teams are ready to break out the mid-range weapons._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_In a battle to see who is deadlier, ShadowDJ and Mora Nara are like fire and ice. One relies on distance, the other gets in close. Both of their styles are shown in their weapons._

_ShadowDJ brings to the fight…_

_The Fire Claws…_

_The Scythe…_

_The UFO Blaster…_

_And the Magic staff_

_Mora Nara fires in with…_

_Mini-Shotguns…_

_Twin Katana…_

_Rifle…_

_And the Vectors_

_DJ relies on magic to defeat his enemies along with his weapons designed to keep his enemy away from them._

_Mora Nara relies on brutal over-kill and his varied weapons to strike his opponents dead._

"ShadowDJ is practically death itself." Ken said, "Mora Nara is like a Mafia hitman. Both of them would probably kill the other if the situation called for it."

Grim spins a scythe around.

Team ShadowDJ believes that their man will win with his signature weapon…

(DJ brings a scythe across a man's waist, slicing it open.)

The Scythe…

_A curved blade on a five-foot tall pole, this weapon can deliver death at a distance._

"Mora won't be able to use his close-range weapons with this." Grim smirked, "He'll either come down on him and put a hole in his head or bring it across and gut him."

"Plus, the shaft is also a weapon." Speckles said, gesturing at the shaft, "It can be used to block and you can give 'em a low blow with the butt. The blade can slice the gun in half."

"Well, let's see how lethal it is." Ken said.

_In order to see the lethality of the scythe, the team sets up a ballistics gel torso with the same density of human bone._

"If we slice through skin, it's human skin. If you shatter bone, it's human bone." Glyre explained, "It's a good substitute for REAL humans."

"Ready, Grim?" Ken asked as Grim held up his scythe.

"Yes." Grim replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Grim yelled as he brought the scythe across the dummy's midsection.

"Grim…what have you DONE?" Ryan asked, impressed.

"You've…torn this guy's gut open." Ken said.

"You've also…broken this guy's hip and sliced through a vertebrae." Glyre added.

"But that thing's slow, clumsy." Clyde said, holding out a set of katana, "And these blades are fast and graceful."

(Mora Nara swings a set of katana, slicing an enemy into pieces.)

The Twin Katana…

_Legendary weapon of Japan's greatest warrior, in the hands of a fighting demon._

"These things are fast." Clyde explained as he began slashing with twin katana, "They're agile, they're tempered steel, they give me a LOT more options…"

"And they won't get close enough to be used if this scythe is in your way." Speckles countered.

"If it's in Mora's way, he'll chop it into firewood." Clyde stated.

"Talk is cheap." Speckles said, "Let's see if you can back it up."

_To see the lethal power of the twin katana, our experts set up the closest thing to flesh and bone—a one hundred thirty-pound pig._

"The thing about pigs is that their anatomy is similar to a human's." Glyre explained.

"So, here's your target." Ken said, showing a pig carcass, handing vertically.

"You want this sliced in half?" Clyde asked.

"Precisely." Ken replied.

The experts retreated a few feet away.

"Ready?" Ken asked. Clyde nodded, "GO."

Clyde let out a battle-cry as he slashed at the pig, cutting it in half. He then brought his second katana across the half that was still hanging.

"Two blows…two kill shots." Glyre said.

_When it comes to which is deadlier, our experts are divided._

"I say the scythe." Ken said, "It has a longer reach and causes three kill shots with one blow."

"I say the twin-katana." Ryan said, "They're faster, allow you to get in close, and give you a lot more options."

_It's close, but the scythe gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, both teams are planning to fire back…_

_Next on Deadliest Author._

_In a battle to see who is deadlier, ShadowDJ and Mora Nara are set at dead-even._

_However, both team packs powerful guns in their arsenal of lethal weapons._

Speckles holds out a blaster before saying, "ShadowDJ loves things that go BOOM."

(DJ aims a blaster at an enemy before shooting him between the eyes.)

The UFO Blaster…

_Able to fire bolts of pure plasma at a long-range, ShadowDJ uses this with deadly accuracy._

However, our Mora Nara experts also pack a mean gun…

"ShadowDJ will be dead before he even knows the fight started." Yuka said, loading a rifle.

(Mora aims a rifle at an enemy and shoots him in the throat.)

The Rifle…

_A long-range sniper weapon for hunting down enemies._

_Because both weapons are too dangerous to use inside the Fight Club, the team goes out to a shooting range._

"Alright, here we've got several foam targets set up." Ken explained to Speckles and Yuka, "I want ya to snipe 'em. First up, Specks."

_Speckles is armed with a blaster and told to kill the three dummies from fifty yards back._

Speckles pulled the trigger. A burst of plasma came out once, twice, thrice. One hit the enemy in the face, the other in the chest, and the other in the gut.

"Well, one thing's obvious. THESE guys aren't getting home tonight." Ken said.

"One's killed without a reflex." Glyre explained, gesturing to the dummy with the blast in its face, "THIS guy doesn't know what hit him…" Glyre gestured to the dummy with the blast in its chest. He then gestured to one with the blaster-wound in its gut, "THIS guy might be able to pull out his gun, but he's conscious for only a few seconds."

"With THIS thing…" Yuka said, holding out the rifle, "Your enemy's down. No contest."

_The same test is used on the rifle as Yuka takes aim._

Yuka pulled the trigger and struck the dummy in the face. She reloaded and shot the other one in the face. Repeat.

"Yuka, what did these guys do to you?" Ryan asked.

"All these guys are dead…at least they die quickly." Glyre said.

But which weapon is deadlier?

"I'd have to say the blaster." Ryan said, "You don't have to reload it and it has a near-infinite amount of shots. The only thing you need to worry about is jamming."

"I like the rifle better, because it's the more accurate weapon." Ken said.

"I'm torn on this." Glyre said, "Only one thing to do—I'll have to find out myself."

_Glyre has had experience with using rifles. He takes matters, AND guns, into his own hands._

Glyre takes the rifle and aims it at a foam dummy before blowing its head off. He handed it back to Yuka. He then held out his hand to Speckles.

"UFO Blaster, please." He said. The mole handed it over to Glyre, who took aim and fired at another dummy.

"So…which one is better?" Ken asked.

"The gun has to be comfortable in the user's hand." Glyre explained, "For me, I liked the feel of the UFO Blaster. THAT gun gets my vote."

_ShadowDJ gets the edge in long-range weapons._

_Next up, the final test—both fighters bring out their special weapons. One kills at a distance, the other is more lethal the closer you get._

Next, on Deadliest Author!

_In a battle that decides the winner between ShadowDJ and Mora Nara, ShadowDJ has Mora on the run. However, both warriors bring in deadly special weapons…_

Grim holds out an owl-themed staff.

"With THIS, Mora will be seeing me…REAL soon." Grim stated.

(DJ unleashes a burst of black smoke on an enemy, causing the foe to scream in agony.)

_**The Magic Staff…**_

_Perfect as a deflection weapon, even better for casting spells._

Yuka grabs a foam body, which tears down the center.

"Mora Nara doesn't care about what looks pretty." Yuka said, "THIS looks pretty to him.

(Mora grabs an enemy, who screams as he splits in half.)

_**The Vectors…**_

_A special ability that allows Mora Nara to tear anything he's grabbing in half._

"Both of these weapons are extremely adaptable and deadly." Ryan said as he worked on the computer, "I'll have to reconfigure the program slightly to adjust to these."

_First up, Grim is given his first test for the Magic Staff—a series of clay pots._

"Ready, Grim?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Grim replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Grim swung the staff around a few times before bringing it smashing into the pots. In a few moments, the pots were shattered pieces of clay on the ground.

"Dead enough for ya?" Grim asked.

"Alright, we've seen the staff as a weapon." Ken said, "Is it a kill shot? I'd have to say 'no'. But we haven't seen the magic."

Grim is given a ballistics gel torso and instructions to hit it with magic.

"Ready, Grim?" Ken called. Grim nodded, "BLAST!"

Grim held out the staff. The owl head on the top opened its beak and a burst of black clouds came out and engulfed the gel torso.

_When the damage is done, the gel torso appears to be undamaged._

"This guy's burned, some are probably second-degree." Glyre explained, "But…is that magic lethal? I'd say no."

"DJ would release more magic than I did." Grim explained, "That would cause a serious injury if not, kill."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have vectors." Yuka said, holding up her hand to show hers, "We'll split you in half the moment we grab you."

_Yuka demonstrates the killing power of the vectors._

Yuka walked up to the same ballistic gel torso and grabbed it with the vectors. It shook, violently, before ripping in half.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah." Ryan replied, nervously.

"BUT, DJ still has his staff to defend himself." Grim said, "If you can do the same thing, THEN I'll be impressed."

_In order to demonstrate the speed of the vectors, Yuka takes a shot at another ballistic gel torso armed with a staff._

Yuka yelled before grabbing the staff with one hand. It immediately broke in two before she clutched the gel torso. It immediately tore in half.

"It took her about two seconds to break the staff and kill the person using it." Ken said, "So, he'll SEE what's coming, but won't be able to stop it."

_When it comes to the deadlier weapon, our experts cannot disagree._

"My vote goes to the vectors." Ken said, "I didn't think that it was possible to rip someone open like that before."

"The staff's a little more useful to keep people away." Glyre said, "But it's no defense against the vectors."

_In special weapons, the vectors get the edge._

_The testing is complete. Now to see who is deadlier—ShadowDJ or Mora Nara. The battle is on!_

_We've completed our testing, now it is time to see who is deadlier, ShadowDJ or Mora Nara?_

_We tested four weapons used by ShadowDJ…_

_The Fire Claws…_

_The Scythe…_

_The UFO-Blaster…_

_And the Magic Staff._

_We also tested four Mora Nara weapons…_

_The Mini-Shotguns…_

_The Twin Katana…_

_The Rifle…_

_And the Vectors_

_All are unique…ALL are deadly._

_In short-range weapons, the mini-shotguns blew away the fire claws._

"In a battle that's to decide who is deadlier, you're more likely to get a fatal blow with the mini-shotguns than the fire claws." Ken said.

Edge: Mora NaraIn mid-range weapons, we pitted the scythe against the twin katana…

"The twin katana are lightning fast." Glyre said, "But, if DJ has his way, Mora Nara won't be able to use them. I'm giving the edge to the scythe."

Edge: ShadowDJIn long-range weapons, we pitted ShadowDJ's UFO-Blaster against Mora Nara's rifle…

"You don't have to reload the blaster and plasma goes through flesh like butter." Ryan said, "The edge has to go to the UFO-Blaster."

Edge: ShadowDJ

_In special weapons, the vectors smashed the magic staff to splinters._

"The magic staff is a little more dramatic, a little more Hollywood…" Glyre explained, "However, when it comes to deadliness, the vectors win without question."

Edge: Mora Nara

_It is a battle of opposites—distance vs. close-range, magic vs. technology, deadly precision vs. lethal brutality._

"Ready?" Ryan asked. His brothers nodded, "Let's fire this sucker up…"

Ryan pressed a button to activate the simulation.

ShadowDJ was walking through a rocky savanna. He looked around from under his cloak to see if anyone was there.

Mora Nara was hiding behind a large boulder. He loaded his rifle as he looked over to see if DJ was watching. The moment DJ turned around, Mora sat up and aimed with his rifle. DJ wheeled around and pulled out his UFO-Blaster. He fired directly into Mora's rifle, destroying it.

Mora growled before pulling out his twin katana. He sped over to DJ and brought his blade slashing through DJ's blaster, breaking it in two. DJ threw the remnant of his gun at Mora, who simply slashed it to pieces. DJ pulled out his scythe and began swinging it around. He brought it down and Mora blocked with his katana before deflecting the blow and slashing at DJ. The demonic warrior evaded the slashes before bringing his scythe across. The blade caught the twin katana as Mora raised them up and whipped them out of his grip. Mora growled as he pulled out his vectors.

DJ brought the scythe down on Mora, who evaded the attack and grabbed the scythe's pole. It immediately splintered. DJ pulled out his magic staff and extended his fire claws. He thrust out with his staff, causing a black cloud to fly out of it. Mora's right arm was caught in it, but he immediately pulled away from it. DJ began slashing with his fire claws and nicked Mora's shirt. It caught fire and Mora went into a retreat.

Mora immediately doused the fire with a handful of dirt before pulling out his mini-shotguns. He loaded both of them as DJ was advancing towards him.

Mora whipped his first gun out and fired. The head of the magic staff exploded. DJ growled before bringing the staff's butt down on the head of the first shotgun. The staff splintered, but crushed the shotgun's barrel. Mora threw the gun away before holding out his second one. He fired once and DJ dodged. The demonic figure rushed forward and slashed at Mora with his claws, only for the latter to evade the attack. Mora then rolled behind DJ. DJ wheeled around just in time to see Mora pull the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet went straight through ShadowDJ's heart. He stared at the wound before crumpling to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Mora smirked with a small laugh before walking off.

Winner: Mora Nara

"Mora Nara came into the fight with a VERY savage mindset." Ryan said, "ShadowDJ had a few good weapons, but they folded in comparison to Mora Nara's more lethal weaponry."

_Out of a thousand battles, Mora Nara won six hundred and ninety-three times. His best weapons were the mini-shotguns and vectors._

Mora Nara:

Mini-Shotguns: 333

Twin Katana: 90

Rifle: 20

Vectors: 250

All-in-all kills: 693

_ShadowDJ only claimed three hundred and seven kills. Most of which were from his favorite weapon—the scythe._

ShadowDJ:

Fire Claws: 50

Scythe: 150

UFO-Blaster: 70

Magic Staff: 37

All-in-all kills: 307

"Mora Nara had weapons that could kill quickly and effectively." Ken explained, "The best man won."

"Even though DJ had weapons that were precise," Glyre said, "The superior killing potential of Mora Nara's weapons won the day."

"I was disappointed with my student." Grim said, "But, in reality, DJ would stick his scythe into Mora's head."

"No one's ever trumped Mora." Clyde said, "And I don't think that'll change anytime soon."

Mora took aim with his rifle and fired.

_With apologies to ShadowDJ._


	7. Persona Task Force vs MetaGang

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

The Persona Task Force…

(Wildrook, Trisha, Plague, and Tyler ready their weapons for combat.)

_Wildrook's wily group of fighters._

The MetaGang…

(Scorpion, Haru, Janera, and Tanuki begin fighting.)

_Superhuman guardians who band together for strength._

_WHO…_

_IS…_

_DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what will happen when these two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR?

In a fight club in Los Angeles, a group of people were testing out their weapons and performing martial arts moves.

_The Fight Club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered combat experts, computer experts, doctors, martial artists, and historians. All to simulate a battle between two fierce rivals—_

_**The Persona Task Force…**_

_A band of insane fighters led by Wildrook._

_**And…The MetaGang**_

_Kitten's friends with powers over the elements._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"This is gonna be a match between two rivals." Ken said, "So, this should be an excellent turf fight."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"The Persona Task Force bring technology while the MetaGang bring magic abilities." Glyre said, "Both won't stop for anything."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, **Ryan Shygym** will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two groups._

"It's gonna be a toughie." Ryan said, "Both groups will want to rip each other apart, given the chance."

_Since Persona Task Force and MetaGang are strong in numbers, this match will be squad-on-squad. Four PTF troopers against four MetaGang guardians._

A black dragon was doing multiple martial arts moves.

_Fighting for the MetaGang is martial artist, **Malick**. Malick is an expert in the multiple combat methods used by the MetaGang._

"The MetaGang's bringing in multiple elemental attacks." Malick explained, "The elements are things beyond this task force's control."

An elderly dragon begins looking over some weapons.

_**Elder** is a scribe who knows the ways of the MetaGang inside and out. In a team where family means everything, Elder is the grandfather of two members._

"The MetaGang go in knowing that they've got a team behind them that will always be there to protect them and to help them." Elder explained.

_Metamorphosis, more known as the MetaGang, formed as each member, over the course of a month, discovered their powers and formed their group. The first of the group were Janera, King, and Scorpion, followed by Haru, Ookami, Dairo, Mirasuka, Tanuki, Kiva, and then Banjomaru. The team was temporarily disbanded after their friend, Lotus, was supposedly killed. They reformed after King and Scorpion went evil, but instead were bartering with the Akatsuki over Kitten, a new Sorceress. King and Scorpion then went back to the gang and the team gained more allies. Kiva then became evil and joined their worst enemy, his own father, and tried to destroy them. Four months later, he returned and became good again, regaining the team's trust and redeeming the group._

"We prove time and time again that family is stronger than anything." Malick explained, "And that's what PTF doesn't share and will cost them."

_Our MetaGang experts are confident…but so are our PTF experts._

A teen was spinning around a staff before bringing it down on a clay pot.

_**Travis** was the mentor of the Persona Task Force and will be wielding the weapons they used in their arsenals._

"The MetaGang won't stop us." Travis said, "We're packing more advanced weaponry like guns and explosives. What have they got to stop us?"

A Nobody was programming a robot.

_Nobody Hacker, **Wandrex**. Wandrex has ties to the Persona Task Force, being their leader's Nobody._

"There's a reason why the PTF never fell apart and MetaGang did." Wandrex said.

_The Persona Task Force is an organization based off of the Big Four of Arthanos's Generals. All four members are led by the Golden Dragon, the Watcher, and the Big Four are ranked by the other Four Guardians._

"We've got some of the best weaponry out there." Wandrex said, "Everyone knows it and doesn't mess with us. Clearly these guys have picked the wrong people to mess with"

"I'm giving the pre-game prediction to Persona Task Force." Ken said, "They're better equipped for open combat and insanity helps a lot in battle."

"I'm giving it to the MetaGang." Ryan said, "Insanity can also take away one's sense of judgment and, in my book, magic always beats technology."

_To prove their point, the MetaGang packs a mean short-range attack designed to hack, slash, and slice._

(Scorpion slashed an enemy across the face.)

_**The Shadow Claws…**_

_A set of powerful nails that can rip a man apart due to dark magic._

"Of course we're bringing these." Malick smirked, "Scorpion loves these kinda weapons."

"So, your first weapon of choice is the Shadow Claws?" Ryan asked, "I've seen a lot of claws on this fic and if you can cause an actual fatality with them, I'll be impressed."

"Oh, we'll deliver alright." Malick replied.

_In order to drive their point home, Malick takes aim at a ballistic gel torso._

"Ready, Malick?" Ken called.

"Ready." Malick confirmed.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Malick drove his set of claws into the torso's chest before pulling them out and slashing across the midsection.

_What kind of damage can these claws do?_

"You've run through this guy's heart…" Glyre said, "And gutted him in the space of two seconds."

"So, it's a lethal weapon and a fast one?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Glyre nodded.

_The Darkness Claws inflict deadly wounds…but our PTF experts are unimpressed._

"A PTF member won't stand there and let ya cut him to bits." Travis said, "We'd keep you at a distance—with something like this staff."

Travis holds out a staff.

(Trisha hits someone in the face with a staff before bunting them with the butt of it.)

_The Persona Task force strikes back with…_

_**The Staff…**_

_A long and thick piece of wood designed to disarm, stun, and take punishing blows without breaking._

"Unlike those claws, the staff can be used for a multitude of reasons." Travis explained, "I can disarm, I can block, I can attack, and I can stun."

As Travis explained this, he demonstrated every motion used to perform each task.

"Wow, this weapon is lightning fast!" Ken grinned.

"And I'll be hitting the MetaGang before they'll be using those fancy claws." Travis smirked.

_In order to show the power of the staff, Travis takes aim at seven blood-filled splatter-balls._

"So, we've got some blood splatter balls that're about as thick as human bones." Ryan explained, "Break these, you break a person's bones."

"Well…better stand back then." Travis smirked.

The other experts got to a safe distance.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Travis swung the staff around, breaking through three balls before swinging it around and splattering three others. He spun it around and brought it down on the last one, crushing it.

_The results are impressive, but the MetaGang experts remain unconvinced._

"Well, it's CUTE, I guess." Scorpion said, "But it's too flashy."

"Not very practical." Elder nodded.

"By the time your friend is close enough to use his claws, we'd have slapped him silly already." Travis shot back.

_Which gets the edge? Darkness Claws or Staff?_

"I was impressed with the speed of the staff." Ken said, "But, in terms of killing potential, I give the edge to the Darkness Claws."

"A staff is a handy tool." Glyre said, "But you're more likely to get killed by a slash from the claws. I give the edge to the MetaGang in terms of short-range weapons."

_In short-range weapons, MetaGang gets the edge._

_However, the PTF has an iconic mid-range weapons and the MetaGang pack a lethal set of plants._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_In a battle to decide the winner between MetaGang and Persona Task Force, who will come out on top?_

_The MetaGang rely on magic and elemental attacks. These show in their selected weaponry._

_The MetaGang brings…_

_The Darkness Claws…_

_Vine Arms…_

_Tornado Blast…_

_And the Flame Blast_

_The Persona Task Force rely on technology to achieve their goals._

_The PTF brings to the fight…_

_The Staff…_

_The Keyblade…_

_The Sniper Rifle…_

_And the Android Girl Army_

"Heh. THIS oughta mess with 'em." Travis grinned as he picked up a certain key-shaped sword.

_**The Keyblade…**_

_Wildrook's adaptable and swift weapon._

"So, you bring the weapon from one of my favorite games?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Travis replied, "The Keyblade's got a multitude of uses. It can block, stab, slash, crush, and do it all very quickly and precisely."

"You said the same thing about the staff and that wasn't all that impressive." Ryan said.

"Well, how about I change your mind on this?" Travis asked with a smirk.

_In order to convince our experts, Travis takes aim at a cow's spinal cord._

"You break this, you're breaking something even stronger than a human's back." Ken explained.

"Farewell, cow." Travis said as he patted the cow's back.

When the experts retreated a few feet away, Ken looked over.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Travis swung the Keyblade around and made an audible cracking noise. He swung it around again and made a louder cracking noise. He swung it around a third time and snapped the cow spine in two.

"Whoa! Man, what'd those cow spines ever do to YOU?" Ryan asked.

"You've broken these cow spines in a total of three strikes." Glyre said, impressed, "If this were a person, you'd have broken his back three times already."

"Yeah, it's fancy." Malick shrugged, "But we've got something that will keep him from attacking us with those."

(Haru swung a pair of vines around before bringing them around someone's neck and snapping it like a twig.)

_**The Vine Arms…**_

_Perfect for holding an enemy still…or breaking necks._

"We can hit from a further range than the Keyblade." Malick explained, "With this, we can disarm, strangle, hold him down, or even snap his neck."

"Tough talk for a weapon used by a possible gay." Travis countered.

"OH, REAL MATURE!" Malick shouted.

"Calm down, buddy." Wandrex said, patting Malick on the shoulder before walking towards the testing area.

_In order to test the killing power of the Vine Arms, our team sets up another set of blood-filled splatter-balls._

"So, same as the staff test." Ken explained, "You need to whip these balls into shape."

"No problem." Malick smirked.

"Ready?" Ken asked when the experts retreated to a safer distance.

"READY!" Malick replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Malick immediately swung the vine arms around and broke all the splatter-balls.

"Nice, man!" Ken grinned.

"Well, that's nice and all." Wandrex said, "But…how about against an actual body? What can it do?"

_In order to prove the lethality of their weapon, team MetaGang takes aim at a ballistic gel torso._

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Malick let out a roar before bringing his vines whipping over the gel torso's chest. The only thing left was a body patch.

_Glyre examines the damage done, but there doesn't seem to be much._

"Yeah…I think this guy's still ready to fight." Glyre explained.

_Our experts are agreed on which one is deadlier._

"I'm giving the edge to the Keyblade. The Vine Arms are flashy, but they're not particularly lethal as a lashing weapon." Ken stated.

"One hundred percent, I'm giving the edge to the Keyblade in medium-ranged weapons." Ryan said.

_The Persona Task Force gets the edge in medium-ranged weapons._

_However, MetaGang brings in a powerful elemental attack…and PTF fires back._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_

* * *

_

In a four-on-four squad battle between the MetaGang and Persona Task Force, who will come out on top?

_So far, the score is even. But, both groups bring in a lethal long-range weapon…_

(Tanuki releases a burst of wind, which begins swirling into a giant tornado.)

_**The Tornado Blast…**_

_Harness the power of one of the most dangerous weather factors and you get a lethal weapon._

"Alright, Ry." Ken called, "This one's too dangerous for indoors. You know what that means!"

"Off to the firing range…" Ryan muttered.

The set was reassembled at the firing range, where Ken and Ryan were consulting Malick on his selected weapon.

"So, what's the Tornado Blast got?" Ken asked.

"Well, it can suck up your enemies, causing them to get disoriented or simply kill them." Malick explained.

"So…it sucks…enemies, that is?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah." Malick replied.

"We've set up a group of foam bodies." Ken explained as he pointed out the foam bodies, "They're set up with pressure sensors. If it goes red, it's a kill-shot."

_The team retreats to a safe distance as Malick prepares the attack._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Malick released a burst of swirling wind, which immediately began sucking up rocks and foam bodies. When it dissipated, the foam bodies were tossed everywhere.

_The damage done by the tornado blast is catastrophic._

"THESE are our toughest pressure sensors." Ken said, dumbfounded, "And they're all red!"

"What makes wind-based attacks like these so powerful is that they're so unpredictable." Ryan explained.

_However, our Persona Task Force experts bring in a weapon that they claim is more accurate…_

(Plague takes aim with a rifle before shooting a man through the head.)

_**The Sniper Rifle…**_

_Lethal, long-range weapon designed to take out enemies with ease._

"Gentlemen…" Wandrex said as he held out the PTF's selected long-range weapon, "I give to you the sniper rifle, a certainly more lethal weapon than the Tornado Blast. It's a silent killer. The MetaGang won't know what hit 'em."

"Talk is cheap, Wandrex." Malick countered, "Let's see if you can back it up."

"Which is why we've set up another group of foam torsos." Ken said as he pointed out a group of eight bodies, "Eight bodies. I want 'em all dead."

_With eight rounds, Wandrex takes aim with the sniper rifle._

"FIRE AT WILL!" Ken shouted.

Wandrex aimed at a dummy and shot it in the gut. He then shot the next two in the chest. He shot the next two in the face before shooting the last three in the throat.

_The PTF have proven their accuracy with the sniper rifle…_

"None of these guys are making it home tonight." Glyre explained.

"Once again, I've been sold by the accuracy of a weapon." Ken said.

_But is it as lethal as the Tornado Blast?_

"The Sniper Rifle is an impressive gun." Ryan said, "It can pick off enemies quickly and quietly. However, if the Tornado Blast gets a hold of you, you won't be able to use it without being disoriented or killed. I'm giving the edge to the MetaGang."

_In long-range weapons, the MetaGang gets the edge._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons—a dangerous burst of fire against a small army._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_

* * *

_

In our high-tech fight club, we're trying to recreate a four-on-four squad battle between the MetaGang and the Persona Task Force.

"Heh. They're gonna LOVE this…" Wandrex smirked as he held out a remote and looked over a small army of robotic girls.

(Tyler presses a switch and a group of people are immediately torn apart by a small army of robot girls.)

_**The Android Girl Army…**_

_An on-demand army designed to over-whelm the opposition._

The experts set up a group of android girls in the middle of a field.

"So…you guys bring in an army of robotic females?" Ryan asked, "Any of this seem a bit…sexist?"

"Ignoring that question," Wandrex said, "They're designed to come in, overwhelm, and over-power all the enemies in the group without having to engage them. Since enhancing them with extra weapons is illegal at this point, I'll just have them rip the enemies to pieces."

"And we've got a group of foam bodies, so feel free." Ken grinned.

_Armed with sixteen android girls, Wandrex is ready to pull the switch._

"Activate 'em when ready!" Ken called.

"Ready!" Wandrex smirked before pressing a button.

The robotic girls immediately sprung to life and began beating at the foam bodies, causing artificial blood to spurt out. The sixteen girls immediately deactivated as Wandrex turned them off.

"THIS is practically a Mafia beating that you can activate, like that." Glyre said, snapping his fingers for effect.

_However, the MetaGang brings in a special weapon that they believe can take down this portable army…_

(Janera releases a burst of fire to take out an enemy.)

_**The Flame Blast…**_

_An attack used to cook enemies without much energy._

"I've never been impressed by fire-based weapons." Ken explained, "Mostly, they're nothing if you don't get flames on you."

"I think this may prove you wrong." Elder explained, "This fire-based attack can kill an enemy about a football field away."

"I'd like to see that." Ken said.

_In order to prove his point, our team sets up five spare android girls thirty yards away from Elder._

"READY, ELDER?" Ken called. Elder gave a curt nod, "THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!"

Elder opened his mouth and a torrent of flame burst out and engulfed the five android girls in a few seconds. The robots immediately began to melt away.

"Alright, THIS flamethrower test impressed me." Ken said.

"You've broken through their ranks and, if the operator's close by," Glyre said, "You might be able to incinerate him, too."

_But which weapon is deadlier? Our experts are divided._

"I'm giving the edge to the Flame Blast." Ken explained, "It completely changed my outlook on fire-based weaponry."

"I'm giving the edge to the Android Girl Army." Ryan said, "The Flame Blast took out five, the Persona Task Force is packing sixteen. Most likely, the MetaGang will be encircled and over-powered by that time."

"The Flame Blast was impressive." Glyre said, "But, I agree with Ryan. The Android Girls will probably overtake and over-power the MetaGang if they rely on the Flame Blast too much."

_The numbers don't lie. The Persona Task Force gets the edge in special weapons._

_The testing is complete, now to see who is deadlier?_

_MetaGang…_

_Persona Task Force…_

_The battle is on!_

_

* * *

_

Our experts have finished their tests. Now, we will see who is deadliest? The MetaGang or the Persona Task Force?

_We tested four weapons used by the MetaGang…_

_Darkness Claws…_

_Vine Arms…_

_Tornado Blast…_

_And Flame Blast._

_We also tested four PTF weapons…_

_The Staff…_

_Keyblade…_

_Sniper Rifle…_

_And the Android Girl Army._

_In short-range weapons, the Darkness Claws splintered the staff._

"The staff isn't a killing weapon." Ken explained, "It's a stunning weapon. The Darkness Claws are designed to kill."

_Edge: MetaGang_

_In special weapons, we pitted the Keyblade against the Vine Arms…_

"Both weapons have multiple functions." Glyre said, "The difference is that the Keyblade's functions are designed for attack. The Vine Arms aren't particularly lethal."

_Edge: Persona Task Force_

_In long-range weapons, the Tornado Blast blew the Sniper Rifle away._

"The Tornado Blast can cause a lot more damage and distract the wielder of the sniper rifle." Ryan said.

_Edge: MetaGang_

_In special weapons, the Android Girl Army beat the Flame Blast to pieces._

"Though the Flame Blast can hit you if you're a football field away, the Android Girl Army has sheer numbers on their side." Glyre explained, "I'm giving the edge to Persona Task Force."

_Edge: Persona Task Force_

_It's a battle of opposites—elements vs. technology, team effort vs. insane cunning, power vs. reliability._

"Let's fire this sucker up." Ryan said, pushing a button on his laptop.

The battle was on…

* * *

In an open plain outside an abandoned town, the MetaGang (comprised of Scorpion, Haru, Tanuki, and Janera) walked over a hill.

Not too far away, the Persona Task Force (comprised of Wildrook, Trisha, Plague, and Tyler) was positioned just outside the town. Plague was positioned on top of a house and aimed his sniper rifle. Tyler pulled out a switch.

The MetaGang approached the town and saw the Persona Task Force. Scorpion looked over at his fellows and nodded.

MetaGang: 4

Persona Task Force: 4

The groups let out war-cries as Trisha bolted forward and brought out her staff. Haru immediately stepped in front of her with his Vine Arms out. Trisha made a swipe with her staff, which Haru evaded. Trisha then bunted her with the end of the staff, which caused Haru to step back a little. He then lashed out his vines and caught Trisha's neck and looked ready to snap her neck.

Plague, however, had other ideas as he aimed his sniper rifle and shot Haru, right between the eyes.

MetaGang: 3

Scorpion then ran over to Trisha and proceeded to slash her throat open, causing her to fall to the ground.

Persona Task Force: 3

The PTF then took off to different parts of the town as the MetaGang pursued each of their targets. Plague aimed his rifle at Janera, who ducked under the bullet and released a torrent of fire at the sniper, immediately engulfing him in flames.

Persona Task Force: 2

Tyler smirked as he pressed a button. A small group of android girls then activated and began marching out towards Janera. The encircled MetaGang member looked around at the slowly closing circle. She released a burst of fire to melt about three, but the group of girls closed the circle and began beating on the unfortunate until nothing was left except a bloody pulp.

MetaGang: 2

Tanuki saw this and immediately got ready for combat. Tyler noticed this and retreated into a house. Once inside, he opened a door to show an even larger army of android girls. He held out a button, ready to press it.

Tanuki, however, summoned a tornado, which immediately began to move towards the house Tyler was in. He let out a yell as the house was immediately sucked up, along with his army of girls, which were quickly reduced to spare parts.

Persona Task Force: 1

Wildrook was standing not too far away. He had shaken off Scorpion a while back. He summoned his Keyblade and looked behind a corner and saw Tanuki. He immediately bolted out and caught Tanuki beneath her jaw, knocking her to the ground. He then ran over to her and began to beat her with his weapon until she stopped moving.

MetaGang: 1

Wildrook was looking around for Scorpion, who was hiding behind a small building with his Darkness Claws at the ready. When Rook was close enough, he sprung out and stretched out his claws, ready to cut Rook to pieces. However, he met the front of Rook's Keyblade as the opponent struck at him out of the air and knocked him to the ground.

Scorpion was on the ground as Rook raised up the Keyblade, ready to make the finishing move. Scorpion, however, sweep-kicked Rook and tripped him. Scorpion kicked away Rook's Keyblade and slashed his opponent across the face before picking him up and stabbing him, multiple times, in the gut. He tossed the dead body aside.

Persona Task Force: 0

Scorpion looked up at the sky and let out a scream for the vengeance of his fallen family members.

* * *

Winner: MetaGang

"The MetaGang packed more powerful weapons and could use them to cause immense damage." Ryan said, "In the end, that's what gave them the edge over the ineffective or clumsy weapons of the Task Force."

_Out of a thousand battles, the MetaGang claimed five hundred and eighty nine kills, most of which were due to the Tornado and Flame Blasts._

MetaGang:

Darkness Claws: 115

Vine Arms: 9

Tornado Blast: 315

Flame Blast: 150

All-in-all kills: 589

_The Persona Task Force claimed four hundred and eleven kills. Their most lethal weapons being the Keyblade and Sniper Rifle._

Persona Task Force:

Staff: 14

Keyblade: 120

Sniper Rifle: 170

Android Girl Army: 107

All-in-all kills: 411

"The MetaGang had more powerful attacks. The best group won." Ken concluded.

"We'll be back, MetaGang." Wandrex muttered, "And you'll go down when we do."

"I admit some things about the Persona Task Force surprised me." Elder said, "But, when you're against the MetaGang, you just can't compete."

Scorpion lashes out with his Darkness Claws.

_With apologies to Wildrook._


	8. Frontliner vs Kildorian Warrior

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

A Frontliner…

(A Fictorian wearing a suit of gray armor while carrying a shield.)

_Fictron's elite soldier corps._

_A Kildorian Warrior…_

(A warrior wearing black armor and carrying a large hammer.)

_Ultimate soldiers from another planet._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club, located in Los Angeles California. Here, we've gathered experts, doctors, historians…and armed them with lethal weapons and attacks. All to decide who will win in a battle of two of the universe's greatest soldiers._

A Frontliner…

_Fictron's best soldiers who can go from Spartan to ninja in a second._

And a Kildorian Warrior…

_Nearly unbeatable warrior from the planet Kilron._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"This test's gonna be interesting because we're bringing in two warriors who are encased in armor and are trained not to give up until their opponent is dead." Ken stated.

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Both of these warriors are at the top of their game." Glyre said, "They are the BEST there is in both of their military classes."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two warriors._

"This is gonna be a toughie. Both warriors are tough and have extremely thick armor." Ryan admitted, "It all comes down to whose armor can outlast the other's."

A man with black, Roxas-esque hair thrusts out with a shield and brings down a short axe.

Our expert, Silent Keyblader. Keyblader is a former Frontliner and has led armies of these soldiers into battle. He will be testing the strength-based weapons of the Frontliner.

"Blacknova tried taking on Frontliners, Drake Darkstar tried taking on Frontliners. We beat both of 'em." Keyblader said, "Nothing can stop us."

A magenta hedgehog with tribal clothing swings around a long knife.

_**Sakkee**__ is a Frontliner combat instructor on agility-based weapons._

"The Kildorian Warriors may be strong." Sakkee said, "But the Frontliners won't give up. They are the best of Fictron's already distinguished military."

_Formed after the surface of Fictor was ravaged and peace was made between the Fictorians and Ultimas, the Frontliners had a long, hard training session, which started when they were in their early teens._

"Their form of training was to put a kid at thirteen or fourteen into the 'Z' District and tell them to get to the 'A' District on the other side of Fictron." Keyblader explained, "You go in as a boy, timid and fearful. You come out a soldier: bloodied, proud, and unstoppable."

_However, our Kildorian Warrior experts are just as confident._

An odd-looking man holds up a blaster.

_**Kaora**__ is a hero from the Roswell incident and is a former member of the Kildorian army._

"Frontliners are tough." Kaora said, "But, compared to us, they're softies."

A teenage superhero holds out a blaster and takes aim.

_Vigilante from the future, __**Teen-Tomorrow**__ will be testing the distance weapons used by the Kildorians._

"A Kildorian will like nothing better than to destroy a Frontliner." Double T explained.

Part of a powerful alien race, the Kildorian warriors are trained from boyhood to become powerful killing machines.

"A Kildorian Warrior was trained from boyhood to kill." Kaora said, "They're not potters or farmers. They're soldiers, twenty-four seven."

"I'm giving the pre-game prediction to the Frontliner." Ken said, "The Kildorian isn't armored around the head, which presents a huge weakness for any enemy to exploit."

"I'm giving the edge to the Kildorian." Ryan said, "His weapons are designed to do NOTHING except kill his enemies."

In short-range weapons, the Frontliners favor one particular weapon…

"Should we bring this?" Sakkee asked as she pulled down a small axe with a curved blade and a pike on the other end.

"Wouldn't be Frontliners if we didn't have 'em." SK smirked.

The Short-Axe…

_An age-old weapon designed to hook weapons, hack off limbs, and crack open heads._

"Gentlemen, THIS is a Frontliner's calling card." Sakkee explained, holding out what looked like a hatchet, but slightly longer and with a heavier blade, "The short-axe."

Keyblader was wearing some of the Frontliner's armor and carrying a shield.

"This would often be used as a partner with the shield." Sakkee continued, "The shield would be used to stun the enemy or block a blow, while the short-axe…finished the job."

Keyblader bunted a dummy with the shield before bringing the short-axe smashing down on the crown of its head.

"We can also use it to disarm people." Keyblader said, "We hook the blade around their hand, give it a little twist, and the guy's dropped his blade. OR, my favorite part…" Keyblader turned the blade of the axe around to show the pike, "The pike end."

Keyblader brought the axe part of the weapon smashing into a ballistic gel torso.

"Well, that's pretty impressive." Teen-Tomorrow admitted, "But…can it get through Black Nebula Armor?"

"No problem." Keyblader replied.

Silent Keyblader takes aim at a foam torso with a plate of Black Nebula Armor…

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Keyblader let out a war cry before bringing the pike end into the dummy's midsection.

The hatchet punctures the armor, but is it a kill shot?

"I…don't see any wound here…" Ken said as he examined the dummy.

"The armor's punctured, but this Kildorian's still fighting." Glyre said.

"That wouldn't happen if ya had a Kildorian Dagger." Kaora said, holding out a small, lightsaber-like blade.

The Kildorian Dagger…

_A simple, yet effective cutting tool._

"THIS weapon is more precise than that little cutting axe." Kaora said as he drove the dagger into a gel torso's chest, "We can aim at all your armor's weak points."

"You went into a rant about your armor protecting you from our short-axe." Keyblader stated, "I wanna see the same thing when you try Fictium armor."

"Bring it on then." Double T said with a smirk.

_Kaora takes aim with the Kildorian Dagger at another foam torso, this one being encased in Fictium Armor…_

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Kaora swung the blade at the chest-plate. He left only a small, white scratch on it. He swung the blade three more times, each getting the same as the first strike.

_The Kildorian Dagger did as much damage as the Frontliner's hatchet._

"Figured as much." Keyblader smirked, "You kept rubbing our short-axe test in our face, but you can't back it up."

"You Frontliners don't encase your entire body." Kaora said, "We'll just take your arms off and then decapitate you."

"You Kildorians don't cover your heads." Keyblader countered, "We'll just stick the short-axe in your brainstem."

Neither close-quarter weapon is effective. But are there other factors involved?

"I'm giving the edge to the short-axe." Ken said, "It's a multi-dimensional weapon that can hack off limbs, pierce the armor, AND disarm your enemy. And if one hack isn't enough to get into the armor, take a few other shots and it could work; such will not be the case with that dagger."

"You need as many options as possible from a weapon." Ryan said, "So, I'm giving the Frontliner the edge in short-range weapons."

_The numbers are in and the Frontliner takes the edge in close-range weapons._

_Now, for mid-range weapons. The Frontliners bring in two weapons while the Kildorian Warriors come in with an armor-smashing, bone-crunching weapon._

Next on Deadliest Author!

_In a battle to decide who is the better soldier of the best in their military-ranking, the Fictronian Frontliner has the Kildorian Soldier on the run. However, both teams are confident in their selected arsenals…_

"One long knife or two?" Keyblader asked.

"Just one." Sakkee replied.

"And we can't go in without THIS bad boy." Keyblader grinned as he pulled out an extremely long weapon.

The Frontliner plows in with…

_The Short-Axe…_

_Halberd…_

_Long Knife…_

_Dart Thrower…_

_Buckler Shield…_

_And is encased in Fictium Armor._

"Can't say no to this." Double T said, holding up what looked like a sledge-hammer.

Whereas the Kildorian Warrior brings…

_The Kildorian Dagger…_

_Diagon Hammer…_

_Kilron Blaster…_

_Suicide Bomb…_

_And is encased in Black Nebula Armor._

"What's gonna make this fight interesting is that we're dealing with two tough guys wearing armor." Ryan said, "And they've already held up against each other in terms of close-quarter combat."

In mid-range weapons, the Frontliners prefer a set of weapons…

Sakkee brought a long knife slashing around in a circle.

The Long Knife…

_Based off the legendary katana, the Frontliners use this in their agility-based combat._

Sakkee brought the weapon slashing around.

"I am so sold on the speed of this weapon." Ken said.

"You should be." Sakkee replied as she brought the blade slashing through a ballistic gel torso.

"What about this thing?" Ryan asked, holding a long weapon with a curved blade on the tip.

"Ah, THAT is what we Fictronians call a 'Pojlan', or 'long axe', but you humans call it a halberd." SK replied.

The Halberd…

_Six feet of cutting, stabbing, and smashing power that can hook, carve, and puncture flesh and armor alike._

"This weapon is, of itself, another partner of the shield." SK said as he thrust out with his halberd, "It can stab, slash, pull an enemy off their horse, or even smash an enemy's skull."

"But can either weapon get through the other warrior's armor?" Ken asked.

"No problem." SK replied as thrust out with the halberd.

"That's what you said last time." Teen Tomorrow stated.

_First, Sakkee takes aim with the long knife._

"READY?" Ken called.

"Ready!" Sakkee confirmed.

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Sakkee brought her long knife slashing across the ballistic gel torso, which was wearing a plate of Black Nebula Armor. It simply left a long, white scratch.

The Long Knife does no more than scar the armor. But can the halberd pull an even better parlor trick?

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Keyblader let out a shout before thrusting out with his halberd. There was an audible crunching noise as the halberd's pike punctured the armor. He pulled out the weapon as artificial blood began to pour out, dying the weapon's tip red.

"Dead enough for ya?" SK asked.

_In a shocking comeback, the halberd punctures the armor and pierces flesh._

"You've gone through the armor, skin, and actually ruptured the liver." Glyre said, "This guy's down on his butt and dying."

_However, our Kildorian experts bring in a weapon that they claim can do even more damage even to armored opponents…_

(A Kildorian brings down a large hammer down on an opponent.)

The Diagon Hammer

_A wrecking ball on a shaft that can be used to break bones…and armor._

"THIS will destroy anything you swing it at." Kaora explained, giving his hammer an experimental swing, "It crushes and destroys your opponent, even if he's wearing armor."

"I'd like to see that." Ken grinned.

_In order to test the smashing power, Kaora is given two bodies—one wearing a Fictium breast plate, the other wearing a Frontliner helmet._

"Ready, Kaora?" Ken called.

"Ready!" Kaora replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Kaora swung the hammer into the first gel torso's midsection, crumpling the breastplate like tinfoil. Kaora then wheeled around and brought the hammer smashing down on the head wearing the helmet, making an audible crunch.

The damage done is catastrophic…

"THIS guy's on the ground, injured." Glyre said, "At least three ribs are broken. But THIS…" Glyre removed the Frontliner helmet to show the bloodied, smashed skull, "This guy doesn't have a skull left."

_The Frontliner is down, but the Frontliner experts are unimpressed._

"First off, a Frontliner's not gonna sit there and let ya nail him." Keyblader explained, "Secondly, we've got a shield for extra protection."

_In order to prove their point, the Kildorian experts take aim at an impact dummy, carrying a Frontliner's Buckler Shield._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Kaora yelled as he brought the hammer down on the shield, making an audible 'CLANG'.

So, how did the hammer fare against the shield?

"I don't see any signs of damage." Glyre said, "From what I can tell, this shield did its job."

"However, from the force it was making, you'd still feel that blow." Ken added, "So, he's probably staggering or stunned."

Which is deadlier? The Frontliner's set of weapons or the Kildorian's single weapon? Our experts can't agree.

"I'm giving the edge to the Frontliner." Ken said, "The Halberd gives you a lot more options—it's a slashing weapon, a stabbing weapon, AND a smashing weapon all in one lethal mix."

"I'm giving the edge to the Diagon Hammer." Ryan disagreed, "No matter how you hit your enemy with that wrecking-ball, he's still gonna feel that hit. And it's going to be a BIG HIT."

_The team turns to their medical expert to break the tie._

"The halberd was impressive." Glyre said, "It actually broke through the Kildorian's defense, but the hammer could do damage even if the Frontliner defends himself with that shield. I'm giving the edge to the Kildorian in mid-range weapons."

_With that matter settled: the Kildorian gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, the Frontliner team has a weapon that could give them the element of surprise while the Kildorians fire for a victory._

Next on Deadliest Author!

_In a battle to see whose armor will out-do the other's, the Kildorian Warrior has struck a crucial blow against Fictron's finest. However, the Frontliner packs a surprise weapon used in their agility-based training…_

"They won't see THIS coming." Sakkee said as she strapped on an odd-looking gauntlet.

The Dart Thrower…

_A gauntlet that shoots five-inch long darts at high speed for maximum killing effect._

"This is a neat weapon." Ken said, "You're bringing a gun no one thinks is a gun."

"Yes." Sakkee confirmed, "I got my first dart thrower after my second year of training. Frontliners carry about twenty darts during combat." Sakkee pulled out multiple darts, "We have the traditional straight darts, which go in easily. We have barbed darts that dig in and cause a lot of pain to get out. We've got weak darts that shatter when they're fired for a distraction weapon. We've got darts that shatter on contact with armor to blind them or cause fragmentation damage. And we've even got darts that are laced with a powerful poison so that, even if it's a flesh wound, it'll still kill you."

"So…which one do you prefer?" Ryan asked.

"I mainly prefer the poisonous one. Less pain for the person." Sakkee replied, "But in THIS case, I'll go with the traditional one."

"Frontliners specialize in hitting people in the throats and eyes." SK filled in.

(A Frontliner dispensed of his armor and shot an enemy in the eye.)

_The Frontliners claim pinpoint accuracy with the Dart Thrower. Sakkee will prove if it's true or not…_

"Stomach." Sakkee called before firing the dart thrower, a dart hit it, square in the gut. "Left eyeball." Sakkee fired again. Dead-on. "Throat." It hit. "In between the eyes." It hit the ballistic gel torso, square between the eyes.

"I am SOLD on the accuracy of this weapon." Ken said.

But how lethal is it?

"The darts in the eyes, throat, and nose were definite kill-shots." Glyre said, "But the stomach dart…I think that he'd be good for more fighting."

"This was designed for the fleshier areas." Sakkee filled in, "And the Kildorian doesn't armor himself around the head. So, SPRING! The guy's got a dart in his eye."

"THAT is a glorified dart gun." Teen Tomorrow said as he held out a blaster, "You're packing a dart gun no one thinks is a gun? We've got an ACTUAL gun."

The Kilron Blaster…

_Designed to pin an enemy at the distance and cause an instant kill._

"So, how's this gonna be lethal?" Ken asked.

"Well, a Kildorian Warrior will be trained as a marksman, which can only take a few days." Teen Tomorrow replied, "They're trained to take out an enemy at a long distance and is definitely a more lethal weapon than the Dart Thrower. It's got a longer range, too."

_In order to drive his point home, Teen Tomorrow is given a Kilron Blaster and set up with about fifteen feet away—the effective distance of a Dart Thrower._

"FIRE!" Ken shouted.

Teen Tomorrow pointed his blaster at the target and fired directly over the target's heart before firing through the throat and forehead.

The target was brought over.

"Yeah, I don't think this guy's getting back home." Glyre said with a nod.

"You've demonstrated the lethality of the blaster at the same range as the Dart Thrower." Ken said, "But…how about we back it up a little with a stronger target?"

_To prove if it's superior to the Dart Thrower or not, Teen Tomorrow takes aim at a synthetic skull at thirty feet._

Teen Tomorrow took a hard look at the skull before pulling the trigger on his blaster. The bolt of plasma went through the eye and blew the back of the skull out.

"Wow…you've done the effective range of the Dart Thrower, went past its effective range, and STILL killed your enemy." Ken said, in awe.

"And a Frontliner doesn't cover his eyes." Kaora said, "He's in trouble with this thing."

"I'm giving the edge to the Kilron Blaster." Ken explained, "The Dart Thrower is useful in surprise attacks, but the blaster can fire from a further distance and still kill whatever you point it at."

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the Kildorian._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons—the Frontliner brings in a weapon for both defense and attack…and the Kildorian Warrior brings in a last-resort weapon with explosive power…_

_In a battle to see who will win, the Frontliner and the Kildorian Warrior are at the top of their game._

_Both wore armor and were trained to destroy their enemies, but that's where the similarity ends._

_The Frontliners can go from stand and fight to stealth combat in a matter of seconds._

"The Frontliners are taught to take different approaches for every situation." SK explained, "If breaking your enemy doesn't work, they'll sneak around and slice you open."

_The Kildorians are trained to break their opponent into pieces…no matter what._

"You don't break the first time?" Teen Tomorrow asked, "Good. We'll hit you a second time. You don't break then, we'll hit ya a third time. If that doesn't work, we'll keep hitting you until you break."

_In special weapons, the Frontliner preferred a weapon used in both offense and defense…_

(A Frontliner drives his shield into an oncoming foe, knocking him down.)

The Buckler Shield…

_A two and a half-foot wide shield designed to block, crush, and smash enemies._

"THIS is probably a Frontliner's favorite weapon." SK said, "Frontliners are trained to NEVER drop this, no matter what. If you drop your shield anywhere, you'll have to go back and get it. It's one of your best weapons and it's your best defense."

"Well, with THIS test, I've rigged up an impact dummy." Ken explained, showing something similar to a crash-test dummy, "If you can break something on this guy, you break something on a human."

"Well…farewell, my friend." Keyblader said, patting the dummy's shoulder.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Keyblader thrust his shield into the dummy's gut before hitting it on the neck with the edge, knocking it to the ground. He then brought the edge smashing onto the dummy's neck before giving it a small kick.

"Wow, SK, you REALLY get into the game." Ryan said.

"You've…broken this guy's ribs and neck in the space of about four seconds." Glyre said, dumbfounded.

"That's impressive." Teen Tomorrow nodded, "But we've got a weapon that can take out both warriors in less time."

(A Kildorian explodes, killing an enemy in the process)

The Suicide Bomb…

_A last-resort weapon to make sure the enemy doesn't make it out, either._

"This thing is remote-activated." Teen Tomorrow said, "So, we can pretty much destroy an enemy whenever we feel like…but we have to kill ourselves. It's a small price to pay to make sure that our people are safe."

_Since none of our experts are willing to test it themselves, we strap a suicide bomb to a ballistic gel torso and ready a pig carcass._

"We're gonna lose TWO targets after this." Ken said, "But it'll be sweet."

_Our experts go to a safe distance and prepare to trigger the explosion._

"Ready?" Ken asked.

"Ready." Double T confirmed.

"Then, what're you waiting for?" Ken asked.

Teen Tomorrow clicked a button on the remote, causing an explosion back at the firing range.

"HOLY CRAP, MAN!" Ryan shouted as he looked over the two targets, which were unrecognizable, "Both of these guys are down!"

"Well, that IS kinda impressive." SK admitted, but shot it down in an instant, "But…you're killing yourself. A soldier has to stay alive and live to fight again. That bomb was good, but I don't think it'll get past this shield."

To make an example, SK gave his Buckler Shield a few taps, making metallic clangs.

"Be prepared to eat your words." Teen Tomorrow smirked.

_In order to see which will last longer, our team sets up an impact dummy armed with a Frontliner's Buckler Shield and covered in Fictium armor._

"GO!" Ken shouted once they were a safe distance away.

Teen Tomorrow clicked the remote again, causing another explosion.

_The explosion lacerates the soft joints…but the shield and armor aren't penetrated._

"There's…some fragmentation here." Glyre said, examining the slightly dented shield, "But, all-in-all, I don't think that this guy's dead."

"Well, he may be on the ground and stunned, but the downside is that you've killed yourself and your enemy is walking away, unscathed." Ken said, shaking his head, "In a fight to see who can out-last the other, I'm discrediting the suicide bomb as an effective weapon."

"If it kills you and does nothing to your opponent, it's not a good weapon." Keyblader stated.

_It's decided. The Frontliner gets the edge in special weapons with the Buckler Shield._

_Our testing is complete and Ryan puts the data into a battle simulation. However, our experts are torn._

"In the beginning, I was giving it to the Frontliner." Ken admitted, "But, after this testing, I'm setting it at dead-even."

"I admit it—in the beginning, I was giving it to the Kildorian." Ryan said, "But both warriors have proven their military training and weapons that can damage the other's armor and still cause pain. I'll let the computer decide."

Frontliner…

_Kildorian Warrior…_

The battle is on!

_A Fictron Frontliner vs. a Kildorian Warrior? Who is deadlier? Our testing is now complete and we can find out now._

_We test out five weapons used by the Frontliner…_

_The Short-Axe…_

_The Halberd…_

_The Long Knife…_

_The Dart Thrower…_

_The Buckler Shield…_

_And we tested the durability of a Frontliner's Fictium Armor._

_We also tested four Kildorian weapons…_

_The Kildorian Dagger…_

_Diagon Hammer…_

_Kilron Blaster…_

_Suicide Bomb…_

_And we tested the strength of a Kildorian Warrior's Black Nebula Armor._

_In short-range weapons, neither the Short-Axe nor the Kildorian Dagger proved to be effective._

"The Short-Axe and Kildorian Dagger failed to penetrate the other warrior's armor." Ken said, "But, in combat, the Short-Axe gives you a lot more options. So, neither weapons are lethal to the other, but the Short-Axe is the more handy weapon."

Edge: Frontliner

_In medium-range weapons, the Diagon Hammer smashed the Halberd and Long Knife._

"Though the Halberd went through the Black Nebula Armor, the Diagon Hammer will destroy whatever it hits. Even if you're wearing armor, you'll feel that blow." Ryan explained, "I'm giving the edge to the Kildorian in mid-range weapons."

Edge: Kildorian

_In long-range weapons, the Kilron Blaster out-shot the Dart Thrower._

"The Dart Thrower is a handy surprise attack weapon." Glyre said, "But the Kilron Blaster can hit from a further distance and still cause a fatal injury. My edge goes to the blaster."

Edge: Kildorian

_In special weapons, the Buckler Shield proved to be more useful than the Suicide Bomb._

"The shield is designed to protect you and still be a powerful weapon." Ken said, "The Suicide Bomb kills you AND your opponent, but it can't penetrate the Buckler Shield or the armor. I'm giving the edge to the Frontliner."

Edge: Frontliner

_It will be a battle between two of the universe's greatest warriors—a Fictron Frontliner trained for adaptability against a Kildorian Warrior trained to kill since childhood._

"Let's get this match on the road." Ryan said as he pressed the button, starting the battle.

In a forest, a Frontliner was practicing fighting with his halberd against a tree. Not too far away, a Kildorian Warrior was walking through the forest. He crushed a stick under his armored foot, causing the Frontliner to wheel around.

The two glared at each other for a few tense moments, then both moved with lightning-fast reflexes.

The Kildorian pulled out his Kilron Blaster and began to fire as fast as his finger could pull the trigger. The Frontliner immediately pulled up his shield to defend himself and the bolts bounced off as the Frontliner began to approach with his halberd in hand.

When he was close enough, the Frontliner lashed out with his weapon, which the Kildorian dodged and aimed with his blaster. He would have fired if the Frontliner hadn't backhanded it out of his opponent's hand with his buckler shield.

The Kildorian pulled out his Diagon Hammer and swung it at the Frontliner, who tried to block with his halberd. The weapon immediately splintered as the Kildorian brought his hammer up again. The Frontliner blocked with his shield, which took the full force of the next strike. The Frontliner made a small snarl in pain as he pulled out his Short-Axe and immediately caught the Diagon Hammer with the hook of the blade. The Frontliner immediately twisted the axe, causing the Kildorian to drop the hammer and pull out his Kilron Dagger.

The Frontliner thrust out with his shield, hitting the Kildorian in the gut and sending him back a few paces. The Frontliner slashed out with his short-axe, but the blade simply bounced off the armor, only making a small dent.

The Kildorian then lashed out with his dagger as the Frontliner swung his short-axe again. The result was the blade of the short-axe got sliced off.

The Frontliner tossed the remnant of his now useless weapon away before running off with the Kildorian in hot pursuit.

The Frontliner immediately hid behind a tree as he pulled off his helmet, breastplate, shin and elbow guards, showing a lightweight, Kevlar-like material. He pulled out a long-knife and a dart thrower as the Kildorian approached and went around the tree.

The Frontliner slashed with his long knife, doing no damage to the Kildorian's armor. The Kildorian lashed out with the Kildorian Dagger, slicing the blade of the Long Knife off like a hatchet through wood.

The Kildorian made another slash at the Frontliner, who dodged and fired a dart at the Kildorian, nicking his cheek. The Kildorian snarled before pulling out a certain explosive—the Suicide Bomb.

The Kildorian activated it, hoping to destroy the Frontliner along with him. The Frontliner immediately scrambled away, crouched down low, and pulled up his shield to defend himself.

KA-BOOM!

A good portion of the immediate area was burned down, but the Frontliner was mainly unscathed. He peeked out from behind his shield and saw the ashes of what was probably all that was left of the Kildorian. He bowed in respect to a worthy opponent before walking away.

Winner: Frontliner

"THIS was the closest match outside of a squad-on-squad battle." Ryan said, "Though the Kildorian had extremely powerful weapons, the Frontliner had reliable and multi-functional weapons along with better armor."

_It was, indeed, close. The Frontliner won by the skin of his teeth with five hundred and six kills. Most of which were thanks to his halberd and buckler shield._

Frontliner:

Short-Axe: 12

Halberd: 170

Long Knife: 43

Dart Thrower: 15

Buckler Shield: 266

All-in-all kills: 506

_The Kildorian Warrior claimed four hundred and ninety four kills. Most kills went to the Diagon Hammer and Kilron Blaster. The Suicide Bomb proved to be his downfall as it would kill him before it killed his enemy._

Kildorian Warrior:

Kildorian Dagger: 10

Diagon Hammer: 236

Kilron Blaster: 242

Suicide Bomb: 6

All-in-all kills: 494

"THIS was a true battle of tanks." Glyre explained, "The Frontliners has a slight advantage over the Kildorians because of multi-functional weapons and a reliable shield."

"Weapons for multiple kills and none of them ended up killing themselves." Ken said, "The best man won."

"Frontliners are tough guys." Kaora said, "Hope to fight alongside 'em someday. Frontliner plus Kildorian Warrior, THAT would be something to be afraid of."

"We won by the skin of our teeth." Sakkee explained, "The Kildorians are tough enough to rival us. No questions asked."

The Frontliner bows in respect to his opponent.

_With apologies to Shadow-DJ._

_THIS was the closest match I've ever done, even beating Omega 11 vs. Team Wanderer._


	9. Lucifer vs Regalia

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_**Lucifer**_**…**

(An evil-looking Balance lets out a scream as an explosion bursts out, destroying everything in its path.)

_Conquering Balance of Hatred._

**_Regalia…_**

(A woman thrusts out her fingers, which impale multiple points in a man's body.)

_Blood-thirsty Darkside of a Balance._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club, located in Los Angeles California. Here, we've gathered experts, doctors, historians…and armed them with lethal weapons and attacks. All to decide who will win in a battle of two of the most blood-thirsty and murderous enemies the Author Fighters have ever encountered…_

**Lucifer…**

_Balance of Hatred bent on conquering his homeworld…_

**And Regalia…**

_Brutal Darkside of the Balance, Ruka._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, **Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"This match is going to be interesting." Ken said, "Because both warriors' weapons are designed to kill with just one-shot."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Would I want to be in a fight with either of these warriors?" Glyre asked before laughing and saying, "No, I wouldn't."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, **Ryan Shygym** will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the Balance of Hatred and a blood-crazed Darkside._

"This is probably gonna be our closest match, outside of squad-on-squad fights." Ryan explained, "Both of these warriors are coming in to see the blood of the other hit the ground."

A white hedgehog pulled out a gun and took aim.

_Fictron-born Fictorian, **TLSoulDude** has fought Lucifer before and knows his fighting strategy._

"Regalia didn't enrage me to the point of Demon Ultima." TL explained, "Lucifer will have her dead in the space of a few seconds."

A teen girl with white hair and black clothing held out a wand.

_**Hikari Ino** is a Balance, herself. She is the main enemy of Lucifer and has caught his attention on more than one occasion._

"Lucifer-san's hatred will cause him to fight anyone who interferes with him." Hikari explained, "He just won't stop until he gets what he wants."

_After murdering Hikari Ino's parents, Lucifer has begun a bloody war. His mission? To claim Hikari Ino for his own and kill anyone who tries to stop him._

"His entire goal is to get Hikari and force her to become his own prized possession." TL explained, "Figured he would've been Balance of Drama, but this is still a lethal warrior."

_However, our experts for Regalia are just as confident._

A girl thrust out her hand and her fingers sprung out as long, Lust-esque claws.

_**Ruka** knows all about Regalia. Regalia is Ruka's Darkside._

"Lucifer? No, he's not gonna see this coming." Ruka explained, "Regalia's sworn to kill him on sight."

Another girl causes blood to spurt from her arm and wrap around a ballistic gel torso's neck.

_**Ucha Nekome** may be Lucifer's younger sister, but believes that Regalia will get the edge._

"Is Lucifer strong? Yes. Will he stand up to Regalia?" Ucha asked, "In THIS case, I'd have to say no."

_The Darkside of Ruka, a Balance, Regalia has become a real and emerging threat due to her ferocity, blood-thirst, and savage enjoyment of it._

"Her entire combat policy IS murder." Ruka said.

_For pre-match predictions, our experts are divided._

"I'm giving the edge to Lucifer." Ken said, "All of his weapons are designed to kill and keep Regalia at a distance."

"I'm giving the edge to Regalia." Ryan said, "She's better equipped and is a LOT more savage."

_The differences in their style of combat shows in their use of close quarter combat…_

(Lucifer delivers a precise punch to a man's gut before driving the palm of his hand into the man's nose, crushing it.)

_**Taijutsu…**_

_Lucifer's art of precision and death._

TL and Hikari looked at each other before shaking their heads.

_Since neither are an expert in hand-to-hand combat, they call in someone to give them a hand…_

A man with a buzz-cut and two ninjato strapped to his back walked in, whistling at the fight club.

"Some sweet digs you've got here." He said.

_Black Beret and multi-martial artist, **Sgt. Marcus Reynol**!_

"So, what do ya want me to do?" Reynol asked as he looked over a ballistic gel body.

"We're gonna see just how lethal taijutsu can be." Ken replied, "I need to see if this guy can be killed with just your fists."

"That's it?" Reynol asked, arching an eyebrow, "I was expecting something a little more…difficult." Reynol looked down at the body and simply said, "Farewell, brother."

_The gel body is propped up and Reynol is ready to dish things out._

Reynol yelled before delivering a kick with his shin to the body's midsection. He thrust his fist into the dummy's face before bringing a precise punch to the body's temple.

"Reynol, DUDE!" Ken exclaimed, "THIS was our only complete gel body. What did it ever do to you?"

"This guy's got dislocated spine, a broken nose, and his temple's been struck." Glyre explained, examining the corpse, "In the short span of three blows, you've paralyzed him, stopped his breathing, and bruised his temple. A bruise to the temple…that's a killshot."

"Wow. What do I need THESE for?" Reynol asked, pointing to his swords.

_However, our Regalia experts are unimpressed._

"Well, it's very Hollywood." Ruka said, "But, nah. If we have our way, you won't get close enough to use that."

"Only after we break your face with our fists." TL countered.

Team Regalia's response is a savage martial art that requires ripping your enemy to pieces…

(Regalia springs on an enemy and begins clawing his face off.)

_**Slash Brawling…**_

_Slashing, ripping martial art that's designed to turn your enemy to ribbons._

"This form of combat is far more savage than Taijutsu." Ruka explained as she showed a pair of claws on her hands and began ripping at a foam body, "It takes your enemy apart, one piece at a time."

"Well, it's CUTE, I guess." TL shrugged, "But it's ridiculous."

"Nothing a little taijutsu can't take care of." Hikari said.

In order to test the killing potential of Slash Brawling, our team sets up another ballistic gel body.

Ruka shouted before driving her claws into the body and slicing the face open.

"Dead enough for ya?" she asked.

The three experts stared before laughing out loud.

"Using claws not only slices your enemy open." Glyre explained, "But you're also causing blood loss and shoving all sorts of bacteria into the blood-stream, which will probably cause a serious infection. But is this a kill shot? I say no."

_But, which form of combat is better? Our experts can all agree._

"I'm giving the edge to taijutsu." Ken explained, "It turns all of your body parts into a weapon whereas slash brawling only uses your hands."

"With taijutsu, you can break their bones and immobilize them. If you slash someone the wrong way, they'll still be able to fight back."

"Slash brawling's a little more flashy, but taijutsu has far more killing potential." Glyre explained, "I'm giving the edge to Lucifer when it comes to close-quarter combat."

_Our experts are agreed. Lucifer gets the edge in close-quarter combat._

_However, Team Regalia has a mid-range weapon to cut Lucifer down to size and Team Lucifer fires back with an instantly fatal attack._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_In our Los Angeles fight club, we're trying to find out who would win between Lucifer and Regalia._

_When it comes to weaponry, Lucifer brings…_

_Taijutsu…_

_The Avada Kedavra Curse…_

_The Akakuro Pistol…_

_And the Infernal Hatred attack._

_Whereas Regalia brings to the fight…_

_Slash Brawling…_

_Blood of Blades…_

_Extendable Claws…_

_And the lethal Chimamire Kushaku…_

"Regalia's tough, I'll give her that." Hikari said, "But Lucifer's precise. He's not a monster. He's civilized."

_Lucifer's precision is shown in one of his most lethal weapons…_

(Lucifer holds out a wand and kills someone in a flash of green light.)

_**Avada Kedavra…**_

_A magic spell that's precise, aimed, and instantly lethal._

"A burst of magic comes out and kills whoever it touches." Hikari said as she held out a wand, "All you hear is 'Avada Kedavra', all you see is a flash of green light, and then you're dead."

"Alright, let's see just how lethal this weapon is." Ken said as the team set up a ballistic gel torso, "This thing has all of the necessary organs to sustain life. I want this thing dead in a second."

Hikari Ino takes aim with a wand.

"THREE…TWO…ONE! GO!" Ken shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hikari shouted. A burst of green light came out and struck the ballistic gel body, causing it to fly backwards before coming to a stop.

"This guy's dead, no questions asked." Glyre said, "The Avada Kedavra curse…it doesn't matter where you hit this guy, he's going down for the count."

"This spell wipes out all necessary qualities to sustain life." Hikari explained.

"But you miss all the time with that spell." Ruka said, "Regalia could dodge that and use HER mid-range weapons before you know what's gonna happen."

_To counter Avada Kedavra, Team Regalia brings a bloody weapon to the fight._

(Regalia cuts herself and the blood forms whips that begin lashing out at an enemy.)

_**The Blood of Blades…**_

_Blood turned into a thousand lashing whips._

"This is a multi-dimensional." Ucha explained, "We can bring someone to their end with a weapon like this. The main strategy is to use large, sweeping motions and used to lash people's front."

"So, what do you think this weapon will do to the gel torso?" Ken asked.

"I think it'll cut it to ribbons." Ucha replied.

"Ready?" Ken called as the group gave her a safe distance.

"Ready!" Ucha replied.

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Ucha made a quick incision in her arm. She then thrust out her arm, causing multiple whips made of blood to come out of her arm and begin lashing at the torso. When she was done, the body was nothing more than a pile of bloody rags.

"Wow…I've never seen anything LIKE this." Glyre said, "This guy's either dead already or dying of blood-loss."

"And THIS is a more close-quarter weapon than Avada Kedavra." Ucha said as she wrapped up her arm with a bandage.

"It does worry me though, because if your enemy stays out of that range and gets in close enough, it becomes worthless." Ken said.

"But you have a better chance of dodging Avada Kedavra." Ucha countered.

_Between Blood of Blades and Avada Kedavra, which is more lethal?_

"Avada Kedavra is one-shot, one-kill." Ken explained, "However, you can dodge it very easily. With Blood of Blades, you're not so fortunate. I'm giving the edge to Regalia."

"The Avada Kedavra Curse is deadly, no question about it." Ryan said, "But, in terms of lethality, you're more likely to get hit and killed by the Blood of Blades."

"Avada Kedavra's lethal and flashy." Glyre said, "However, Blood of Blades give you FAR more options. I give the edge to Regalia."

_The numbers don't lie. Regalia gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, both teams fire back with their long-distance weapons._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_Regalia vs. Lucifer? Which one is more lethal? That is what is about to be answered today._

_When it comes to combat, Lucifer and Regalia are like fire and ice._

_Lucifer prefers precision-based attacks._

"He's a jerk, but he's a powerful jerk." TL said, "That's why he's gonna send Regalia to six feet under."

_Regalia relies on savage attacks that will kill in the most violent ways possible._

"Regalia will rip Lucifer to shreds." Ruka said, "And she'll enjoy every minute of it."

_In terms of weaponry, both warriors are tied. However, both of them pack lethal long-range weapons._

_Lucifer brings…_

(Lucifer takes aim with a handgun and shoots someone fifty yards away.)

**The Akakuro Pistol…**

_A handgun with surprisingly long distance and killing ability._

"Normally, a handgun isn't all that lethal." Glyre said, "But the Akakuro has a long range and can kill with more force."

"Regalia's dead before she even knows what's going on." TL said as he held out the Akakuro.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard THAT…" Ucha said as she rolled her eyes.

"First of all, this weapon is TOO dangerous to use indoors." Ken said, "We're headin' out to the shootin' range again!"

_In order to test the long-range weapons in safety, our team goes out to the firing range._

"I want these dummies gone." Ken said as TL held up the Akakuro to the foam bodies.

"Farewell." TL shrugged.

_TL takes aim with the Akakuro and is told to shoot five dummies, each at varying distance._

"READY…AIM…FIRE!" Ken shouted.

TL shot at the nearest dummy before aiming at the next one. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Five dummies, all of which now had bloody holes in them.

_The damage done by a simple handgun is severe…_

"I NEVER thought a handgun could cause this much damage." Glyre said, "All of these guys are dead."

"And this gun could kill them even if they're further away." Hikari said.

"Hey, Regalia girls!" TL called, gesturing at the dummies, "How do you like that?"

"Oh, it's on." Ruka smirked, "We've got something that's JUST as lethal. If not, more so…"

(Regalia extends her fingers into claws and impales three enemies.)

_**The Extendable Claws…**_

_Lethal, long-range weapons that can kill from any distance._

"A handgun can only shoot in a straight line." Ucha explained, "The extendable claws spread out, making it far more lethal."

_Our team sets up multiple foam torsos to test the lethality of the extendable claws…_

"I've heard that the claws can go through MULTIPLE people." Ken explained, "So, we've got all these set up."

"So, I get to kill as many as possible?" Ruka asked.

"Oh yeah." Ken grinned.

"I like the sound of that." Ruka said with a smirk.

_Ruka takes aim with her own claws at the multiple bodies._

"Ready?" Ken called.

"Ready!" Ruka replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Ruka extended her claws, impaling multiple bodies on them. She then retracted them, showing that her fingers were drenched in synthetic blood.

"You have just, single-handedly, killed an ARMY." Ken said, while Ryan stared, open-mouthed.

_The damage is impressive. But which is deadlier? The Akakuro or Extendable Claws?_

"The Akakuro was impressive." Ken admitted, "But the extendable claws were jaw-dropping."

"The extendable claws just killed a small army." Ryan said, "That's what I'm giving the edge to."

"The Akakuro was impressive. It could actually kill at a further distance than most handguns." Glyre explained, "However, the extendable claws spread out, allowing you to impale multiple people and making it more difficult for just one person to dodge. I'm giving the edge to the extendable claws."

_In terms of long-range weapons, Regalia gets the edge._

_But the testing isn't over yet! Both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons!_

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_In a battle between the Balance of Hatred and a Bloodthirsty Darkside, Regalia has Lucifer on the run._

_However, Lucifer is packing a lethal special weapons._

"Lucifer's last resort is to go BOOM." TL said with a smirk.

(Lucifer screams as an explosion erupts.)

_**Infernal Hatred…**_

_A monstrous explosion with a fifty-mile blast radius._

_In order to safely test this, the team heads out to the firing range again._

"Lucifer's special weapon is the blow everything up?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Hikari replied, "Hatred IS a destructive emotion, after all."

_Since calling Lucifer would be suicidal at this point, the team sets up a trigger-activated bomb with the same power._

"We've set up a bomb that will just go BOOM. No shrapnel, and we've lowered it to a mere fraction of his true power." Glyre explained, "We should get the same results if Lucifer himself tried this."

Ken then set the bomb down.

"And now, I think we should get outta here." Glyre said, nervously.

_The team retreats to a safer distance._

"Fire in the hole." Hikari said as she pressed the button.

BOOM!

An explosion filled the area they were previously occupying.

"Holy Shlamoley!" Ken swore.

_The damage done by the explosion was severe._

"EVERYTHING AROUND HERE IS GONE, MAN!" Ken exclaimed, "AND ALL THE FOAM BODIES ARE INCINERATED!"

_However, Team Regalia is unimpressed._

"You need time to charge with that move." Ruka explained, "And, while you're waiting for that, we'll cause you to decay immediately."

(Regalia stabs an enemy, who immediately begins to decay.)

_**Chimamire Kushaku…**_

_A simple stab with the claws that can immediately turn an enemy into a rotted-away corpse._

"While Lucifer's charging up for Infernal Hatred, poke. He's dead." Ruka said.

_In order to test the Chimamire Kushaku's killing power, we'll test it on the closest thing to a human being—a one hundred fifty-pound pig._

"Pig anatomy is similar to our own." Glyre explained, "If you kill a pig with that, you're gonna kill a person with that."

"Ready, Ruka?" Ken asked.

Ruka simply nodded.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…STAB!" Ken shouted.

Ruka drove her claws into the pig's body. Immediately, the pig began to rot away. In the space of a few seconds, it was nothing but bone.

"Pork anyone?" Ruka asked.

_Both attacks are lethal. But…which one is more lethal?_

"Are both weapons deadly? Yes." Ken said, "For me, I'm gonna let the numbers decide."

"The Infernal Rage is a powerful explosive." Ryan said, "With the Chimamire Kushaku, as long as you don't get Regalia's claws in you, you'll be okay. I'm giving the edge to Lucifer."

"Explosions vs. stabbing." Glyre said, "Explosions win every time."

_Lucifer gets the edge in special weapons._

_The testing is complete. Next we see who is deadlier?_

_Lucifer…_

_Regalia…_

_The battle is on!_

* * *

_With our testing finished, we can now see who would win in a battle between Lucifer, the Balance of Hatred, and Regalia, the Bloodthirsty Darkside._

_We tested four weapons and attacks used by Lucifer…_

_Taijutsu…_

_Avada Kedavra…_

_The Akakuro Pistol…_

_And Infernal Hatred_

_We also tested four methods of attack for Regalia…_

_Slash Brawling…_

_Blood of Blades…_

_Extendable Claws…_

_And Chimamire Kushaku._

_In short-range combat, Taijutsu was pitted against Slash Brawling._

"Slash Brawling is absolutely savage." Ken said, "But the Taijutsu has far more methods of disabling and killing than just slashing."

Edge: Lucifer

_In mid-range weapons, The Blood of Blades slashed through the Avada Kedavra._

"Avada Kedavra is one-shot, one-kill, but your enemy can dodge it." Glyre said, "Blood of Blades can turn a body into a pile of flesh in a matter of seconds. Edge goes to Blood of Blades."

Edge: Regalia

_In long-range weapons, the extendable claws pierced through the Akakuro._

"The Akakuro is a powerful gun, no questions asked." Ryan said, "But the extendable claws can pretty much stop a small army in its tracks. You be the judge."

Edge: Regalia

_However, in a stunning comeback, the Infernal Hatred blew away the Chimamire Kushaku._

"The Chimamire Kushaku isn't lethal if you don't get Regalia's claws in you." Ken said, "But the Infernal Hatred would blow your enemies to pieces before they get close enough to use their close-quarter weapons. I've got to give the edge to Lucifer."

Edge: Lucifer

_It is a battle of opposites: Precision vs. Savagery. Cunning vs. Ferocity. Balance vs. Darkside._

_Who is deadlier?_

_Ryan will now run the tests and simulate a thousand battles. The one with the most victories will be the Deadliest Author._

"Time to begin." Ryan said as he pressed a button, beginning the simulation.

* * *

Regalia tossed a dismembered corpse aside as she walked through an abandoned city. Lucifer arrived on the roof of a building. He pulled out the Akakuro and looked around. He immediately saw Regalia and fired.

Regalia dodged the bullets and wheeled around. She saw a small speck that was Lucifer. She immediately thrust out her hand as her claws flew out. Lucifer immediately rolled out of the way. However, Regalia backhanded Lucifer, knocking the Akakuro out of his hand.

The Balance of Hatred glowered as he seethed with his own element as he concentrated. He then began to glow…

Regalia saw the signs, snarled, and immediately began to run.

An explosion burst through the city, engulfing everything within a fifty-mile radius. What was once the center of the city was now a crater. He looked around and saw Regalia dart past. He pulled out a wand and began to follow her.

Regalia smirked as she pulled out a small knife and cut herself. Her blood immediately formed into multiple whips.

Regalia wheeled around and extended her Blood of Blades. One of the tentacles wrapped around Lucifer's arm. The Balance of Hatred screwed up his face as he pulled out his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Regalia immediately let go and evaded the attack. Lucifer pointed his wand at her again and shouted the incantation. The bolt of green magic missed again. He was ready to try a third time, but Regalia grabbed his wand with her Blood of Blades and snapped it in half.

Lucifer charged forward and brought his fist into Regalia's gut, sending the Darkside into a canyon wall.

Regalia snarled as she extended her claws and charged forward. Lucifer dodged the initial slash and delivered a kick to Regalia's jaw, sending her to the ground. He then kicked her in the gut as she was on the ground.

Regalia rolled aside and jumped up before impaling Lucifer on her claws. He noticed what was happening to his body and screamed in pain. His skin began to quickly decay away.

Within seconds, he was nothing more than a skeleton.

Regalia smirked before spitting on his bones and walking off, possibly to find more people to kill.

* * *

Winner: Regalia.

"Lucifer's weapons were designed to take out people at a distance." Ryan explained, "Regalia's use of close-range weapons and her blood-thirsty nature really made a difference."

_Out of a thousand battles, Regalia won five hundred and eighty-three times. Her best weapon being the Extendable Claws._

Regalia:

Slash Brawling: 65

Blood of Blades: 93

Extendable Claws: 350

Chimamire Kushaku: 75

All-in-all kills: 583

_Lucifer only claimed four hundred and seventeen kills. His most lethal weapons being the Infernal Hatred and Akakuro Pistol._

Lucifer:

Taijutsu: 80

Avada Kedavra: 45

Akakuro Pistol: 160

Infernal Hatred: 132

All-in-all kills: 417

"Regalia had better weapons that could kill Lucifer if he got too close." Ken said, "The best…woman won."

"I actually think Regalia threatened someone to win because I was expecting Lucifer to win." Glyre said with a laugh, "Is there someone behind me? Should I watch what I say?"

"In this battle of bad guys…" Hikari said, "It looks like the better one won. Better luck next time, Lucifer."

"Regalia swore to kill Lucifer." Ruka said, "Looks like she kept her word."

Regalia held out her hand and her extendable claws flew out.


	10. Krolton DarkHeart vs Hikari Ino

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_Krolton DarkHeart…_

(A demon-like fighter slices through a man's gut with a skull-like sword.)

_Cruel demon warlord who's bent on world conquest._

_Hikari Ino…_

(A girl with white hair and blue eyes unleashes a burst of water upon an enemy.)

_Leader of the Balances who will protect her friends, no matter the cost._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered martial artists, weapons experts, and medical experts in order to simulate a battle between two Author Fighters with fighting styles worlds apart…_

_**Hikari Ino…**_

_Leader of the Balances who can back her words with combat._

_**And Krolton DarkHeart…**_

_Demon warlord who led a bloody war to conquer all._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"I'm giving the edge to Hikari." Ken said, "She's the leader of the Balances and had to get that title for a reason."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"THIS is gonna be a tough fight." Glyre said, "Hikari's a being of pure light whereas Krolton's a blood-thirsty demon."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two fighters._

"I'll give it to Krolton DarkHeart." Ryan said, "He's far more brutal and brings in more powerful long-range and special weapons."

A man with Dark Paladin-esque armor, a jagged staff, and blue hair and eyes looked over a sword.

_Author Fighter leader, __**DarkPaladinmon**__ will be testing the magic-based weapons used by Hikari._

"Hime-chan will beat Krolton. No contest." DP said.

A girl with back hair and a black kimono swung a sword around.

_Member of Hikari's solo team, Hunting Lights, __**Rukia Kuchiki**__. Rukia will be testing the close-quarter weapons used by Hikari._

"With THIS…" Rukia said, holding up a sword, "He won't get close enough to use that knife."

A teen with black hair opened his eyes to show that they were now blood red.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__ will return to test out Hikari's special weapons._

"If Hikari has the Sharingan, Krolton won't stand a chance." Sasuke smirked.

_Hikari Ino had a hard life her father left on some mission when she was a year old, then her mother was murdered in front of her at the age of two. Soon Hikari became the leader of the balances._

"Krolton fights only for himself." DP said, "Selfishness is a poor reason to fight. Hikari fights for her people and for her friends."

_Our Hikari experts are confident, but our Krolton DarkHeart experts believe that Krolton's savage approach to combat will lead him to victory._

A teen spun a chain over his head before bringing it down.

_Krolton's son, __**David DarkHeart**__. David knows his father's combat tactics and how to use his most dangerous weapons._

"Hikari won't stand a chance." David said, "My dad will crush her just like he did everyone else."

A man pulled out a long sword and smirked as he measured it.

_Former general in Krolton's army, __**Emperor Doviculus**__. Doviculus is a master in hand-to-hand combat and the bladed weapons Krolton DarkHeart used to conquer most of the universe._

"Krolton's gonna do to Hikari what he did to everyone else in his path—he's gonna knock her down and knock her down HARD." Doviculus stated.

_Krolton DarkHeart, also known as the Demon King, is the most bloodthirsty warrior in history. He killed millions in his quest to rule the world._

"He's killed millions and for good reason." David said, "He's the most brutal warrior ever."

"You guys seem to think that Hikari's just gonna let you step on her." DP stated, "She'll beat Krolton senseless."

_To help keep her enemies down, Hikari has a powerful spell on her side…_

(Hikari pulls out a wand and fires a blast of red light at an enemy.)

_**The Stupefy Stunning Spell…**_

_A powerful spell designed to attack without having to engage the enemy._

"This can be used to keep enemies at a distance…" DP explained, "It can knock out your enemies and even kill them if they hit the right area."

"I feel an impact dummy coming on." Ken said with a smirk.

_Armed with his magic, DarkPaladinmon takes aim at an impact dummy._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

"STUPEFY!" DP shouted.

A burst of red light came out of his staff and hit the dummy, knocking it down.

"With the numbers we got, you probably hit this guy with a nunchaku." Ken said.

"Only more powerful?" Ryan asked.

"WAY more powerful." Glyre nodded.

"It's cute, but it doesn't have a lot of killing potential." David said.

"It CAN kill, it just needs to hit the right spot—like just over the heart." DP countered.

"Too bad we have something that kills no matter where you hit." David shrugged.

(Krolton brings a chain down on an enemy.)

_**The Razor Chain Whip…**_

_A powerful chain with a dagger at the tip, designed to kill enemies at a distance._

"This is a far more lethal weapon than the whip chain." David said, "For one thing, it's heavier. Secondly, its dagger is gonna hit no matter where it lands."

"How about a pig carcass?" Ken asked.

"Bring it on." David nodded.

_In order to prove his point, David takes aim at a one hundred fifty-pound pig carcass._

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken called.

David began spinning the chain and brought it, slashing, through the pig's middle. The pig immediately fell in half.

"I thought that this was gonna be another fail, like with the Whip-Chain." Glyre admitted, "But after seeing it slice a pig in half, I'm impressed."

_Our experts debate over which weapon gets the edge. The decision is unanimous._

"Though Stupefy is a good attack to have, you need to hit JUST the right spot to kill your opponent." Ken explained, "The Razor Chain Whip can cause a crippling hit, no matter where you hit. I'm giving it the edge in this contest."

_The Razor Chain Whip gets the edge in long-range weapons._

_However, both teams pack deadly blades for short-range weapons. Now, we will see HOW deadly._

Next on Deadliest Author!

* * *

_While testing to see who will win between Krolton DarkHeart and Hikari Ino in a virtual simulation, Krolton has Hikari on the run._

_However, our Hikari Ino experts aren't afraid._

"Krolton's a conqueror?" DP asked, "Good. Hime-chan's dealt with conquerors before."

In order to back this up, Hikari Ino brings…

_The Twinsegia Sword…_

_Waterbending…_

_Stupefy Stunning Spell…_

_And the Sharingan Eyes._

"Hikari Ino's not a warlord." David said, "Dad IS, however. He'll love to get Hikari's blood on his blade."

_To do this, Krolton DarkHeart brings…_

_The Ruby Dagger…_

_The Shadow Skull Blade…_

_Razor Chain Whip…_

_And the Shadow Grenado._

_And Krolton brings a lethal short-range weapon, designed specifically to kill…_

(Krolton stabs an enemy in the chest with a blood-red dagger.)

_**The Ruby Dagger…**_

_A short blade designed to stab, slash, and kill._

"Krolton can run people through with this nasty, little blade." Doviculus said, holding out the ruby dagger, "He'll run his enemy through, cut their face open, or just slit their throat."

_In order to test the power of the ruby dagger, our experts set up a ballistic gel torso with the same density as human flesh and bone._

"Ready, Doviculus?" Ken asked. Doviculus nodded, "Three…two…one…GO."

Doviculus let out a yell as he thrust out the ruby dagger into the torso. He quickly yanked it out before slashing his target with it.

"Whoa, MAN! THIS is lethal." Ken said, dumbstruck.

"In that stab, I actually hit that steel column used for support." Doviculus explained, "If that were a real person, the dagger would've hit the spine."

"Even with that in mind, the person's still dead." Glyre said.

_However, our Team Hikari experts aren't afraid._

"This has a far longer reach than that knife." Rukia explained, holding out a certain sword.

(Hikari slashes an opponent by using a sword with a silver blade and diamonds and opals on the hilt.)

_**The Twinsegia…**_

_The blade of Hikari's mother that is designed to slash at high speed._

"THIS is Twinsegia." Rukia explained as she pulled out the sword, "It's nice-looking sword, but it's still pretty lethal."

Rukia pulled the Twinsegia out before slashing it into a ballistic gel torso, cutting through the shoulder and deep into the body.

"Rukia, THAT is the fastest weapon used so far." Ken said, dumbstruck once more.

"Faster than the Razor Chain Whip?" Rukia asked.

"MUCH faster." Ken said.

Rukia was swinging the sword around in an elegant manner.

_Though the Twinsegia is a fast and deadly weapon, our Krolton DarkHeart experts see more style than substance._

"All you have to do is make that ONE mistake." David said, "And my dad's gonna rip your head off."

_In order to make a fair comparison, Rukia and Doviculus take aim at a pig carcass. First up is Rukia with Twinsegia…_

Rukia held up Twinsegia before letting out a yell and slashing with it. The first strike nearly sliced it in half. The second one DID slice it in half.

_Now, Doviculus with the ruby dagger…_

Doviculus pulled out the ruby dagger and slashed at the pig with it. He cut it up, but didn't slice it in half.

_Our experts are united on which weapon is deadlier._

"The Twinsegia is faster, has a longer reach, and can be used with true grace." Ken explained, "The Ruby Dagger is a lethal weapon, but it can't hold a candle to Twinsegia."

_Hikari Ino gets the edge in short-range weapons._

_However, both teams have powerful medium-ranged weapons. Hikari Ino makes a splash while Krolton DarkHeart makes a slash._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_When it comes to fighting, Hikari Ino and Krolton DarkHeart are like fire and ice._

_Hikari relies on speed and precision to defeat her opponents._

"Hime-chan kills people quickly and effectively." DP explained, "Krolton won't even know what hit him."

_Krolton DarkHeart relies on savage weapons and brutal over-kill to achieve victory._

"In a comparison, Hikari's an army reserve who fights a weekend a month." David explained, "My dad fights all the time."

_To help him in nonstop warfare, Krolton brings a monstrous mid-range weapon into the fray…_

(Krolton runs through an enemy's gut before wrenching it out.)

_**The Shadow Skull Blade…**_

_A long sword designed to hack, slash, and rip apart enemies._

"THIS is the Shadow Skull Blade." Doviculus explained, holding out said weapon, "It's double-edged. That means it's just as good for slashing as it is for stabbing."

"Alright, we're gonna test how powerful that weapon is against a ballistic gel torso." Ken said.

_Doviculus takes the Shadow Skull Blade and aims it at a ballistic gel torso._

"Ready, Doviculus?" Ken asked.

Doviculus nodded.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Doviculus stabbed the torso in the chest before slashing at the shoulder and bringing the blade into the torso's neck.

"Well, THAT'S a bloody mess." Glyre said as he examined the wound, "This guy's watching his guts falling out, you then sliced through his shoulder, cutting off essential arteries, and then…" Glyre examined the head, but it came off, "You decapitated this guy."

"And there's all the evidence you need. Hikari doesn't have a chance." Doviculus said.

_However, Hikari brings a powerful weapon to the fray, one that can be used for multiple options._

(Hikari raises her arms, causing a torrent of water to burst from a lake and strike an enemy.)

_**Waterbending…**_

_Using the power of one of the four main elements, this makes for a powerful weapon and defense._

"Water Bending is useful because you can use it for anything." DP explained as the team arrived at the shooting range, "You can use it to block an attack…"

(Hikari brings up water to protect herself from an oncoming sword swipe.)

"You can use it to stun…"

(Hikari splashes an enemy with a powerful burst of water.)

"You can use it to stop an attacker…"

(Hikari captures an enemy in a bubble.)

"OR you can use it to slice." DP concluded.

(Hikari brings a blade of water across an enemy, cutting of his head.)

"We've got a tank of water here." Ryan explained as he gestured to a small tank of water and a group of foam bodies, "I want you to kill these things."

_DarkPaladinmon isn't a waterbender, but he'll be using a spell to stand-in for it._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

DP brought his staff up and pulled the water out of the tank before thrusting his staff out. The water formed a blade and sliced a foam body in half before it changed into a shield that blocked an imaginary attack. He then brought it down onto the next torso and shifted the water into a blade again before slicing the last torso.

"WHOO! LOOK AT THE BLOOD POUR!" Ken whooped.

"Waterbending can not only cut a person." Glyre explained, "It also washes out some blood. If that person's still alive, he's considerably weaker. He'll be on the mat if the slash isn't fatal."

"The Shadow Skull Blade was VERY impressive." Ryan said, "But, with waterbending, you can defend yourself AND attack your enemy."

"Because it gives you more options, I'm giving the edge to waterbending." Ken stated.

_Hikari Ino gets the edge in mid-range weapons, ending the tie._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons._

* * *

_In this showdown between Hikari Ino and Krolton DarkHeart, Hikari has Krolton on the run._

_However, Krolton DarkHeart has a special weapon to cause maximum damage._

David pulled out a bomb of sorts and said, "Dad loves things that go 'BOOM'."

(Krolton tosses a bomb at an enemy as it immediately explodes.)

_**The Shadow Grenado…**_

_A lethal mix of gunpowder, black magic, and shrapnel._

"Krolton often uses this to distract and kill." Doviculus explained, "He lights the fuse, rolls it under the enemy and BOOM. An explosion of fire, shrapnel, and bodies."

_Our team sets up a glass container filled with foam bodies._

"Let's see how well this bomb does in tight spaces." Ken said as David pulled out a Shadow Grenado and a cigarette lighter.

"I think you should run." David said.

"Good idea." Ryan said as the three brothers began running.

David lit the fuse of the bomb before tossing it into the container and running with the group.

BOOM!

The bomb exploded, turning the glass walls into little fragments and the bodies into piles of shredded foam.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ken swore, "THIS is my favorite Krolton DarkHeart weapon. MASS DESTRUCTION!"

"Great, he's losing his mind…" Glyre said as he rolled his eyes, even though he was grinning.

_However, Hikari Ino brings a special weapon that can stop anyone in their tracks…_

(Hikari's blue eyes turn red as she delivers a kick to an enemy's gut.)

_**The Sharingan Eyes…**_

_The Uchiha's signature kekkei genkai, used to entrance, mimic, and immobilize enemies._

Sasuke walked into the room.

_Since people with actual Sharingan Eyes are in short supply, our team calls in an experienced wielder of the eyes—Team Wanderer field commander, **Sasuke Uchiha**!_

"Welcome back to the fight club, Sasuke." Ken said.

"So, what're we doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Testing the power of the Sharingan Eyes." Ryan replied.

"This will win the match for sure. SHARINGAN." Sasuke said, activating his eyes.

"The Sharingan can be used to mimic jutsus, that's true." Sasuke explained, "But you also increase your own reflexes and can see your enemies coming a little slower. THAT means you can catch their attack and hit back with no problem."

_Ken goes into a small spar with Sasuke to show the power of the Sharingan Eyes…_

Ken and Sasuke began circling each other. Ken threw a punch, but Sasuke grabbed it and deflected the blow. Ken then charged, but Sasuke quickly got out of the way and grabbed Ken's arms before placing his foot onto Ken's back.

"I give." Ken said, "You've made your point."

"The Sharingan Eyes will definitely be setting Krolton up for a kill." Glyre said.

_But which is the more deadly weapon? Shadow Grenado or Sharingan Eyes?_

"The Sharingan Eyes increase your reflexes, considerably." Ryan said, "But this isn't 'Best Reflex Author', this is 'DEADLIEST Author'. The Shadow Grenado is DESIGNED to kill."

"I'd like to have some Sharingan Eyes." Ken said, "But they weren't making me cheer like the Shadow Grenado."

_Krolton DarkHeart gets the edge in special weapons._

_The testing is complete._

_Now, to see who would win._

_Hikari Ino vs. Krolton DarkHeart_

_The battle is on!_

* * *

_We've finished our testing. Now to see who is more lethal: Krolton DarkHeart or Hikari Ino?_

_We tested four weapons used by Krolton DarkHeart…_

_The Ruby Dagger…_

_Shadow Skull Blade…_

_Razor Chain Whip…_

_And Shadow Grenado._

_We also tested four weapons used by Hikari Ino…_

_Twinsegia sword…_

_Water Bending…_

_Stunning Spell…_

_And Sharingan Eyes._

_In short-range weapons, the Twinsegia proved to be faster and more lethal than the Ruby Dagger._

"Though the Ruby Dagger is a pretty powerful weapon, it has a shorter range than the longer, faster Twinsegia." Ken said.

_Edge: Hikari Ino_

_In long-range weapons, the Razor Chain Whip sliced through the stunning spell._

"The Stunning Spell is only useful if you hit your enemy in EXACTLY the right area." Glyre said, "With the Razor Chain Whip, wherever you hit, it's a kill-shot. It might be less accurate, but it's more lethal."

_Edge: Krolton DarkHeart_

_In medium-range weapons, waterbending washed up the Shadow Skull Blade._

"Water Bending gives you a LOT more options than the Shadow Skull Blade." Ryan said, "The Skull Blade MIGHT be a wicked weapon, but water bending's more useful."

_Edge: Hikari Ino_

_In special weapons, Krolton's Shadow Grenado blew Hikari's Sharingan Eyes to pieces._

"The Sharingan is a useful combat tool." Ken said, "But…your reflexes are better. Big difference. The Shadow Grenado's a killing tool, through-and-through."

_Edge: Krolton DarkHeart_

_It's a battle of opposites—demon warlord vs. Balance leader, brutality vs. necessity, brute force vs. precise weapons._

_In order to prevent the match from being won by a single, lucky blow, Ryan will input the data into a virtual battle-zone to simulate a thousand battles. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"Let's fire this sucker up!" Ryan grinned as he pressed a button on his computer.

The fight was on.

* * *

At a field filled with hills, grass, and a river, Hikari Ino was looking into the water, deep in thought.

Not too far away, Krolton DarkHeart walked over a hill and pulled out his Shadow Skull Blade. He saw Hikari and began to slowly advance on her.

Hikari still kept her eyes in the water, but saw Krolton's reflection in it. She saw him raise his sword and bring it down.

"STUPEFY!"

Hikari quickly wheeled around, pulled out a wand, and shot a blast of red magic at Krolton, causing him to stagger back a few paces. Hikari pulled out Twinsegia and got into a battle-ready position as Krolton recovered. The stunning spell only made him MAD.

There was no stopping the fight now.

Krolton charged forward and swung his sword at Hikari, who nimbly dodged the attack and delivered a fast kick to Krolton's back. The demon warlord fell forward, but brought his Shadow Skull Blade sweeping across the ground. Hikari jumped over the circling blade and landed on the blade before kicking it away and giving Krolton a fast slash with her Twinsegia.

Krolton snarled as he stood up and began spinning his Razor Chain Whip. He brought it down as Hikari blocked with her sword. The chain simply wrapped around the blade and nicked Hikari on the cheek before Krolton pulled the blade out of her hands. Krolton began swinging it again and brought it down. Hikari dodged, but the blade grazed her leg, causing blood to spurt out.

Hikari pulled out her wand again and shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Another stunner flew at Krolton, who avoided the attack and began swinging his chain again. Hikari quickly summoned a burst of water to hit Krolton in the face and remove the chain whip.

He snarled before pulling out a Shadow Grenado and lighting it.

Hikari immediately began running as Krolton lobbed the bomb at Hikari. She got a fair distance away, but the bomb exploded and a shard of shrapnel embedded itself in Hikari's leg, injuring her.

Hikari closed her eyes.

"SHARINGAN!" she shouted as her eyes turned blood red.

Krolton pulled his Ruby Dagger out and ran towards Hikari Ino, who delivered a round-house kick to Krolton's head, he snarled in pain as he slashed with his blade, narrowly missing Hikari. She then drove her foot into Krolton's gut, sending him into the river. Hikari then bolted over and picked up Twinsegia.

Krolton bolted over and punched Hikari in the face. She evaded the next stab with the Ruby Dagger and made a gripping motion with her hand. Water came out of the river and quickly restrained Krolton. Hikari stood up and put the silver blade of Twinsegia into Krolton's neck. He immediately stopped breathing.

Hikari had the water put Krolton's body down. She made a small bow before walking off, wincing as she touched one of her injuries.

* * *

Winner: Hikari Ino

"Hikari might have had less powerful long-range and special weapons." Ryan said, "But her water bending proved to be the most lethal weapon in the match."

_With the power of waterbending on her side, Hikari claimed six hundred and thirteen kills._

Hikari Ino:

Twinsegia: 140

Waterbending: 400

Stunning Spell: 73

Sharingan Eyes: 0

All-in-all kills: 613

Krolton DarkHeart claimed three hundred and eighty-seven kills. His most lethal weapons being the Shadow Grenado and the Shadow Skull Blade.

Krolton DarkHeart:

Ruby Dagger: 11

Shadow Skull Blade: 113

Razor Chain Whip: 103

Shadow Grenado: 160

All-in-all kills: 387

"What impressed me wasn't the fact that Hikari won." Ken said, "It was the MAGNITUDE with which she won."

"Krolton DarkHeart's weapons were extremely savage." Glyre said, "But Hikari's weapons were a bit more precise and had more than one use."

"There was NO DOUBT in my mind that Hime-chan would win." DP said with a smile.

"Hikari Ino win against MY DAD, THE MOST SAVAGE WARRIOR?" David asked, dumbfounded, "Well, if that's what the COMPUTER says. Computer's probably made in the Balance world…"

Hikari dances around with Twinsegia as water began dancing around her.

_With apologies to Krolton DarkHeart…_


	11. Knights of Trope vs Solstice Fighters

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_**The Knights of Trope…**_

(A group of warriors begin open-firing on a group of Twitards)

_Ranger's lethal paramilitary group who brought down the Twitards in Forks, Washington._

_**The Solstice Fighters**_

(A Fictorian wearing a black suit with plate armor sneaks up on a Frontliner and stabs him with a strange weapon as another guns a group down.)

_Fearless guerilla fighters who fought for control over Fictron._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club, located in Los Angeles California. Here, we've gathered scientists, doctors, historians, and military experts…and armed them with the universe's greatest weapons. All to decide who will win in a battle of two groups of fighters who would love to kill the other._

**The Knights of Trope…**

_Ranger's group of soldiers who annihilate their enemies in the most brutal way possible._

_VS…_

**The Solstice Fighters…**

_Terrorists who waged a short, bloody war and took control of half of Fictron._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, **Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"I say that the Solstice Fighters will win." TS said, "They fought against Fictron's best soldiers and beat them. I think the Knights of Trope are gonna have a hard time beating 'em."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"This is gonna be the classic battle of Military vs. Terrorists." Glyre explained, "Both warriors will stop at nothing to kill the other."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, **Ryan Shygym** will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two groups._

"My money's on the Knights of Trope." Ryan said, "Why? Because military-trained soldiers will always be better than ragtag fighters."

_Since both Knights of Trope and Solstice Fighters work in small cells, this match will be five-on-five. Five soldiers from Knights of Trope vs. five operatives from Solstice Fighters._

A blonde man with sunglasses, blonde Xigbar hair, and a blue jumpsuit swung a pair of daggers around.

_Fictron-born Fictorian, **Mrfipp**. Fipp is a world-class swordsman who fought against the Solstice Fighters and knows their combat tactics inside-and-out._

"We mostly made the Solstice Fighters out to be a ragtag group, but they were a lot more organized than most people thought." Fipp explained.

A man with red hair, silver eyes, a long coat, and a fedora held out what appeared to be a billy club.

_Fictronian martial artist, **Dezblade**. Dezblade is a legendary Fictronian fighter who will be wielding the flexible weapons used by the Solstice Fighters._

"Solstice Fighters are excellent strategists." Dez explained, "You think you've got 'em in your hands? That's what they want ya to think."

_Founded just after Ultimo, the twenty-seventh Ultima Master of Fictron, was formed, the Solstice Fighters devoted their lives to ending his regime…through thirteen years of blood-shed._

"If you were living in Fictron, Districts from A to E, you'll be hearing about killings." Dez explained, "Someone's stabbed. Someone's shot. Someone's decapitated. Someone's shot. Someone's always dying in those years."

_Our Solstice Fighters experts smell victory. But our Knights of Trope experts say otherwise…_

A man with brown hair aimed a double-barreled pistol at a foam torso.

_Twilight-warrior and Knights of Trope leader, **Ranger24**. Ranger is a world-class swordsman and gunfighter who founded the Knights of Trope._

"We've dealt with better fighters than Solstice Fighters." Ranger scoffed, "We deal with their sorts when we're trying to have a small work-out."

An ice orc swung a short axe into a gel torso.

_Knights of Trope combat expert, **Sgt. Major Garlan Harfang**. Garlan is an expert in the various bladed weapons used by the Knights of Trope._

"In the eyes of a Knight of Trope, the Solstice Fighters are vermin." Garlan snorted, "People who fight better men than themselves and use weapons they don't deserve."

_The Knights of Trope, a massive paramilitary force created by Ranger24, were formed after a major misunderstanding when someone referred to another series as a Twilight rip-off. Fed up with it, Ranger gathered former soldiers, mercenaries, and volunteers to eliminate Edward Cullen._

"I had it with Twilight and formed a group to deal with the (CENSORED)ing Twitards." Ranger said, "We LIVE to bring death."

_To help bring death, the Knights of Trope bring in a lethal, close quarter weapon._

(A Knight of Trope shoots a TwiTard with a double-barreled pistol.)

**The M6S…**

_A double-barreled, semi-automatic pistol used to bring death in close-quarter combat._

"All you hear is that snap when I put in a magazine." Ranger said as he inserted a fresh magazine into his M6S, "And you're dead."

_To test the lethality of the M6S, our team sets up a ballistic gel torso with the same density as human flesh and bone._

"I'll tell you if the guy's gonna die of the gunshot or if they're gonna bleed out." Glyre explained.

"Ready, Ranger?" Ken asked.

"I was ready when I loaded it." Ranger replied.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ranger shouted. He fired the pistol into the gel body's chest before shooting it in the shoulder.

"No questions." Glyre said, "This guy is dead. You've DOUBLE-PUNCHED this guy a ticket to the afterlife."

"You can get shot five times with most pistols and make it." Ranger said, holding out the M6S, "But THIS has two barrels. That means double the pain."

"You're right." Ken nodded.

_However, our Solstice Fighter experts think they have an even deadlier weapon._

(A Solstice Fighter holds out a blade attached to a gauntlet of sorts before stabbing a Frontliner in the face.)

_**The Punch Daggers…**_

_A gauntlet with a foot-long blade attached to the knuckles._

"You wanna get down and dirty with the Solstice Fighters?" Fipp asked, "THIS is how we get down and dirty!"

"THOSE things? When we've got a pistol?" Ranger scoffed, "Might as well bring a knife to a gun fight."

_To test the power of the Punch Daggers, our team brings in the closest thing to human flesh and bone—a pig carcass._

"Pig anatomy and human anatomy are so similar." Glyre said, "If you run through a pig, you're running through a human."

"Ready, Fipp?" Ken asked.

"Oh yeah." Fipp replied.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Fipp let out a yell as he brought the first Punch Dagger stabbing into the pig flesh. He then brought the other in a powerful slice.

"The FIRST stab ran straight out his gut." Glyre explained, "The second one…took the gut out."

"If I was gonna kill someone, I'd probably use that Punch Dagger." Ken said with a laugh.

_But, which is deadlier? The M6S or the Punch Daggers?_

"A blade against a fully automatic gun?" Ryan asked with a smirk, "No question. The gun wins."

_The Knights of Trope get the edge in short-range weapons._

_However, both teams bring in the big-guns for mid-range weapons._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_Knights of Trope—soldiers who fight for the elimination of Twitards._

_Solstice Fighters—terrorists who tried gaining control of Fictron._

_If these two groups met and fought, who would win?_

"We'd massacre the Solstice Fighters." Ranger said, "It's more like squishing a Fictorian bug. It's not a fair match-up."

_The Knights of Trope will fire…_

_The M6S Pistol…_

_The Lancer Assault Rifle with Chainsaw Bayonet…_

_Barrett M83 Sniper Rifle…_

_The Orcish Axe…_

_And the Spike Grenade._

"The Solstice Warriors are stealth-based." Dez explained, "They would hone their reflexes to an art. They would come in, bang, bang, bang, and get out."

_The Solstice Fighters will fire back with…_

_The Punch Daggers…_

_Flashbang Shotgun…_

_SAAR Assault Rifle…_

_Wire Club…_

_And the Camera Bomb._

_In medium range weapons, both groups bring in lethal firearms._

"With a chainsaw bayonet, I'm gonna shoot 'em up and slice 'em to pieces." Ranger smirked as he held out an assault rifle with what appeared to be a chainsaw attached to it.

(A Knight of Tripe slices through a Twitard's gut before shooting another one.)

_**The Lancer Assault Rifle…**_

_A lethal machine gun with a chainsaw bayonet that can kill by gunfire…or slicing._

"Yo, Ry!" Ken called with a smirk.

"I KNOW!" Ryan shouted back, "OFF TO THE SHOOTING RANGE! Lord…"

The team went out the shooting range with a foam torso set up next to a ballistic gel torso.

"So, what's the reliability of this gun?" Ken asked.

"It doesn't jam." Ranger explained, "It's an extremely reliable weapon. AND, for an added bonus, we've got THIS chainsaw bayonet."

"Yeah, that's a pretty weapon." Mrfipp said as he heaved a shotgun over his shoulder, "But we've ALSO got a reliable weapon with an extra kick."

(A Solstice Fighter holds out a shotgun before flashing a bright light into a Frontliner's eyes before shooting him.)

_**The Flashbang Shotgun…**_

_A lethal combination of flashlight and shotgun that can disorient your enemy before firing._

"This is named Flashbang for two reasons." Dezblade explained, "First, the flash you use while blinding your enemy. Second, the sequence. FLASH. BANG."

_To find which is more lethal? The Lancer or the Flashbang? THAT is what our experts are going to find out…_

"We've got a foam torso for the Lancer's gunfire and a gel torso for the bayonet." Ken explained, "And, for the Flashbang, we've got a foam torso with pressure sensors for the flash and another foam torso for the gunfire."

"Okay, first up, Ranger." Ryan said.

Ranger walked up with his Lancer in hand.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!" Ken shouted.

Ranger open-fired on the foam torso, causing the front half of its chest to be ripped to shreds.

"WHOO!" Ryan whooped.

"Machine gun fire's awesome!" Ken grinned.

"No questions here." Glyre agreed.

_Now, it's the shotgun's turn…_

Fipp held out the Flashbang Shotgun.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Fipp fired at the foam torso three times. The first one hit it in the face. The second one hit it in the face. The final one hit it in the waist.

Both guns do their job, but what about their extra weapons? Ranger's first up with the Chainsaw Bayonet.

Ranger let out a roar as he brought the bayonet into the gel torso before ripping it out and stabbing with it.

"You've practically ripped this guy's chest open." Glyre said, "And that chainsaw's gonna cause as much damage going out as it did going IN."

"There's a dead Solstice Fighter." Ranger smirked.

_Now, it's Fipp's turn with the shotgun's Flashbang…_

Fipp pulled the second trigger of his shotgun and a bright flash of light came out directly into the enemy's face with a bang.

"This guy's still alive, but he's disoriented." Glyre said.

_But which of the two guns is more lethal? The Lancer Assault Rifle or the Flashbang Shotgun?_

"The Lancer Assault Rifle brings two VERY lethal forms of attack into the fray." Ken said, "The Flashbang Shotgun confuses your enemy so they won't know what's going on. It's-it's too close to call. I say the two guns tie."

_The Lancer Assault Rifle and the Flashbang Shotgun tie in mid-range weapons._

_But both teams bring in lethal special weapons. The Knights of Trope bring in a lethal hacking weapon while the Solstice Fighters bring a special surprise weapon…_

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_

* * *

_

When it comes to combat, the Knights of Trope and Solstice Fighters are like fire and ice.

_The Knights of Trope use overwhelming force to take out their enemies and powerful firearms._

"Twitards couldn't stand up to us." Garlan snorted, "How can the Solstice Fighters?"

_While the Solstice Fighters get in and out and use either illegally obtained weapons or weapons they made themselves._

"Their HQ is in the G (Garbage) District." Dez explained, "There, they either obtain weapons from the black market or just make some themselves."

_One such weapon was used in every Solstice Fighter mission…_

(A Solstice Fighter swings a foot-long club around by a three-yard wire before bringing the first end into an enemy's face.)

_**The Wire Club…**_

_A deceivingly simple club that hides nine feet of razor-sharp wire._

"This can be used for a multitude of reasons." Dez explained, holding out a wire club, "I can use it as it is for a bludgeoning weapon, I can lash out with it and hit a guy in the face, I can swing out the wire and slice someone's arm off, or I can tie it around somewhere and use it as a booby trap. In the dark, the wire's invisible. Only I know where it is. I just jump over it and my enemy loses his legs."

_To test the wire club's versatility, we'll test it on a ballistic gel torso with the same density as human flesh and bone._

"Okay, Dez." Ken said, "I need you to hit this guy with the club, sling it out as a projectile weapon, and slice off one of the arms. Got it?"

"No problem." Dez replied.

_Our team retreated to a safer distance as Dez got ready._

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Dez smashed the club into the gel torso's face. He then retreated about a foot back before thrusting out his hand, sending the end of the club into the gel torso's nose, making an audible crunch. Dez retracted the club before swinging it down. The razor-sharp wire went straight through the torso's arm.

"The first blow, I'm not sure was fatal. He's knocked down, though." Glyre explained as he examined the gel torso, "However, the throwing maneuver broke this guy's nose open. THAT is a kill shot. And the wire sliced the arm right off. So, you've hurt this guy, literally disarmed this guy, and killed him."

_The Wire Club can also be utilized as a booby trap if another member is being pursued…_

(A Solstice Fighter wrapped a wire club around a stalagmite as another member was being chased by a Frontliner. The Solstice Fighter jumped over the wire, but the Frontliner didn't see it and had his legs cut out from underneath it.)

"These booby traps are lethal in dark places." Glyre said, "They kill, they maim, and could cause a lot of agony for the rest of the person's life."

_Our team sets up two wire club booby traps—one low to see the damage of cutting legs off and one high to see if it can behead an enemy._

A ballistic gel body was suspended by a wire and was tossed across the room. First up—the lower wire. The gel body's legs were immediately severed just below the knees. Next up—the higher wire. The tip of the gel body's head was cut-off completely from the skull.

"The first booby trap basically disabled this guy." Glyre said, "He's on the ground, bleeding like crazy, and waiting for someone to put him out of his misery. The SECOND booby trap killed him."

"I'd take the first one." Ken said, "At least it's quick and painless."

"PAINLESS?" Ryan asked.

"At the speed the gel body was going at, it's like saying 'ow' once. So, yeah." Glyre shrugged.

"Well, that's a flashy weapon." Garlan said, "But our weapon does FAR more damage."

(A Knight of Trope brings an axe down on a Twitard.)

_**The Orcish Axe…**_

_Perfect for cutting wood…or hacking off limbs._

"This weapon is kinda like the Viking Great Axe." Ranger explained, "But it has a shorter handle. THAT means I can get in closer and that I can use this as a one-handed weapon."

Garlan held an Orcish Axe up and brought it smashing through a plank of wood.

"Surprised?" the Ice Orc asked.

"Not really." Ken replied.

"But let's try something better—COW meat." Ryan said.

_To test the Orcish Axe's slicing power, Garlan takes aim at a cow leg…many times thicker than human flesh and bone._

"THIS is more like it." Garlan smirked, "Dead Solstice Fighter right here…"

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Garlan brought the axe down on the cow leg, tearing a good portion out. He then pulled the axe out and swiped at it, causing another deep cut.

"Looks like what we threw on the barbecue yesterday…" Ken said.

"If you can get through COW FLESH that easily, you can pretty much sever an arm without a problem." Glyre said.

"The Orcish axe, yeah, it's pretty." Dez said, "But you need room to bring it down." Dez brought the wire club down on a foam torso's head, "With THIS, I'm able to do damage at a closer range."

"Orcish Axe vs. Wire Club…it's a tough call for me." Ken said, "The Orcish Axe can chop a guy in half, but the Wire Club is such a versatile weapon. I'm giving a SLIGHT edge to the Wire Club due to the fact that it gives you a LOT more options than the Orcish Axe."

_The Solstice Fighters get the edge in special weapons._

_Now, both teams unveil their distance weapons. The Solstice Fighters open-fire with a simple, yet effective machine gun while the Knights of Trope unveil a lethal, sniper weapon._

_

* * *

_

_In a battle to decide who will win between the Knights of Trope and the Solstice Fighters, who will win?_

_That is the question that will be answered in our LA-based fight club._

_Our Knights of Trope experts think that their advanced weapons and brutal tactics will bring them to victory._

"We've got the better weapons…AND the better men." Ranger said while holding an M6S, "We're gonna destroy the Solstice Fighters."

_Our Solstice Fighters experts say that their use of simpler weapons and stealth tactics will ultimately win._

"The Solstice Fighters are used to fighting tough guys." Dez said, "They fought Frontliners on a regular basis. They're stealthy and they can improvise."

_One such weapon for improvisation is a customizable machine gun._

"This is something a Solstice Fighter can make in about fifteen minutes." Fipp explained as he held out a machine gun with a drum magazine.

(A Solstice Fighter guns down a Frontliner.)

_**The SAAR Assault Rifle…**_

_A custom-made machine gun that can kill with lethal accuracy and maneuver in tight spaces._

Back in the shooting range, Fipp was showing the SAAR to the other experts.

"SAAR stands for Self-Assembled Assault Rifle." He explained, "You can get multiple pieces from different machine guns and basically put them together. You can also disassemble it to pass through a metal detector. They look harmless enough, but TOGETHER…you've got a nasty weapon on your hands."

"Does it jam?" Ryan asked.

"The simpler a gun gets, the more reliable it is." Fipp replied, "So, no. It doesn't jam."

In the test, Mrfipp open fired on a group of foam torsos, ripping them to pieces with bullets.

"Seriously? Is that the best you've got?" Ranger asked, obviously unimpressed, as he held out a large rifle, "We've got something that'll take you out before you can even see us."

(A Knight of Trope uses a sniper rifle to shoot a Twitard between the eyes.)

_**The Barret Model 83 Sniper Rifle…**_

_The Knights of Trope silent killing weapon…_

"With a weapon like this, a Solstice Fighter won't stand a chance." Ranger said, "WHY? Because they won't get close enough to use their best weapons."

At the shooting range, Ranger shot a ballistic gel torso between they eyes before shooting it in the heart.

_But, to make things interesting, which weapon is more lethal in a compact environment?_

"You've chased these guys into a network of caves." Ken explained, "Which weapon is better suited?"

_First up, Mrfipp with the SAAR Assault Rifle…_

Fipp was in the mouth of a cave with a flashlight helmet. A foam torso was hiding just behind a corner.

Mrfipp jumped out and immediately open-fired on the torso, destroying it in an instant.

_Now, Ranger's turn with the Barrett M83…_

Ranger held out his Barrett before jumping out from the corner. He took a few seconds to aim and fire.

"You needed a few seconds to aim and fire the Barrett." Ken explained, "That gives your enemy a second to realize what's going on and shoot back."

"The Barrett is a nasty sniper rifle." Ryan explained, "But, in a fight where you need lightning-fast weapons for enemies with lightning-fast reactions, the SAAR Assault Rifle's probably gonna see more kills than the Barrett."

_The Solstice Fighters get the edge in long-range weapons._

_However, both teams are packing lethal exploding weapons. The Knights of Trope pack a powerful grenade while the Solstice Warriors bring a lethal espionage weapon._

_

* * *

_

_So far, in our fight between Knights of Trope and Solstice Fighters, the Solstice Fighters have the Knights of Trope on the run._

_However, our Knights of Trope experts aren't worried…for they pack a lethal exploding weapon._

"THIS is like a nail bomb you can throw." Ranger said.

(A Knight of Trope pulls out the pin of a stick grenade and tosses it at a Twitard. The explosive sticks and then…BOOM!)

_**The Spike Grenade…**_

_A powerful stick grenade that can lacerate whoever it attaches to._

Our team was, once again, in the firing range.

"You've gotta throw this quickly." Ranger explained, "It's elastic, so it sticks to whatever it touches soon after taking out the pin."

"Sounds like a nasty weapon." Ken said.

"Obviously." Ranger replied.

"Well, we've set up a couple of ballistic gel torsos to see if it's useful for taking out multiple enemies." Ryan said, gesturing to three gel torsos.

"Good-bye." Ranger said, patting the shoulder of the first torso. He then turned to the three brothers, "You should start running."

The three hosts did so. When they were a safe distance, Ranger pulled out the pin and hurled the grenade at the middle gel torso. The explosive stuck to the torso in an instant. Ranger began running as the bomb timed out.

BOOM!

All three gel torsos were sent flying.

"HOLY MACKEREL!" Ken swore.

The three gel torsos were burned and had multiple spikes lodged in them.

"This isn't a kill with ONE shot, it's a kill with MULTIPLE shots." Glyre explained, "And explosions like THAT sending out spikes? That's definitely lethal."

_However, our Solstice Fighters bright a lethal exploding weapon into the fray, one THEY claim is more accurate._

(A Solstice Fighter holds out a camera and flashes a picture of a Frontliner. He then presses a button on a small remote, causing something to explode on the Frontliner's face.)

_**The Camera Bomb…**_

_A detonator launcher disguised as a camera and remotely-triggered to make a perfect espionage weapon._

"Just snap a picture and you shoot a small, unnoticeable detonator at someone." Dez explained, "The detonator latches to whatever it hits and you can activate it with just the push of a button."

In the shooting range, Dez took aim with the camera bomb. He snapped a picture, firing the small detonator at a foam torso. He pulled out the remote and pressed the button.

BOOM!

The foam torso was immediately blown apart.

"If this attaches ANYWHERE on the body, it'll either kill or maim the enemy." Glyre explained, "And if your enemy's ready to attack, you just push a button and BOOM! He's dead."

_But which explosive is more lethal?_

"Both weapons are good, but the Spike Grenade has a more lethal boom." Ken said.

"The Camera Bomb's a good spy weapon, but this isn't a spy fight." Ryan said, "In a fight with two warriors, the Spike Grenade's more lethal."

_The numbers are in and the Knights of Trope get the edge in explosive weapons._

_Our testing is complete. Now, who is deadlier?_

_Knights of Trope…_

_Solstice Fighters…_

_The battle is on!_

* * *

_We've finished our testing. Now, we will see who will win? The destructive and dangerous Knights of Trope or the silent and lethal Solstice Fighters?_

_We tested five weapons used by the Knights of Trope…_

_The M6S Pistol…_

_The Lancer Assault Rifle and Chainsaw Bayonet…_

_The Barrett M83 Sniper Rifle…_

_The Orcish Axe…_

_And the Spike Grenade._

_We also tested five weapons used by the Solstice Fighters…_

_The Punch Daggers…_

_The Flashbang Shotgun…_

_The SAAR Assault Rifle…_

_The Wire Club…_

_And the Camera Bomb._

_All are unique…and all are lethal._

_In short-range weapons, the M6S Pistol out-did the Punch Daggers._

"Pistol vs. Daggers? Pistol ALL THE WAY." Ryan said.

Edge: Knights of Trope

_In mid-range weapons, the Lancer Assault Rifle was pitted against the Flashbang Shotgun…_

"Both were very impressive weapons." Ken said, "The Lancer Assault Rifle has that Chainsaw Bayonet, so you bring TWO weapons into the fray. The Flashbang Shotgun can disorient your opponent, possibly do lung damage, brain damage, or sensory disorder, and then shoot him. I can't give it to either one. They both win."

Edge: Draw

_In long-range weapons, the SAAR Assault Rifle out-shot the Barret M83…_

"An assault rifle can be used at a closer range than a sniper rifle." Glyre said, "And because the SAAR is more useful in an enclosed space, it's gonna see more kills unlike the large, unwieldy Barrett."

Edge: Solstice Fighters

_In special weapons, the Orcish Axe was sliced in half by the Wire Club…_

"The Orcish Axe has a very limited range." Ken said, "The Wire Club can be utilized as a distance weapon, close-quarter weapon, AND as a booby trap."

Edge: Solstice Fighters

_In explosive weapons, the Camera Bomb was blown to pieces by the Spike Grenade._

"The Camera Bomb made a BANG, but the Spike Grenade made a BOOM." Ryan said, "And in a non-espionage fight, you're gonna need something other than a trigger-activated spy weapon."

Edge: Knights of Trope

_It's a battle of opposites: Force vs. Stealth, Dedication vs. Devious, Military vs. Guerilla Warriors. Who is deadliest?_

_Ryan will input the battle data to recreate the battle a thousand times. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"Let's fire this sucker up!" Ryan grinned as he pushed a button.

The fight had started…

* * *

Five Knights of Trope were walking through a network of caves. They were wearing flashlight helmets, seeing as the caves were too dark for night-vision goggles. They were aiming to do only ONE thing—kill the terrorists.

Said terrorists, namely the Solstice Fighters, were hiding out in a dimly-lit room nearby. Four of them were fine-tuning their weapons while one was standing guard outside.

Knights of Trope: 5

Solstice Fighters: 5

The guard Solstice Fighter noticed the Knights of Trope walking past him. He pulled out a Camera Bomb and snapped it once. A small detonator hit the back of one Knight's neck.

Unfortunately, THIS alerted them to their presence.

"HEY!" the fifth Knight shouted as he held out his Barrett.

The Solstice Fighter immediately took off running. The Knights of Trope began pursuing him. The first one fired his Barrett, but only winged the Solstice Fighter.

"HANDS WERE I CAN SEE 'EM!" the fifth Knight ordered.

The Solstice Fighter stood up and reached into his coat like he was about to pull out and drop his weapons. But what he was actually doing was reaching for the remote. He clicked it once and the detonator on the fifth Knight's neck exploded, killing him instantly.

Knights of Trope: 4

The fourth Knight pulled out a Spike Grenade and removed the pin. The Solstice Fighter immediately kicked a door open.

"INTRUDERS!" he shouted, "INTRU-"

The Solstice Fighter was cut-off as the Spike Grenade hit him in the back and blew him to smithereens.

Solstice Fighters: 4

A Solstice Fighter grabbed a Flashbang Shotgun, another grabbed a SAAR Assault Rifle, another grabbed a pair of Punch Daggers, while the last one grabbed a Wire Club. Three of the Fighters took off while the one with the SAAR stayed behind. The Knight of Trope with the Spike Grenade burst into the room, only to meet with a storm of bullets. He fell to the ground as the third Knight of Trope arrived and open-fired on the Solstice Fighter with his Lancer.

Knights of Trope: 3

Solstice Fighters: 3

The Knights of Trope immediately went off in different directions, trying to find the Solstice Fighters. A Knight of Trope with an Orcish Axe noticed one of the Fighters coming out. The Fighter saw the Knight coming right at him as he ran off, jumping for some reason. The Knight continued running, but felt something sheer through both of his legs. The Knight fell to the ground, both of his legs severed just below the knee. The Solstice Fighter retracted the Wire Club and held the Knight's face up before beating him in the face until he finally struck the Knight's temple. Instant kill.

Knights of Trope: 2

The Solstice Fighter with the Punch Daggers immediately came to a dead end as the Knight of Trope with the M6S cornered him. The Solstice Fighter rushed the Knight of Trope and knocked him down before he slashed at him with the Punch Daggers. The Knight rolled to evade the attack and fired his M6S, killing the Solstice Fighter.

Solstice Fighters: 2

The Knight of Trope continued walking through the catacombs, but jumped and aimed his pistol at something that he backed up to. He didn't need to worry. It was his comrade. The two continued their trek through the caves, not noticing a Solstice Fighter around a corner. The Fighter jumped out and flashed his Flashbang at the two before shooting the one with the pistol.

Knights of Trope: 1

He aimed his gun at the second Knight, but the Knight had already regained his composure and brought his chainsaw bayonet slashing through the Solstice Fighter's gut, ripping his stomach open. The Knight booted the Fighter to the ground before open-firing on him.

Solstice Fighters: 1

The remaining Knight walked through the caves until he noticed one of his dead comrades. He looked infuriated as he picked up his comrade's axe and began looking around. The remaining Solstice Fighter jumped from out of nowhere and swung the Wire Club at the Knight. The Knight evaded the blow and aimed his Lancer at the Fighter. The Fighter swing the Wire Club again, slicing the gun's barrel off. The Knight snarled as he threw the remnant of his gun at the Solstice Fighter, knocking him down. The Knight then lifted his Orcish Axe…which buried itself into the ceiling of the cave. The Solstice Fighter seized his chance and thrust out with the Wire Club. The Knight of Trope caught the weapon and reeled it out before looping it around the Fighter's wrist and pulling it tight.

SLICE!

The Solstice Fighter's hand was cut off, causing its previous owner to howl in pain. The Knight of Trope then kicked the Fighter down and dislodged his axe before slicing the Fighter's head off.

Solstice Fighters: 0

The Knight lifted his axe up and let out a savage victory roar.

* * *

Winner: Knights of Trope

"The Knights of Trope packed far more deadly and advanced technology." Ryan explained, "The Solstice Fighters had some pretty good tricks, but they ultimate paled in comparison to the Knights of Trope with their limited resources."

_The Knights of Trope emerged victorious with six hundred kills. Their most lethal weapons being the Spike Grenade and Lancer Assault Rifle/Chainsaw Bayonet Combo._

Knights of Trope:

M6S Pistol: 40

Lancer Assault Rifle/Chainsaw Bayonet: 251

Barrett M83 Sniper Rifle: 45

Orcish Axe: 15

Spike Grenade: 249

All-in-all kills: 600

_The Solstice Fighters claimed four hundred kills. Their best weapons being the SAAR and Flashbang Shotgun._

Solstice Fighters:

Punch Daggers: 2

Flashbang Shotgun: 159

SAAR Assault Rifle: 170

Wire Club: 30

Camera Bomb: 39

All-in-all kills: 400

"The Knights of Trope brought in savage combat tactics, powerful firearms, and the will to use them." Glyre explained.

"The Knights of Trope's Lancer Assault Rifle basically won the day." Ken said, "I'm not surprised. That was one of the nastiest guns I've ever seen."

"Solstice Fighters were killed that easily?" Fipp asked, "Guess we should've gotten the Knights in here long ago. THAT would've solved the problem a lot sooner."

"I respect the Solstice Fighters." Ranger said with a smirk, "So, I guess we can kill them while respecting them."

The Knight of Trope roared in victory.


	12. Dimensiondude vs Roscoso

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

Dimensiondude…

(Dimensiondude jumps at an enemy with a feral screech.)

Cunning and savage dragonsaur.Roscoso…

(Said Pokemorph rams into an enemy with immense speed.)

_Brutal Pokemorph warrior._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered martial artists, weapons experts, and medical experts in order to simulate a battle between two Author Fighters with fighting styles worlds apart…_

_**Dimensiondude…**_

_Lethally intelligent dragonsaur who fights for honor and revolutionized Dragonsaur warfare._

_**And Roscoso…**_

_The adventurous and multi-tasking Pokemorph who ran a team made to defend the Pokemorph way of life.._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"I'm giving the edge to Dimensiondude." Ken said, "Solely based on the fact that he takes time to think out strategies in the midst of a fight. I don't think Ross has that."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"This will be interesting because it's a Dragonsaur who thinks on his feet against a Pokemorph with very destructive powers." Glyre said.

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two fighters._

"I'm giving the edge to Roscoso." Ryan said, "His weapons pack a far more lethal punch than Dimensiondude."

_In order to prevent the match from being won by a single lucky blow, Ryan will download the data into a battle-simulation. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

A Dragonsaur with black scales swung a lead ball attached to his tail.

_Fellow Dragonsaur, __**Black-Wing**__, will be testing the specifically designed combat techniques Dimensiondude developed himself. He is also an expert in Fictorian Wolf-Style Combat, the martial art Dimensiondude excelled in._

"Ross won't beat D-Dude." Black-Wing said, "D-Dude's too smart to go down quickly. He's also got the agility, mindset, and the psychological pattern of a dragonsaur warrior. He won't go down, because he'll be taking his enemy down first."

Another Dragonsaur, this one being battle-scarred, held out his claws, which immediately sprung up with energy.

_Ultima Master of the Fictorian country, Thoghtful, and veteran Dragonsaur fighter: __**Caein-Drax.**__ Caein will be testing the spirit-based weapons used by the Author Dragonsaur._

"Ross won't be ready for D-Dude's fighting-style." Caein said as he shook his head, "D-Dude revolutionized our way of combat, made us smarter, gave us better weapons, and taught us the mindset of a real warrior."

_Born in Fictron, Dimensiondude was the first-born of the family that would later include TLSoulDude and Lunatic121. When TL released a massive energy blast, Dimensiondude became the head of the family and took it upon himself to look after them._

"He was suddenly the top dog of his family." Black-Wing said, "He had to protect his brothers, but to do that, he had to get stronger. He needed to learn how to fight…and he did."

_Dimensiondude proved his intelligence when he visited dragonsaur country. When he saw how vulnerable they were, he knew things had to change._

"In the old days, all we dragonsaurs had were our claws and our spears. But when D-Dude came in, he forged us new weapons, invented new tactics, and divided our soldiers into separate classes. Defeat was suddenly distant to us."

_Our Dimensiondude experts are confident…but so are our Roscoso experts._

A Pokemorph thrust out his hands and summoned a burst of energy.

_Rayquaza Pokemorph, **Alistair**, will be testing the dangerous attacks that Ross brings to the fight._

"D-Dude won't be ready for the sheer destructive power of Ross' attacks." Alistair stated, "We'll blow him to bits before he can even close the distance to get us."

A black hedgehog concentrated his energy as he suddenly turned red.

_**Shadow the Hedgehog**__ is efficient in the Chaos attacks that Ross wields; he will be testing Ross' explosive attacks._

"He's got powerful close-range weapons?" Shadow asked, "We'll blow him to pieces when he DOES get in close."

_Born as an artificial Pokemorph, Ross has no memory of his past. On a quest to regain it, he traveled the universe with his own team, the Space Warriors._

"Ross has no idea where he came from." Alistair said, "He'll find out. And he'll blow apart anything in his way to get to it."

To help him on his quest, Ross brings a lightning-fast attack to the fray…

(Ross rushes over and tackles an enemy.)

Extreme Speed…

_A lightning-fast tackle designed to take an enemy down and break his bones._

"This is basically a tactic to rush someone." Alistair explained, "Before they even know what's happening, your enemy's been taken down."

_In order to test the power of Extreme Speed, Shadow takes aim at ballistic gel body with the same resistance as human flesh and bone._

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

"Chaos…CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he glowed with a blue energy. He dashed forward and tackled the ballistic gel torso, making multiple sickening cracks.

"Hey, D-Dude experts!" Alistair called, getting the attention of Black-Wing and Caein, "How do you like that?"

"So you can tackle people." Black-Wing said, "NFL must be very proud of ya."

_Glyre examines the gel body._

"You've…broken a few ribs, but I don't think this guy is dead." Glyre explained as he examined the body, "If you punctured a lung, that might ruin your target's game-plan, but is it a kill-shot? I'd have to say no."

Our Dimensiondude experts come in with a weapon that they think is more lethal…

(D-Dude slashes at an enemy with energy claws)

The Spirit Claws…

_Lethal, slashing energy blades on the tips of your fingers to quadruple a claw-user's attacking range._

"The thing you first notice about a Dragonsaur is his claws." Caein explained, "He's got six of them on his hands and another six on his feet, one of which is a sickle-claw. You won't stand a chance when half of them are extended with energy."

_In order to test the killing power of the Spirit Claws, Caein takes aim at a ballistic gel torso._

"Ready, Caein?" Ken asked. Caein nodded, "Three…two…one…GO!"

"SPIRIT CLAWS! ACTIVATE!" Caein shouted. He glowed with an aura before his claws extended with energy before slashing, wildly, at the torso. Artificial blood spurted out.

"You've…gutted this guy." Glyre said, "He's alive for about a minute, but he's CONSCIOUS for only a few seconds. Once that blood pressure drops, you're on the group."

Between Spirit Claws and Extreme Speed, which attack is deadlier?

"The Extreme Speed was a handy move for catching your enemy off-guard." Ken explained, "But I don't see much killing potential for it. The Spirit Claws can gut an enemy without even trying and it quadruples the range of your hand and foot swipes: it's almost a sword you carry anywhere."

"Straight-up, I'm giving the edge to Dimensiondude in close-range weapons." Ryan said.

_It's unanimous, the Spirit Claws get the edge in short-range weapons._

_However, the Roscoso experts bring in a deadly attack…and the Dimensiondude experts strike back._

Next on Deadliest Author!

_Dimensiondude and Roscoso—two Authors with fighting styles worlds apart._

_Dimensiondude's fighting style combines the civilized with the savage…and this is shown in his selection of weapons:_

_Spirit Claws…_

_Tail Hammer…_

_Spirit Flame…_

_And the Spirit Release_

_Roscoso relies on sheer power to destroy his enemies. He brings to the fight:_

_Extreme Speed…_

_Psycho-Boost…_

_Chaos Blast…_

_And Hyper Beam_

_Dimensiondude trumped Ross in close-quarter combat. But what about medium-range fighting?_

"Gentlemen…" Black-Wing said as he approached the experts with a lead ball and a strap in his hand, "I bring to you the Tail Hammer."

The Tail Hammer…

_A wrecking ball that a Dragonsaur can strap to his tail for precise crushing power._

"This thing has a multitude of uses." Black-Wing said, "We can use this to give our enemies a little smack by giving our tail a twitch. We can dislocate someone's jaw with a tail-swipe. We can even crack someone's head open by jumping up and lashing with our tail."

"Do I feel an innocent impact dummy losing his life?" Ryan asked.

_In order to test the attacking power of the Tail Hammer, Black-Wing takes aim at an impact dummy._

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Black-Wing gave the dummy a small hit with his tail before hitting it with a powerful swipe in the midsection and jumping up to hit it across the face.

"How's that?" Black-Wing asked.

"That first smack was enough to wind someone." Glyre said, "The second one could break ribs like a tooth-pick, but…the third one broke his skull open."

"So, anywhere I hit, the person's gonna feel that hit?" Black-Wing asked.

"Well, yeah." Glyre replied, "The skull hit, though, is like saying 'ow' once."

_Our D-Dude team thinks that they've dealt Ross a fatal blow…but our Ross experts aren't buying it._

"Sure, that's a nice weapon." Alistair said, "But…that dummy wasn't moving. We've also got an attack that you won't see coming."

(Ross releases a burst of psychic energy that slices an enemy in half.)

Psycho Boost…

_A lethal attack with pure psychic energy._

"The Psycho Boost is a projectile attack, so I can use it from a further distance than the tail hammer." Alistair explained.

"Alright, we're headin' to the firing range for this." Ken said.

At the firing range, Ken was walking with Alistair and Shadow.

"Alright, we've set up a group of ballistic gel bodies." Ken explained as he showed the bodies, "I want you to demolish all of these guys."

"No problem." Alistair said.

_Our experts go to a safer distance as Alistair prepares to fire._

"Ready, Alistair?" Ken called. Alistair nodded, "THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!"

"PSYCHO-BOOST!" Alistair shouted as he shot out a burst of psychic energy. The ground around the dummies exploded, sending the ballistic gel torsos apart in pieces.

"MAN!" Ken swore, "You blew these guys to PIECES."

"It's a flashy move." Black-Wing shrugged, "But you have to say the name of your attack. We can avoid it in an instant."

"You have to do the same thing with the Spirit Gates." Alistair stated.

_Our experts debate over which is the more lethal weapon—the Tail Hammer or Psycho-Boost?_

"I'm giving the edge to the Tail Hammer." Ken explained, "It turns a Dragonsaur's tail into a sledgehammer and, no matter where it hits, your enemy's down."

"I'm giving the edge to the Psycho-Boost." Ryan explained, "The Tail Hammer's designed to kill one person at a time, while the Psycho Boost can kill more people and is a lot more devastating."

"It's a difficult choice for me." Glyre said, "I'll let the computer decide."

_Ken defends his case, but the numbers don't lie._

_Roscoso gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, Dimensiondude brings to the fight a powerful flame while Ross has an explosion on his side._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_In a battle to decide who will win between Dimensiondude and Roscoso, so far, the two authors have come to a tie._

_However, both teams have uniquely deadly long-ranged attacks, which each side claims will win the match without having to engage the enemy._

"Ross LOVES attacks that can go 'boom'." Alistair smirked.

(Ross releases a burst of red energy.)

The Chaos Blast…

_Concentrated chaos energy that turns your body into a nuclear warhead._

"Ross concentrates his Chaos Energy." Alistair explained, "And then, BOOM!"

(Ross uses Chaos Blast.)

_However, our Dimensiondude experts bring a long-range weapon that they claim is more accurate._

"We'll burn them to cinders before they know it." Caein explained.

(Dimensiondude releases a burst of flames to consume an enemy.)

The Spirit Flame…

_A burst of spiritual flames designed to engulf an enemy almost a football field away._

Our experts return to the shooting range to test the danger of the two attacks.

"So, what's the effective range of the Chaos Blast?" Ken asked Shadow.

"Anything within fifty meters is gone." Shadow explained.

"Alright, we're gonna experience a big bang here." Ken said with a nervous chuckle, "I've set up foam dummies and you've gotta blow 'em all to pieces."

"You're gonna have a hard time cleaning up." Shadow stated.

Shadow walked into the center of the foam torsos as the experts got a fair distance away.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" Shadow shouted. A red explosion erupted and blew all the foam torsos to pieces.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ken swore, "You just…recreated a car bomb explosion!"

"If you're ANYWHERE in this explosion's proximity, you're…you're dead. No question about it." Glyre explained, looking freaked by the damage.

The damage is severe…but what about the Spirit Flames?

"We've set up a group of mannequins with heat sensors attached to 'em." Ryan explained, "We're gonna set these guys at varying distances, so you can show how you can take out multiple enemies."

The team retreated to a safe distance as Caein-Drax stepped up, looking ready to fire his blast.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

"SPIRIT FLAME! ACTIVATE!" Caein shouted before releasing a burst of golden flames. The inferno stretched across the distance and engulfed the mannequins, burning them from the distance.

"WHOO! LOOK AT 'EM BURN!" Ryan whooped.

"The blazes are mixed with a kind of adhesive in Dragonsaur saliva." Glyre explained, "So, the flames STICK. Even if you survive the initial blast, you'll burn to death anyway."

Chaos Blast vs. Spirit Flame? Which is deadlier? Our experts are divided.

"The Chaos Blast is a completely devastating attack." Ken said, "If D-Dude has to deal with that, he's gonna be in trouble."

"Yeah, but if you can avoid the blast, you'll be fine." Ryan countered, "If you even get the smallest bit of Spirit Flame on ya, you'll be in trouble."

_Our experts turn to our medical expert to see where he stands._

"Both weapons are VERY lethal." Glyre said, "It's too close to call for me. I'll let the computer decide."

_Glyre is on the fence for this. But Dimensiondude gets the edge in distance weapons._

_However, Roscoso brings in a devastating special weapon as Dimensiondude brings in a powerful attack that could bring Ross down._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

_In a match to see who is deadlier, Dimensiondude has Roscoso on the run. However, our Ross experts aren't worried._

"I don't think he'll be prepared for the sheer weight of our attacks." Alistair said, "And they don't come heavier than this."

(Ross releases a powerful beam of orange energy.)

_**The Hyper Beam…**_

_A burst of energy so powerful that the user will be stunned for a few seconds._

"Once again, here we are in the shooting range." Ryan sighed.

"Ignore him." Ken stated. He pointed to a shack with various plastic Dragonsaurs standing around it, "I've set up a bunch of mock Dragonsaurs here. The test is to see how dangerous this attack would be. Think you can deal with these guys?"

"No problem." Alistair replied.

The team retreated to a safe distance.

"HYPER BEAM!" Alistair shouted as he released a burst of energy. The beam flew into a shack and…

BOOM!

The fake dragonsaurs went flying, in pieces, and the shack was reduced to splinters in the resulting explosion.

"HOLY CRUD! AND THESE DUMMIES WERE MADE OF TOUGH STUFF!" Ken said, looking over the shattered remains.

_Our Roscoso experts think they've done a fatal blow, but our D-Dude experts aren't worried._

"That blast leaves ya recharging for a few seconds." Black-Feather stated, "All we need to do is dodge and we'll have ya on the ground."

_Dimensiondude also brings a powerful explosive attack into the fray._

(Dimensiondude releases a burst of energy)

_**The Spirit Release…**_

_A lethal burst of spirit energy creating a powerful blast._

The experts were, once again, on the shooting range where the Chaos Blast was previously tested.

"D-Dude simultaneously releases his spirit energy into one blast." Caein explained.

"Does it have any side-effects?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, he's in a weakened state for a few seconds. But he can still move, unlike the Hyper Beam." Black-Feather replied.

"Well, we've got some foam torsos set up here." Ryan explained as he pointed out the foam bodies set up, "Just blow 'em to pieces."

_Our experts get to a safer distance as Caein-Drax prepares the Spirit Release._

"READY, CAEIN?" Ken shouted.

"Ready." Caein nodded.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

"SPIRIT RELEASE! ACTIVATE!" Caein shouted.

A burst of spiritual energy erupted from Caein. The foam dummies went flying in separate directions (AND pieces).

"CRUD!" Ken swore, "I thought we saw a big enough explosion with the Chaos Blast!"

"But if it leaves ya weaker, it's not a useful attack." Alistair snorted.

"With Dragonsaurs, if it leaves ya standing still, it's not a useful attack." Black-Wing countered, "Because we can cover fifty feet much faster than an average human."

_Which attack is deadlier? The Hyper Beam or Spirit Release?_

"I'll have to give it to the Hyper Beam." Ken said, "Though it leaves you standing still, it has a longer reach and is a more properly-aimed blow."

_Roscoso gets the edge in special weapons._

_The testing is now complete._

_Now, who is deadlier?_

_Dimensiondude…_

_Roscoso…_

_The battle is on!_

_We've finished our testing._

_Now, we'll see who will win in a fight to the death:_

_Dimensiondude or Roscoso._

_We tested four weapons used be Dimensiondude…_

_Spirit Claws…_

_Tail-Hammer…_

_Spirit Flame…_

_And the Spirit Release_

_We also tested four weapons used by Roscoso…_

_Extreme Speed…_

_Psycho-Boost…_

_Chaos Blast…_

_And the Hyper Beam_

_All attacks are unique…and deadly._

_In short-range weapons, the Spirit Claws sliced the Extreme Speed to pieces._

"The Extreme Speed has potential to puncture a lung." Ken explained, "But the Spirit Claws are kill-shots, through and through. THAT'S what's getting the edge."

_Edge: Dimensiondude_

_In mid-range weapons, the Psycho-Boost went up against the Tail-Hammer._

"The tail-hammer was impressive." Ryan said, "It can turn a Dragonsaur's tail into a bone-crunching sledgehammer. The Psycho-Boost, however, is a far more devastating attack and has a longer reach."

_Edge: Roscoso_

_In long-range weapons, the Spirit Flame tested their heat against the Chaos Blast._

"The Chaos Blast is freakin' unstoppable." Glyre explained, "But the Spirit Flame incinerates all it touches and sticks to you. Even a graze from it is devastating."

_Edge: Dimensiondude_

_And in special weapons, the Hyper Beam blew apart the Spirit Release._

"Though the Spirit Release rivals the Chaos Blast," Glyre explained, "The Hyper Beam can blow apart enemies with a precise attack. Sure, there's an issue with recharging, but that weapon's more devastating."

_Edge: Roscoso_

_It's a battle of opposites—speed vs. strength, strategy vs. brutality, precision vs. all-out force!_

_In order to prevent the battle from being won by a single, lucky blow, Ryan will input the battle data into a virtual simulation._

_Dimensiondude, Roscoso, who is deadlier?_

"Let's fire this puppy up." Ryan said before pressing a button.

The battle was on…

In a field, Dimensiondude strapped a tail hammer to his tail before standing fully upright. Thanks to his six-foot height, he immediately saw Roscoso walking through the tall grass. The dragonsaur curled his lip slightly, exposing his razor-sharp teeth.

Ross was looking wary as he walked through the field. He saw something green streak through the grass. He scrunched his eyes as he continued moving through the field, a little more cautiously.

D-Dude let out a snarl and Ross immediately wheeled around to see the Dragonsaur up-close.

"EXTREME SPEED!"

Ross ran forward at (well) extreme speed. D-Dude jumped to the side and lashed out with his tail hammer. The Pokemorph jumped over the strike, but the oncoming ball of lead hit his foot, causing him to scream in pain as he landed. He wheeled around as D-Dude activated his Spirit Claws.

"PSYCHO-BOOST!" Ross shouted as he thrust out his hand. A burst of psychic energy came out and hit D-Dude, sending the Dragonsaur tumbling.

The Dragonsaur recovered from the blow and ran forward, slashing out with his Spirit Claws. Ross evaded the attack and stepped back a few paces.

"EXTREME SPEED!"

Ross ran forward and tackled D-Dude. The two landed on the ground as Ross removed the Dragonsaur's tail hammer. The two then got a good distance away from each other.

"CHAOS…"

"SPIRIT…"

"BLAST!"

"RELEASE!"

KA-BOOM!

Two explosions erupted from the simultaneous attacks. When the two bursts of energy met, however, they immediately vanished. D-Dude was panting as his strength had been greatly reduced by the attack.

Ross, on the other hand, wasn't as easily exhausted, for he almost immediately followed up with another attack.

"HYPER BEAM!"

Ross released a burst of energy that struck the ground mere inches from D-Dude's feet. The Dragonsaur was sent flying and landed in a heap. The Pokemorph panted as he began to recharge. Dimensiondude was a bit more fortunate, though, because of one element.

The Spirit Release didn't use as much energy as the Hyper Beam, and as a result, his strength returned much more quickly. After getting back on his feet, the Dragonsaur saw his enemy unable to escape, turned around, and shouted three words.

"SPIRIT FLAME! ACTIVATE!"

A burst of fire erupted from the Dragonsaur's mouth and consumed the Pokemorph, who shrieked as his flesh blazed with open fire. He writhed around in pain, but his scream ended soon as he fell to the ground, smoldering like a piece of coal.

Dimensiondude stood up and snorted fire before emitting a long, loud roar in victory.

Winner: Dimensiondude

"Dimensiondude came in with far more reliable attacks." Ryan explained, "However, both warriors long-range and special weapons got the most kills."

_Dimensiondude came out with five hundred and thirty-seven kills. Most were due to his Spirit Flame and Spirit Claws._

Dimensiondude:

Spirit Claws: 150

Tail Hammer: 20

Spirit Flame: 280

Spirit Release: 87

All-in-all kills: 537

Roscoso came out with four hundred and sixty-three kills. His most lethal weapons being the Hyper Beam and Chaos Blast.

Roscoso:

Extreme Speed: 65

Psycho-Boost: 98

Chaos Blast: 120

Hyper Beam: 180

All-in-all kills: 463

"D-Dude came in with more reliable attacks." Glyre explained, "Ross' attacks were devastating, but paled in comparison to D-Dude's conservative and tactical mind."

"Superior intellect and a specific mindset with precise and lethal attacks." Ken said, "The best man won."

"Well, can't win them all, I guess." Alistair shrugged, "But, if we were to do that AGAIN, Ross would blow D-Dude to pieces."

"I can respect a Pokemorph." Black-Wing said, "But, in this case, the Dragonsaurs win as they always do."

Dimensiondude releases a burst of flames at an opponent.

_With apologies to Roscoso. I, personally, think you're VERY tough._


	13. Team Underworld vs Red Fire

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

Team Underworld…

(Sari Sumdac, Ghost Rider, Archer, Vexx, and Gambit appear in a room and begin killing enemies.)

_ShadowDJ's team of deadly warriors known for their strength in numbers and abilities._

Red Fire…

(Lunatic121, Haduun Jaal, Uchida Hyuga, Deadpool, and Iblis burst onto an airplane and begin attacking a single man.)

_Lunatic's group of enforcers, known as some of the best counter-terrorism fighters in the Author Fighters._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered martial artists, weapons experts, and medical experts in order to simulate a battle between two of the Author Fighter's newest groups:_

_**Team Underworld…**_

_ShadowDJ's solo team who bring in lethal attacks to the fray._

_**And Red Fire…**_

_Lunatic121's group of fighters, trained in counter-terrorism._

_Since Team Underworld and Red Fire fight in small cells, this match will be five-on-five—five Team Underworld fighters vs. five Red Fire operatives._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"I'm giving the pre-match prediction to Team Underworld." Ken said, "They've got death itself backing them up and that's a huge advantage to them."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Two groups of warriors coming at each other, all of them packing unique and deadly weapons." Glyre said, "That's gonna be interesting."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two teams._

"I'm giving the edge to Red Fire. NOT just because it's my solo team." Ryan said, "They're better equipped and fight far more dangerous enemies on a regular basis."

A teen wearing a black cloak pulled out an odd-looking hammer.

_Fighting for Underworld, the team's leader—__**ShadowDJ**__. ShadowDJ formed the group and knows how their minds work…_

"Red Fire? They won't stand a chance against us." DJ said, "We've got the better close and mid-range weapons."

A teen growled as his skin immediately became stone-like.

_Team Underworld member, __**Vexx**__. Vexx is an expert on the various weapons Team Underworld uses._

"You wanna get down and dirty with Team Underworld?" Vexx asked, "Good. That's what we want; it'll give us the chance to cut you to pieces."

_Team Underworld is mainly comprised of misfits of the human race. All members have inhuman abilities and were cast out for it._

"The team came together as superhumans, monsters, or mutants. We had to band together." ShadowDJ explained, "By having that bond between our members, no one can take us down."

_Each member of Team Underworld is trained to work as a group and fight alongside another._

"We can take on anyone as a team." Vexx said, "We know each other's minds so well that, if we lose a member, we can easily act for the loss."

_Our Team Underworld experts are confident, but so are our Red Fire experts._

A man with a flesh-colored mask and a blue trench coat began examining a lightsaber.

_**The Question**__ is a member of Red Fire as their main investigator. When a mystery faces the team, Question is usually the first one to figure things out._

"We deal with all sorts of criminals." Question said, "We deal with the mentally unstable, the drugged, the superhuman, and the dangerous."

A teen with blonde hair, a red jacket, and green eyes pulled out a pair of semi-automatic guns.

_Testing Red Fire's mechanical weaponry is __**Bit Cloud**__. Bit is also a member of Red Fire as their mechanic._

"We deal with guys like Team Underworld all the time and more." Bit said, "That's what we do."

_Red Fire was founded soon after the invasion of the Face. After he caused the deaths of half of New York City's inhabitants, the Author Fighters swore that a situation like this would never happen again and Lunatic founded the team._

"We're not gonna fall to guys like Team Underworld." Bit smirked, "They're trained to work as a unit. We're trained to do things on our own and to think outside the box. Supernatural forces have stood against us, superhuman forces as well. We beat 'em all. No one could beat us!"

_In order to help them bring down the most powerful enemies, Team Underworld packs a lethal weapon designed to smash…_

(Sari Sumdac brings a mallet down on an enemy's head.)

_**The Power-Mallet…**_

_A lightweight hammer that can come down with bone-shattering force._

"THIS is primarily used by my second-in-command." DJ explained as he held out the power-mallet, "I don't think I have to explain what this thing can do."

_In order to test the lethal power of the Power-Mallet, ShadowDJ takes aim at a ballistic gel torso with the same density as human flesh and bone._

"I'm going to tell you if it's gonna kill them. If it's gonna kill them on the spot or just disorient them." Glyre said.

"Ready, Deej?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." DJ confirmed.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

DJ brought the mallet up and brought it smashing down on the gel torso's head. With a loud splatter, the gel torso's head was smashed open. The brains of the dummy hit the ground just as fast.

"I don't think it's necessary to tell you what this does." Glyre said, "Once you see brain matter, you know the guy's dead. This is pretty much a one-shot, one-kill."

"Hey, Red Fire guys!" DJ called. Question and Bit walked over as DJ held up the Power-Mallet, "One-shot, one-kill. I just get your head with this and you're dead."

"Pretty nice cartoon weapon you've got there." Question stated, "But we've got a far more lethal weapon that actually weighs less than that cumbersome weapon and can do much more in half the time."

(Haduun slashes through an enemy.)

_**The Lightsaber…**_

_A device that focuses a beam of crystal energy into a lethal cutting blade._

"This is a far more agile weapon than the Power-Mallet." Question explained, "It's also a more accurate weapon. I can strike someone anywhere and still cause a fatal wound. If you don't hit a vital area with the Power-Mallet, it's not effective."

_In order to test the cutting power of the lightsaber, Question takes aim at the closest thing to human tissue—a one hundred fifty pound pig carcass._

"Ready to slice this to bits, Question?" Ken asked. Question gave a short nod, "Then, go!"

Question activated the lightsaber and sliced through the pig carcass, leaving a stream of smoke smoldering from the attack.

"Holy crud!" Ryan swore.

"You would've just slice through a guy with an attack like that!" Glyre said, dumbstruck, "You weren't kidding. Stick that blade anywhere and you kill a guy."

_But which weapon is deadlier? The Power-Mallet or the Lightsaber._

"I'm giving it to the lightsaber." Ken said, "If you don't hit the right spot with the Power-Mallet, you'll hurt your opponent, but won't kill. Anywhere that lightsaber touches is gonna be a crippling wound or a killing strike."

"From a trauma standpoint, you're more likely to die from a lightsaber slash than a hammer swipe." Glyre said.

"The lightsaber's more deadly because it's faster and can cut through anything." Ryan concluded.

_In close-quarter weapons, the lightsaber gets the edge._

_However, both teams have power medium-range weapons. Team Underworld tries to chain down the competition while Red Fire slashes back with an even larger blade._

* * *

_In a battle between Red Fire and Team Underworld, the counter-terrorist group has Team Underworld on the run._

_However, sometimes, it's not the warriors, it's the weapons they're holding. And both groups pack lethal weapons._

_Team Underworld brings to the fight…_

_The Power-Mallet…_

_Hellfire Chains…_

_Arm-Crossbow…_

_Rock-Form…_

_And Explosive Energy._

_Red Fire will fire back with…_

_The Lightsaber…_

_Tide Shark Blade…_

_UZI Submachine Guns…_

_Red Hand of Death…_

_And the Rasenbomb._

"We've got the stronger powers on our side." DJ explained, "And you're gonna get yours when it comes to THIS."

DJ held out a chain as it suddenly burst into flames.

(Ghost Rider wraps a blazing chain around an enemy.)

_**Hellfire Chains…**_

_A lethal combination of chain and fire designed to disarm, burn, and kill._

"Ghost Rider primarily uses it as a defensive weapon." DJ explained as he held out the burning chains, "But he can use it for a multitude of other reasons—he can strike, he can disarm, and he can stop an enemy in his tracks."

ShadowDJ walked up to a ballistic gel torso.

_DJ will now test the lethal power of the Hellfire Chains on a ballistic gel torso._

"Ready, DJ?" Ken asked. DJ nodded, "Go!"

DJ swung the chain over his head before swinging it around the gel torso's chest, causing major burns. He then uncoiled it and brought it down on the torso's head, causing it to splatter brains everywhere.

"Holy crud!" Ryan swore.

"You've burned this guy, literally, to the bone." Glyre explained, "And…you smashed his head open…"

"Well, it's kinda CUTE, but it's not practical." Question said, "It's ridiculous."

"Too much flash, not enough power. Besides, we've got a weapon that can do the same thing in just ONE move." Bit smirked as he held out a large blade.

"When it comes to swords, you don't get any better than the Tide Shark Blade." Question explained.

(Uchida Hyuga slices a man in half with a giant sword.)

_**The Tide Shark Blade…**_

_Uchida Hyuga's replacement for a claymore that can slice a man in half._

"THIS is Uchida Hyuga's premier blade." Question explained, "I don't have to explain what it can do. Just the sheer size and weight of this blade is enough to speak of itself: it'll come down and you won't stop it."

"I think it's another cow spine dying." Ryan said.

Question walked over to a suspended cow spine.

_Question takes aim at a cow spine (three times thicker than human bones), stripped of meat to show its full potential._

"Ready, Question?" Ken asked. Question nodded, "Then…what're you waiting for?"

Question hefted the blade up before bringing it slashing through the spine with one strike.

"THIS is thicker than human bones." Glyre explained, "If you hit ANYTHING with this…he's dead."

"The Tide Shark Blade was VERY impressive." Ken said, "But the Hellfire chains give you a lot more options and can cause severe burns as well as kill with one shot. I'm giving the edge to Team Underworld in this case. It's close, though."

_In mid-range weapons, Team Underworld gets the edge._

_Coming up, both teams fire back with lethal long-range attacks!_

* * *

_In a battle between two lethal solo teams, the two have come to a standstill. However, both teams pack lethal long-range weapons designed to kill enemies at a distance…_

(Archer loads a bolt into a crossbow before firing.)

_**The Arm Crossbow…**_

_Team Underworld's equivalent of a sniper rifle that can kill enemies from a distance._

_Red Fire brings to the fray…_

(Deadpool begins spraying down a group of enemies.)

_**The UZI Submachine Guns…**_

_Double damage from two miniaturized guns._

"These two weapons are WAY too dangerous to test in here." Ken said, "Out to the shooting range for us."

"AGAIN?" Ryan asked.

The experts were soon out in the shooting range.

"So, what's the effective range of the arm-crossbow?" Ken asked.

"About fifty to a hundred feet." DJ replied, "If it's within that range, they're basically dead."

"Alright, I've set up a couple ballistic gel torsos." Ryan said as they showed the torsos to the Team Underworld experts.

"Prepare to die, Red Fire." DJ said as he patted a gel torso's shoulder.

"You've got four targets." Ken said, "You've gotta kill 'em all."

DJ takes aim with the Arm Crossbow…

"FIRE!" Ken shouted.

DJ loaded a bolt and fired it into the nearest gel torso's chest. He pulled the string back and loaded another bolt before firing it into the next torso's head. Repeat process and the bolt hit the third one in the gut. Same process and the final one had a bolt in its shoulder.

"All these guys are dead." Glyre said, "But I don't like the fact that it took you a long time to reload your weapon."

"But, when it hits, it's a kill-shot." DJ said.

"Yeah, that it does." Ken grinned.

_Now, Bit Cloud takes aim with a set of UZI submachine guns._

"What's the effective range of these guns?" Ken asked.

"Well, it's no sniper rifle and it's more compact than most automatic guns." Bit replied, "But it's effective range is three hundred and twenty-eight feet. Almost three and a half times the Arm Crossbow's range."

"Well, let's see if range comes with firepower." Ryan said, "We've set up a couple mannequins and you've gotta gun 'em down."

Ryan gestured to six mannequins.

_Bit is given a pair of UZIs with full magazines to show their full firepower._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Bit pulled the triggers and bullets burst out of his guns to bury themselves inside the mannequins. His magazines soon emptied themselves as he detached them.

"How was that?" he asked, "Any of these guys making it home?"

"More like making it six-feet under." Glyre replied as he examined the bullet-wounds, "These guys are pretty much massacred."

"And I've got TWO." Bit said as he held up the two empty guns, "That means double the trouble."

"If you Team Underworld guys spend a lot of time reloading the Arm Crossbow, you're in trouble." Ken said, "THESE guns have a rapid-reload and get multiple shots."

"No questions asked. The UZIs get the edge." Ryan said.

_The numbers are in and Red Fire gets the edge in long-range weapons._

_Coming up, both teams unveil their special weapons that pack brute strength._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_In this high-tech battle-zone, we're here to answer a simple question—if Team Underworld fought Red Fire, who would win?_

_So far, Red Fire has broken the tie in edges. However, what will happen when Team Underworld brings out their more lethal weapons?_

(Vexx grows a body of stone.)

_**The Rock-Form…**_

_A Team Underworld member encased in solid stone that can become powerful enough to smash through concrete._

"I just go in and POW! All enemies down." Vexx explained as he slammed his fist into his open-palm to show the result.

"We've set up another ballistic gel body." Ryan said, "We just want it to get demolished."

_In order to show the killing power of the Rock-Form, Vexx takes aim at a ballistic gel body._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Vexx shifted into his rock form and delivered a punch at the gel body, causing an audible crunch.

"THIS is one of the most lethal punches I've ever seen." Glyre explained, "On a scale of impact, you've dropped this guy from about fifty stories onto a concrete sidewalk!"

"Another instant kill-shot?" Ken asked.

"Oh yeah." Glyre nodded.

_The Rock-Form has shown its killing power, but the Red Fire experts are unimpressed._

"A Red Fire member's not gonna stand there and let ya beat him into a pulp." Question said, "PLUS, we've got something that does the same thing and goes the extra mile."

Bit strapped on an odd-looking glove, "Little bit of Red Fire right in your face. BAM!"

(Iblis punches a man with his red hand and sends him into a wall.)

_**The Red Hand of Death…**_

_The right arm of Red Fire member Iblis, armed with super strength…and the ability to neutralize super powers._

_Since Iblis is the only one with this arm, our experts make a replica that can produce a similar amount of strength._

"Gotta be our team colors." Bit explained as he showed off the glove, "Iblis can use this to uproot a tree, break someone's neck, OR neutralize their powers."

"Sounds like the Rock-Form has competition." Ken said, "Hey, Ryan, how about another ballistic gel body?"

Ryan murmured something before walking off.

Bit walked over to the new ballistic gel body.

"Ready, Bit?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Bit replied.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Bit let out a war cry before smashing the glove into the gel body's head. The face burst open, causing blood and brain matter to fly out.

"LORD! THAT'S BRUTAL!" Ken whooped, "THIS GUY IS DOWN! THIS IS THE STRONGEST PUNCH I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"And this baby neutralizes abilities." Bit said, "THAT means, if we grab you, Vexx, you're gonna be in trouble."

"Before I SMASH you, that is." Vexx countered.

"The Red Hand of Death can cause a man's face to blow open." Ryan explained, "It can also stop super-powers, which basically means Rock-Form's out of the question. The Red Hand of Death gets the edge. No questions asked."

_The Red Hand of Death gives Red Fire the edge in special weapons._

_However, both teams pack powerful explosive weapons, both of which require them to call in new experts._

_Next on Deadliest Author!_

* * *

_As our battle approaches, both of our teams have shown their killing abilities. However, both teams have yet to unveil their explosive weapons…both of which require a new expert._

Lunatic walked into the fight club.

_Our Red Fire experts call in Red Fire leader, __**Lunatic121**__!_

"So, what's the job?" Loon asked.

"We need to kill Team Underworld here." Question replied.

Lunatic brings a powerful special jutsu into the fray…

(Lunatic tosses a Rasengan, which immediately explodes.)

_**The Rasenbomb…**_

_A lethal mixture of Rasengan with fire chakra, creating a powerful jutsu that can create an immense explosion._

"Rasengan's a good move." Lunatic said, "But, if you mix fire chakra into it, you get an instant grenade."

On the shooting range, the experts were looking over an area filled with ballistic gel bodies.

"Alright, Lunatic, here's the set-up." Ken said, "You're gonna use your Rasenbomb to blow all of these test dummies apart."

"Sensei, if you're watching this, prepare to be impressed." Loon stated.

Lunatic walked over to the group of testing dummies.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Lunatic concentrated as chakra began to gather in his hands and began to blaze.

"RASENBOMB!" Lunatic shouted as he thrust his hand out. An explosion blew all of the test dummies away.

"CRUD!" Ken swore, "YOU BLEW ALL OF THESE GUYS TO PIECES!"

"The guy who got the direct strike is dead." Glyre explained, "The other guys are blown back, but are probably dead the moment they hit the ground from the force of the impact."

"Good. I can kill an army with this thing." Loon smirked.

"A SMALL one." Glyre corrected.

"You've gotta concentrate, though." Ken said, "I don't like that part…"

"I was NOT impressed by he Rasenbomb, solely based on the fact that you have to concentrate in order to get it." DJ said, "With us, you don't have to concentrate."

(Gambit tosses a card, which immediately explodes.)

_**Explosive Energy…**_

_A lethal power that can turn anything Team Underworld member, Gambit, touches turn into a lethal time bomb._

A man with dark eyes with red irises, brown hair, and a trench coat walked into the fight club.

_Here to test the power of Explosive energy is the only member of Team Underworld who can use it—__**Remy LeBou**__!_

"Bonjour." Gambit greeted, "What's the job today?"

"Show off your power and kick their butts." DJ replied.

"Sounds easy enough." Gambit smirked.

_In order to test the explosive power of Gambit's ability, he is given five cards and told to destroy a group of gel torsos._

Back in the shooting range, Gambit held out his five cards.

"Five cards, five gel torsos." Ken explained, "If you take these guys out, you can take out Red Fire before the fight even starts."

"No problem." Gambit replied with a cocky grin.

Gambit pulled out a card and threw it at a gel torso. It immediately exploded and sent the body back. The same thing basically happened when he tossed the other four cards. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Holy mackerel!" Ken swore.

"Anything he TOUCHES is a bomb." DJ stated.

"All of these guys…they're dead." Glyre said, "The force of the explosion just kills 'em on the spot."

"But those are more designed to take out one person at a time." Question stated, "Rasenbomb is designed to take out multiple people."

"And I don't have to concentrate." Gambit said, holding out a card, "Just this."

The card pulsed with energy as Gambit threw it away, causing an explosion in the sky.

_So, which weapon gets the edge? Our experts are unanimous._

"Rasenbomb vs. Explosive energy? Explosive energy all the way." Ken said.

"Anything Gambit TOUCHES can become a bomb." Ryan said, "That could spell trouble for Red Fire."

"The Rasenbomb made a bigger boom, but the Explosive Energy is far more efficient." Glyre said, "In the end, that's what gives them the edge."

_Team Underworld gets the edge in explosive weapons._

_Our testing is complete._

_Now, for the final battle._

_Team Underworld vs. Red Fire! The battle is on!_

* * *

_We've finished our testing, now we will see which group is deadlier—ShadowDJ's Team Underworld vs. Lunatic's Red Fire._

_We tested five Team Underworld weapons…_

_The Power-Mallet…_

_Hellfire Chains…_

_Arm-Crossbow…_

_Rock-Form…_

_And Explosive Energy._

_We also tested five Red Fire weapons…_

_The Lightsaber…_

_Tide Shark Blade…_

_UZI Submachine guns…_

_Red Hand of Death…_

_And the Rasenbomb._

_In short-range weapons, the Lightsaber cut the Power-Mallet down to size…_

"Anywhere the lightsaber hits can cause a kill-shot." Ken explained, "With the Power-Mallet, if you don't hit JUST the right area, it's not a lethal weapon."

Edge: Red Fire

_In mid-range weapons, the Hellfire Chains went up against the Tide Shark Blade…_

"The Tide Shark can cause a powerful strike." Glyre said, "But the Hellfire chains have multiple functions and can cause serious burns as well as cause a fatal strike."

Edge: Team Underworld

_In long-range weapons, the UZI guns out-shot the Arm-Crossbow…_

"The Arm-Crossbow is accurate, but needs time to load and only gets one shot before going through the time to reload." Ryan said, "The UZI has rapid-fire, multiple shots, and a rapid reload."

Edge: Red Fire

_In explosive weapons, the Explosive Energy blew the Rasenbomb to pieces…_

"The Explosive Energy is a far more efficient way of attacking than the Rasenbomb." Glyre said, "Sure, there's a small issue on effectiveness, but the Explosive Energy is the more useful form of attack."

Edge: Team Underworld

_And in special weapons, the Red Hand of Death proved to be more lethal than the Rock-Form…_

"Both weapons are LETHAL." Ken said, "The Rock-Mode can break a man in half and the Red Hand of Death can do the same thing. However, the Red Hand of Death can cancel-out super-powers."

Edge: Red Fire

_It's a battle of opposites._

_Unity vs. Independent thinking._

_Ragtag warriors vs. Counter-terrorist agents._

_Ryan will input the battle data, which will replicate a thousand battles. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"Time to fire this sucker up." Ryan said as he pressed the button on his laptop.

The battle was on…

* * *

In an abandoned airport, Sari Sumdac, Ghost Rider, Archer, and Gambit walked in through the entrance before looking around.

Meanwhile, Haduun Jaal, Uchida Hyuga, Deadpool, Iblis, and Lunatic were flying above in a helicopter. They were lowered down on chords as they saw Team Underworld inside.

Team Underworld: 5

Red Fire: 5

Team Underworld saw the odd shadow formation and wheeled over to see Red Fire on the helicopter.

"Time to cause some mayhem!" Deadpool exclaimed, "Yeah, I'm the ONLY guy who talks in this chapter."

Deadpool then swung himself over to the window and unstrapped his chord. He smashed through the window and pulled out his set of UZIs. He began firing, but Vexx got in front of the bullets and changed into his Rock-Form. The bullets bounced, harmlessly, off of his skin.

"Aw, that's not fair!" Deadpool stated.

Haduun, Uchida, Iblis, and Lunatic then jumped in Ghost Rider pulled out his Hellfire Chains and began swinging them around, but Uchida stuck his Tide Shark Blade in the path of the chains. The chain spun around the sword and smacked Uchida in the face, nearly breaking his jaw. Uchida then began spinning his blade, causing more chains to be wrapped up. Uchida was soon within striking distance of Ghost Rider and ran the spirit of vengeance through.

Gambit immediately pulled out a card and threw it at Uchida, causing an explosion that sent the Hyuga/Uchiha hybrid backwards into a bench.

Team Underworld: 4

Red Fire: 4

Team Underworld immediately broke off in different directions with different members of Red Fire hot on their trail.

Vexx wound up in an office as he wheeled around to see Iblis. Vexx delivered a punch to the homunculus' gut. But Iblis grabbed the first with his Red Hand of Death. The rocky hide immediately vanished and Vexx was in his normal form. Iblis pulled the arm forward and grabbed Vexx by the neck before snapping it and dropping Vexx to the floor.

Team Underworld: 3

Haduun was on the top floor and looking around corners with his lightsaber out. Gambit then sprung out and twirled his bo staff. Haduun arched an eyebrow as he watched Gambit spinning the weapon before delivering a fast slash with his lightsaber. The staff fell in two pieces. Gambit looked at the remnant of his weapon before charging it with explosive energy and tossed it into Haduun's face. It hit the Jedi, full in the face and sent him out the window and to his death.

Red Fire: 3

Deadpool was following Archer until he came onto the landing path. He looked around.

"Archer…" Deadpool called before whistling, "Come here, boy…"

Deadpool looked around…just in time to see Archer shoot a bolt into his midsection.

"OH!" Deadpool shouted, in a stereotypical Western accent, "YA GOT ME…" Deadpool looked at the bloodied bolt and simply said, "Nah."

Deadpool then pulled out his UZI and gunned Archer down.

Team Underworld: 2

Deadpool put his submachine guns in their holsters and walked off, whistling happily. He then felt something touching his shoulder. He wheeled around to see Gambit, putting explosive energy into Deadpool's costume!

"Oh, sh-"

KA-BOOM!

Deadpool landed on the ground, in pieces.

"Ouch." The merc simply said.

Red Fire: 2

Sari pulled out her Power-Mallet as Iblis smashed through the door. Iblis threw a punch at Sari, who evaded and brought her mallet smashing across Iblis' face. The homunculus fell down and was left in a bloody heap.

Red Fire: 1

Sari and Gambit met outside the airport, looking for the last remaining member of Red Fire. They immediately spotted an airplane and got on. They looked around inside, but didn't find anything…until they noticed the pilot's chair.

Lunatic was gathering fire chakra into his hand and was letting out a fierce growl.

"RASENBOMB!" he shouted.

He thrust his hand forward.

BOOM!

The explosion was so great that it sent half of the airplane flying along with the corpses of Sari and Gambit.

Team Underworld: 0

Loon got off the plane and let out a loud laugh of victory.

* * *

Winner: Red Fire

"Red Fire came in with far more advanced and devastating weaponry." Ryan said, "In the end, that was the deciding factor. The only good weapon in Team Underworld's toolbox was Explosive Energy."

_In the end, Team Underworld only claimed three hundred and sixteen kills. Most of which were due to explosive energy._

Team Underworld:

Power-Mallet: 17

Hellfire Chains: 40

Arm-Crossbow: 15

Rock-Form: 30

Explosive Energy: 214

All-in-all kills: 316

_Red Fire, with their more devastating weapons, came out with six hundred and eighty-four kills. Their most lethal weapons being the Red Hand of Death and UZI Submachine Guns._

Red Fire:

Lightsaber: 104

Tide Shark Blade: 25

UZI Submachine Guns: 330

Red Hand of Death: 147

Rasenbomb: 78

All-in-all kills: 684

"Red Fire packed far more lethal weapons." Glyre said, "Weapons that could cause massive damage and kill easily. I wouldn't have been surprised if two or three members of Red Fire survived."

"Better weapons, better combat tactics. The best team won." Ken stated.

"Course they wouldn't beat Red Fire." Bit smirked, "If anyone could, they'd have done it already."

"Lunatic121, the LITTLE GUY beat us?" Vexx snorted, "In reality, that wouldn't happen. Not in a million years."

Lunatic gathers fire chakra in his hand, Haduun activates his lightsaber, Uchida sheaths his Tide Shark Blade, Iblis clenches his fist, and Deadpool holds out his guns.

_With apologies to ShadowDJ…_


	14. Tal Ordo vs Crossblade

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_**Tal Ordo…**_

(A man with Mandelorian armor burns someone with a flamethrower.)

_Merciless Mandalorian combat master._

**_Crossblade…_**

(A black man loads a gun-like crossbow and fires it into a monster.)

_Bringer of death to beings of darkness._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be seeing what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR._

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

The fight club, located in Los Angeles California. Here, we've gathered experts, doctors, historians…and armed them with lethal weapons and attacks. All to decide who will win in a battle of two merciless combat masters…

_**Tal Ordo…**_

_Trained in Mandalorian combat arts and master of weapons._

_VS…_

_**Crossblade…**_

_Travelers of All Planes' merciless monster hunter and adaptive soldier._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, **Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"Tal Ordo's probably gonna win." Ken said, "He's got ARMOR and more advanced weapons."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Personally, I think it's gonna be Crossblade." Glyre said, "He's got more than one way to kill. He's practically a scholar of death."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, **Ryan Shygym** will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two warriors._

"It's gonna be an interesting match-up." Ryan said, "One's got armor and the other one has multiple methods of trying to get around that armor."

A man with orange hair and a gold tunic sword a pair of short, curved swords.

_Fighting for Team Crossblade is **Shatterpoint**. Shatterpoint is a teammate of Crossblade's and is an expert in multiple forms of armed combat._

"Crossblade's gonna win." Shatterpoint said, "He's gonna kill Tal Ordo. No contest."

A man with spiky, black hair, a leather jacket, and a shirt with a smiley face with a bullet through its forehead, X's for eyes, and its tongue lolling out held out a crossbow.

_Travelers of All Planes member, **Shrapnel**. Shrapnel is a master in multiple forms of firearms as well as a crossbow._

"If the guy tries to kill ME on a regular basis, imagine what he's gonna do to the competition." Shrapnel smirked as he held out an odd-looking crossbow.

_Inducted into a group of runaway slaves during a Civil War on a distant world, Crossblade was trained in the three stages of killing by a secret organization called the Black Crosses. Being one of the three survivors, he is now one of the greatest monster hunters in the world._

"Those years of training were simply to turn you into an unstoppable machine of war…along with making him paranoid." Shrapnel said, "That's only gonna make him more…NASTY."

_During his training, Crossblade was cursed with immunity to aging and trained to ignore pain._

"Pain doesn't exist in his world." Shatterpoint said, "If he didn't ignore it…he was threatened to be killed. But he didn't know that he couldn't die of age and certain wounds. That encouraged him to learn fast."

_Our Crossblade experts taste victory, but so do our experts for Tal Ordo…_

A man wearing Halo Spartan armor took out a pair of pistols and took aim.

_Expert gun-fighter, **Agent Liberi**. Liberi has worked with Tal and is an expert on the guns he uses._

"Mercy's not in his dictionary." Liberi explained, "Tal will destroy Crossblade just like anyone else who got in his way."

A man wearing military-colored armor pulled out a pair of blasters and began firing.

_Fellow Mandalorian warrior, **Boba Fett**. Boba was trained in the same way that Tal Ordo was._

"Tal's a Mandalorian and everything he does is for the glory of Mandalorians." Boba explained.

Tal Ordo was trained as a Mandalorian mercenary, if you paid him enough, almost anyone was fair game. A veteran of the Mandalorian Civil War and the Clone Wars, he trained most of the clone commandos for the Republic.

"He trained most of the Clone Army for the Republic." Boba explained, "And they all turned out to be first-class soldiers."

To prove his speed and accuracy, Tal Ordo brings a lethal set of medium-range weapons…

(Tal takes aim with a set of pistols.)

_**Dual WESTAR Pistols…**_

_A lethal set of blasters designed to cause fatal injuries as fast as possible._

"With a set of THESE, you're goin' down." Liberi said as he pulled out a pair of blasters.

"Ryan!" Ken called.

"I KNOW!" Ryan shouted, "They're too dangerous for indoor combat, so we'll head to the firing range."

"I've got him so well trained." Ken smirked.

Our team of experts was now at the firing range, Liberi and Boba Fett next to Ken.

"These weapons are fast and accurate." Liberi explained as he held out the two pistols, "And I've got two—double the fire-power."

"Here, we've got some foam torsos set up." Ryan explained, showing five mannequin in varying positions, "Some are standing, some are sitting. Whichever works for these pistols."

Liberi is given a set of WESTAR pistols armed with five shots each as he takes aim.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Liberi fired the twin pistols and hit the first dummy, square in the chest. He wheeled over and shot another two blasts into the second one's face. He then shot the third one and hit each of its shoulder blades. He shot the fourth one in the face and chest before shooting the final one in the gut.

"You weren't lying." Ken said with a grin, "These things are accurate AND fast."

"The guys with the blast wounds in the face and chest are obviously dead." Glyre said, "The one with the blasts in the shoulders…maybe. But the guy with blasts in his gut…I'm not sure."

"So, we've got three kills, one questionable, and one guy pulling out his crossbow?" Ken asked.

"Basically." Glyre replied.

"You won't have anyone surviving if you had THIS baby." Shrapnel smirked as he loaded a drum magazine into the crossbow.

(Crossblade releases a series of bolts into an enemy's gut.)

_**The Auto Bow…**_

_A mechanism that turns Crossblade's mechanized crossbow into a shredding, armor-piercing machine gun!_

"So does this thing jam?" Ken asked.

"No, doesn't jam at all." Shrapnel replied.

"The drum magazine here just keeps filling the crossbow with more bolts until it's dry." Shatterpoint explained.

"It's a far more devastating weapon than the WESTAR pistols." Shrapnel smirked as he shouldered the crossbow.

"HERE, we've set up some gel torsos." Ryan explained as he showed some ballistic gel torsos, "Some of them are wearing Mandalorian Armor. If you can pierce them, Tal's gonna be in trouble."

Shrapnel is given a magazine with a hundred bolts and takes aim at five ballistic gel torsos, two of which are wearing Mandalorian Armor…

"FIRE!" Ken shouted.

Shrapnel pulled the crossbow's trigger. Bolts immediately began flying from the Auto-Bow and pierced through the gel torsos…including the ones with Mandalorian armor.

Shrapnel empties the hundred-round magazine in eight seconds…but did the hail of bolts pierce the armor?

Glyre pulled the chest-plate off of one of the torsos to show that it had a deep, bloody hole in it.

"THIS guy is dead." Glyre said, "It's like an armor-piercing round. It went straight through the armor and still managed to kill."

"Heh. Hey, Tal Ordo guys!" Shrapnel called. Liberi and Boba walked over, "You tangle with us? This thing can get through your fancy armor."

"Tal's not like that torso." Boba explained, "His mindset is to be as agile as possible. Your guy would've been gunned down long before you can use that."

"Crossblade's mindset is search and destroy." Shatterpoint countered, "Your guy's gonna be a pincushion before he can use his guns."

_But which set of weapons are better?_

"The WESTAR pistols impressed me with their accuracy." Ken said, "But the Auto Bow is like taking a Tommy Gun into the fray. I've gotta give that the edge."

_The Auto Bow gets the edge in medium-range weapons._

_However, both teams pack lethal sniper weapons that could end the fight before it even starts._

_

* * *

_

_Crossblade vs. Tal Ordo._

_Who is deadliest?_

_THAT is the question that is going to be answered._

_Tal Ordo brings skill and reflexes to the fight as well as a wide variety of weapons._

"Tal Ordo's got the more advanced weapons." Boba explained, "Crossblade's out-dated."

_Tal Ordo brings to the fight…_

_The Vibro-blade…_

_Dual WESTAR Pistols…_

_Verpine Shatter gun…_

_And the Flamethrower._

_Crossblade brings centuries of experience and the use of one weapon to the fight._

"All of Crossblade's weapons come from THIS." Shatterpoint explained as he patted a crossbow, "He only has ONE weapon to really worry about."

_Crossblade will fire back with…_

_The Cross Swords…_

_Auto Bow Machine gun…_

_Death Bow Sniper rifle…_

_And the Frag Bow shotgun._

_In long-range weapons, both teams pack lethal sniper weapons that can pin enemies quickly and accurately…_

(Tal takes aim with a rifle-like gun before firing.)

_**The Verpine Shatter gun…**_

_A sniper rifle that can adjust to closer targets._

_Crossblade counters with…_

(Crossblade takes aim with his crossbow before firing.)

_**The Death Bow…**_

_A long-range sniper rifle that can deliver death at a distance._

"And THIS is where we compare the two sniper weapons." Ken said to Shrapnel and Liberi, "We've got four foam torsos set up for each of ya, just make sure that none of them are gonna…shoot back."

_Shrapnel is the first one up, using the Death Bow._

Shrapnel loaded the crossbow and aimed it at the first foam torso and fired. The bolt nailed the torso between the eyes. He reloaded and shot the second one in the throat. He reloaded and hit the third one in the chest. He reloaded a final time and shot the last one in the head again.

_All results are deathblows._

"THIS is such an accurate weapon." Glyre said, "You've shot two guys dead with no reflexes, the other one's on the ground while bleeding dry, and the last one MIGHT be able to shoot back."

"Too bad that's a sniper weapon." Liberi said, "If you get in close, it's not gonna be as effective. Whereas THIS puppy is dangerous from any distance."

_To prove his point, Liberi will first take aim at the four foam torsos and then fire at two ballistic gel torsos at closer range._

Liberi aimed his Shatter gun at a foam torso before shooting it in the face. He aimed another shot at the next torso's chest. He turned the gun over to the third one and shot it in the face before shooting the last one in the shoulder. He then made an adjustment to the Verpine and aimed it at the first gel torso and shooting it in the face before shooting the last one in the chest.

"Holy CRAP!" Ken swore.

"You were right!" Ryan said, in awe of the carnage, "That gun's dangerous from any distance!"

"You killed them at close range…AND at a longer range." Glyre said, dumbfounded.

"The Death Bow was a very accurate weapon." Ken said, "But the Verpine Shatter Gun can be lethal at just about any distance. Sniper rifles aren't effective at close range. I'm giving the edge to Tal Ordo in long-range weapons."

_The Verpine Shatter gun gets the edge in long-range weapons._

_However, both teams are packing lethal close-quarter combat weapons. Tal Ordo brings a special sword to the fray while Crossblade packs a lethal set of weapons._

* * *

_In a battle of hunters, who will win? Tal Ordo, the merciless bounty hunter? Or Crossblade, brutal slayer of monsters?_

"Crossblade doesn't do this for money." Shatterpoint said, "It's all he lives for—killing evil beings."

"Tal Ordo's got the more advanced weapons." Liberi said, "Crossblade's gonna be kicked onto his monster-hunting butt."

To help him do the butt-kicking, Tal Ordo brings to the fight…

(Liberi slashes at an enemy with a sword-like weapon.)

_**The Vibro Blade…**_

_A single sword that Mandalorians say can stop a lightsaber blade._

"THIS is a weapon often used by the Clone Troopers." Boba explained as he pulled out a vibro blade, "The blade's short, but it's pretty much what one wants. It's handy in any close-quarter battle."

"It's that tough of a weapon?" Ryan asked.

"Can block a lightsaber because of its metal construction." Boba replied.

_To test the power of the vibro blade, Boba Fett takes aim at a side of beef, weighing a hundred and fifteen pounds._

"Cow muscle and bones are far stronger than a human's." Glyre explained, "If you can get through this, you can get through a person without a problem."

Boba held out his vibro blade.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Boba slashed with the blade, which went through the muscle of the cow leg with ease. He pulled it out and stabbed with it.

"You probably just took Crossblade's arm off." Glyre explained, "And…if he had people behind him, you might stab another one, too…"

"It's like taking an axe to someone…" Ken said.

"Yeah, it's a cool weapon." Shatterpoint shrugged, "But we've got something that's JUST as good and doubles our chances."

Shatterpoint held up two blades.

(Crossblade slashes at an enemy with a set of mini-blades.)

_**The Cross Swords…**_

Deadly blades concealed as the bow of Crossblade's crossbow.

"It SEEMS like you've got Crossblade down on the mat, BUT…" Shatterpoint said as he pulled the bow off of the crossbow and split them in half, showing a pair of metal, mini-swords, "You've got a set of nasty slashing weapons on your side."

To test the power of the cross swords, our team takes aim at a pig carcass, the closest thing to human flesh and bone.

"Alright, Shatterpoint, you've got two blades and one pig carcass." Ken explained, "I don't think I have to explain."

Shatterpoint held the blades in a battle-ready position.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

Shatterpoint slashed with his first blade before bringing the other one around. He pulled both blades out before stabbing with them and continuing to slash, wildly.

"I don't think I've seen blades THESE fast in a while." Glyre said, "It's not a death with ONE shot, it's a death with MULTIPLE shots. It's like the machine gun of the blade world."

"Well, OURS is a rocket-launcher." Liberi countered, "Crossblade doesn't have armor. WE do. I wanna see a similar test, only the target's gotta have Mandalorian armor."

Shatterpoint takes aim at a gel torso, encased in a Mandalorian breastplate and wearing a Mandalorian helmet…

Shatterpoint made a snarl as he slashed at the breastplate. The cross sword bounced off, doing no damage. He brought the other one at the helmet and only made a small hole from the stab.

"I think that stab to the head disoriented him a bit, but it won't be much of a hindrance." Glyre stated, "He's still gonna be fighting."

"You're going up against an armored opponent." Ken said, "If your blade can't penetrate his armor, I don't think it's gonna be effective."

"In THIS case, the Vibro Blade gets the edge in close-range weapons." Ryan said.

_Our experts are united—Tal Ordo's Vibro Blade wins the bought of close-quarter weapons._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons—Tal Ordo brings a lethal firestorm while Crossblade brings a powerful BANG to the fight…_

* * *

_In a fight to see who is deadliest, Tal Ordo has Crossblade on the run._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons._

_Tal Ordo fires in with…_

(Tal Ordo aims his gauntlet at an enemy and unleashes a burst of fire)

_**The Flamethrower…**_

_A hidden flame in his gauntlet designed to catch enemies off-guard._

"A burst of fire comes out of something your enemy doesn't expect." Boba explained, "Next thing they know, they're burned alive."

At the shooting range, the experts were walking towards their next set of victims.

"So, what's the effective range of the flamethrower?" Ken asked.

"About five yards." Boba replied, "Your enemy doesn't think it's anything, but you burn them to cinders in a second."

"We've got a few foam torsos and a shack set up." Ryan explained, "All you need to do is burn them all down."

Our experts retreated to a safer distance as Boba held up his arm and pressed a button. A burst of fire erupted from it and engulfed two of the five dummies. He swung the firestorm around and engulfed the third one before turning it to burn the final one.

"HOLY CRAP! IF THAT'S A SURPRISE WEAPON, I THINK CROSSBLADE'S IN TROUBLE!" Ken shouted as he walked down.

_The damage done by the flamethrower is immense._

_But our Crossblade experts think they have a better special weapon…_

"Crossblade loves things that go 'boom' almost as much as I do." Shrapnel smirked, "And that flamethrower's only effective at fifteen feet. At double the range, we'll get him with THIS."

(Crossblade shoots his bow at an enemy, who's engulfed in a small explosive.)

_**The Frag Bow…**_

_A lethal means of attack that turns Crossblade's bow into a shredding shotgun._

"You just shoot this and the bolt fragments." Shatterpoint explained, "It's like taking a round from a shotgun. And it has fully automatic features, too."

Our experts returned to the shooting range.

"If that weapon can get through Mandalorian Armor, I think Tal Ordo's gonna be in trouble." Ken said.

"It'll get through, no problem." Shrapnel replied as he held the Frag Bow up.

_To show if the Frag Bow is lethal or not, Shrapnel takes aim at a foam torso wearing a breastplate of Mandalorian Armor._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!" Ken shouted.

"Fire in the hole!" Shrapnel shouted before pulling the trigger.

BLAM!

A scattershot erupted from the crossbow and engulfed the armor, showing several puncture wounds and blood pouring from the foam torso.

"WOO-HOO!" Ken whooped.

_Though most of the bolt flew away from the armor, at least three puncture the armor—one RIGHT above the heart…_

Glyre pulled off the breastplate and whistled at the damage.

"THIS guy is down…even WITH the armor." Glyre said.

"If I were Crossblade, I'd only stay with the Auto and Frag Bows." Ken said.

"Do you REALLY think Tal's gonna just stand there?" Liberi asked, "He's gonna be dodging the attacks and be throwing a few of his own punches."

"Just hope you don't have to deal with THIS." Shrapnel smirked as he showed the Frag Bow.

_Frag Bow vs. Flamethrower? Which is more lethal?_

"The flamethrower is an excellent surprise weapon." Ken said, "By the time your enemy gets what's going on…he's barbecued."

"I'm going with the Frag Bow." Ryan said, "Given the choice between a shotgun and a flamethrower, I'm goin' with the weapon that has double the range and much more killing potential."

_Crossblade gets the edge in special weapons._

_Our testing is complete, NOW for the fight!_

_Tal Ordo…_

_Crossblade…_

_The battle is on!_

* * *

_In a battle between two of the AF Universe's greatest assassins, who would win? That's what we'll find out. We've completed our testing, NOW we see who is deadlier._

_We tested four weapons used by Tal Ordo…_

_The Vibro Blade…_

_Dual WESTAR Pistols…_

_Verpine Shatter Gun…_

_And the Flamethrower._

_We also tested four of Crossblade's weapons…_

_Cross Swords…_

_Auto Bow…_

_Death Bow…_

_And Frag Bow_

_In short-range weapons, the Vibro Blade sliced the Cross Swords to pieces._

"The Vibro Blade sliced a man in two." Ken explained, "The Cross Swords didn't penetrate the Mandalorian armor and, in a fight to the death, that could be a fatal mistake."

Edge: Tal Ordo

_In mid-range weapons, the Auto Bow out-shot the Dual WESTAR Pistols._

"The pistols may be accurate and deadly, but the Auto Bow is fast, deadly, and is like a Tommy Gun loaded with sniper rounds." Glyre explained.

Edge: Crossblade

_In long-range weapons, Tal Ordo's Verpine Shatter Gun was tested against Crossblade's Death Bow._

"Both weapons are extremely accurate and can be very deadly." Ryan explained, "But the Verpine Shatter Gun can be used at a closer proximity than the Death Bow, which means it's dangerous at any distance."

Edge: Tal Ordo

_In special weapons, Crossblade's Frag Bow was fired against Tal Ordo's flamethrower._

"The flamethrower was a devastating weapon." Glyre explained, "But the Frag Bow…kicked TAIL."

Edge: Crossblade

_It's a duel to the death between the bounty hunter, Tal Ordo, and the shadowy monster hunter, Crossblade._

_To prevent the match from being won by a single lucky blow, Ryan inputs the data into a computer program to recreate a thousand battles. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"Let's fire this sucker up!" Ryan said as he pressed the button.

The fight was on…

* * *

Tal Ordo was in a moldering, old castle with his hands on his WESTAR pistols. He was tense. This place was giving him the creeps…

For VERY good reasons…

Crossblade was hiding behind a gargoyle as he loaded his Death Bow. He took careful aim at Tal Ordo and fired.

The bolt sped through the air, but Tal spotted it and evaded.. Tal wheeled over and saw the place Crossblade was hiding. He pulled out his Verpine Shatter Gun and fired. Crossblade ducked behind the gargoyle as its head got blown off. He snarled as he put a drum magazine into his crossbow and began to crawl down.

Tal adjusted his gun to fit close-quarter combat and began looking around for his attacker.

Crossblade then jumped out and began firing his Auto Bow. Bolts flew out like bullets, but Tal somehow managed to evade most of them. One of them buried itself in his leg, causing him to yell on pain and drop his Verpine. He fell to the ground in a small heap.

Crossblade approached, pointing his Auto Bow at the Mandalorian, who pulled out his WESTAR Pistols and fired twice. The first one hit the drum magazine of his Auto Bow and the other hit him in the shoulder.

Crossblade took the blow without wincing as he pulled out his drum magazine and replaced it with a different magazine—his Frag Bow.

Tal got out of the way as Crossblade fired. A small bit of shrapnel buried itself in his shoulder as Tal fired at the monster hunter. The Mandalorian activated his jetpack and flew up, continuing to fire at Crossblade.

The monster hunter hid behind an outstretch of rock and changed his crossbow to the Death Bow again. He needed an accurate shot…

Crossblade bolted out and shot Tal's jetpack. The Mandalorian flew through the sky before detaching his jetpack and falling on the top of the tower. His jetpack flew around, wildly, before exploding. Crossblade saw that his target was still alive and began jumping up the tower wall.

Tal pulled out a Vibro Blade and held it in a battle-ready position.

Cross blade sprung up, ready to shoot Tal with his Frag Bow, only to see his weapon get slashed in two.

He snarled as the front half of the bow hit the ground. He tossed the useless half away and bolted over to the front half and pulled out his Cross Swords. He spun them around before wheeling over to Tal and charging in. Tal swung his Vibro Blade down, but Crossblade evaded the attack and slashed at Tal's helmet. The blow knocked him off balance and caused him to fall to the ground. Crossblade slashed at him again with his mini-swords, but Tal blocked with his Vibro-Blade. Crossblade used his second sword to catch the Vibro-Blade and fling it aside. He held both of his blades up, ready for the kill strike.

Tal thrust his arm up and pressed a button.

Fire flew out of his gauntlet and hit Crossblade, full in the face.

Flames began to spread across Crossblade's body as he snarled in pain. Tal Ordo then stood up and shot him three times with his pistols. They didn't hurt Crossblade that much, but they DID cause him to back towards the edge…and fall off the tower. His ashes were the only thing that hit the ground. Tal Ordo stood up and saw that his enemy was no more.

"FOR MANDALORIAN GLORY!" Tal Ordo shouted as he thrust a first into the air.

Winner: Tal Ordo

* * *

"It was a close fight." Ryan said, "But, in the end, Tal Ordo's more advanced weapons and armor proved to be a deciding factor."

_Tal Ordo emerged victorious with five hundred and fifty kills. His most lethal weapon being the Verpine Shatter Gun._

Tal Ordo:

Vibro Blade: 130

Dual WESTAR Pistols: 97

Verpine Shatter gun: 235

Flamethrower: 88

All-in-all kills: 550

_Crossblade claimed four hundred and fifty kills. His most lethal weapons being the Auto and Frag Bows._

Crossblade:

Cross Swords: 3

Auto Bow: 297

Death Bow: 50

Frag Bow: 100

All-in-all kills: 450

"Though Crossblade impressed me with his lethal use when he only had one weapon," Glyre said, "I kinda expected Tal Ordo to win."

"Superior weapons, superior armor, the best man won." Ken concluded, "I probably didn't give Tal Ordo's armor the credit it deserved, but, in the end, that was the deciding factor."

"In reality, Crossblade's merciless nature would end up over-powering Tal." Shatterpoint said, "I don't care what the numbers say. Crossblade is more deadly."

"I respect Crossblade as a lethal warrior." Liberi explained, "But he can't compete with Mandalorian combat tactics."

Tal Ordo took aim with his two WESTAR Pistols before firing.

_With apologies to Lunatic…_


	15. FST2K vs Saiyan BlackOps

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_**Fictional Science Theater 2000…**_

(Sgt. Reynol, Claire, Vincent Valentine, Train Heartnet, and Yoh Asakura immediately drop what they're doing and attack a group of enemies.)

_Sgt. Reynol's premiere espionage group._

_**Saiyan Black Ops…**_

(Ethan, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks immediately begin fighting a room full of enemies.)

_Mighty arm of the Saiyan secret police._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, we'll see what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR!

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered martial artists, weapons experts, and medical experts in order to simulate a battle between two mighty groups of spies…_

_**Fictional Science Theater 2000…**_

_Sergeant Reynol's near- invisible espionage experts._

_VS…_

_**The Saiyan Black Ops…**_

_Batthan's silent enforcers that patrol the streets._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, **Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"I'm giving the edge to the Saiyan Black Ops." Ken said, "I think their superior fighting-style and strength will give them the win."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Both groups pack weapons that can be concealed easily and can cause a LOT of damage." Glyre said, "It's like a James Bond movie."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, **Ryan Shygym** will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two fighters._

"I'm giving it all to Fictional Science Theater." Ryan said, "The Saiyans are about as subtle as an atomic explosion. These guys get behind enemy lines ALL THE TIME and kick MAJOR butt, all the while remaining absolutely quiet."

_Since FST2K and Saiyan Black-Ops send in their members to act in small cells, this match will be five-on-five: five FST2K agents and five Saiyan Black-Ops secret agents._

A man with a buzz-cut held up a sword, which immediately split in two.

_Fictional Science Theater leader, **Sgt. Reynol**, will be testing the FST3K close-quarter weapons. He's trained since boyhood and founded the group itself._

"We get sent in if the Fanfiction Community REALLY needs something secret to be done without causing any suspicion." Reynol explained, "We're their CIA."

A huge, red man with sawed-off horns, a stone right hand, and cloven hooves held out a machine gun of sorts.

_FST2K member, **Hellboy**. Hellboy is a world-class monster hunter and will be wielding the firearms used by his team._

"We're about as subtle as you could want." Hellboy said, "Sure, we cause a FEW explosions, but we try to act like we've got nothin' to do with it. These Saiyan guys? They're blowing stuff up and people KNOW it."

_FST2K, or Fictional Science Theater 2000, was first formed after their leader realized that some authors claim talent, but use it the wrong ways. They vowed that this would never happen again and would go undercover to eliminate any such threat to newer writers._

"These people could write, but they let it get to their head. Rather than teach the newer ones, they abused them and ridiculed." Ray explained, "It's our job to not only gather information, but to aid those under these guys' fire."

_Our FST2K experts are confident…but so are the experts for Saiyan Black Ops._

A teen with black hair and a bat-symbol necklace looked over a set of pistols while a man with lavender hair swung a staff around.

_Saiyan Black Ops leader, **Batthan**, and Saiyan Warrior, **Trunks**, will test the weapons used by the Saiyan Black Ops._

"The Saiyans would like nothing better than to destroy FST2K." Trunks explained.

"We're good with open-combat." Batthan said, "We're also good with spy-work, surprisingly."

_The Saiyan Black-Ops are a deadly assassination squad from another planet called Planet Vegeta. They have the pride to fight someone stronger and are far stronger than a human being. They're also a very proud race._

"Our pride forces us to keep on fighting." Trunks explained, "FST2K runs away. We come back all the time."

_The Saiyan Black Ops have their pride…along with a lethal close-range weapon designed for surprise attacks._

(Trunks pulls a knife out of his sleeve, grabs an enemy from behind and stabs him in the chest.)

_**The Sleeve Knife…**_

_A six-inch-long, concealed knife that adds the element of surprise to an already lethal attack._

"You keep the knife's sheath strapped to your forearm." Trunks explained, showing a strap on his forearm, "The knife can be dislodged with a simple flick."

Trunks gave his arm a small flick and the knife flew out of its sheath and into his hand.

"And you can kill someone."

To test the Sleeve Knife's killing potential, our team sets up a ballistic gel torso with the same density as human flesh and bone.

"Ready, Trunks?" Ken called.

"Ready." Trunks replied.

"Three…two…one…go!" Ken shouted.

Trunks walked over to the gel torso. He gave his arm a flick and grabbed the torso by the neck and stabbed the chest, neck, gut, and forehead.

"No questions asked." Glyre said, "The sleeve knife is a VERY lethal surprise attack weapon. With the gut and chest, he's bleeding out. With the neck and forehead…he's dead."

"Yeah, that's a pretty nice weapon." Reynol shrugged, "But we've got something that can do TWICE as much damage and strike at more than double the range."

(Reynol pulls two short swords out of a single sheath.)

_**The Concealed Wakizashi…**_

_Hidden in an agent's coat pocket, it turns the operative into a lean, mean fighting machine._

"This is a LITTLE less easy to conceal than the Sleeve Knife." Reynol explained, putting a Wakizashi in a coat pocket, "But it's almost as easy. It adds a bit of a surprise to it. The way the hand-guard is set, it looks like it's only one blade, but you'll notice a small line running down it."

Reynol pulled the Wakizashi out and split it in half.

"Two swords for the price of ONE." Reynol smirked.

_To test the lethality of the Concealed Wakizashi, our team sets up the closest thing to a human target—a pig carcass._

"The good thing about a pig is that it has similar skin, bones, and blood vessels to that of a human being." Glyre explained, "By inflicting damage to a pig, you can accurately guess the damage to the similar effect of a human being."

"Ready, Reynol?" Ken asked. Reynol gave a small nod, "Three…two…one…GO!"

Reynol pulled out the two blades and immediately began slashing at the pig carcass. In a flurry of strikes, the pig carcass was no more than two pieces suspended by tendons. On severing the tendons, Ray had the pig on the ground and he began stabbing it.

"Ray, it's DEAD." Ryan stated.

"Just making sure." Reynol replied as he continued stabbing it.

"Is this as good as the Sleeve Knife?" Ken asked.

"This is WAY better than the Sleeve Knife." Glyre replied, "It's got a far longer reach and it doesn't need a surprise attack in order to be effective."

"So in a fight between surprise attack and multiple attacks, the multiple attacks win?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty much." Glyre replied.

_The Concealed Wakizashi gets the edge in close-range combat._

_However, both teams have powerful mid-range weapons. FST2K has a surprise attack weapon of their own and the Saiyan Black Ops bring a legendary weapon into the fray._

* * *

_In a spy-on-spy battle between FST2K and the Saiyan Black Ops, who will win?_

_FST2K believe their subtle and lethal weapons will win the day._

"We go behind enemy lines, dressed as civilians." Reynol explained, "And, before you even know what's going on, we're on ya, killing you."

_FST2K brings to the fight…The Concealed Wakizashi…_

_Concealed Claymore…_

_Sonic Gryphon submachine gun…_

_Hades Revolver…_

_And the Cell Phone Bomb._

_Our Saiyan Black Ops experts believe that their surprise attack weapons will win the day._

"We hit you when you're not expecting us to. And we're gonna hit ya hard before you can even think straight." Batthan explained.

_Our Saiyan Black Ops bring…_

_The Sleeve Knife…_

_Power Pole…_

_M24 Sniper Rifle…_

_Beretta Pistol/Silencer combo…_

_And the Hand Grenade._

_In mid-range weapons, FST2K prefer a surprise-attack weapon with a powerful punch to it._

(Clare blocks an attack with a clay statue, which shatters to show a claymore sword. She grabs it and slices the man in half.)

_**The Concealed Claymore…**_

_A sword hidden in a hollowed-out clay statue designed to surprise an enemy and kill them in one fatal stroke._

"THIS is not one-shot-one-kill." Reynol explained, "This is one-shot, SURPRISE, SEVEN-kills."

"You bring the statue up to defend yourself." Hellboy explained, "Your enemy breaks it with their first strike and then it gives you a powerful weapon."

"How 'bout we replicate an attack to bust that out?" Ryan asked.

"I got an idea." Ken said.

Hellboy takes the Concealed Claymore and takes aim at a pig carcass, but will be attacked by Ken to show the surprise attack quality of the sword.

Ken ran at Hellboy and thrust out his fist. Hellboy blocked with the clay statue. Ken's fist shattered the clay as Hellboy pulled the sword out and pointed it at him.

"WHOA!" Ken said in surprise, "I mean, the size of that blade is frightening already, but the way you wield it so easily, THAT adds a lot to it."

"I know." Hellboy said with a nod, "Cool, isn't it?"

NOW, Hellboy takes aim at the pig carcass.

Hellboy let out a snarl as he brought the claymore slicing through the pig carcass. With just one swipe, it went through the carcass like butter. With another swipe, the only thing left of the pig were the hooves suspended by the rope.

"Now you see why we like this?" Hellboy asked.

"Oh yeah." Ken said, "That's probably one of the best swords we've seen."

"What adds to it is that you don't think a sword that big is easily hidden." Glyre said.

"But it's a big blade: I have no problem thinking we'd get under that. And besides, we've got a surprise weapon, too." Batthan said, "And it can strike faster and be a little more easily concealed than that blade."

(Goku spins a staff around before it extends to hit a guy in the gut.)

_**The Power Pole…**_

_A staff that can extend its length to make it a far longer weapon than an enemy would expect._

"This is a multi-functional weapon, unlike the Concealed Claymore." Trunks explained, twirling the Power Pole, "I can use it to block, to stun, to disarm, and to kill."

"It's certainly a faster weapon than the Claymore, but I'd like to see you back yourself up."

To prove the striking power of the Power Pole, our experts set up ballistic gel body.

"Ready, Trunks?" Ken called.

"Ready!" Trunks replied.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Trunks swung the staff around before extending it to slam it into the gel body's head, making a bloody patch. He spun it around before slamming it into the head a second time, making the bloody patch a little bigger. He slammed it down a third time, making a fracture.

"It doesn't take a medical genius to tell you what happened here." Glyre said, "The moment you see brain matter, you know the guy's dead."

"Yeah, but you need THREE shots to kill ONE guy." Hellboy objected, "With THIS baby, we need ONE shot to kill THREE guys."

_To see which is more lethal, Hellboy and Trunks engage in a small duel to see which is more effective…_

Hellboy ran at Trunks, who held the Power Pole in a defensive pose. Hellboy lashed out with the Claymore. The result? The staff split in two, seeming to explode in a shower of splinters.

"With THESE results, I don't think that the Power Pole's gonna last against the Concealed Claymore." Ryan said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"No question. Staff vs. Claymore? Claymore wins." Ken said.

_The Concealed Claymore gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_However, both teams are packing powerful distance weapons. FST3K packs a powerful machine gun while the Saiyan Black Ops are packing a lethal rifle._

* * *

_In an espionage-based fight, FST2K has the Saiyan Black Ops on the run._

_However, both teams prepare to launch their lethal long-range assaults._

(Vincent Valentine open-fires on a group of enemies.)

_The FST2K brings…_

**_The Sonic Gryphon Submachine Gun…_**

_A fast and accurate assault rifle that can fire up to 420 rounds per minute._

_While the Saiyan Black Ops bring…_

(Vegeta takes aim with a large rifle before shooting a man in the back of the head.)

_**The M24 Sniper Rifle…**_

_A high-power rifle designed to pick off enemies from a distance._

"Shooting range…AGAIN." Ryan murmured as he closed his laptop and tucked it under his arm.

"Wow. He's fast." Ken said, impressed.

At the shooting range, the FST3K experts were showing Ken the Sonic Gryphon.

"This is a more fine-tuned version of Vincent's other machine gun." Reynol explained, "It has a far faster firing rate and you can use it against multiple enemies."

"We'll see." Ken said, "We've got a few foam torsos at varying distances. What I wanna see is how lethal this thing can be as a distance weapon."

"No problem." Hellboy smirked.

When our experts retreated to a safer distance, Hellboy loaded a fresh clip into the Sonic Gryphon, containing forty rounds.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!" Ken shouted.

Hellboy open-fired on the foam torsos. The ones closest to him got torn to pieces. The next furthest got a serious case of lead poisoning. The next furthest got some bullet wounds. But the absolute furthest only got winged.

"It's a bit of a worry to me that this gets less accurate the further the target is." Ken said.

"Yeah, if this thing had a longer muzzle, then it'd be better at a distance." Hellboy shrugged.

"But in close-range…I didn't expect you to be a very accurate shot with this." Ken said.

"HEY!" Hellboy snapped.

"But you're taking the time to pace out your shots." Ken said, impressed, "Each burst of fire means you're putting between five and seven shots at each target."

_Now, it's the Saiyan Black Ops' turn with the M24._

"This thing can shoot from a much farther distance than the Sonic Gryphon and still be accurate." Batthan explained.

"We've seen a lot of sniper rifles here." Ryan said, "Not many of them proved to be effective. If you can deliver, I'll be impressed."

"Hence the foam torsos set up here." Ken said, showing three foam torsos, "Go to the limit of your effective range and see if you can still deliver a kill-shot."

Batthan did so and took careful aim with his sniper rifle.

BANG!

A bullet hit the torso in the face.

BANG!

The second bullet hit the torso in the chest.

BANG!

The final torso got a bullet hole right in the eye.

"Holy crap, man…" Ken swore.

"Well, that's a bloody mess." Batthan said as he hefted the sniper rifle over his shoulder.

"None of these guys are making it home." Glyre said, "This gun proves that it's far more accurate at a distance than the Sonic Gryphon."

"You see this gun?" Hellboy asked, pointing to the Sniper, "It's huge and it has lots of kick, so he's not gonna try to fire at a close range. You'll also have a hard time hiding that. And, if I get in close, he's gonna have to haul that thing around to make a proper getaway."

So, which is more lethal? The Sonic Gryphon or the M24?

"Gryphon is a tough machine gun." Ken said, "It's gonna be lethal at close-quarters. However, the Barrett is more useful at long-range. So, if it's Sonic Gryphon vs. the Barrett, at a distance, the Barrett's gonna win."

_In a stunning comeback, the M24 takes the edge in long-range weapons._

_However, in special weapons, both teams pack lethal hand-guns. FST2K packs a powerful revolver while the Saiyan Black Ops bring in their silent killer._

* * *

_In an espionage battle between Fictional Science Theater and Saiyan Black Ops, who will win? That is the question we're trying to answer in our LA-based fight club._

_Both teams have shown their mettle in close-quarter, mid-range, and distance weapons. But they both bring powerful special weapons…_

(Train Heartnet shoots an enemy with a peculiar revolver.)

_**The Hades Revolver…**_

_A six-shot pistol with tremendous stopping power and laser-guided accuracy._

_The Saiyan Black Ops, however, bring…_

(Ethan aims a set of pistols at an enemy and fires, making no noise whatsoever.)

_**The Beretta Pistol…**_

_Armed with silencers, these pistols become the Saiyan Black Ops' deadly killers._

"Which of these handguns are better?" Ken asked as the group reentered the firing range, "We'll get some answers. We've set up an artificial room with multiple foam torsos in it. Only go for the ones with the red patch on 'em. Sound easy enough?"

"Oh yeah." Reynol replied as he loaded the Hades Revolver with six bullets while hiding another set in his pocket.

"Piece of cake." Batthan smirked as he loaded a magazine into each of his pistols and attaching the silencers.

"Reynol first." Ken said.

Reynol walked, casually, into the room. He looked around and pulled out the Hades Revolver. He fired it at the first foam body with a red patch on it. He turned a corner and found two more before firing at them. He wheeled around and shot the next one. He then shot the remaining two foam bodies.

"Okay, guys, how the freak was that?" Reynol asked.

"Pretty good, Ray." Ken said, "Batthan, your turn."

Batthan walked into the room and fired at the first foam body twice. He pointed his second gun at the second one and fired three times. He then pointed his guns at two bodies and shot once each. He then rolled over and shot the remaining two.

"How'd you like that?" Batthan asked as he walked out.

"I liked it." Ken nodded.

Our team looks over the battle data.

"The Hades Revolver hit with more stopping power, but the Berettas had more shots in 'em." Glyre said.

"It's a toughie." Ken said, "The Hades has a limited amount of ammo, but the silencer does throw a Beretta's aim off…I can't decide."

"Congrats, guys." Ryan said to Ray and Batthan, "Both guns won. The Beretta's got more shots and is quiet, but the Hades revolver is more accurate and hits with more stopping power."

_The Hades Revolver and the Beretta Pistols tie in special weapons._

_However, both teams pack lethal exploding weapons. The FST3K pack a lethal booby trap while the Saiyan Black Ops bring a traditional exploding bomb._

* * *

_We are approaching the final battle between the Fictional Science Theater 2000 and the Saiyan Black Ops._

_The FST2K has the Saiyan Black Ops on the run, but both teams have yet to unveil their explosive weapons._

"This is the kinda weapon we hide just about anywhere." Reynol explained as he held out a set of plastic explosives and a simple cell phone.

(Yoh Asakura dials in a number and a briefcase explodes.)

_**The Cell Phone Bomb…**_

_A lethal pack of semtex that can be activated by a simple phone call._

"Just dial in a number. Two rings, and BOOM!" Reynol said, "It's what we do when our hand-to-hand combat doesn't work."

Back in the firing range, Reynol put a pound of semtex into a suitcase and attached it to a cell phone. He then put the case into a car with four foam torsos.

"Just hope I don't call collect." Reynol smirked.

"So, we've got a few foam torsos in there." Ken explained, "And…I recommend getting FURTHER away than this."

The experts retreated a few more meters as Reynol pulled out a cell phone. He dialed in the number. Inside the car, there was a ringing. It came again, then…

BOOM!

The car flew into the air before landing with a crash.

"WHOO!" Ken shouted as the experts returned to the test site and found the wrecked car, "THE GUYS INSIDE ARE DEAD! THE CAR'S TOASTED! IT'S AWESOME!"

"Yeah." Glyre said, examining what was left of the foam torso, "These guys had charring, some shrapnel, AND the crash from the car. They'd be dead from the impact if the explosion didn't kill them."

"Nice." Batthan smirked.

"But we've got something that's even better and goes off in less time." Trunks said.

(Gohan pulls the pin out of a grenade and tosses it into the midst of a group of enemies. An explosion sent them all flying.)

_**The Hand Grenade…**_

_An explosive weapon that can be tossed behind enemy lines for lethal effects._

"Gentlemen, hand grenade." Trunks said as he held out a hand grenade.

"Nice, but I don't think it'll match the Cell Phone Bomb." Hellboy scoffed.

"It goes off in less time and has a more lethal BANG." Batthan countered, "We're talking about more fragmentation."

"Well, here's how it's gonna work." Ken said, "We tested the cell phone bomb on a car. We're testing this on a mini-van."

Ken pointed out a mini-van with four foam torsos.

"If you can send this thing to Kingdom Come, I'll be impressed." Ken said.

"No problem." Trunks said, "Start running."

The experts did so. Trunks pulled out the pin and threw it through an open door before running after the other experts.

BOOM!

_The mini-van was unmoved._

"The boom didn't look nowhere near as great as that of the Cell Phone Bomb." Glyre said.

_But the inside…is a different story._

Ken opened the door to the driver's seat. Immediately, the top half of the foam torso occupying that seat fell out.

"WHOA…" Ken said.

"This guy's probably killed from the fragmentation." Glyre said, "The cell phone bomb has a bigger boom, but the grenade has a bigger payload."

But which is more lethal? The Cell Phone Bomb or the Hand Grenade? Our experts are divided…

"I'd have to say the Cell Phone Bomb." Ken said, "The Hand Grenade didn't have me whooping like the cell phone bomb did. If you set that thing off, it's an absolute nightmare."

"I'm giving it to the Hand Grenade." Ryan said, "It's got fragmentation and has a shorter detonation time: three seconds to the phone bomb's six."

"It's tough, but I'd have to say the grenade." Glyre said, "It's smaller and the cell phone bomb gives your enemy about six seconds to realize what's going on. The grenade gives you half that time to bail out. The sooner it goes, the faster."

_Ken is over-ruled. The Saiyan Black Ops get the edge in explosive weapons._

_Our testing is complete. Now, who will win? Fictional Science Theater or the Saiyan Black Ops?_

* * *

_We've finished our testing. NOW, who is deadlier? Fictional Science Theater 2000 or the Saiyan Black Ops in a battle of espionage?_

_We tested five FST2K weapons…_

_The Concealed Wakizashi…_

_Concealed Claymore…_

_Sonic Gryphon Machine Gun…_

_Hades Revolver…_

_And the Cell Phone Bomb._

_We also tested five Saiyan Black Op weapons…_

_The Sleeve Knife…_

_Power Pole…_

_Barrett M90 Sniper Rifle…_

_Baretta Pistols…_

_And the Hand Grenade._

_In close-quarter weapons, the Sleeve Knife was sliced to pieces by the Concealed Wakizashi._

"The Sleeve Knife is only useful in a surprise attack." Ken said, "With the Concealed Wakizashi, you're bringing two weapons with a much longer reach and gives you a LOT more options."

Edge: FST2K

_In mid-range weapons, the Concealed Claymore splintered the Power Pole._

"The Concealed Claymore adds a surprise to your attack." Glyre said, "Though the Power Pole has a far longer reach, if it's going against the Claymore, head-on, it won't stand a chance."

Edge: FST2K

_In long-range weapons, the M24 Sniper Rifle out-shot the Sonic Gryphon._

"The M24 is a far more useful distance weapon than the Sonic Gryphon." Ryan explained, "Though the Gryphon's a very useful close-quarter weapon, at a distance, it won't stand a chance."

Edge: Saiyan Black Ops

_In special weapons, the Hades Revolver went up against the Beretta Pistols._

"The Berettas have more shots and their silencers give a stealth advantage to them." Ken said, "But the Hades Revolver is more accurate and packs more stopping power. I can't make any decisions on this."

Edge: Draw

_In explosive weapons, the Hand Grenade blew away the Cell Phone Bomb._

"The Hand Grenade has the shock value to it." Ryan said, "That's where I'm putting my money on."

Edge: Saiyan Black Ops

_It's a battle of opposites: stealth vs. violence, brutality vs. strategy, Fictional Science Theater vs. Saiyan Black Ops._

_Who will win?_

_Ryan inputs the battle data into a computer program to simulate a thousand battles. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"We've done our testing." Ryan said, "Now, all that's left is to fire it up."

Ryan pressed a button on his laptop.

The fight was on…

* * *

A man with a buzz-cut, glasses on his face, and a briefcase in his hand walked into a museum. He walked past a security guard with wild, black hair before handing him the case.

FST2K Agent 001: Sgt. Reynol

FST2K Agent 002: Vincent Valentine

Six people were in the gift shop, . The first one was the cashier: a young man with spiky, brown hair and cat-like, yellow eyes. But if one were to notice his left pectoral, they would note the tattooed number XIII.

FST2K Agent 003: Train Heartnet

The next one was a large, muscular man wearing a baseball cap and keeping a wary eye on those around him.

Saiyan Black Ops 001: Son Goku

The next one was a kid with purple clothing and a pair of sunglasses.

Saiyan Black Ops 002: Son Gohan

The third one had lavender hair and a denim jacket over a black shirt and jeans.

Saiyan Black Ops 003: Trunks Briefs

The fifth one was a teen with black hair and a bat necklace.

Saiyan Black Ops 004: Ethan Tidwell

And the last one was a woman with blonde hair and silver eyes. She was looking over a statue with a sword sheathed on its back.

FST2K Agent 004: Clare

Outside, a shorter man with wild, black hair was on top of a building not far from the museum. He then set up an M24.

Saiyan Black Ops 005: Vegeta

Outside, parked in a nearby car, was what appeared to be a kid with long, brown hair and a tribal-looking headband. He was looking at his cell phone, as though waiting for a signal, then took a quick observation of the museum through a pair of binoculars.

FST2K 005: Yoh Asakura

Vincent opened the suitcase and pulled out his Sonic Gryphon before Reynol closed the case and began carrying it away.

Back in the gift shop, Ethan saw Reynol trying to leave the museum out of the corner of his eye. He made a small motion to his fellows. Train noticed and gave Clare a wink.

Ethan made another motion with his hand, which Vegeta noticed. He aimed his rifle at Reynol and fired.

The bullet narrowly missed the ex-SOLDIER's foot and was more than enough to draw his attention and go the opposite direction.

FST2K: 5

Saiyan Black Ops: 5

"WE'RE FOUND OUT!" Reynol snarled.

Springing into action, Ethan pulled out a set of Beretta pistols and began firing at Reynol. The ex-SOLDIER immediately fled with Ethan in hot pursuit. Train sprung up and aimed at Ethan before firing a single shot with his Hades Revolver.

It missed, but the Black Cat knew it wasn't over yet and nodded to Clare.

Clare noticed what was going on and grabbed the statue before taking off after Reynol with Train in hot pursuit. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks noticed this and followed with Vincent releasing a blizzard of bullets behind him.

Vegeta took careful aim and fired. The bullet lodged itself in Vincent's neck. The former Turk slumped over and fell to the ground, dead.

FST2K: 4

Clare lost track of Reynol when she got to the Colonial America section of the museum. Goku sprung out from around the corner and punched her. Clare recoiled and pulled out the clay statue. Goku gave it an odd look before swinging around his Power Pole. He lashed it out at Clare, who used the statue to block. The clay immediately shattered and Clare now held her trusted Claymore.

The female warrior swung the great sword at Goku, who raised to block, but the sword was so heavy and moving so fast that his Power Pole wound up splintered from the sheer force of it. Clare swung her claymore again, this time at Goku's middle, ripping through his gut and causing him to scream in agony. Another swing and Goku's head fell free of his shoulders.

Saiyan Black Ops: 4

Gohan saw this murder and pulled the pin out of a Hand Grenade. He lobbed it over to Clare, who saw the grenade…a few moments too late. She was immediately consumed by an explosion.

FST2K: 3

Train saw what happened and immediately wheeled out from behind a corner and put a single round into Gohan's neck. The exit wound destroyed his face.

Saiyan Black Ops: 3

Train then continued on his way, but Trunks was silently following him. When Train wasn't expecting it, Trunks grabbed him from behind, flicked his arm, got his Sleeve Knife, and stabbed Train in the chest and neck.

FST2K: 2

Reynol continued running through the museum and came to the hall of taxidermy. Ethan wasn't too far behind, trying to gun him down. Reynol darted behind a corner to try and lose Ethan. The Saiyan rounded the corner and pointed a gun to Ray's temple. The ex-SOLDIER froze, his whole body tense as Ethan pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

That gun was out of shots.

Reynol grinned as Ethan tried to bring his other gun around to shoot Ray. He never got that far. Reynol grabbed him and immediately slammed him against the glass case, shattering it. Ethan grabbed Reynol by the shoulder, pulled back a fist, and landed it in the lead man's face.

Reynol, acting fast, reached into his coat and pulled out two short swords, the Concealed Wakizashi, and with one swift movement, he jammed the first one through Ethan's arm, earning a roar in pain from him. The next sword went through Ethan's torso, causing him to choke on his own blood.

Saiyan Black Ops: 2

Reynol sheathed his sword before simply saying, "I'm awesome."

Reynol heard someone fast approaching as Trunks rounded the corner. Reynol grabbed Ethan's remaining Beretta, took quick aim, and fired. Apparently, it still had a few shots left. Three went into Trunks' chest and he fell to the ground.

Saiyan Black Ops: 1

Reynol picked up the briefcase and walked out into the entrance hall. However, Vegeta was still waiting for him. He had gotten in front of the door and aimed his M24 at Reynol. The ex-SOLDIER avoided getting shot so barely that he got his right arm winged.

Noting that his enemy wasn't down, Vegeta burst in and belted Reynol across the face with his rifle. Reynol fell to the ground, injured, and his briefcase slid across the floor. Vegeta tossed his rifle at Reynol, injuring him even more, before picking up the scattered briefcase and walking out.

Reynol groaned in pain, but had enough strength to reach down and activate a communicator on his belt.

"Phone…call…" he gasped.

Vegeta got into an alley not far from where Yoh was currently stationed. The shaman had gotten Reynol's message and began dialing in a seven-digit number.

Vegeta opened the suitcase to show what appeared to be a couple million dollars. He immediately began counting, but heard an odd ringing. He moved some money aside to show that it was actually a cover. He saw a packet of semtex wired to a cell phone. He only had a few seconds to realize that the money was fake and that he'd been suckered, because after the phone rang a second time…

BOOM!

Saiyan Black Ops: 0

Reynol limped out of the museum with a bloody patch on his head. He opened the door to the driver's seat right beside Yoh, got in, and simply said, "Mission accomplished."

Yoh nodded, and Ray stepped on it.

* * *

Winner: Fictional Science Theater 2000

"Though the Saiyans are powerful warriors, the FST2K brought in more lethal and more easily concealed weapons." Ryan explained, "In the end, that's what made the difference."

Out of a thousand battles, the FST2K won five hundred and seventy-seven times. Their most lethal weapons being the Concealed Claymore and Sonic Gryphon.

FST2K:

Concealed Wakizashi: 47

Concealed Claymore: 170

Sonic Gryphon: 280

Hades Revolver: 42

Cell Phone Bomb: 74

All-in-all kills: 587

The Saiyan Black Ops only claimed four hundred and twenty-three kills. Their best weapons being the Barrett and the Hand Grenade.

Saiyan Black Ops:

Sleeve Knife: 4

Power Pole: 5

Barrett Model 90 Sniper Rifle: 281

Beretta Pistols w/ Silencers: 31

Hand Grenade: 102

All-in-all kills: 423

"The Fictional Science Theater guys managed to keep a low profile and still managed to have superior kills." Glyre said.

"Superior stealth, superior tactics, and the superior weapons for the job." Ken concluded, "The best team won."

"In reality, the pride, strength, and speed of the Saiyans would bring them to victory." Trunks stated.

"I respect the Saiyans. I really do." Reynol said, "But they'd better leave the spy-work to the pros and go back to being as subtle as a train wreck."

Reynol appeared on the scope, pulled out a gun, and fired. The scope turned red and appeared to topple over.

_With apologies to Batthan…and DBZ fans._


	16. Back For Blood 1

"Back for blood time." Ken smirked.

"Great!" Ryan grinned.

"So, what should we do first?" Ken asked.

"How 'bout a team battle?" Ryan asked.

"Alright, we've got Team Wanderer…"

(TL zapping DW64 and kicking him off a balcony)

"Darkness Shroud…"

(Sailor Saturn hitting Robin with the Silence Swipe)

"Spirit Warriors…"

(Brian K. stabbing Reynol with the Spirit Katana)

"MetaGang…"

(Scorpion stabbing Wildrook with the Darkness Claws)

"The Knights of Trope…"

(A Knight of Trope beheading a Solstice Fighter with an Orcish Axe)

"Red Fire…"

(Lunatic using a Rasenbomb to blow up Sari Sumdac and Gambit)

"And Fictional Science Theater 3000."

(Yoh Asakura activating a cell phone bomb, blowing up Vegeta)

"So, which do we go for?" Ken asked.

"Well, MetaGang and Spirit Warriors are out." Ryan said, "They lack in effective firearms."

"True. What about Red Fire?" Ken asked.

"Good as it sounds, I'd have to say 'no'." Ryan said, "They rely too much on brute force. We need people who're…a little more adaptable."

"So, there's also a no for FST3K?" Ken asked.

"Yep." Ryan said, "We're going for a full-on brawl, not another spy battle."

"Knights of Trope?" Ken asked.

"No. They pack TOO MANY fire arms." Ryan deadpanned.

"What about Team Wanderer vs. Darkness Shroud?" Ken asked.

"OOH! Sounds like fun!" Ryan grinned.

"Let's do it, then!" Ken grinned.

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_**Team Wanderer…**_

(TL, Xem, Kenshin, Ratchet, and Rorschach burst into a room and begin fighting a group of enemies.)

_Travelling warriors who proved their mettle against Omega 11._

_**Darkness Shroud…**_

(Dawn, Sherry and Brago, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn, Galen Marek, and Atton Rand begin fighting a group of monsters.)

_Darkness-wielders who proved their power against Team Paladin._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, we'll see what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR…BACK FOR BLOOD!_

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a high-tech battle-zone, where we've gathered martial artists, weapons experts, and medical experts in order to simulate a battle between two Author Fighter solo teams who defeated powerful opponents already…and with fighting styles worlds apart…_

_**Team Wanderer…**_

_TL's group of wandering combat veterans._

_VS._

_**Darkness Shroud…**_

_Dawn's group of powerful darkness-wielders._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"Both of these teams blew past their opponents." Ken said, "This is gonna be an interesting match."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym** will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Darkness Shroud has the power of death on their side." Glyre explained, "And Team Wanderer's got the N-90 Hurricane. Both of those were game-changers in their match."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests. The data gathered will determine the winner between the two fighters._

"If these two could get past martial artists and combat experts, imagine what'll happen if they fought to the death HERE." Ryan said.

_Since Team Wanderer and Darkness Shroud operate in multi-man cells, this Back for Blood match will be five-on-five: five Team Wanderer operatives vs. five Darkness Shroud fighters._

A man with dark hair, thick eyebrows, and a hooked nose held out a large gun with two barrels.

_The expert testing Team Wanderer's weapons is Team Wanderer second-in-command, **Sylar**._

"If we could beat Omega 11, we can beat Darkness Shroud. No problem." Sylar said.

A girl with dark hair performed a martial arts stunt before kicking a pig carcass, making an audible crack.

_The expert for Darkness Shroud is it's resident martial artist, **Mai**._

"A bunch of fighters going up against TRAINED fighters?" Mai asked, "No contest."

_Team Wanderer's choice of close-quarter weapons is a powerful, one-two punch weapon…_

(Kenshin swings a katana at an oncoming enemy.)

_**The Reverse Blade…**_

_A katana with the blade on the inward curve designed to defend…and break bones._

"With the blade on the INWARD instead of OUTWARD curve, it's actually got MORE cutting potential than a regular katana." Sylar explained, "It's like a sickle."

_To test the power of the Reverse Blade, our team sets up the closest thing to a human target—a pig carcass._

"I want one strike with the outward curve and a slash with the inward curve." Ken explained.

Sylar walked up to the pig carcass and pulled out the Reverse Blade. He brought the outward curve of the blade across the pig carcass' back, making an audible crack. He then turned the blade around and brought the inward curve into the pig, slicing it in half.

Sylar then walked over to the experts and simply asked, "How was that?"

Ryan laughed at that.

"The first strike shattered the ribs and the second one…no explanation required." Glyre explained.

"Basically, if it hits the collar or face, the guy's in trouble?" Ryan asked.

"We can do the exact same thing without a weapon." Mai stated, "While you're using that sword, we'll just break you with a foot."

(Dawn brings her foot into an enemy's face.)

_**Martial Arts…**_

_Dawn's lethal attack pattern that can disarm, stun, and kill._

"Martial arts can be used to defend yourself or to kill." Mai explained, "That's what gives it an edge over street-fighting."

"Alright, THIS TIME, I'm not getting beaten up." Ken stated, "We're testing it to see how lethal it is."

_To prove the lethality of martial arts, Mai takes aim at another pig carcass._

Mai brought her foot into a pig carcass before delivering a fast punch to it.

"This move just broke the pig's back." Glyre explained, "The punch disoriented him, but the kick paralyzed him."

"Well, it's cute, I guess. But it's a little too flashy." Sylar shrugged.

"And that sword ISN'T?" Mai asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a little flashy." Sylar said, "But it's also PRACTICAL." Sylar then walked over to the pig carcass, "While you guys are doing your fancy combat moves. We'll just do THIS."

Sylar brought the inward curve of the Reverse Blade slicing through the pig carcass.

"Martial Arts are VERY useful in a fight." Ken explained, "But the Reverse Blade can hit from well beyond their reach and still cause a kill-shot."

_In short-range weapons, the Reverse Blade gets the edge._

_However, both teams pack lethal exploding weapons. Team Wanderer unleashes their firestorm while Darkness Shroud reads something that could spell doom for the opposition._

_In our Fight Club, we're asking a question: if Team Wanderer fought Darkness Shroud in a no-holds-barred fight to the death, who would win?_

_Team Wanderer brings in a lethal arsenal of weapons…_

_The Reverse Blade Sword…_

_Razor-Board…_

_N-90 Hurricane…_

_Electricity…_

_And the Aerosol/Lighter Combo._

_Darkness Shroud also brings a lethal combination of weaponry…_

_The Martial Arts…_

_Lightsaber…_

_Blaster Rifle…_

_Silence Glaive…_

_And the Spellbook._

_Both teams pack lethal exploding weapons…_

"This is something we can get with your average supermarket run." Sylar explained as he held up a can of bug-spray and a cigarette lighter.

(Rorschach pulls out a can of bug-spray and lights a cigarette lighter, burning an enemy alive.)

_**The Aerosol/Lighter Combo…**_

_A lethal combination of flammable liquids and fire that can cause a powerful inferno._

_To see the power of the Aerosol/Lighter combo, our team looks over the battle data from Team Wanderer's previous fight…_

"I have to stand by what I said before." Ken shrugged, "If you can't get the flames on someone, it's not lethal. It's just hot air."

"But, unlike Darkness Shroud's weapon, I can alter directions." Sylar said, "If I miss, I can come back around to try and kill 'em."

"It may be more of a miss weapon, but if it hits, it packs a powerful punch." Ryan said, "And it CAN go to very high temperatures."

"Nice, but we have something that's more accurate and can hit harder." Mai said.

(Sherry and Brago cause an explosion, killing an oncoming enemy.)

_**The Spell Book…**_

_A spell to cause an explosion that could spell trouble for Team Wanderer._

"Unlike the Aerosol/Lighter combo, I don't need to make a comeback strike." Mai said as the team looked over the battle damage caused by the spell book, "Someone just has to say the words and BOOM."

"Yeah and, unlike Team Wanderer's explosive, it causes a pulse wave." Glyre said, "It can disorient an enemy and set them up for a kill."

"It DOES worry me that if either Sherry or Brago gets taken out, the survivor's got nothing." TS said, shaking his head.

"And, knowing Team Wanderer, that's a high possibility." Ryan nodded.

"When it comes to explosives, the Aerosol/Lighter combo is a nightmare weapon." Glyre explained, "But the Spell Book can cause a much larger explosion and has a bigger payload."

"Due to a more powerful BANG, the Spell Book gets the edge." Ken nodded.

_In explosive weapons, Darkness Shroud's Spell Book takes the edge._

_But what about distance weapons? Team Wanderer bring in their infamous machine gun while Darkness Shroud bring in their fast rifle._

_Team Wanderer vs. Darkness Shroud?_

_Who will win between these two champion teams?_

"I'm giving it to Team Wanderer." Ken said, "They fought Omega 11 and won with their superior machine gun. That's gotta mean something."

"I'd have to say Darkness Shroud." Ryan said, "They pack far more lethal forms of attack than Team Wanderer and they are TRUE fighters unlike Team Wanderer, which are more of the exploration type."

_To prove Ryan wrong, Team Wanderer packs a lethal distance weapon that won their match._

"Hey, Mai." Sylar said as he hefted up a giant gun with two barrels, "Meet Darkness Shroud's demise: the N-90 Hurricane."

(Ratchet open-fires on a group of enemies.)

_**The N-90 Hurricane…**_

_A fast and accurate automatic gun._

"This gun's fast, accurate, has over two hundred shots, and it doesn't jam." Sylar said.

"Well, we've got our own gun." Mai said as she held up a Blaster Rifle.

(Atton Rand open-fires on an enemy.)

_**The Blaster Rifle…**_

_Darkness Shroud's long-range killer._

"So, what do you say?" Mai asked.

"I'm not impressed." Sylar replied, "It looks like a pretty cheap gun."

"Well, let's see if that's justifiable." Ken said, leading the two experts over to a group of ten foam torsos, "It's raining in terrain similar to this and you're crawling through the mud. Maybe you get some in it. Sy? The Hurricane."

Sylar handed Ken his gun as the expert slapped some mud onto it.

"How do ya like that?" he asked.

"Pack it in. Don't be shy." Sylar smirked.

"Well, what about THIS?" Ken asked as he poured water into both the Hurricane's barrels.

"We'll still slaughter them." Sylar said, taking the gun back.

"Blaster Rifle, please." Ken said.

Mai handed Ken the blaster rifle. Ken immediately slapped some mud on.

"Thank you. You're so kind." Mai said, sarcastically.

Ken poured water into the blaster rifle's barrel and handed it back to Mai.

"Okay, each guy gets five foam torsos." Ken said, "Fire at will."

Sylar was up first. He fired two shots into the first foam torso. He wheeled around and…

CLICK.

The N-90 Hurricane jammed. Sylar gave it a smack before firing into the next target. Two bolts of plasma hit the foam torso, full in the face. Sylar then pulled the trigger and kept it down. Fifty bolts flew into the last three foam torsos.

"Your gun jammed a bit in the firing." Ken said, "But, aside from that, I'd say you did a pretty good job."

"With laser-based weapons, you have to be fast and accurate to hit the right place to burn out." Glyre explained, "And the N-90 proved that. It's practically a sniper rifle with automatic fire."

Then it was Mai's turn.

She fired her blaster rifle at the first torso. The first shot missed, but the second one hit it in the chest. She wheeled the gun over and…

CLICK.

Just like the Hurricane, the gun jammed. She smacked it and fired three times. The first one missed the torso, but the second one hit it in the waist and neck. She wheeled it around and there was another click. She smacked it again and fired at the third one, hitting between the eyes. She brought the gun over and hit the fourth one in the jaw. She pulled the trigger at the last one. It jammed again. She growled before shaking the gun and hitting the foam torso in the gut.

"None of these guys are getting home, no question." Glyre said, "The waist-kill doesn't look like much, but it actually would be a lethal strike. You're actually going through internal organs."

"It does worry me that you missed a couple times." Ken said, "And that your gun jammed three times in comparison to the N-90's one time."

"In an actual fight, I don't think that we'd get a gun like this wet and messed up." Mai explained.

"The N-90's a far more accurate gun." Ryan said, "It can act as a sniper weapon, it's fully automatic, and it only jammed ONCE."

"ONE disastrous event vs. THREE disastrous events?" Ken asked, "I'm giving it to the N-90."

_Team Wanderer takes the edge in long-range weapons._

_However, both teams pack powerful mid-range weapons. Team Wanderer packs a surfer's weapon turned into a battle-axe and Darkness Shroud brings in a legendary Jedi weapon._

_In our battle to see who will win, Team Wanderer currently has Darkness Shroud on the run._

_However, both teams pack lethal medium-range weapons._

"Cowabunga." Sylar said as he adjusted a surf-board. He grabbed a handle on the side and held it up.

(Xem hacks through an enemy.)

_**The Razor Board…**_

_A surfer's tool turned into a lethal hacking weapon._

"This is one of Xem's preferred weapons." Sylar explained, "Just adjust his board a bit and you've got an instant blade on your hands."

"We've already tested the Razor Board on a gel torso." Ken said, "So…how about something better?"

_To test the true cutting power of the Razor-Board, Sylar takes aim at the leg of a cow._

"Hoo boy." Ryan swore as he saw the giant hunk of beef suspended from the ceiling.

"Sy, ya think the Razor-Board's a nasty weapon?" Ken asked, "Prove it. Cut this piece to…pieces."

"No problem." Sylar replied.

Sylar brought the blade up and brought it down. The Razor Board sheared through the meat like nothing. He brought it up and brought it into a stab before pulling it up and bringing it in a horizontal slice.

"Holy crap." Ken swore.

"If you can cut through this, you can probably sever a human arm in one go." Glyre said, analyzing the damage.

"You put down our short-range weapon, we'll put you down here." Mai explained as she held up a small rod.

(Galen Marek sliced through an enemy.)

_**The Lightsaber…**_

_The Jedi and Sith Lord's iconic weapon._

"Granted this DOES cauterize a wound." Mai said, "It'll still cut through anything it hits."

"Really?" Ken asked.

Mai activated the lightsaber and brought it in a diagonal slice through the piece of beef Sylar just sliced through. It fell completely in half, burned down the wound's entire length.

"Really." Mai replied.

"A lightsaber might simply burn off whatever it hits and the Razor-Board has a longer reach." Ken said, "But the lightsaber still goes through whatever it touches. And if you DO get that kill-shot, it's just a clean kill."

"No question." Ryan said, "The lightsaber gets the edge."

_In mid-range weapons, the Lightsaber gets the edge._

_However, both teams have yet to unveil their special weapons—Darkness Shroud brings in their lethal trump card and Team Wanderer brings a shocking development._

_Team Wanderer…_

_Darkness Shroud…_

_If these two powerful solo teams fought each other, who would win?_

_So far, both teams have fought to a stand-still._

_But, they both bring lethal special weapons…_

"This thing won us the match against Team Paladin." Dawn said, holding up a glaive, "And it'll win us this match."

(Hotaru turns into Sailor Saturn before slicing someone before sending out a purple wave.)

_**The Silence Glaive…**_

_Able to deal death from a distance and able to slice enemies apart if they get too close, this weapon is lethal from any distance._

"We tested the power of the Silence Swipe in the previous fight." Ken said to Mai, "But how does this fare as a closer-quarter weapon?"

"I'll show you." Mai replied.

"How about on this gel body?" Ryan asked as he pulled in a ballistic gel body.

"No problem." Mai replied.

The experts retreated to a safer distance as Mai held up the Silence Glaive. She let out a shout as she thrust it into the gel torso's chest. She pulled it out and brought it slashing through the body's face.

"WOW." Ken said.

"Right, Ken. 'WOW'." Glyre said, "The first thrust knocks the guy onto his butt, but the slash basically killed 'im."

"Well, that's a nice weapon." Sylar shrugged, "But we've got something that can hold you AND keep you still."

(TL thrusts out his hand and electrocutes an enemy.)

_**Electricity…**_

_A lightning-fast attack that can confuse, knock-out, and kill._

_Our team looks over the battle data from Team Wanderer's previous fight._

"So, would they be able to dodge something like this?" Ken asked.

"No, I don't think so." Ryan replied, "You have a second to know what's gonna happen, but you can't do anything."

"And it can confuse." Glyre said, "It can disorient your enemy if it's just a glancing hit. If it hits 'em dead-on, they're killed for sure."

"I'm torn on this." Ken said, "The Silence Glaive doubles-up as a mid-range AND a long-range weapon and can be a killing weapon. Lightning can kill an enemy OR disorient them."

"So, you're giving it a tie?" Ryan asked.

"I don't like it, but…yeah. I give 'em a tie." Ken replied.

_Electricity and the Silence Glaive tie in special weapons._

_We've finished our testing._

_Now to see who is deadlier._

_Team Wanderer…_

_Darkness Shroud…_

_The battle begins!_

_Our testing is now complete, now we will see who will win if two powerful Author Fighters solo-teams met and fought to the death?_

_The travelling and tough Team Wanderer?_

_Or the shadowy and silent Darkness Shroud?_

_We tested five weapons used by Team Wanderer…_

_The Reverse Blade…_

_The Razor-Board…_

_The N-90 Hurricane…_

_Electricity…_

_And the Aerosol/Lighter Combo._

_We also tested five Darkness Shroud weapons…_

_Martial Arts…_

_The Lightsaber…_

_The Blaster Rifle…_

_The Silence Glaive…_

_And the Spell Book._

_In short-range weapons, the Reverse Blade cut Martial Arts down to size._

"The Reverse Blade can break bones OR cut you open." Ken said, "And it has a much longer reach than an ordinary person's arms and legs."

_Edge: Team Wanderer_

_In mid-range weapons, the Lightsaber sliced through the Razor-Board._

"The lightsaber might cauterize wounds." Glyre nodded, "But it has far more cutting power than the Razor-Board. It can cut a person IN HALF."

_Edge: Darkness Shroud_

_In long-range weapons, Team Wanderer's N-90 Hurricane shot down Darkness Shroud's Blaster Rifle._

"The N-90 Hurricane is far more accurate." Ryan said, "It's also the far more reliable gun."

_Edge: Team Wanderer_

_In special weapons, the Silence Glaive was tested against Electricity._

"It's too tough for me." Ken said, "The Silence Glaive can give an instant kill from a distance. Electricity can set people up for a kill or give an instant kill by itself."

_Edge: Draw_

_And in explosive weapons, the Spell Book blew the Aerosol/Lighter Combo to pieces._

"The Spell Book has a far longer range and, even if you miss, you still have a pulse." Glyre explained, "The Aerosol/Lighter Combo might be a little more maneuverable, but it's not lethal if you don't hit anyone."

_Edge: Darkness Shroud_

_Fighting gypsies, Team Wanderer vs. the dark beings of light, Darkness Shroud._

_To prevent the match from being won by a single, lucky blow, Ryan inputs the battle data to recreate a thousand battles. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"All I have to do now is press this button." Ryan said. He pressed a button on his laptop.

The battle was on!

* * *

Near an abandoned high-school, MistressofDawn, Galen Marek, Atton Rand, Sailor Saturn, and Sherry and Brago were approaching.

Meanwhile, inside, TLSoulDude, Xemnas1992, Ratchet, Kenshin Himura, and Rorschach were sitting around examining their weapons.

Darkness Shroud entered the building. Atton Rand went in first and looked around. Nobody here…but there was a light on in the cafeteria.

Rorschach picked up a can of aerosol and a cigarette lighter.

Atton opened the door and immediately saw the members of Team Wanderer.

Team Wanderer: 5

Darkness Shroud: 5

Atton immediately began blasting, but the members of Team Wanderer got out of the way of the blasts. Rorschach immediately pulled out his can of aerosol and lit his lighter. Fire immediately burst out and engulfed Atton, who screamed before crumpling to the ground.

Sherry and Brago made some sort of incantation. An explosion hit Rorschach, sending him back about five yards before slumping to the ground.

Team Wanderer: 4

Darkness Shroud: 4

Team Wanderer's operatives immediately took off running with the Darkness Shroud members in hot pursuit.

Dawn cornered Kenshin in the library. The samurai held his Reverse Blade as if telling Dawn 'if you attack, I'll pull this out'. Dawn jumped forward and delivered a punch to Kenshin's face. Kenshin pulled out his Reverse Blade and swung it at Dawn, who dodged and delivered a sweep-kick. Kenshin jumped over the kick and brought his sword down on Dawn's shoulder, causing an audible CRACK. She fell down in agony. He then looked at Dawn with a sorrowful expression before stabbing her in the gut. Dawn fell down, bleeding profusely.

Darkness Shroud: 3

Xem came into a classroom and pulled out his Razor-Board. Galen Marek entered and grabbed his lightsaber. Xem bolted forward and lashed out with his Razor-Board. Galen's arm hit the ground, chopped off by the axe-like weapon. Galen snarled before pulling out his lightsaber.

A streak of red came out and impaled Xem in the chest. Galen kicked the now dead Roswellian to the ground.

Team Wanderer: 3

Ratchet was running through the halls with TL. The two wound up in the gym.

"TL, JUST GO!" Ratchet shouted. Sherry and Brago walked in and cast the explosion spell again.

The explosion missed, but sent Ratchet flying. He landed with a dull 'thud' on the floor. He immediately wheeled around and fired his N-90 Hurricane at Sherry, bolts of plasma ripping through her. He then brought his N-90 firing at Brago, sending the latter flying backwards.

Darkness Shroud: 2

Kenshin walked out of the library and immediately saw Sailor Saturn, carrying her Silence Glaive. She noticed the blood on Kenshin's sword and charged forward. Kenshin blocked the Glaive with his sword before parrying. Hotaru dodged and brought the sword stabbing into Kenshin's gut. The samurai fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Team Wanderer: 2

Ratchet was trying to find TL. The hedgehog couldn't be THAT far ahead. Galen suddenly appeared and held his lightsaber out. Ratchet open-fired with his N-90 only to see all the blasts blocked.

Galen held up his lightsaber…and got electrocuted a few seconds later. He fell to the ground in a smoking heap as TL fell from the ceiling and thrust his hand at Galen, sending a series of volts through Galen's body.

Darkness Shroud: 1

TL smirked and shook Ratchet's hand. TL made to walk off, but had an uneasy feeling.

"Ratchet…"

"SILENCE SWIPE!"

A wave of purple energy knocked Ratchet off his feet and sent him into the nearest wall. He was dead before he even hit it…

Team Wanderer: 1

TL wheeled around to see Sailor Saturn. The hedgehog let out a snarl before charging at her. Sailor Saturn swiped with her Glaive, but TL evaded the attack and sent a burst of red electricity. A simple jolt entered Hotaru's body, causing her to freeze. TL jumped up, but Hotaru regained feeling and thrust her Glaive up in a swipe. TL got his gut sliced open. He fell to the ground with red staining his white fur.

Team Wanderer: 0

Sailor Saturn let out a small sigh of relief. She then bowed to her fallen comrades and foes…

* * *

Winner: Darkness Shroud

"After a thousand battles," Ryan said, "Darkness Shroud won five hundred and five times compared to Team Wanderer's four hundred and ninety-five. The Silence Glaive proved once more to be the best weapon in Darkness Shroud's toolbox."

Darkness Shroud:

Martial Arts: 5

Lightsaber: 80

Blaster Rifle: 100

Silence Glaive: 230

Spell Book: 90

All-in-all kills: 505

"That being said, Team Wanderer's N-90 Hurricane was still the best weapon in the match, but they couldn't hold up to the instant-kill weapons used by Darkness Shroud."

Team Wanderer:

Reverse Blade: 100

Razor-Board: 43

N-90 Hurricane: 296

Electricity: 51

Aerosol/Lighter Combo: 7

All-in-all kills: 495

"Darkness Shroud won by only five kills, but apparently, that's all they needed." Ryan concluded.

"After seeing weapons like the Spell Book and the Silence Glaive, I'm not surprised that Darkness Shroud won." Glyre said.

"Darkness Shroud came to WIN." Ken said, "The Team Wanderer weapons were impressive, but they couldn't hold a candle to Darkness Shroud's."

"Well, can't win them all, I guess." Sylar shrugged.

"Sorry, Team Wanderer. Maybe next time." Mai said.

Dawn, Galen, Atton, Hotaru, and Sherry and Brago look ready to fight another opponent.


	17. Back For Blood 2

"Alright, ANOTHER Back for Blood." Ken grinned as he sat down with Ryan.

"So, what match should we do THIS time around?" Ryan asked.

"How about a villains match?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, that should be interesting." Ryan nodded, "But we've only got two: The Face…"

(Face stabbing GS in the neck with his own trench knife)

"And Regalia." Ryan finished.

(Regalia stabbing Lucifer with her claws as she watches him decompose into a skeleton)

"I know." Ken grinned, "Those two should be an even match for each other—they're both cunning, would love to kill the other, and have a mean-streak a mile wide."

"Sounds good to me." Ryan grinned, "Let's go do it, then."

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_**The Face…**_

_Crazed, psychotic Anti-Author, who brought New York and the Author Fighters to their knees…and defeated GSSpiritDude._

_**Regalia…**_

_Bloodthirsty Darkside who lives to kill…and proved it be destroying Lucifer._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, we'll see what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR…BACK FOR BLOOD!_

In the fight club, members of various teams were making different martial arts moves and using weapons.

_The fight club—a Los Angeles-based high-tech facility…that's about to become a war-zone between two of the Author Fighters' most savage adversaries._

_**The Face…**_

_Cold-blooded, insane slaughterer of millions._

_**VS.**_

_**Regalia…**_

_Blood-hungry Darkside of the Balance, Ruka._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, **Ken Shygym** will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"These two fighters are pretty much on par when it comes to insanity and blood-lust." Ken said, "I think this is gonna be interesting because both of these two are basically the scholars of killing."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"I'm giving it to Regalia." Glyre said, "She's absolutely savage and defeated Lucifer with just ONE weapon. That's gotta be something."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, **Ryan Shygym** will input the data gathered from the tests._

"I'm giving it all to the Face." Lunatic said, "He knows the psychology of his victims and knows exactly how to kill them."

A teen with spiky, red hair, indigo tips, a Leaf-Village headband, and a Chunin jacket over a black turtleneck held up a small gun.

_The Face's weapons will be wielded by his arch-nemesis, **Lunatic121**. The Face is Lunatic's anti-author, which makes him an authority on the Face's combat techniques._

"The Face killed GS." Lunatic scoffed, "He's gonna do to Regalia what he did to the other Darkside—knock her down and knock her down HARD."

A girl extended her claws and slashed at a ballistic gel torso.

_Regalia's weapons will be used by her own arch-nemesis, **Ruka**. Ruka is an authority on Regalia's combat methods…and she believes that he will bring the Face off his high horse._

"The Face is no different than anyone Regalia went up against." Ruka shrugged, "Regalia's gonna rip him to pieces JUST like she did to Lucifer."

"You think you're guy's brutal?" Lunatic asked, "Just wait 'til ya see what the Face can dish."

(The Face slices through a police officer with a rotary blade.)

_**The Rotary Blades…**_

_The Face's lethal signature weapons made to chop his enemies into pieces._

"Hey, guys. Remember THIS?" Lunatic asked as he held out a set of rotary blades.

"How could I forget?" Glyre asked.

_Our team looks over the battle damage from Face vs. GS to assess the battle damage…_

"Oh yeah. NOW I remember why this was one of the Face's best weapons." Ken said.

"He's ripping through flesh, bone, and arteries like they're cheese." Glyre said, "And…the fact that it's rotating means it can cause even more damage and hit multiple times."

"Nice, but we've got something that rips people apart, too." Ruka said.

(Regalia slashes a man's face open before springing on another enemy and beginning clawing at him.)

_**Slash Brawling…**_

_Regalia's animalistic combat style that rips her enemies to pieces._

_As with the Rotary Blades, our team looks over the battle damage caused by Slash Brawling…_

"Oh yeah. I remember this well." Ken said as they observed Ruka slashing through a gel body.

"You're ripping through skin, causing a lot of trauma and, because you're using claws, you're shoving all sorts of bacteria into your opponent." Glyre said.

"They're painful strikes and they're damaging strikes." Ryan said, "But IS it a killing attack?"

"With one strike, I'd say no." Glyre said.

"The whole point of Slash Brawling is to get as many hits in as possible." Ruka explained, "So, it's not a kill with ONE shot, it's a kill with MULTIPLE shots."

"As opposed to the Rotary Blades, which can kill with ONE shot?" Lunatic asked.

"It's effective and it's lethal, but it needs multiple strikes in order to do so." Ken said, "The Rotary Blades can do as much in one strike. I'm giving the Rotary Blades the edge."

_In close-quarter weapons, the Rotary Blades take the edge._

_However, both groups bring in a lethal set of weapons and attacks._

_The Face will be wielding…_

_The Rotary Blades…_

_The UZI Submachine Gun…_

_The LPO-50 Flamethrower…_

_And the Chemical Bomb._

_Regalia will strike back with…_

_Slash Brawling…_

_The Blood of Blades…_

_Extendable Claws…_

_And the Chimamire Kushaku._

_In special weapons, both warriors bring in lethal weapons designed to dissolve their enemy._

(The Face rolls a circular device in between an enemy's leg. It then explodes in a cloud of green gas. The enemy fell to the ground, dead, and with some parts of his skin dissolved.)

_**The Chemical Bomb…**_

_The Face's lethal explosive that can dissolve multiple enemies._

_While Regalia brings…_

(Regalia stabs an enemy with her claws. Her opponent began to immediately decompose.)

_**The Chimamire Kushaku…**_

_A simple nick with Regalia's claws…which can dissolve her opponents in a matter of seconds._

"Gentlemen, I bring the Chemical Bomb." Lunatic said, holding out the circular weapon.

"And I've got the Chimamire Kushaku." Ruka said.

"Well, for THIS, I've set up a couple ballistic gel torsos." Ken explained, showing a small, plastic room with five ballistic gel torsos, "And another pig carcass for you, Ruka. With THIS, we can track how fast it'll take the chemical bomb and Chimamire Kushaku to dissolve an enemy."

"May the best man win." Lunatic said.

"Ready?" Ken called, "GO!"

Ruka rushed over to the pig carcass as Lunatic tossed his Chemical Bomb into the plastic room. Ruka stabbed her claws into the pig carcass. The carcass began to rot away as the Chemical Bomb exploded. The pig was nothing more than a set of bones on the floor and the gel torsos had hunks of skin burned away.

"Well, they both got their jobs done." Glyre said, "The Chimamire Kushaku victim's dead, no contest. But the gel torsos furthest from the explosions are pretty much unscathed."

"But still, they're on the ground, writhing in pain." Lunatic said.

"That, they are." Glyre nodded.

"While the Chemical Bomb needs a few seconds to go off, the Chimamire Kushaku needs next to no time to start dissolving." Ken said, "I'm giving the edge to Regalia in this."

"No argument here." Ryan nodded.

_In special weapons, Regalia's Chimamire Kushaku gets the edge._

_However, both teams bring in mid-range weapons designed to kill with multiple attacks._

(The Face pulls a small machine gun out and open-fires on an enemy.)

_**The UZI Submachine Gun…**_

_A miniaturized machine gun designed to kill enemies with a lethal spray of bullets._

_Our team, once again, looks over the battle damage caused by this lethal gun._

"It's amazing how you aim for the most susceptible parts of the body." Ken said as they watched footage of Wildrook open-firing on a target.

"He's aiming for the most susceptible parts of the body, too." Glyre said, "Face, neck, chest, waist, and shoulders."

"Though it DOES worry me that you kinda have to waste your ammo on this." Ryan said.

"He doesn't depend on the guns." Lunatic said, "If he did, he'd have used a more effective gun."

"Unfortunately for you, little guy, we've got something that's got unlimited shots." Ruka said.

(Regalia slices her arm open and causes thousands of bloody whips to spring out to slice an enemy to pieces.)

_**The Blood of Blades…**_

_A series of blade-like whips that can reduce any enemy to a pile of ribbons._

_To compare the two, our team looks over the previous battle data._

"Oh man, I LOVE this." Ryan smirked as Ucha sliced her arm open and turned the gel torso into a pile of ribbons.

"It's not a kill with ONE shot, it's a kill with MULTIPLE shots." Glyre said, "All those blade-like whips lashing at you that can, almost literally, rip your enemy's face off."

"It DOES worry me that you need to get within arm's reach of the guy before you can actually kill him." Ken said, shaking his head a bit, "It's a nasty attack and it's fatal. But can it kill the Face without being fired at with the UZI? I say no."

"But that thing has a limited clip." Ruka defended, "When he's reloaded, Regalia will get in close and tear him apart. Limited shots vs. unlimited shots."

_Ruka is selling…but our experts aren't buying._

"I think that's not gonna work." Ken stated, "You're dealing with a guy with a weapon that can kill you before you get to him and this isn't like Avada Kedavra, where you can easily dodge. This is something that shoots EXTREMELY fast and accurate bullets."

_In mid-range weapons, the Face's UZI gets the edge._

_However, both warriors bring in lethal long-range weapons…_

"Heh. Won't see THIS coming." Lunatic smirked as he pulled a tank of gas onto his shoulder.

(The Face springs out and unleashes a burst of flames.)

_**The LPO-50 Flamethrower…**_

_A surprise-attack weapon that can fire skin searing flames from over thirty meters away._

_And Regalia brings to the fight…_

(Regalia extends her fingers to impale five oncoming enemies.)

_**Extendable Claws…**_

_A five-pronged attack that can stop a small army in its tracks._

"Alright, we're back at the firing range." Ken said as he led Lunatic and Regalia to two areas set up with foam torsos, "We've already seen how lethal these weapons can be. THIS time, we'll see how lethal they are at a distance. Your limit is fifty meters."

"No problem." Lunatic smirked as he readied his flamethrower.

"Prepare to be impressed." Regalia smirked.

_First up is Lunatic with the flamethrower…_

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

Lunatic pulled the trigger and a burst of fire came out of the nozzle to engulf five of the twenty foam torsos.

"Oh boy and it's still going higher!" Ken smirked, "Fifteen hundred degrees again!"

"But you missed a quarter of them." Ruka said, "You've still got fifteen guys coming to kill ya."

"Well, this is made to hit someone a little bit closer." Lunatic shrugged.

_Now, it's Ruka's turn with the Extendable Claws…_

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Ruka held out her hand and her five fingers sprung out and impaled fifteen foam torsos.

"Once again, you still stop a small group in its tracks." Ken grinned.

"Yeah, but you still missed five." Lunatic said, "And that attack will just get, steadily, less accurate the further away you get."

_But which is deadlier? Our experts are divided…_

"I'd have to say the flamethrower." Ryan said, "It causes a LOT more damage and does present a psychological edge to it."

"I'm saying the Extendable Claws." Ken said, "Fifteen dead vs. five dead. That's gotta mean something."

"It's a tough call for me." Glyre said, "But, in the end, I think that the Extendable Claws will get more kills than the flamethrower."

_In long-range weapons, the Extendable Claws get the edge._

_We've finished our testing._

_NOW, we see who will win._

_The Face…_

_Regalia…_

_The battle is on!_

_Our experts have finished their testing._

_Now, we see who will win in a life-or-death struggle between The Face and Regalia: two of the Author Fighters' most bloodthirsty enemies._

_We tested four weapons from The Face…_

_The Rotary Blades…_

_The UZI Submachine Gun…_

_The LPO-50 Flamethrower…_

_And the Chemical Bomb_

_We also tested four weapons used by Regalia…_

_Slash Brawling…_

_The Blood of Blades…_

_Extendable Claws…_

_And the Chimamire Kushaku_

_All weapons are unique…_

_And they are ALL lethal!_

_In short-range weapons, the Rotary Blades sliced Slash Brawling to pieces._

"The Rotary Blades might be a little more flashy than Slash Brawling." Ken said, "But they can also kill an enemy with one strike whereas Slash Brawling needs multiple attacks to kill."

_Edge: The Face_

_In mid-range weapons, The Face shot past Regalia's Blood of Blades with the UZI Submachine gun._

"It's lightning-fast, accurate, and has a distance advantage." Ryan said, "Edge to the UZI."

_Edge: The Face_

_In long-range weapons, both the Extendable Claws and the LPO-50 Flamethrower proved their mettle._

"Both are absolute NIGHTMARE weapons." Glyre said, "The LPO-50 brings a psychological edge to it, but the Extendable Claws can hit from further away and still cause a lot of damage."

_Edge: Regalia_

_And in special weapons, the Chimamire Kushaku dissolved the Chemical Bomb._

"The Chemical Bomb was designed more as a scare weapon." Ken said, "The Chimamire Kushaku can dissolve its target faster and is a kill-shot every time it hits."

_Edge: Regalia_

_It's a battle between two of the most savage and bloodthirsty villains:_

_The Face…_

_Regalia…_

_The battle is on!_

_Ryan now inputs the battle data into a computer program to simulate a thousand battles. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"We've done our testing, NOW all I've gotta do is press this button." Ryan said before pressing a button on his laptop.

The fight had begun…

* * *

In a prison, the Face entered. He sat down in the warden's chair and set a flamethrower behind the desk and put a chemical bomb on top of it. He then looked around and saw the corpse of the warden.

"Looks like someone beat me here…" he sighed.

He was right.

Inside the prison, Regalia sliced through a guard's chest before tossing him aside. She then looked over at the hundreds of people she slaughtered.

"I need just one more…" she smirked as she began exploring the prison. She must have left ONE alive…

The Face heard someone approaching. He smirked as he inserted a fresh clip into his UZI. Regalia heard the noise and made a quick slice in her arm before kicking the door off its hinges.

The Face immediately open-fired on Regalia, who evaded the bullets and thrust out her arm. The Blood of Blades lashed out. The Face evaded the strike, but Regalia made a fast swipe with her claws. The strike nicked the Face across his cheek. He looked at the blood and gave Regalia his most insane smirk…which Regalia returned.

The Face jumped over and grabbed his Chemical Bomb, which he lobbed at her. She quickly evaded as the bomb exploded, releasing an acidic compound, which dissolved most of the balcony outside. The Face pulled out his LPO-50 and released a burst of flames.

Regalia jumped down the hole the chemical bomb left to evade the burst of flames. The Face took off the flamethrower and put another clip into his UZI.

Regalia thrust out her hand and her claws extended. The Face evaded the razor-sharp spikes and pulled out his Rotary Blades. He proceeded to slice off three of her five fingers.

Regalia snarled in pain as she retracted her claws. She looked at the bloody stumps and snarled at the Face, who jumped down the hole and released another burst of bullets. Regalia grabbed one of the guards she killed and used it as a meat shield. She then thrust out her left hand and caused her claws to spring out. The Face was pierced in the shoulder and fell down, motionless.

"You're not dead." Regalia smirked as she walked over.

"NO!" The Face exclaimed as he sprung up and punched Regalia in the face.

She snarled before thrusting out with her claws. The Face pulled up an inmate and blocked the strike. The inmate's corpse immediately rotted away. He tossed the skeleton away before pulling out another chemical bomb. He tossed it at Regalia, who dodged. The burst of acid hit the wall and melted right through it…and a bit of the floor of the room above. The Face tackled Regalia and punched her in the face again before running into the crater he left.

Regalia snarled as she stood up. NOW, she wanted to KILL The Face…well, more than when she started.

The Face quickly jumped up and grabbed something from the warden's office just as Regalia entered the crater. The Face landed and showed what he just got—his flamethrower.

A burst of flames hit Regalia, full-on. She snarled in pain as the flames began eating away at her, but that snarl turned into a scream in pure terror and pain.

She fell to the ground, body smoldering.

"Dead already? That's no fun." He simply said. He then let out an insane cackle.

* * *

Winner: The Face

"Out of a thousand battle, the Face won, decisively, with six hundred and fifteen kills compared to Regalia's three hundred and eighty-five." Ryan said

The Face:

Rotary Blades: 141

UZI Submachine Gun: 206

LPO-50 Flamethrower: 150

Chemical Bomb: 115

Kills: 615

Regalia:

Slash Brawling: 25

Blood of Blades: 40

Extendable Claws: 200

Chimamire Kushaku: 120

Kills: 385

"All of the Face's weapons got triple-digit kills while the only good weapons in Regalia's toolbox were the Extendable Claws and the Chimamire Kushaku." Ryan concluded.

"Though Regalia proved her savage nature when she beat Lucifer, she couldn't stand against The Face's more advanced weaponry that could psych an enemy out AND kill them." Ken said.

"The Face packed weapons that could discourage and kill people at the same time." Glyre said, "The Cold War had the nuclear warhead, Vlad the Impaler had his stakes, but the Face has his intimidating AND effective weapons."

"The Face got lucky." Ruka stated.

"Sorry, Regalia. Maybe next time." Lunatic smirked, "Ha-ha."

The Face unleashed an insane cackle.

_With apologies to Ruka…_


	18. Back For Blood 3

_Twelve insert heroes entered…only six survived the carnage._

(KingHuffman stabbing DevilGal01 with a Gladius)

(Mora Nara shooting ShadowDJ with a mini-shotgun)

(A Kildorian Warrior blowing himself up with the suicide bomb while a Frontliner hides behind his buckler shield)

(Hikari Ino cutting Krolton DarkHeart's neck open with her Twinsegia)

(Dimensiondude jumping up and using the Spirit Flame on Roscoso)

(Tal Ordo shooting a burning Crossblade off a tower)

_But, out of these, who is deadliest? Our experts go over who would be the best to fight each other._

"Time for Back for Blood." Ryan smirked as he sat down next to Ken.

"So, we've got about six warriors set-up and we need to know who're the best heroes to square off against each other." Ken said, "NOW, we have to narrow down who'll go up against each other."

"I'd have to say the Frontliner's out." Ryan said, "It's a soldier CLASS."

"And Tal Ordo and Mora Nara are out." Ken said, "They both pack futuristic weaponry."

"And I'd have to say that Hikari's out of the fray, too." Ryan said, "She doesn't pack any lethal long-range attacks."

"Well, it looks like the match is Dimensiondude vs. KingHuffman." Ken said, "But D-Dude's still too powerful with his Spirit Gates."

"We could give him a new set of weapons to even things out." Ryan said.

"Deal." Ken grinned, shaking Ryan's hand, "Now, let's blow some stuff up!"

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

_**KingHuffman…**_

(KingHuffman running an orc through with a spear)

_Multi-cultural death master who defeated DevilGal01._

_**Dimensiondude…**_

(Dimensiondude springs at an enemy before twisting in the air, hitting his enemy with a tail hammer)

_Cunning Dragonsaur who defeated Roscoso._

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, we'll see what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR…BACK FOR BLOOD!_

In a fight club, two experts were experimenting with weapons at two tables.

_The fight club—a Los Angeles-based, high-tech battle-zone where we brought scientists, combat experts, media experts, and weapon specialists. All to simulate a battle between two of the Author Fighters' most cunning operatives…_

_**KingHuffman…**_

_Narnian Prince and sword-master who defends his country from all invaders._

_VS…_

**_Dimensiondude_**

_Fictorian Dragonsaur who relies on his body and his mind to win his fights._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"What's gonna make this fight interesting is that we've got two warriors who rely on both brain AND brawn to win their fights." Ken said, "And we've had to tone down D-Dude weapons a bit, so this should be more even."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Would I want to go up against either KingHuffman OR Dimensiondude?" Glyre asked, "No way."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests._

"It's not a battle between brain and brawn." Ryan said, "It's a battle between brain plus brawn and brain plus brawn. It'll all come down to who has the better mindset and weaponry."

The information gathered by Ryan's numbers will create a digital arena that will simulate a blow-by-blow blood bath between a Narnian Prince and a Fictorian Dragonsaur.

A teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes thrust out a spear before pulling out a short-sword.

_KingHuffman's weaponry will be tested by __**Danny Fenton**__. A friend of Ryan Huffman, Danny is an expert on his combat tactics._

"Ryan took out DevilGal01. He's gonna run through Dimensiondude like nothing." Danny said.

A Dragonsaur with black scales shot a burst of fire at a foam torso.

_Dimensiondude's new arsenal will be tested by __**Black-Wing**__. Black-Wing is a world-class combat expert who specializes in Dimensiondude's preferred form of combat._

"KingHuffman's got armor?" Black-Wing asked with a smirk, "Well, we've got fire breath. That's gonna be one toasty knight."

_As to the victor, our experts are divided._

"I'm giving it to Dimensiondude." Ken said, "He's got a superior mindset and can keep a level head in any situation."

"I'm sticking with KingHuffman." Ryan said, "He destroyed DevilGal01 and, without the Spirit Gates, I think the same is gonna happen to Dimensiondude."

_To do immense battle-damage, KingHuffman brings a lethal thrusting weapon for medium-range combat…_

(KingHuffman impales an orc on a long spear.)

**_The Dory Spear…_**

_The Spartan's signature weapon that can kill instantly on one end and cause a lethal injury on the other._

"Hey, guys." Danny said as he walked in with a six-foot long spear, "Remember THIS?"

"Oh yeah." Ken grinned.

"So, what's the challenge?" Danny asked.

"THIS thing." Ryan replied, gesturing to a ballistic gel body…in the shape of a dragonsaur, "If you can run through this, Dimensiondude's in trouble."

"We need one thrust with the front point of the spear and a thrust with the back point to the front." Ken said.

Danny stood in front of the gel torso with his spear in hand.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Ken shouted.

With a fierce yell, Danny thrust the spear into the gel dragonsaur. He then yanked it out and ran in front of the gel body before spinning the spear into the torso's chest.

"Holy crap…what did you do to this guy?" Glyre asked, dumbfounded, "The first strike goes straight through a dragonsaur while the other strike…actually punctures vital organs."

"Hey, Black-Wing!" Danny called, "How do ya like that?"

"Impressive. Remind me to never just STAND THERE and let ya punch my guts out." Black-Wing stated, "Do ya REALLY think we'll just stand there and take it? Dragonsaurs are fast and agile, PLUS, we've got something that can do just as much."

(Dimensiondude slams an oncoming enemy with a lead ball attached to his tail.)

_**The Tail Hammer…**_

_A lead ball that turns a Dragonsaur's tail into a sledgehammer._

_In order to test the Tail Hammer's destructive power, our team sets up a gel torso encased in Narnian plate armor._

"This is solid Narnian steel." Ken said as the team fixed a breastplate with a red lion on it onto a gel torso, "You get through this, you can deal a serious wound to KingHuffman."

"Good luck." Danny said, patting Black-Wing on the shoulder, to which the dragonsaur lifted his upper lip, showing some of his razor-sharp teeth.

Black Wing attached the Tail Hammer, securely, to his tail before swinging it at the chest plate. There was an audible CLANG and the blow left a large dent in the armor.

The team pulled off the breastplate to assess the battle-damage.

"You shattered a rib and might have ruptured some internal organs." Glyre said, "This guy's probably on his back, dying."

"Yeah, but Ryan has a shield, too." Danny said, "And he's trying to get in. He sees that bowling ball. He knows what's coming."

"I think D-Dude would know that you're tryin' to impale him on a spear, too." Black-Wing countered.

"Dory Spear vs. Tail Hammer…" Ken said, "Dory, all the way. It can hit from beyond the reach of the Tail Hammer, causes a definite kill strike, can be used as a slashing weapon, AND has another sharp end. It's a close-call, but that's what I'm rooting for."

_The Dory Spear gives KingHuffman the edge in medium-range weapons._

_However, both teams also pack powerful distance weapons. Dimensiondude brings a fiery blast while KingHuffman brings a fast and accurate horseback bow._

* * *

_In a battle between Dimensiondude and KingHuffman, two of the Author Fighters greatest tacticians, who would win?_

_Danny Fenton believes that KingHuffman's powerful weapon choice will grant him victory._

"KingHuffman's got the armor, he's got the weapons, he's got the know-how, he's gonna win." Danny said.

_KingHuffman brings…_

_The Gladius Short-Sword…_

_The Dory Spear…_

_The Hunnic Composite Bow…_

_And the Tomahawk._

_Black-Wing believes that Dimensiondude's unique mindset and combat tactics will overwhelm KingHuffman._

"It's gonna be an easy win." Black-Wing said, "D-Dude's got the superior combat skills and mindset. Huffman's not gonna stand a chance."

_Dimensiondude brings…_

_The Spirit Claws…_

_The Tail Hammer…_

_Flame Arrows…_

_And the Chemical Spit._

_For long-range weapons, KingHuffman brought something that was fast…and accurate._

(KingHuffman rode a small army on horseback into a horse of trolls. He quickly fired an arrow into a troll's neck.)

_**The Hunnic Composite Bow…**_

_A bow with multiple curves to increase the fire power._

_To assess the damage, our team looks over the battle data from KingHuffman's battle with DevilGal01._

Ken let out a laugh as he saw an arrow hit a bullseye on a target.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you could take the time to pace your shots and still hit a bullseye with almost every shot." Ken said.

"If Ryan's on a horse, chasing D-Dude." Danny said, "The dragonsaur's in trouble. We can keep up with him and hit him with a fast and accurate weapon."

"Yeah, I think that this could be a game-changer." Ryan said.

"An arrow? Is that it?" Black-Wing scoffed, "We've got something similar, only it's more effective."

(Dimensiondude spat out a series of small fireballs in rapid succession.)

_**The Flame Arrows…**_

_Multiple, pellet-sized fireballs that can be used in rapid succession and used to deadly effect…_

"Dragonsaur flames come from two glands in our mouths." Black-Wing explained, "They can be opened at will and the resulting mixture is highly flammable. That and the fact that our saliva is a natural adhesive means it's gonna stick."

"It's too dangerous to use indoors-"

"I GET IT!" Ryan shouted as he closed his laptop and sulked away.

"Well, he's fast on the update." Ken said.

The team was soon out on the firing range.

"So, these are basically small bombs that come outta your mouth?" Ken asked.

"Exactly." Black-Wing replied.

"Well, we've got a set of foam torsos here, one of which is wearing Narnian armor." Ken continued, showing Black-Wing the set—three foam torsos, one of which wearing another piece of Narnian plate armor, "Think ya can barbecue them?"

"No problem." Black-Wing replied.

When the experts left the danger zone, Black-Wing took in a deep breath. He then shot a small fireball at the first foam torso. The ball suddenly burst into a miniature inferno. He then turned his head and fired at the next one. He then shot a fireball at the final foam torso. The bit of ignited dragonsaur saliva hit the chest plate and burst into flame.

_The Flame Arrows hit the foam torsos, resulting in two kill strikes. But what about the armored torso?_

"It's not only gonna burn the SKIN." Glyre said, "It's heating up the metal, which means more heat comes in through the chest. That's gonna be a crucial element that could exhaust KingHuffman in the final simulation."

"Hunnic Composite Bow or the Flame Arrows?" Ken asked, "It's a tough one. Both were deadly and accurate. But I'm giving the edge to the Flame Arrows. They don't cause IMMEDIATE damage, but the flames stay on in the long run, and they'll cause MAJOR damage if they DO ignite."

_The edge goes to Dimensiondude in long-range weapons._

_Now, time for the teams to show off their simple, yet lethal close-quarter weapons. KingHuffman packs a lethal stabbing weapon while Dimensiondude packs a set of lethal claws…_

_

* * *

_

KingHuffman…

_Dimensiondude…_

_In a fight to the death, who will win?_

_In our testing, so far, the Narnian Prince and Fictorian Dragonsaur are at a standoff._

_But what about their close-quarter weapons?_

_KingHuffman brings…_

(KingHuffman stabs an orc with a short-sword.)

_**The Gladius…**_

_A Roman short-sword designed to stab an enemy with maximum killing potential._

_Once again, our team sets Danny loose…on another ballistic gel dragonsaur._

"Dead dragonsaur part II." Danny smirked.

"Oh, nice. REAL nice." Black-Wing muttered.

"You know the drill." Ken said, "Ya kill this, ya kill Dimensiondude."

"Kindly don't say that again." Glyre stated.

When the experts got a fair distance away, Danny pulled out the Gladius and thrust it into the gel dragonsaur's side. He brought it upward before bringing it down on the neck like a guillotine.

"Holy crap, man!" Ken swore.

"The slice into the side ruptures internal organs, but…you nearly decapitated him." Glyre said, impressed, "The steel wiring in the neck used to support it just BARELY managed to take the blow."

"Impressive." Black-Wing smirked, "But, we've got something that can do JUST as much and do it with more force."

(Dimensiondude swings his claws at an enemy, slicing him open.)

_**The Spirit Claws…**_

_Dimensiondude's secret close-quarter weapons that can turn his claws into six guillotines._

_Our team looks over the battle damage from Dimensiondude's fight with Roscoso._

The team was watching the Spirit Claws test done by Caein Drax.

"The Spirit Claws are awesome weapons." Ken said, "Each strike is pretty much slicing someone with a kilij."

"Do ya think Narnian armor's gonna withstand that?" Ryan asked.

"From the speed of each strike, I'd have to say 'no'." Glyre said, "It would reduce the damage, but couldn't stop it."

"Sounds like he's in a LOTTA trouble." Black-Wing smirked.

"Which is better, the gladius or the Spirit Claws?" Ken asked, "Spirit Claws all the way. Every strike slices someone open and it has a longer reach than the Gladius."

_Dimensiondude gets the edge in close-range weapons._

_Next, KingHuffman reveals a multi-purpose butchering tool while Dimensiondude brings out a weapon no Narnian would expect…_

* * *

_Dimensiondude, Dragonsaur combat tactician…_

_KingHuffman, Narnian warrior prince…_

_If the two fought to the death, who would win?_

_So far, Dimensiondude has KingHuffman on the run. However, our Narnian Prince brings in a surprise-attack…_

(KingHuffman threw a small axe at an oncoming enemy.)

_**The Tomahawk…**_

_A lethal miniature axe…and just as lethal as a throwing weapon._

_In order to assess the battle-damage caused by the tomahawk, our team looks over footage from KingHuffman vs. DevilGal01._

"Wow. THIS is sick, man." Ken said, grinning, as they watched footage of Danny slicing open a gel torso's head with a jawbone tomahawk.

"If a dragonsaur goes up against something like THIS, he's in trouble." Ryan said.

"If a dragonsaur goes up against something like THAT, he'd be dodging." Black-Wing stated, "We're not gonna just stand and take it. We evade and attack. PLUS, we've got something to keep ya at bay."

(Dimensiondude spits green slime into an enemy's face.)

_**Chemical Spit…**_

_Natural dragonsaur saliva combined with one chemical from a Dragonsaur's fire glands to make an excellent projectile._

"So, whadda ya need me to do?" Black-Wing asked as the ground walked over to a foam dummy wearing a Narnian chestplate and arm-guards.

"We're here to see how effective the Chemical Spit is and if it can stop a charging Narnian." Ken replied, "Just hack a big one at 'im."

The experts retreated to a safer distance. Black-Wing reared his head back and released a spray of green slime into the dummy.

_The Chemical Spit splatters all over the foam dummy. But is he immobilized?_

"The slime in his face is gonna cause some trouble." Glyre said, "But…with the arm-guards, they're gummed up. The Chemical Spit's acting like a glue and freezing it in place. If it hits a joint or the face, that might mess up KingHuffman's game plan…"

"Really? Is THAT all?" Danny asked with a laugh, "There's ONE problem with that strategy. And THAT is how far can ya spit?"

"The Chemical Spit is gonna be an effective distraction tool, but that's all it is. A distraction tool; it sets your enemy up for a kill, but doesn't kill instantly." Ken said, "The Tomahawk can kill and kill effectively. That's what I'm putting my money on."

_In a stunning comeback, KingHuffman takes the edge in special weapons._

_Our testing is complete. Now to see who is deadlier?_

_KingHuffman…_

_Dimensiondude…_

_The battle is on!_

_

* * *

_

Our experts have finished their testing. Now, the final battle will begin.

_We tested four weapons used by KingHuffman…_

_The Gladius…_

_Dory Spear…_

_Hunnic Composite Bow…_

_And the Tomahawk._

_We also tested four of Dimensiondude's weapons…_

_The Spirit Claws…_

_Tail Hammer…_

_Flame Arrows…_

_And the Chemical Spit._

_In close-quarter weapons, Dimensiondude's Spirit Claws delivered more damage than KingHuffman's Gladius._

"The Spirit Claws are NIGHTMARE blades." Ken said, "They can hit from far beyond the reach of the Gladius and I doubt that KingHuffman's armor would be much protection."

Edge: Dimensiondude

_In mid-range weapons, KingHuffman's Dory Spear proved to be more effective than Dimensiondude's Tail Hammer._

"The Tail Hammer's impressive." Ryan admitted, "But the Dory can strike from well beyond the Tail Hammer's reach and still cause a kill strike."

Edge: KingHuffman

_In long-range weapons, Dimensiondude's Flame Arrows burned away the Composite Bow._

"Both weapons are accurate and lethal." Ken said, "But the Flame Arrows can keep doing damage. It'll stick to an enemy and keep causing massive damage."

Edge: Dimensiondude

_In special weapons, the Tomahawk chopped past the Chemical Spit._

"The Tomahawk is designed to kill." Glyre said, "With the Chemical Spit, so you're moving a bit slower. Big difference. Slowed down vs. death. You've gotta go with death."

Edge: KingHuffman

_It's a battle of opposites:_

_Speed vs. strength_

_Attacks vs. weapons_

_Fictorian vs. Narnian_

_Ryan inputs the battle data to recreate the battle between these two a thousand times. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"I've crunched ALL the numbers and I've put 'em all into my laptop." Ryan said, "Now, all that's left for me to do, is to push this button."

Ryan pressed a button on his laptop.

The fight had begun…

* * *

In the middle of a forest, KingHuffman was riding on his horse. However, Dimensiondude was hiding in the trees. He jumped to the next branch, assessing his target.

KingHuffman nervously fingered his bow. Something was keeping him on edge…like someone was watching him.

Dimensiondude attached a Tail Hammer to his tail, jumped off his branch, landed without a sound, and quickly ran towards KingHuffman. He then jumped out at the prince, who pulled out his spear and brought its shaft across, knocking the dragonsaur down.

D-Dude got up and shook his head to regain his composure. KingHuffman's horse reared as the prince took off before putting an arrow in his bow. He aimed at D-Dude and fired.

Dimensiondude evaded the attack and went into hot pursuit. He moved to the side before whipping his tail at the leg of KingHuffman's horse.

There was a sickening crunch. The horse's tail was broken. It fell over and sent Ryan rolling through the forest floor. Dimensiondude walked over just as Ryan stood up and pulled out his Gladius.

"Spirit Claws, open!" D-Dude said.

His claws extended with an aura as D-Dude began slashing. Ryan evaded the slices, but one claw grazed his armor…namely the decorative Aslan symbol.

Ryan glared at the mark upon the symbol of the Great Lion. He then glowered at D-Dude. NOW, it's personal…

Ryan charged at Dimensiondude and slashed with his sword. D-Dude evaded the slashes before lashing out with his Tail Hammer. Ryan caught the tail and sliced off the tip.

Dimensiondude let out a screech of pain before whipping the rest of his tail free and shooting out a Flame Arrow. Ryan blocked with his gladius, but the flames super-heated the blade and he had to drop it.

Dimensiondude lashed out with his Spirit Claws, but KingHuffman pulled out a Tomahawk and caught D-Dude's hand with it before punching him in the face.

D-Dude recoiled a bit and snarled. Ryan threw his tomahawk at the dragonsaur, who quickly evaded. The Narnian prince used the moment of distraction to bolt for his spear.

Dimensiondude saw his attempt to go for his spear and quickly released a burst of Chemical Spit. The oncoming goo caught Ryan's shin-guards and the armor suddenly stiffened. He didn't stop moving as he reached his spear. He thrust out at the dragonsaur, who evaded the thrusts. He brought his Spirit Claws down on the shaft, breaking the tip off.

D-Dude then lunged at Ryan, who turned the remnant of his spear around and impaled the Dragonsaur on it. D-Dude fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his gut as KingHuffman stabbed him again and again with the butt of his spear.

He then stood up and roared, "ASLAN!"

* * *

Winner: KingHuffman

"After a thousand battles, KingHuffman won with five hundred and fifty-eight kills compared to Dimensiondude's four hundred and forty-two."

KingHuffman:

Gladius: 88

Dory Spear: 220

Hunnic Composite Bow: 100

Tomahawk: 150

Kills: 558

Dimensiondude:

Spirit Claws: 134

Tail Hammer: 108

Flame Arrows: 200

Chemical Spit: 0

Kills: 442

"This was due mainly to KingHuffman's reliable and absolutely devastating attacks." Ryan explained, "Though the Spirit Claws and Flame Arrows were extremely lethal weapons, the Dory and Tomahawk swung it in KingHuffman's favor."

"KingHuffman was armored in the right way, his weapons were brutal, and he could use them the right way." Ken concluded.

"Though Dimensiondude packed a good brain and unique combat tactics, I kinda expected KingHuffman to win." Glyre said.

"I'll hand it to KingHuffman. His weapons can do damage." Black-Wing nodded, "Sure, I think that dragonsaur attacks can still do better than them, but I can see how those pieces of metal can kill things."

"Ryan's got the mindset, the strength, and the weapons to get the job done." Danny said, "I think that just goes to show that he's the ideal example of being the Deadliest Author."

KingHuffman rides a horse into battle, shouting, "FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

_With apologies to Sgt. Reynol…_


	19. Rise of the Underdogs 1

_Fourteen different solo teams entered, but only seven survived. Those teams would later go on to be in Back for Blood._

_But what about the teams that lost their matches?_

_What would happen if we pit them against each other?_

"Time for a new program called Rise of the Underdogs." Ryan said as he and Ken sat down, "Here, we see who should fight each other out of the losers. And we have another interesting line-ups."

"Alright, we've got Omega 11, Team Paladin, the Black Berets, the Persona Task Force, the Solstice Fighters, Team Underworld, and the Saiyan Black-Ops." Ken said, "Early on, I'll have to disqualify the Saiyan Black-Ops and the Solstice Fighters. This isn't gonna be their respective areas as the Saiyan Black-Ops are spies and the Solstice Fighters rely more on surprise attacks."

"I'll also say adios to Team Underworld as their arsenal is too improvised." Ryan said.

"Omega 11 and Team Paladin are VERY tempting, but I'd have to say that the Persona Task Force and Black Berets should go against each other." Ken said.

"Yeah, those two groups would definitely be wily enough to give each other a challenge." Ryan smirked.

"Oh yeah." Ken nodded.

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to be as even as I can.)

_The Black Berets…_

(Sgt. Reynol, Maj. Spetsyma, Lt. Kin, and Angelic Soldier burst into a room and begin fighting)

_Hard-line, SOLDIER-trained mercenaries who trained themselves to ignore pain and destroy their enemies._

_The Persona Task Force…_

(Wildrook, Trisha, Plague, and Tyler begin attacking a group of enemies.)

_A band of wily fighters who use technology and strategy to win._

_WHO…_

_IS…_

_DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, we'll see what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR…_

In the fight club, a Nobody and a Black Beret were testing out weaponry.

_In our LA-based fight club, we've gathered a group of martial artists, technological experts, and combat experts. All to see who would win between two wily solo teams with fighting styles worlds apart._

_**The Black Berets…**_

_Skilled former SOLDIERs from Midgar._

_VS…_

**_The Persona Task Force…_**

_Wildrook's insane band of warriors._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"I'm giving this to the Persona Task Force." Ken said, "I think that their style of combat is gonna be so alien to the Black Berets that it might make enough of a difference."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"Both of these guys are at the top of their game and only barely lost their matches." Glyre said, "This is gonna be worth the watch."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests._

"The Black Berets pack superior training." Ryan said, "They were trained to ignore pain and the only reason they lost to the Spirit Warriors was due to the fact that they held back in terms of their weapons. Now that they're coming out, full-force, I'm betting it all on the Black Berets."

A Nobody pulled out a rifle before firing at an enemy.

_Nobody of the leader of the Persona Task Force, __**Wandrex**__. Wandrex is a technological wizard and will be using the high-tech weaponry used by the PTF._

"We lost to the MetaGang." Wandrex said, "But we're not gonna lose THIS TIME. We're dealing with enemies on a more even field and we will run right over them."

A man with a buzz-cut, electric blue eyes, and wearing a black beret and black sleeveless shirt swung a curved sword.

_Black Berets leader, __**Sgt. Marcus Reynol**__, will spearhead the charge for the Black Berets._

"We were holding back against the Spirit Warriors, but HERE…" Reynol pulled out a machine gun, "We can go hog-wild."

_In order to prove how hog-wild they can go, the Black Berets pack a LETHAL blade as a special weapon._

(Angelic Soldier swings a curved blade)

_**The Kilij…**_

_A wicked, curved sword that can lop through any living being it's swung at._

"Gentlemen, I present to you the Kilij." Reynol said as he held out the curved blade, "This is Angelic Soldier's favorite weapon that can slice a man in half."

"Alright, do I feel a big pig losing its life?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah." Ken replied.

_In order to assess the battle damage that can be caused by the kilij, Reynol takes aim at the closest thing to human flesh and bone—a one hundred and fifty pound flying pig._

"Chopped ham anyone?" Ryan asked, "Just slice this thing to bits."

"No problem." Reynol smirked before holding up the curved blade.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

With a yell, Reynol brought the curved blade slicing through the pig carcass, cutting the waist off completely.

"Holy crap, man." Ken swore, "What did that pig do to you?"

"Well, I had food poisoning a while back, so…" Reynol shrugged.

"One thing's obvious, anything in the way of this thing is gonna get sliced in half." Glyre said, "This is definitely a kill-shot."

"A devastating weapon, to be sure." Wandrex said, "But we'll rip ya to pieces before you can recover."

(Tyler activates a switch, causing a bunch of robotic girls to rip apart a group of enemies.)

_**The Mechanical Girl Army…**_

_An on-demand mob beating that can rip anyone apart._

_In order to assess the battle-damage, the team looks over the battle-damage from PTF vs. MetaGang._

"These things are absolutely brutal." Ken said as the team watched the simulation of the Mechanical Girls ripping apart a gel body.

"But is there anything particularly special about them?" Reynol asked, "I mean, is there anything that we should be worried about?"

"You have to take in mind that there's a LOT of them." Wandrex stated, "You take out one, another's gonna come after ya."

"Both are extremely devastating weapons." Ken said, "But I'd have to give the edge to the Mechanical Girl Army. When you're still recovering from the Kilij swing, one of them will probably restrain ya while the others rip ya to pieces."

_The Mechanical Girl Army gets the edge in special weapons._

_However, both teams pack swift and accurate close-combat weapons: The Black Berets pack a lethal cutting tool while the PTF brings a fast method of attack._

_In a battle to decide the victor between two unpredictable combat groups, who will be victorious?_

_The insane and cunning Persona Task Force?_

_Or the highly disciplined soldiers of the Black Berets?_

_Both bring powerful weapons into the fray:_

_The Black Berets will bring…_

_Twin Ninjato…_

_Twin Hooks…_

_TDI Vector Assault Rifle…_

_And the Kilij._

_The Persona Task Force will fight back with…_

_The Staff…_

_Keyblade…_

_Sniper Rifle…_

_And the Mechanical Girl Army._

"We've been trained to block out pain and to attack in more ways than one." Reynol said, "Our martial arts combat goes from Krav Maga to Kung Fu."

"We've got the better tech." Wandrex said, "And the guys with better tech wins."

_The Black Berets packed a multitude of close-range weapons, but their leader's "old reliable" can be used quickly and accurately, and he brings two weapons to do the job._

(Reynol pulls a sword out of a sheath tied to his back to block a blow before pulling out another one to rip open his attacker.)

_**The Twin-Ninjato…**_

_A double punch with lethal results._

_Whereas the Persona Task Force brings in a far more simplistic weapon that also packs a lethal set of options._

(Trisha smacks an enemy across the face with a staff before kicking him in the face.)

_**The Staff…**_

_A pole of wood that is just as useful for defense as it is for offense._

_Our team looks over the battle damage from Black Berets vs. Spirit Warriors._

"The speed that Reynol uses these swords never ceases to amaze me." Ken said as the team looked over the video from the mentioned fight.

"Every motion he makes with that's killing something." Ryan said.

"And I've got TWO." Reynol said, "That means I've got a LOT more options than someone who brings only one weapon."

_NOW, our team looks over the battle data from PTF vs. MetaGang…_

"This thing's also lightning-fast." Ken nodded as they watched Travis smashing through clay pots.

"And getting hit with something like a staff's more painful than getting punched." Glyre pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the recoil." Ryan said, "It bends on the first strike and then flexes and hits it again…"

"Staff vs. Twin-Ninjato?" Ken asked, "Twin-Ninjato, ALL the way. It's designed to kill and you've got TWO tools, which gives you a LOT more options."

_The Black Berets get the edge in close-quarter weapons._

_However, both groups bring lethal firearms for their distance weapons…_

Reynol picked up a machine gun and snickered, "Boy, they didn't see THIS coming…"

(Kin opens-fire on a group of enemies with said machine gun.)

_**The TDI Vector…**_

_This assault rifle is the Black Berets' calling card…and lethal in the hands of an expert._

_And the PTF brings in their own firearm for distance weapons…_

(Plague aims at the back of an enemy's head before firing.)

_**The Sniper Rifle…**_

_An assassin's tool used to kill an enemy as stealthily as possible…_

_To test the lethality of these firearms, our team heads off to the firing range._

Ken took Reynol and Wandrex over to the firing range.

"So, what's the effective range of the TDI Vector?" Ken asked.

"About a hundred and fifty feet." Ray said, "It also doesn't have much kick on it, so that means you don't have to be an expert marksman to kill with it. Also brings about thirty rounds to kill with."

"Fifty meters?" Wandrex asked with a snort, "With this sniper rifle, you'll be dead before you even get in range."

"Alright, we're here to test accuracy of these two firearms." Ken said, "Whoever can kill the most dummies with the best accuracy and distance wins."

"You're on." Reynol and Wandrex said.

_First up, Sgt. Reynol with the TDI Vector and armed with ten rounds and five foam torsos to test it on._

"Ready?" Ken called. Ray nodded before holding up the TDI Vector, "THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!"

Ray let out two bursts of bullets, each pelting the dummy between the eyes and in the gut. He turned it over to the second dummy, hitting it in the chest and waist. He then shot the third in the neck and gut. He turned to the fourth dummy and shot it square in the nose. He then used his last three rounds on the remaining dummy, hitting it square in the chest.

_Next up is Wandrex with the Sniper Rifle, taking aim at three foam torsos and one round each._

Wandrex was a good hundred yards away and was laying on his gut.

"Ya ready?" Ken asked.

"Roger." Wandrex simply said.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!" Ken shouted.

BANG!

Wandrex shot the first dummy between the eyes.

BANG!

Same with the second one.

BANG!

The third one met the same fate.

"Holy crap. BOTH guns managed to cause kill-shots." Ken said.

"But look at where I hit." Wandrex said, gesturing to the bloody holes he left in the foam torso.

"Center mass of the face." Ryan simply said.

"You hit a guy like that…he's down and out because the shot kills off his central nervous system." Glyre said, "He won't even be squeezing out extra rounds."

"But by the time you've got us in range, we're already on top of you." Reynol said, gesturing to the five torsos he left bloodied, "The evidence lies in the foam."

"No question about it, BOTH firearms are lethal." Ken said, "But this was a battle of accuracy at a distance. The TDI Vector's a lethal weapon, but the Sniper Rifle's got more distance and is still accurate. In the end, that could be an X-Factor."

_The Sniper Rifle gives the PTF the edge in distance weapons._

_However, one test remains: medium-range weapons. And both groups bring in lethal weapons to fill that category…_

_The Black Berets bring…_

(Spetsyma disarms an enemy of his sword before slashing him across the face with a hook-shaped sword.)

_**The Twin Hooks…**_

_A hand-held arsenal that Black Beret member, Alxander Spetsyma specializes in._

_Our team looks over the battle damage from the Black Berets' fight with the Spirit Warriors._

"Every strike is well-measured and lethal." Ken said, "It's almost like ballet…"

"Only this has death." Ryan added, grinning.

"Too true." Ken said.

"Every motion, I see 'disarm', 'slice', 'stab', 'kill'." Glyre said.

_However, the PTF brings an equally lethal mid-range weapon…_

(Rook hits someone in the gut with a key-shaped sword.)

_**The Keyblade…**_

Weapon of light designed to break limbs, smash bones, and crack open heads.

Our team looks over the battle damage from PTF vs. MetaGang to gauge how lethal this weapon is.

"ANOTHER fast weapon." Ken said.

"Only this one crushes enemies while the Twin Hooks slice through them." Ryan stated.

"It's a bludgeoning weapon, but it's a lightning-fast bludgeoning weapon." Glyre said.

However, when it comes down to the facts, our experts are united as to which weapon is better.

"My vote's on the Twin Hooks." Ryan said.

"Twin Hooks all the way." Ken said.

"Every single motion kills something." Glyre said, "Every edge is a weapon and it gives you a LOT more options. The Keyblade's also a multi-functional weapon, but the Black Berets' bring TWIN Hooks. Double the lethality."

_The Twin Hooks get the edge in medium-range weapons._

_Our testing is complete._

_Now, we will see who is deadliest._

_Black Berets…_

_Persona Task Force…_

_The battle is on!_

* * *

_Our experts have finished their testing._

_Now, they will see who will win between our two groups:_

_The Black Berets or the Persona Task Force._

_We tested four weapons used by the Black Berets:_

_The Twin Ninjato…_

_The Twin Hooks…_

_The TDI Vector Assault Rifle…_

_And the Kilij._

_We also tested four PTF weapons…_

_The Staff…_

_The Keyblade…_

_The Sniper Rifle…_

_And the Mechanical Girl Army._

_In short-range weapons, the Black Berets' Twin-Ninjato splintered the PTF's staff._

"The staff's lightning fast." Ken said, "But the Twin-Ninjato are strictly killing weapons."

Edge: Black Berets

_In Special Weapons, the Black Berets' Kilij was outnumbered by the PTF's Mechanical Girl Army._

"The Kilij is an absolute nightmare sword." Ryan said, "But it can only take out so many people at once. The Mechanical Girls will tear the wielder to pieces in no time."

Edge: Persona Task Force

_In long-range weapons, the PTF's Sniper Rifle out-shot the Black Berets' TDI Vector._

"The TDI Vector's lethal, but only at about fifty yards." Glyre said, "The Sniper Rifle can cause kill-shots outside of the Vector's range."

Edge: Persona Task Force

_In mid-range weapons, the PTF's Keyblade was edged out by the Twin Hooks._

"The Twin Hooks can disarm, they can cut your enemy to shreds, and they can block." Ken said, "The Keyblade's a useful weapon, but it pales in comparison to the Twin Hooks."

Edge: Black Berets

_Ryan inputs the battle data into the computer to make a blow-by-blow bloodbath between the Black Berets and Persona Task Force._

"Everything I need to see who will win is in here." Ryan said, "We'll see who lived, who died, and HOW they died."

Ryan pressed a button.

The battle was on!

* * *

In an abandoned city, Reynol led Spetsyma, Kin, and Angelic Soldier through an alleyway.

Not far away, the PTF had set up Plague with a Sniper Rifle on a rooftop.

Reynol made a motion and simply said, "Split up."

The other Black Berets spread out in opposite directions, obeying their leader's orders without hesitation.

Tyler pulled out a switch and waited for someone to approach.

Black Berets: 4

Persona Task Force: 4

Kin and Soldier rounded a corner to see Trisha and Tyler standing there. Trisha grabbed her staff…moments before Kin gunned her down with her TDI Vector.

Persona Task Force: 3

Tyler pulled out his button and pressed it. Mechanical girls immediately marched out of the closet. Kin opened-fire on them, but quickly ran out of bullets in her clip. Two of the girls were down, but most of them were still moving towards her. They then proceeded to beat Kin until she was left bloodied and broken.

Black Berets: 3

Soldier quickly ran through, slicing through the remaining girls. Tyler was ready to press the button again, but…

SLASH!

Soldier's Kilij sliced off Tyler's hands, causing the PTF member to scream in utter agony. His scream only intensified as he looked down at his arms and only beheld the stumps that once held his limbs. Angelic Soldier looked down at the PTF member before raising his Kilij and beheading him with one vertical chop.

Persona Task Force: 2

Plague aimed his sniper rifle at Soldier and fired. The Black Beret barely noticed out of the corner of his eye mere moments before the sniper fired. He narrowly avoided being shot down and immediately began crawling through the apartment.

Spetsyma also heard the gunshot and pulled out his Twin Hooks and began walking towards the building he heard it from. He heard someone coming out of the building next to it and spun his Hook Swords over just in time to see Angelic Soldier. The Russian rolled his eyes before the two got into the building.

Reynol pulled out his Twin Ninjato. He had a bad feeling about all of this. He saw his partners enter the building with a figure on top. He also saw someone on a building behind it. Reynol immediately began climbing a fire-escape. He HAD to get to the top of the building with the sniper on top.

Soldier and Spetsyma exited the stairway and found themselves on top of the building. Plague immediately turned his Sniper Rifle around and shot Soldier in the face, grounding him in a quarter-second.

Black Berets: 2

Spetsyma charged forward and caught Plague's gun with his Twin Hooks and pulled it out of his hand before slashing at the PTF member, wildly. When Plague was bloodied and beaten, the Russian raised his foot and kicked his unidentifiable corpse off the building.

Persona Task Force: 1

Reynol arrived on the rooftop next to Spetsyma. The Sergeant was panting, heavily, trying to catch his breath. Spets grabbed Ray by the shoulder and pulled him up, roughly.

Wildrook landed right in front of the two and summoned his Keyblade. Spets cracked his neck before holding up his Hook Sword as Reynol drew his Twin-Ninjato. Rook darted forward to Spets and slammed his Keyblade into the Russian's gut. Spets backed up a little, but didn't make much reaction. Reynol sped towards Rook with his Twin-Ninjato outstretched. Rook side-stepped the Black Beret leader and rammed the Keyblade into his side. Ray fell sideways and rolled across the tar roof of the building.

Spetsyma slashed out with his hooks only for Wildrook to block the two strikes. He then kicked Spets, causing him to back off a bit. Rook then pulled his Keyblade free before striking Spets a second time. The Russian didn't react, but the strike forced him to go off the edge. When he hit the ground, his bones shattered like glass.

Black Berets: 1

Reynol charged forward and kicked Rook in the chest. The PTF leader stumbled back a bit as he lashed out with his Keyblade. Ray blocked with one of his blades, but saw it get broken by the force of the strike. Reynol jumped back before rushing at Rook and slashing with his unbroken sword. Rook evaded the attack and punched Reynol in the gut. The blow did seemingly no damage as Reynol kicked Rook in the gut, getting MORE of a reaction.

Rook held his gut as Ray sped towards him. The PTF leader held his Keyblade out, blocking the blow of the ninjato. However, he saw Reynol drive the jagged remains of his broken ninjato into his liver. Reynol then kicked Rook off the building. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Persona Task Force: 0

Reynol looked down at Rook's corpse before raising his ninjato up and shouting, "MIDGAR!"

* * *

Winner: Black Berets

"After a thousand battles," Ryan said, "The Black berets emerged victorious fifty-eight point three percent of the time. The PTF only won forty-one point seven percent of a thousand kills."

Black Berets:

Twin-Ninjato: 106

Twin Hooks: 180

TDI Vector: 220

Kilij: 47

Kills: 583

Persona Task Force:

Staff: 17

Keyblade: 130

Sniper Rifle: 226

Mechanical Girl Army: 44

Kills: 417

"While both teams' firearms proved to be their best weapons, the PTF didn't bring weapons that could kill effectively." Ryan said, "The Black Berets had the weapons as well as the know-how."

"The Black Berets brought superior training to the fight, being ex-military men." Ken said, "The PTF had high-tech weapons, but it ultimately paled in comparison the Black Berets' arsenal and weaponry-based know-how."

"The Black Berets got lucky." Wandrex scoffed.

"There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that my team would win." Reynol said, "The PTF…I have to admit, I respect 'em. But they just couldn't stand up to us."

Reynol swings his ninjato in the air before crossing them in the air.

_With apologies to Wildrook…_


	20. Rise of the Underdogs 2

_Four villains entered…only two survived. They would go on to appear in Back For Blood._

_But what about those who lost their matches? What would happen if we pitted them against each other?_

_Since there are only two villains remaining, our team will immediately get to testing their weapons and skills._

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to be as even as I can.)

_**Lucifer…**_

(Lucifer pulls out a wand and strikes an oncoming enemy with a lethal curse.)

_Cold and cunning Balance of Hatred._

_**GSSpiritDude…**_

(GS pulls out a set of trench knives before punching an enemy in the face.)

_Darkside freedom fighter who fights for Darksides who want nothing to do with Drake._

_WHO…_

_IS…_

_DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, we'll see what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR…_

In a room, a girl was waving a wand before holding up a pistol while a man with a beak-like nose held out a machine gun of sorts.

_THIS is the Fight Club—a high-tech battle zone where we bring together martial artists, combat experts, media men, and medical experts._

_All to simulate a battle between two warriors who want another shot at victory…_

**_Lucifer_**

_Power-hungry Balance who brings magic, technology, and martial arts._

_VS._

_**GSSpiritDude**_

_Homegrown Darkside freedom fighter who brings bullets and bombs._

A stocky teen with rectangular glasses, a green shirt, jeans, and thick, brown hair looks over some damaged test.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**_ _will gauge the damage caused by each warrior's weapons._

"My money's on GS." Ken said, "Because he's bringing in one major factor to this—GUNS. He's bringing in fully modern weapons into the fray and I think that'll be the X-Factor."

A lanky man with glasses, a buzz-cut, a black jacket and jeans inspects a test subject.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__ will show us how lethal these weapons can be._

"For this match-up, it's tech vs. magic again." Glyre said, "I think this is gonna be interesting."

A teen with brown hair and several cowlicks puts some weapon results into a computer.

_Fifteen-year-old computer expert, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the data gathered from the tests._

"My money's on Lucifer." Ryan said, "He's got a lot more weapons in the 'instant-kill' category."

A girl with white hair and a black suit holds out a pistol.

_Lucifer's weapons will be wielded by his arch-nemesis, __**Hikari Ino**__. Hikari is an authority on Lucifer's weapons and combat tactics._

"GS-san's a good fighter, but he won't stand a chance against Lucifer." Hikari said.

The man with a beak-like nose pulled out a pistol and began firing.

_GS' weapons will be wielded by fellow Darkside, __**Tash**__. Tash has worked with GS and knows his combat mindset inside and out._

"To GS, Lucifer is scum who's putting way too much effort into a lost cause." Tash said, "He'd love to pump him with lead."

_To help with the pumping, GS brings in a lethal long-range weapon…_

(GS pulls out a machine gun and begins firing at a trio of enemies.)

_**The AR-15 "Armalite" Assault Rifle…**_

_This fast and accurate assault rifle is GS' signature weapon._

_However, Lucifer also brings a firearm that can hit from a farther distance._

(Lucifer aims a pistol at an oncoming soldier and shoots. The bullet speeds through the distance and nails him between the eyes.)

_**The Akakuro Pistol…**_

_This handgun can pin an enemy from fifty miles away and still cause a kill-shot._

_To test each weapon, our experts go to the firing range._

"So, does this thing jam?" Ken asked, looking over the Akakuro.

"No. It doesn't." Hikari replied.

"But you've gotta fire one shot at a time." Tash said, "With an Armalite, you've got multiple shots at your disposal."

"But it's a cheap gun." Hikari countered, "It'll jam. And when it does, Lucifer puts a bullet in GS' face."

"HERE, we've got a few targets set up." Ken said, pointing to some bottles and diver balls, "Here, we test the accuracy of your weapons."

_First up is Hikari with the Akakuro Pistol and six rounds._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…FIRE!" Ken shouted.

Hikari fired the pistol, hitting a bottle, full-on. She shot two more bottles before she pointed the pistol at one of the larger diver balls. She blew it to pieces before aiming at two of the smaller balls. She missed one, but got the last one full-on.

"Alright, five out of six targets are hit." Ken said, "But you missed the fourth one. THAT'S got me worried."

"One out of six, but that's still five guys either injured or down." Hikari said.

"So, you've left one alive." Tash said, "If he was a member of Splinter, you'd be dead by now."

"You think you can do better?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. And I'll be aiming strictly at the smaller diver balls." Tash replied with a feral grin.

_Now, it's Tash's turn with the AR-15 and five rounds._

Tash loaded his clip into his assault rifle before taking aim.

BAM!

One of the diver balls shattered as the round went straight through it. Tash shot through a second, third, and fourth ball. He then blasted the remaining diver ball.

"Wow. Five for five." Ryan said.

"One miss vs. no misses, I'm goin' with no misses." Ken said, "The Akakuro might have a longer range than the Armalite, but the Armalite's semi-automatic. It can fire multiple rounds while the Akakuro can only fire one at a time."

_The AR-15 gets the edge in long-range weapons._

_But both groups bring in lethal arsenals of weapons to the fight._

_Lucifer brings to the fight…_

_The Akakuro Pistol…_

_Infernal Hatred…_

_The Avada Kedavra Curse…_

_And Taijutsu._

_GS brings…_

_The AR-15 Assault Rifle…_

_Electric Bomb…_

_The Glock Pistol…_

_And Trench Knives._

_For special weapons, GS brings…_

(GS places a device in a trash can. When a Darkside walks out, GS presses a button on a remote, causing an explosion.)

_**The Electric Bomb…**_

_A remote-activated bomb armed to attach to any surface and release a deadly spray of shrapnel._

"GS is a master when it comes to explosives." Tash said, holding up a metal box, "And THIS is the prime example."

_Our team looks over the battle damage from GS vs. The Face in order to gauge the damage one of these easy-make bombs can cause…_

"Alright, here's the best part…" Ryan said, "BOOM."

The bomb in the previous episode's test exploded, obliterating the glass case.

"This thing's so adaptable and it sends out the scraps of its own metal case flying out as shrapnel." Ken said.

"Yes, it's impressive." Hikari said, "But it's completely improvised. Lucifer has a more destructive blast."

(Lucifer seethes with hatred before unleashing a powerful explosion.)

_**Infernal Hatred…**_

_A lethal explosion of hate with a fifty-mile blast radius._

_Our team looks over the battle damage from Lucifer vs. Regalia in order to see how lethal this large-scale explosion is._

"THIS was the biggest explosion we've ever seen." Ken said, obviously impressed, "And I remember that it had me whooping."

"Ken's always had a soft-spot for explosives." Glyre said.

"So, is this close to the Electric Bomb?" Ken asked.

Ryan gave Ken a flat look before asking, "This thing has a WAY bigger bang than the Electric Bomb."

"I give the Electric Bomb credit for adaptability and simplicity." Ken said, "But Infernal Hatred kicks BUTT."

_Infernal Hatred gives Lucifer the edge in special weapons._

_However, both teams bring in lethal mid-range weapons that can hit their enemies and cause instant-kills._

_GSSpiritDude brings…_

(GS fires at an oncoming Darkside with a pistol.)

_**The Glock Pistol…**_

_GS' favorite close-quarter firearm. This can deliver a fast and accurate kill._

_While Lucifer brings…_

(Lucifer holds out a wand and kills an oncoming soldier.)

_**The Avada Kedavra Curse…**_

_An instant kill spell used to obliterate the enemies._

_Our team once again goes to the firing range._

"So, we're trying to see which can deliver the most kills in fifteen seconds." Ken said.

Tash was holding a Glock pistol and Hikari was carrying a wand.

"First up, Hikari." Ken said.

_Hikari has fifteen seconds to take out ten targets._

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hikari shouted as a burst of green light hit the first target. She quickly aimed her wand at the second before blasting it. She then did the same to the remaining eight.

_Next up—Tash with a ten-round magazine._

Tash inserted the magazine into the Glock before shooting the first dummy, grazing the cheek. He then pointed it at the second before shooting it in the face. He pointed his gun at the third one before shooting it in the hip. He shot the fifth one in the forehead, the sixth one in the chest, the seventh one in the gut, the eighth one right in the heart, the ninth one in the neck, and the final one in the face again.

"Alright, let's see the damage." Ken said.

"You don't need to be a geek on the Harry Potter universe to know what happens here." Glyre said, "If you get hit by Avada Kedavra, you're dead. No question."

"But what about these guys?" Ken asked.

"The ones shot in the face and forehead are dead." Glyre said, "The one with the grazed cheek…he MIGHT be alive for a few minutes, but he'll die soon enough. Same with the guy with a bullet in his gut."

"So, the Avada Kedavra's got ten instant kills compared to the Glock's eight out of ten?" Ryan asked.

"Basically." Glyre replied.

"The Glock impressed me, but the Avada Kedavra's an absolute nightmare weapon." Ken said, "It kills no matter what it hits. Sure, you CAN dodge it, but you're more likely to get killed from that than with a single gunshot."

_The Avada Kedavra gets the edge in mid-range weapons._

_For our final test, both groups bring in deadly close-quarter weapons…_

(Lucifer kicks an oncoming enemy in the face.)

_**Taijutsu…**_

_A lethal ninja art that turns the user's entire body into a weapon._

_Our team looks over Lucifer's match with Regalia to gauge how lethal it is._

"It's a martial art, but it kicks BUTT." Ken said, "LITERALLY."

"His arms and legs are now, officially, weapons." Ryan said.

_However, GS brings an equally lethal close-quarter weapon._

(GS punches an enemy with a set of what look like a combination between daggers and brass knuckles.)

_**Trench Knives…**_

_Designed to increase punches…and rip an enemy to pieces._

_Our team looks over the battle damage from GS' previous fight in order to gauge the battle damage._

"Man, Hirabi just went hog-wild on it." Ken said.

"If he punches you, wouldn't that drag the knife part across the face?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah and that means instant kill." Glyre replied.

"Both are good, but I'm giving the edge to the Trench Knives." Ken said, "It can do the same damage as Taijutsu and THEN some. That's what gets the edge in my book."

_The Trench Knives get the edge in close-range weapons._

_Our experts have finished their test._

_Now, we will see who is deadlier!_

_Lucifer…_

_GSSpiritDude…_

_THE BATTLE IS ON!_

* * *

_After an entire day of testing, our experts are finally ready to see who is deadlier:_

_Balance of Hatred, Lucifer…_

_Or Darkside freedom fighter, GSSpiritDude._

_We tested four of Lucifer's weapons…_

_The Akakuro Pistol…_

_Infernal Hatred…_

_The Avada Kedavra Curse…_

_And Taijutsu._

_We also tested four weapons GSSpiritDude specializes in…_

_The AR-15 Assault Rifle…_

_The Electric Bomb…_

_The Glock Pistol…_

_And Trench Knives._

_In long-range weapons, the AR-15 blasted past the Akakuro Pistol._

"The Armalite's a better gun." Glyre said, "Sure, the Akakuro's got a longer range, but the Armalite brings in semi-automatic features."

Edge: GSSpiritDude

_In special weapons, GS' Electric Bomb was blown away by Lucifer's Infernal Hatred._

"Lucifer's Infernal Hatred causes a MUCH bigger boom than the Electric Bomb." Ken said, "The Electric Bomb's more adaptable, but compared to Infernal Hatred, it's just a fire-cracker."

Edge: Lucifer

_In mid-range weapons, Lucifer's Avada Kedavra murdered GS' Glock Pistol._

"One-shot, instant-kill." Ryan said, "Edge to Avada Kedavra."

Edge: Lucifer

_In close-range weapons, GS' Trench Knives cut Lucifer's Taijutsu down to size._

"The Trench Knives can do the exact same thing as Taijutsu, but adds a bit of kick to it." Ken said.

Edge: GSSpiritDude

_Ryan inputs the battle data into his computer to recreate a blow-by-blow death match between these two combatants. To prevent a single lucky blow from winning the match, Ryan will recreate a thousand battles. The winner of the most matches will be the DEADLIEST AUTHOR!_

"I've got the tests in." Ryan said, "It's all here. All I've gotta do is press this button now."

Ryan pressed a button on his laptop, starting the match.

* * *

GS hefted his Armalite up as he walked through a junkyard. He felt something tingling in his spine and walked over to an RV.

Lucifer wasn't too far away as he gripped his Akakuro. He walked over to the RV just as GS opened the door.

The Balance of Hatred fired his pistol through the window and GS dodged just in time. He fired his Armalite at the Balance, who evaded the bullets. GS continued firing and Lucifer continued evading. GS pulled the trigger on his Armalite, but nothing happened. His gun was jammed.

Lucifer shot at the Darkside Hedgehog with his pistol. GS evaded the shots and struck Lucifer in the gut with the butt of his Armalite before bringing the shaft down on his wrist, causing him to drop his pistol.

GS tossed away his Armalite and reached down to his boots before pulling out a set of Trench Knives.

Lucifer cracked his knuckles and sped towards the hedgehog, who evaded an oncoming punch and delivered a kick to Lucifer's back. Lucifer wheeled around and punched GS in the gut just as the blade of one of GS' knives grazed his stomach, causing a small trickle of blood to come out. Lucifer grabbed GS by the arms before driving his knee into the Darkside's gut.

GS rolled around on the ground before rolling onto his back and pulling out his Glock. He fired three rounds at Lucifer, who evaded all of them. The Balance of Hatred pulled out his wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

GS rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the burst of green light. GS aimed his Glock at Lucifer again and made his way towards a truck. Lucifer growled as he gritted his teeth. He roared as a burst of raw energy came out.

BOOM!

Lucifer's Infernal Hatred had exploded out of him.

GS looked a bit woozy as he shook his head inside the truck. The vehicle had been sent flying and had taken the worst of the blast. Didn't remove the pulse wave's blunt trauma, though. GS reached into his pack and puled out a small device that he attached to the roof of the truck (which was now the bottom) before opening the door and jumping out.

Lucifer noticed this and grabbed his Akakuro before shooting at the Darkside. GS fired a round from his Glock, hitting the bullet right out of the air. GS then ran fifteen yards away. Lucifer pursued, setting his foot on the truck GS had placed the device in.

GS pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it.

KA-BOOM!

The explosion hit Lucifer, full in the face, and sent him into the nearest truck. His body hit the ground with a dull 'thud'.

GS walked over to Lucifer and nudged his corpse. Upon getting no signs of life, he scoffed. He walked over to his Armalite and began examining it, trying to fix the jam in it.

* * *

Winner: GSSpiritDude

"It was a close one." Ryan said, "Out of a thousand battles, Lucifer claimed four hundred and eighty-nine. GS won with five hundred and eleven. Both warriors long-range and special weapons made the distance."

Lucifer:

Akakuro Pistol: 256

Infernal Hatred: 150

Avada Kedavra: 75

Taijutsu: 8

Kills: 489

GSSpiritDude:

AR-15 Armalite: 300

Electric Bomb: 123

Glock Pistol: 68

Trench Knives: 20

Kills: 511

"Both fighters were neck-and-neck through the whole match." Ryan said, "But GS brought in the more high-tech and lethal arsenal."

"Guess GS-san is tougher than I thought." Hikari shrugged.

"A better gun in your hands means a better chance at victory." Tash grinned.

GS loaded his Armalite and takes aim with it before firing.

_With apologies to Hikari Ino…_


	21. Rise of the underdogs 3

_Twelve insert heroes entered and only six survived. They would later go on to be in Back For Blood._

_But what about those who lost their matches? What would happen if they fought to the death?_

"Alright, time for the final Rise of the Underdogs match." Ken said, "THIS time, we've got DevilGal01, ShadowDJ, the Kildorian Warrior, Krolton DarkHeart, Roscoso, and Crossblade. The Kildorian Warrior's immediately out because it's a warrior class."

"I'm saying no to Crossblade." Ryan said, "He only has ONE weapon and if he loses it, then he's in trouble."

"I'm taking out DevilGal01 because her arsenal of weapons are only useful if she gets in close." Ken said, "And that cost her the match against KingHuffman."

"And I'm taking out Roscoso due to him having too strong attacks." Ryan said.

"So, it's ShadowDJ vs. Krolton DarkHeart?" Ken asked.

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road!" Ryan grinned. The two brothers stood up and walked off.

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to remain as fair as I can.)

**ShadowDJ…**

(DJ guts an enemy with his scythe)

_Lethal apprentice to Death itself._

**Krolton DarkHeart…**

(Krolton throws his Razor Whip Chain at an enemy, catching him full in the chest and bowling him over.)

_Demonic warlord with plans for universal conquest._

_WHO…_

_IS…_

_DEADLIEST?_

_WHO…_

_IS…_

_DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters will be testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, we'll see what would happen if two authors went toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to find who is…THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR!_

In a dark room, the three Shygym Brothers were observing as two people tested out a series of weapons.

_Welcome to the Fight Club, a high tech arena. Here, we've gathered computer experts, martial artists, combat experts, a medic, and a lethal range of weapons._

_All to see who would win between an emissary of the Underworld and a demonic warlord…_

_**ShadowDJ…**_

_Apprentice to the Grim Reaper who brings in a lethal array of weaponry._

_VS…_

_**Krolton DarkHeart…**_

_Demonic warlord who wishes to have the entire universe under his control._

Ken attached an accelerometer to the wrist of David DarkHeart.

_Media and combat expert, **Ken Shygym**, will gauge the lethality of both warriors weapons._

"I'm giving my pre-game prediction to ShadowDJ." Ken said, "He's got a far more lethal array of medium and long-range weapons. Krolton's weapons might be deadly, but I don't think that he'd get close enough to use them."

Glyre looked over a gel torso.

_Medical expert, **Glyre Shygym**, will be seeing what kind of damage both warriors can inflict on each other._

"It's a close match. Both warriors were trumped soundly in their matches, but what if they went mono-e-mono?" Glyre asked.

Ryan typed in a few numbers into his computer.

_Sixteen-year-old computer expert, **Ryan Shygym**. Ryan will enter the numbers into his computer program, which will simulate a thousand battles between these two combatants._

"My pre-game prediction's going to Krolton DarkHeart." Ryan said, "He's got the more lethal array of weapons and he's ABSOLUTELY savage."

Doviculus swung around a chain before throwing it at a foam torso, beheading it.

_**Emperor Doviculus** returns to deliver a killing strike for Krolton DarkHeart. Doviculus is a former general in Krolton's army and knows his combat tactics inside and out._

"There is no way Krolton will EVER lose to ShadowDJ. He's got the brutality to rip anyone to pieces." Doviculus said.

Grim Reaper aims a blaster at a target.

_**The Grim Reaper** is ShadowDJ's teacher. Having taught DJ everything he knows, the embodiment of death is confident that his student will win._

"It took a set of shotguns to stop my apprentice." Grim stated, "I don't think a sword will do the same. He'll spill Krolton's blood."

_In order to help the spilling, ShadowDJ brings in a lethal medium-range weapon…_

(DJ slices through an enemy's gut with a scythe.)

_**The Scythe…**_

_The icon of Death is also ShadowDJ's calling card, designed to rip an enemy open before they're close enough to use their best weapons._

"If you recall last time, this slashed through a gel torso as if it were paper." Grim said, holding up the scythe, "It has a lot of weight behind it and it can also be used as a defensive weapon."

"But can it get through Krolton's armor?" Ken asked, holding up a chestplate.

"No problem." Grim simply said.

_In order to see if the scythe can penetrate Krolton's armor, Grim takes aim at a gel torso wearing the chest plate of Krolton DarkHeart…and placed on a Remote Operated Vehicle to simulate a charging enemy._

"Ready, Grim?" Ken asked.

"Ready." Grim replied.

"Three…two…one…SEND IN THE DEMON!" Ken shouted.

Ryan activated the ROV. The gel torso came speeding at Grim, who swung out with his scythe. There was an audible clang as the torso was sent backwards.

_Our simulated Krolton DarkHeart was slowed. But could that blade stop him?_

Glyre looked over the torso.

"I think you just managed to penetrate it, but you just barely punctured the skin." Glyre explained, "But the force from the blow of the scythe will probably knock him down."

"So you knocked him down." Doviculus said, "You just managed to stall your death. Or need I remind you of the Shadow Skull Blade?"

(Krolton slashes through an enemy with a long sword.)

_**The Shadow Skull Blade…**_

_Krolton's favorite sword designed to hack of limbs, stab through guts, and chop off heads._

_Our team looks over the previous weapon test for this weapon…_

_"**THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" Ken shouted.**_

_**Doviculus stabbed the torso in the chest before slashing at the shoulder and bringing the blade into the torso's neck.**_

_"**Well, THAT'S a bloody mess." Glyre said as he examined the wound, "This guy's watching his guts falling out, you then sliced through his shoulder, cutting off essential arteries, and then…" Glyre examined the head, but it came off, "You decapitated this guy."**_

"How is DJ going to survive that?" Doviculus asked.

"You forget that the scythe can also be used defensively." Grim said, holding up said weapon, "DJ can just block with it and find another means of attack."

"The Shadow Skull Blade will go RIGHT through that." Doviculus stated.

"The weapons of the Underworld are more durable than you think." Grim stated.

"Scythe vs. Shadow Skull Blade…I'm kinda torn." Ken said.

"The scythe can hit from beyond the reach and the Skull Blade can easily get through DJ." Ryan said, "That being said, the scythe can also be used as a defensive weapon. It's close, but I'm giving the edge to ShadowDJ."

_The Scythe gets the edge in medium-range weapons._

_However, both warriors bring in feared secret weapons. Krolton goes for an explosive attack while DJ goes for another multi-functional weapon…_

* * *

_In a fight to see who will win between ShadowDJ, apprentice to the Grim Reaper, and Krolton DarkHeart, the demonic warlord, who will win?_

_That's the question that our experts are trying to answer._

_Both warriors bring in a lethal array of weaponry…_

_ShadowDJ brings…_

_Fire Claws_

_The Scythe_

_The UFO Blaster_

_And the Magic Staff_

_Krolton DarkHeart will bring…_

_The Ruby Dagger_

_The Shadow Skull Blade_

_The Razor Chain Whip_

_And the Shadow Grenado_

_So far, DJ has taken an early lead, but both warriors bring in lethal special weapons._

_Krolton blasts in with…_

(Krolton lights a bomb and lobs it at a group of enemies before it explodes.)

_**The Shadow Grenado…**_

_An explosive device that can stop a small army in its tracks._

_Our experts once again look over Krolton DarkHeart's previous match to see the lethality of the Shadow Grenado…_

_"**Let's see how well this bomb does in tight spaces." Ken said as David pulled out a Shadow Grenado and a cigarette lighter.**_

_"**I think you should run." David said.**_

_"**Good idea." Ryan said as the three brothers began running.**_

_**David lit the fuse of the bomb before tossing it into the container and running with the group.**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**The bomb exploded, turning the glass walls into little fragments and the bodies into piles of shredded foam.**_

_"**HOLY CRAP!" Ken swore, "THIS is my favorite Krolton DarkHeart weapon. MASS DESTRUCTION!"**_

_"**Great, he's losing his mind…" Glyre said as he rolled his eyes, even though he was grinning.**_

"I resent that comment, Glyre." Ken stated.

"Well, you were." Glyre said.

"Mass destruction." Doviculus said to Grim with a smirk, "How do you like THAT?"

"I think that it gives your enemy a few seconds to realize what's going on. That's what." Grim replied, "With our weapon, you only just realize what's going on."

(DJ releases a cloud of black magic, leaving the enemies writhing in pain as burns appeared all over their body.)

_**The Magic Staff…**_

_DJ's weapon of both offense and defense that can stop a charging enemy or burn them alive._

"_**Ready, Grim?" Ken called. Grim nodded, "BLAST!"**_

**Grim held out the staff. The owl head on the top opened its beak and a burst of black clouds came out and engulfed the gel torso.**

"Most of those burns weren't lethal." Glyre said, "Prolonged exposure might mean a kill-strike, but I'd have to say that a warrior like Krolton wouldn't be that stupid."

_The numbers are in and Krolton DarkHeart gets the edge in special weapons._

_However, both fighters bring in lethal close-quarter weapons._

_ShadowDJ will strike with…_

(ShadowDJ slashes an enemy with blazing claws, setting him alight.)

_**The Fire Claws…**_

_DJ's set of flaming claws can slice an enemy open and cremate them at the same time._

_While Krolton DarkHeart brings…_

(Krolton stabs an enemy with a blood-red dagger.)

_**The Ruby Dagger…**_

_Perfect for stabbing an enemy's guts out…or hacking off limbs._

_To compare the two warriors, our team looks over the previous match's results…_

_First up, the Fire Claws._

"_**Three…two…ONE! GO!" Ken shouted.**_

_**Grim let out a shout as he thrust his claws into the foam body. It caught fire and fake blood began pouring out.**_

_**Ryan immediately doused the fire with a fire extinguisher.**_

"Killjoy." Grim simply said.

"Hey, it was either that or I let the Fight Club go up in flames." Ryan defended.

"Very nice, but I think that the Ruby Dagger will do more damage in less time." Doviculus stated.

_Now, our team looks over the damage from the Ruby Dagger._

"_**Ready, Doviculus?" Ken asked. Doviculus nodded, "Three…two…one…GO."**_

_**Doviculus let out a yell as he thrust out the ruby dagger into the torso. He quickly yanked it out before slashing his target with it.**_

"The Fire Claws might cause a LOT of trauma and will see kills, but the Ruby Dagger can cause a faster death." Glyre said, "In the end, I give the dagger the edge."

_The Ruby Dagger gets the edge in close-range weapons._

_However, both groups also bring lethal distance weapons. Krolton takes aim with a flying guillotine of death while DJ takes aim with a legendary blaster._

* * *

_In our tests to see who will win between Krolton DarkHeart and ShadowDJ, Krolton has DJ on the run._

_However, sometimes, it's the warrior behind the weapons that use it…an X Factor._

_ShadowDJ's X Factor is his magic._

"Krolton lives in the world of the mundane." Grim said, "DJ has magic on his side. In the end, magic always trumps the normal."

_And Krolton's X Factor? Pure brutality._

"He will behead DJ without a second thought." Doviculus said, "He just loves killing. It's part of him."

_Now, for the final round—DJ's personal favorite form of distance attack…_

(DJ fires at an oncoming enemy with a blaster.)

_**The UFO Blaster…**_

_A lethal distance weapon that could spell trouble for an armored opponent._

_Versus…_

_Krolton DarkHeart's famous flying blade…_

(Krolton swings a chain with a blade on the end around before throwing it at an enemy, chopping his head off.)

_**The Razor Whip Chain…**_

_Krolton's flying blade that can cause a crippling blow, no matter where it hits._

_Our experts look over the final results of ShadowDJ vs. Mora Nara to find the lethality of the UFO Blaster._

_**Speckles pulled the trigger. A burst of plasma came out once, twice, thrice. One hit the enemy in the face, the other in the chest, and the other in the gut.**_

"It was so close against the hunting rifle that I had to test it out myself." Glyre said, "However, it was more reliable and felt better in the wielder's hands."

_Now, our experts look over the final result of the Razor Whip Chain…_

"_**Three…two…one…GO!" Ken called.**_

_**David began spinning the chain and brought it, slashing, through the pig's middle. The pig immediately fell in half.**_

"THAT was a devastating weapon." Ken said, "No matter where it hits, it's practically a guaranteed kill. You've either killed him or stopped him in his tracks."

"And Krolton specializes in beheading people with it." Doviculus said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, it's not as accurate as the UFO Blaster." Glyre said, "There's still the possibility that Krolton releases the blade at the wrong time and completely misses DJ. The UFO Blaster, you just point it at your enemy and BOOM! Armor or not, he's dead."

"So, Razor Whip Chain vs. UFO Blaster, UFO Blaster wins." Ken said.

_The UFO Blaster gives ShadowDJ the edge in long-range weapons._

_Our experts have finished their tests._

_Now, we will see who is deadlier._

_ShadowDJ…_

_Krolton DarkHeart…_

_The battle is on!_

* * *

_In the Fight Club, we've seen how lethal the array of weapons ShadowDJ and Krolton DarkHeart bring._

_Now, we will see who would win in a no-holds-barred death match between the two._

_We tested four of ShadowDJ's weapons…_

_Fire Claws_

_The Scythe_

_The UFO Blaster_

_And the Magic Staff_

_We also tested four of Krolton DarkHeart's weapons…_

_The Ruby Dagger_

_The Shadow Skull Blade_

_The Razor Whip Chain_

_And the Shadow Grenado_

_In close-quarter weapons, we pitted ShadowDJ's Fire Claws against Krolton DarkHeart's Ruby Dagger._

"The Claws can cause a kill strike, no questions asked." Glyre said, "But the Ruby Dagger can cause a faster kill."

Edge: Krolton DarkHeart

_In mid-range weapons, the scythe sliced past the Shadow Skull Blade._

"The Shadow Skull Blade is a handy weapon, no questions asked." Ken said, "But the Scythe has a lot more options and, even if it doesn't cause a kill strike if it gets through Krolton's armor, it'll still disrupt his game plan."

Edge: ShadowDJ

_In special weapons, the Magic Staff was blown apart by the Shadow Grenado._

"The Magic Staff has a few options to it, but it's not particularly lethal if you just keep a guy in its black mist for a short while." Ryan said, "The Shadow Grenado CAN kill or injure, depending on how far away from the blast your enemy is."

Edge: Krolton DarkHeart

_And in long-range weapons, the UFO Blaster out-shot the Razor Whip Chain._

"The UFO Blaster is accurate and deadly, armor or no armor." Ken said, "The Razor Whip Chain is lethal, but it has too much of a miss possibility."

Edge: ShadowDJ

_It will be a duel to the death between the demonic warrior, Krolton DarkHeart, and the apprentice to Death himself, ShadowDJ._

_Ryan inputs the battle data into his computer. To prevent the match from being won by a single, lucky blow, Ryan will simulate a thousand battles. The one who claims the most kills will be the Deadliest Author!_

"We've got all the data we need." Ryan explained, "All I have to do is press this button."

Ryan pressed a button on his laptop, starting the battle.

* * *

In a forest, Krolton was hacking through the branches, using his Shadow Skull Blade like a machete.

Not far away, DJ had claimed the soul of a man who had starved to death in the forest. He turned and began walking away with his scythe in hand. He heard something hacking through the forest. He gripped his scythe.

Krolton came to a halt as he saw DJ. He smirked as he pulled out a Shadow Grenado and lit it. He then tossed it at DJ. The bomb landed directly at his feet.

"A BOMB!" DJ shouted as he immediately took cover behind a tree.

BOOM!

The bomb went off, obliterating a good portion of the foliage. Krolton walked out and looked behind the tree DJ had taken refuge behind.

SLASH!

DJ lashed out with his Fire Claws the moment Krolton looked out behind it. His claws glanced off Krolton's armor, only managing to heat it a bit.

Krolton raised his Shadow Skull Blade and brought it down. The only thing he hit was the shaft of DJ's scythe as the Grim Reaper's apprentice brought it up in defense. He deflected the blow before hitting the demonic warlord under the chin with it. He then back-flipped behind before swinging the scythe at Krolton.

Krolton blocked the oncoming blade with his Shadow Skull Blade, which got flung out of his hands.

He pulled out his Razor Whip Chain and began to swing it around. He then flung it at DJ, who blocked with his scythe. The chain wrapped around the shaft and slashed DJ across the chest, causing him to drop his weapon. He pulled out his UFO Blaster and fired two shots at Krolton, who evaded the strikes. He lashed out with his Razor Whip Chain again, but DJ evaded the strike and caught the chain.

Krolton immediately began to pull DJ in with his chain with one hand and pulled out his Ruby Dagger with the other. DJ fired with his blaster again, but Krolton ducked under the shot before grabbing DJ's arm and striking his blaster with his dagger before plunging it into ShadowDJ's arm.

DJ released his blaster with a scream of pain, but managed to summon his Magic Staff. He quickly hit Krolton in the face before running a short distance away. Krolton charged after him and slashed with his dagger, but DJ evaded the strike and hit his chest plate with his staff, causing a small dent. Krolton stabbed with his dagger, but missed. He turned the stab into a slash and caught DJ across the chest.

DJ clutched the wound as he fell to one knee. Krolton approached with a look of superiority on his face. He raised his dagger to strike DJ dead…

But the blow never hit.

DJ rolled to the side before his staff's owl head opened its beak. Black smoke erupted from it and engulfed Krolton, who screamed in pain as burns slowly covered his body. DJ then stopped the attack and grabbed Krolton's arm, using it to stand up before stabbing Krolton in the face with his fire claws. Krolton fell to the ground as he slowly burned to death.

"See you in the Underworld." DJ simply said before vanishing.

* * *

Winner: ShadowDJ

"After a thousand battles, ShadowDJ won with five hundred and sixty-seven kills compared to Krolton DarkHeart's four hundred and thirty-three." Ryan said.

ShadowDJ:

Fire Claws: 35

Scythe: 150

UFO Blaster: 312

Magic Staff: 70

Kills: 567

Krolton DarkHeart:

Ruby Dagger: 41

Shadow Skull Blade: 132

Razor Chain Whip: 53

Shadow Grenado: 207

Kills: 433

"This was due to DJ's far more reliable and lethal distance attacks." Ryan said, "He could kill Krolton before Krolton could use his best weapons."

"Krolton brought in some of the fiercest weapons I've ever seen." Ken said, "But the simple fact is he couldn't get close enough to use them."

"DJ got lucky." Doviculus simply stated.

"I've never been prouder of my apprentice than when he destroyed a demonic warlord." Grim said.

_And so, season one of Deadliest Author comes to a close. We've seen the deadliest of the winners…_

_Back for Blood:_

_Team Battle: Darkness Shroud_

_Villains: The Face_

_Heroes: KingHuffman_

_We also saw the deadliest out of the losers…_

_Rise of the Underdogs:_

_Team Battle: Black Berets_

_Villains: GSSpiritDude_

_Heroes: ShadowDJ_

_Now, we await season two, where more warriors will arrive along with more weapons…_

_With apologies to Krolton DarkHeart._


	22. TLSoulDude vs TDragon

(This is solely opinion-based.

I'm trying to be as fair as I can.)

_TDragon..._

(A dragonic man slashes an enemy with a three-foot-long sword.)

_Dragonic defender of the innocent._

_TLSoulDude..._

(A white hedgehog with a black cowboy hat, poncho, cowboy boots, and mismatched gloves shoots a burst of electricity at an enemy.)

_Agile Ultima Master of Fictron._

_WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world class experts are testing the universe's greatest weapons. Using sophisticated science, they'll see what happens when the two fighters go toe-to-toe._

_No rules._

_No safety._

_No mercy._

_It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._

_THE DEADLIEST AUTHOR!_

In the fight club, various fighters were using weapons, powers, and physical attributes to their most lethal extent from a girl hacking a gel torso with a shirt-sword to a dragon lashing out with her tail.

_THIS is the Fight Club, where we've gathered media experts, computer masters, doctors, martial artists, dragons, and superhumans. All to simulate a battle between two warriors who fight for justice._

_**TLSoulDude...**_

_Martial arts leader of Fictron...who also brings twice the usual amount of Imagination River Energy._

_**VS...**_

_**TDragon...**_

_Half-dragon fighter for what is right._

The three Shygym brothers walked into the fight club.

Ryan Shygym, the youngest, grinned, "Boy. It's good to be back."

"You said it." Replied the second eldest, Ken. Ken was stocky, had rectangular glasses, and thick black hair.

_Media and combat expert, __**Ken Shygym**__ will measure the force of the two fighters weapons._

"I'm sitting on the fence for this one." Ken said, "Both fighters strongly believe in what's right, both have the skills, and both specialize in powers that comes from their bodies."

Glyre Shygym, the oldest of the three brothers, examined a gel torso. Glyre was tall and lanky, had a pair of glasses, a buzz-cut, and a leather jacket.

_Medical expert, __**Glyre Shygym**__. Glyre will see how lethal each warriors weapon truly is._

"My edge goes to TDragon." Glyre said, "His weapons are one-shot, one-kill."

Ryan, the youngest, had brown hair with several cow-licks, freckles, and seemed to be the happy medium between the two brothers, physically.

_Sixteen-year-old computer wiz, __**Ryan Shygym**__ will input the battle data into a battle simulation and run a thousand battles between these to combatants._

"My edge goes to TL." Ryan said, "He brings pure Imagination River Energy into the fray. I think he's going to own TDragon."

_This season also brings in a NEW expert..._

A man walks in and shakes hands with the three brothers.

"Welcome to the team, man." Ken greeted.

_Weapons expert, __**Ryan King a.k.a. Hurricane's Quill**__. RK will predict which weapons will be the warrior's edge in the fight._

"It's great to be here." RK said, "I bring every form of weapons know-how I've got into the fray."

_The numbers these four experts bring out will simulate a true-to-life battle between TLSoulDude and TDragon._

A girl with dark hair, pale eyes, a lavender costume, and a fishnet shirt underneath it performs a complex-looking martial arts move.

_Fighting for TLSoulDude is __**Hanabi Hyuga**__. Hanabi is trained in Fictorian Snake-Style Combat, the type that TL excels in._

"You can't compare TDragon to TL." Hanabi said, "TL's fought much stronger opponents, he's got far superior combat training, and he's got much stronger powers."

A man with dark hair, thick eyebrows, and a hooked nose lifts up a large rock by raising a finger.

_**Sylar**__ will be testing TL's powers. Sylar is TL's second-in-command in Team Wanderer and has similar powers to his own._

"TL's a goofball, to be sure." Sylar said, "But he's a well-trained goofball."

_TL was born in the Fictorian country of Fictron. When he was six years old, his powers burst out of him in a great explosion._

"TL is what Fictorians call a 'Spike'." Hanabi explained, "That means that there was a spike of energy in the Imagination River. So, he wound up with twice the usual amount of power most Fictorians get."

_The only survivors of his family that survived the explosion were TL and his two brothers. The two were trained as Fictronian Frontliners, the elite soldiers of Fictron. TL was the Knight of Love out of the nine Knights of Fictron._

"When TL was thirteen, he was training to be a Frontliner." Sylar said, "Now, he's eighteen, nineteen. Now, he's one of the best."

_Apparently, this doesn't impress our TDragon experts, who believe their half-dragon warrior will defeat the Fictorian Hedgehog._

A man with blonde hair swung around a broadsword.

_**Joey Wheeler**__ is one of TDragon's friends and has experience fighting with a sword._

"TDragon's gonna mop the floor with TL." Joey said in a Brooklyn accent, "Dragon vs. Little Hedgehog? Do the math."

A girl with a pink shirt strikes a heavy bag with a long tail.

_**Nique Silva**__. Nique knows TDragon's combat style, inside and out. Nique is TDragon's sister._

"TL's a good fighter, I'm sure." Nique said, "But my brother's just better."

_TDragon was born from the Silva line who lived on the world called Edenia. However, everything changed._

"Everything was goin' good for TDragon...until Chase Young came along and destroyed Edenia." Joey said.

_Since that day, TDragon has fought to defend peace and order in the universe and has done so with a flesh-searing weapon for distance._

(TDragon unleashes a burst of flames.)

_**Dragon Fire...**_

_A flesh-searing burst of flames that could stop any enemy._

_Since this attack is too dangerous to use indoors, our team heads out to the firing range._

"So, TDragon spits out fire?" Ken asked.

"Surprised?" Nique asked.

"No, not really." Ken replied.

"So, what's the effective range of this?" RK asked.

"Fifty, sixty yards." Nique replied, "It's not a nice weapon to use."

"But it's still awesome." Joey grinned.

_To test the power of the Dragon Fire, Nique takes aim at three foam torsos. One at fifteen yards, one at twenty-five, and one at fifty. Each one is rigged with heat sensors to measure how high the temperature will go._

"Ready, Nique?" Ken called.

"Yes, I am." Nique replied.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...LIGHT 'ER UP!" Ken shouted.

Nique opened her mouth as flames immediately burst from her mouth. The one at fifteen yards was immediately engulfed in flames. Nique moved her head and engulfed the second one in a burst of flames. Finally, she turned her head to the one furthest from her, sending the firestorm at the one fifty yards away.

"Alright, we're at fifteen hundred degrees..." Ken said, looking at the team's thermal monitors, "Sixteen...jumped to...twenty-one hundred!"

"Holy crap!" Ryan swore.

"How would your cowboy deal with THAT?" Joey asked Hanabi and Sylar.

"TL's known for agility. He'll evade the strike and zap you." Hanabi defened.

"With twenty-one hundred degrees?" Joey asked, "He'll get fried even if he dodges."

"Well, we've got something that can block your flames and snap your dragon's neck." Sylar said.

_Coming up, TL strikes back with an ability comrpised of his own energy..._

—

_In our fight club, experts have gathered to see who would win between Fictorian Hedgehog, TLSoulDude, and Dragon Guardian, TDragon?_

_TDragon fights with a sense of justice and to keep order._

"He'll take ya down if you're a bad guy." Joey said, "But if you're a friend, he'll give his life for ya."

_But how will TDragon fare against a passive warrior who believes his strongest ally is God?_

"TL doesn't take pride in killing another person." Hanabi said.

"He believes God's on his side and he takes that with him to battle." Sylar stated.

_To help keep he peace, both warriors bring a lethal arsenal of abilities and weapons._

_TDragon bursts in with..._

_The Dragon Sword..._

_A Tail..._

_Dragon Fire..._

_And Dragon Claws_

_TL retaliates with..._

_The UFO Short-Sword..._

_Electricity..._

_The Aura Arm..._

_And Telekinesis_

_So far, our TDragon experts think they've dealt TL a fatal blow with Dragon Fire. But the TL experts think they've got a more lethal long-range strike._

(TL swings out a bluish green arm to strike an oncoming enemy in the face.)

_**The Aura Arm...**_

_TL's extension of his own spirit concentrated into an extendable fist._

The team was once again at the firing range.

"So, how're you gonna test this power?" Ken asked, "It seems pretty exclusive to TL."

"Empathy." Sylar replied, "I can mimic some powers and I got a bit of the Aura Arm."

"So, it'll be close, but no cigar." Hanabi said.

"What's the effective range of the real deal?" Ryan asked.

"Eighty yards." Sylar replied.

"The Aura Arm's about three times as strong as a pro-wrestler, so it's a nasty punch." Hanabi said with a smirk.

"How about something at seventy yards?" Ken asked.

"That'd be easy pickings." Sylar said.

_Our team sets up a ballistic gel torso at a seventy yard distance. Sylar takes aim with a replica of concentrated IR Energy._

"Ready, Sylar?" Ken called.

"Ready." Sylar nodded.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...PUNCH-OUT!" Ken shouted.

Sylar thrust a fist forward. A purple fist made of concentrated energy sprung out and hit the gel torso, full in the face.

"Lordie." Ken swore.

"You've sent this guy's nose to the other side of his face." Glyre said, "If you hit him in the gut, I'd say a few ribs cracked, but...ultimately, it's not a kill-shot if it's not in the facial area."

"The REAL Aura Arm is much stronger than this." Sylar stated, "If he hit you, he could send it through his enemy's guts."

_But which is deadlier? The Aura Arm or Dragon Fire?_

"Aura Arm vs. Dragon Fire?" RK asked, "I'm giving it to the Dragon Fire. The Aura Arm might have a longer range, but the heat those flames can put out is mind-numbing. And it's psychological. If a giant fireball's coming right at your face, you're bound to panic."

_In long-range weapons, the edge goes to TDragon's Dragon Fire._

_However, both groups bring in powerful medium-range weapons. TDragon wields a smashing limb while TL sends in an electric comeback._

—

_In a fight between Fictorian Hedgehog, TLSoulDude, and half-dragon fighter, TDragon, who would win?_

_So far, TDragon has TL on the run. But our experts aren't worried._

"TL's fought with this kind of enemy before." Hanabi said, "He won't have ANY trouble with TDragon...AT ALL."

"TL's a nice guy and a good fighter." Nique said, "But against my brother, I don't think he'll stand a chance."

_To make a comeback, TL brings in an electrifying mid-range weapon._

(TL thrusts out his hand and electrocutes an enemy.)

_**Electricity...**_

_A storm at the tips of TL's fingertips that he can send out at will._

"With electricity, an enemy can be killed by a direct strike or disorient someone with an indirect strike." Sylar said.

_To test the lethality of an electric burst, our team sets up a foam torso._

"Alright, here we've got a foam torso with pressure mats on it." Ken said, showing them said torso, "If these things get tripped, I'll tell you if you dropped a lung or burst an eardrum."

"I'll do so much more than that." Sylar smirked.

The team retreated to a safer distance as Sylar got into position.

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Sylar thrust out his hand as blue sparks crackled at his fingertips. Multiple bolts of blue electricity erupted from his hand and hit the foam torso. Electricity crackled across it before the foam torso burst into flames.

"WHOA!" everyone yelped.

_The damage caused by electricity is immense._

Ryan waltzed up to the foam torso with a fire-extinguisher before spraying it at the flames.

"Alright, obviously, fire's gonna be a problem." Glyre said, "But the pressure mat's tripped. Dropped lung, maybe a popped ear."

"And that was a direct hit." Sylar said, "If I missed, the guy's disoriented and he won't be able to fight back."

"So, this is a kill-shot?" RK asked.

"Yep. It is." Glyre replied.

_However, our TDragon experts also bring a lethal medium-range weapon..._

(TDragon smacks an enemy across the face with a long, scaly tail.)

_**The Tail...**_

_Four feet of smashing power that can strike at fourty miles an hour to smash bone._

"Even a limb is a weapon to a dragon." Nique said.

"So, an extension of a spinal column's your weapon?" Sylar asked.

Hanabi burst out laughing, "Are you SERIOUS?"

"Hey, don't dis the tail!" Joey snapped.

"I don't think TL could take a blow like this." Nique said.

_To test the killing power of a dragon's tail, Nique will test the striking power on a ballistic gel body, wearing a cowboy hat and poncho for inspiration._

Nique stood in front of the gel body and lashed her tail around.

"Three...two...one...GO!" Ken shouted.

Nique lashed her tail at the gel body, causing an audible crack.

"Done." Nique called.

_Our team looks over the battle damage caused by the tail._

"You've practically folded this guy in half." Glyre said, "You've ruptured multiple organs, smashed rips, and tore the spinal column in half."

"TL's agile. He'll jump over it." Hanabi said.

"Maybe, but this guy here's done." Joey said.

"Yeah, this guy here's dead." Glyre said.

_But which is more lethal? Electricity or the tail?_

"The tail is a fast weapon." RK said, "But electricity can travel fast and hit the fighter before he even knows what's happened. He's done. My edge goes to electricity."

_TL gets the edge in medium-range weapons._

_Coming up, TL's team gets a lifting experience as TDragon tries to cut the competition down to size._

—

_Who will win between a Fictorian Hedgehog and a half dragon? A question that our experts are trying to solve._

_So far, our two warriors have reached a stalemate._

_But both of them bring in lethal weapons that could catch the other off-guard._

(TL flicks a finger and a rock hits an enemy, full in the face.)

_TL brings to the fight..._

_**Telekinesis**_

_A simple flick of a thought turns anything within reach into a lethal weapon._

"Telekinesis is the best." Hanabi said with a smirk.

"TL's telekinetic capabilities are only limited to inanimate objects, but even then, they're still lethal." Sylar said.

"I'd like to see just what you can do with THIS at your best speed." Ken said as he and Glyre lugged a rather large cinderblock over.

"Your target?" Ryan asked, pointing to a gel torso.

"You make this too easy." Sylar said, shaking his head and chuckling.

_Sylar is already a notorious telekinetic and will use his power to send a cinderblock weighing in at ten pounds flying at a ballistic gel torso with the same resistance as human flesh and bone._

"Ready, Sy?" Ken called.

"Ready." Sylar replied.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...GO!" Ken shouted.

Sylar raised his hand. The cinderblock raised about a foot in the air. The ex-serial killer then thrust out his hand. The cinderblock flew through the air and hit the torso in the face. There was a sickening crunch as the face was split open, sending artificial blood and brains flying everywhere.

"Holy CRAP." Ryan swore.

"It doesn't take a surgeon to tell you that this guy's dead." Glyre said.

"A giant cinderblock, a pencil, a tree, or even a pebble." Sylar said, "Given the right speed, any object can kill."

_However, TDragon also brings in a lethal special weapon..._

(TDragon drives a set of claws through an enemy's neck.)

_**Dragon Claws...**_

_Ripping, slashing nails sharpened to points for maximum effect._

Nique held up a hand, showing a set of four dragonic claws.

"THESE are a dragon's claws." She said, "It can go through armor with ease and...rip apart a hedgehog."

"Really?" Ken asked, "Show us."

_To show the ripping power of Dragon Claws, Nique takes aim at the closest thing to a human body—a pig carcass._

The group had a suspended pig carcass hanging in front of Nique, who held out her claws.

"Ready, Nique?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Nique replied.

"GO!" Ken shouted.

Nique immediately tore into the pig carcass. She pulled the claws out before continuing to slash, wildly, at the pig. Artificial blood poured out of the carcass as Nique pulled out.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"WAS IT?" Ryan asked.

"Everything that's on the inside is...on the OUTSIDE." Glyre said, "You've ripped this pig APART."

"I didn't like it, though." Nique said, shyly.

"Didn't expect ya to." Ken replied, patting her on the shoulder.

"TL doesn't have armor, so TDragon's job just got easier." Joey said.

"Well, the most TDragon has is a bit of armor on his right arm." Hanabi said, "A few hacks from a UFO Blade and everything...EXCEPT the arm, is dead."

"Dragon Claws vs. Telekinesis, Telekinesis is a bit too much of an improvisation tool." RK said, "It's basically grabbing what you can and throwing it. Claws, they're weapons, through and through. Edge to the Dragon Claws."

_TDragon gets the edge in special weapons._

_However, one final test remains as both groups take out legendary swords with legendary cutting power._

—

_Our final battle is fast-approaching. Soon, we will see who would win in a fight to the death between TLSoulDude and TDragon._

_Neither wore armor and fight for what's right, but that's where the similarities end._

_TL only kills as a last resort._

_TDragon will destroy any opponent fighting him._

_TL uses agility and the Fictorian equivalent of Pankration to fight._

_TDragon relies on force._

"TL may be a passive fighter, but he still loves things that can rip an enemy apart." Hanabi said, pulling out a short-sword.

(TL runs an enemy through with said blade.)

_**The UFO Short-Sword**_

_TL's lethal hacking and stabbing weapon that also focuses its wielder's power._

"The UFO Short-Sword is used primarily as a stabbing weapon." Hanabi said, "But it can also be used as a cutting weapon to hack off an enemy's limb."

_To prove her point, Hanabi takes aim at a ballistic gel torso with TL's signature blade._

"Ready, Hanabi?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Hanabi replied.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...STAB IT!" Ken shouted.

Hanabi drove the UFO Short-Sword into the torso's gut before pulling it up and bringing it slashing down into the torso's shoulder blade before pulling it out.

"I thought TL was a PASSIVE fighter." RK said, dumbfounded.

"The initial stab goes right through the stomach and...goes through the spinal chord." Glyre said, "The steel beam keeping the torso up barely stopped the sword. The second strike goes straight through the collar and severs important arteries. These are basically kill-shots. Not INSTANT kills, but still kills."

"Hey, TDragon guys!" Hanabi called. Joey and Nique walked over, "How do you like the new look for TDragon? I don't think it's that much, but still."

"Ya think ya can kill TDragon with that little sword there?" Joey asked, "TDragon's got a sword that'll cut your precious hedgehog down before he even gets close."

(TDragon runs an enemy through with a long sword)

_**The Dragon Sword**_

_A lethal slicing, stabbing blade used to block oncoming attacks and take out enemies._

"HERE is what's gonna rip TL to pieces." Joey said, holding out the Dragon Sword, "Dragon Sword. It's a foot longer than that little sword and is just as good a slashing weapon as it is a stabbing weapon."

_Joey also takes aim at a ballistic gel torso._

"Ready, Joey?" Ken asked.

"Yep." Joey replied.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...SLASH 'EM UP!" Ken shouted.

Joey brought the sword slicing through the gel torso's gut, sending artificial blood spilling out. He then drove the blade into its chest before slicing at the head.

"The first strike ruptures the liver." Glyre said, "That's not an instant-kill shot, but it's a painful kill-shot. The second strike went straight through the ribs and the third one..." Glyre pulled the head of the gel torso back a bit, showing that only a little bit of artificial skin held it onto the torso, "I don't think I need to explain."

_Both swords have proved their lethality, but which is deadlier?_

"This is a close one, but I'm giving the edge to the UFO Blade." RK said, "The Dragon Sword's longer, but the short sword can cause a more lethal injury. PLUS, it focuses TL's own power. Can't go wrong with that."

_TLSoulDude gets the edge in close-range weapons with the UFO Blade._

_Our testing is complete._

_Now, we will see who would win._

_TLSoulDude vs. TDragon_

_The battle is ON!_

—

_Our experts have finished their testing. Now, we will see who is deadliest:_

_TLSoulDude or TDragon?_

"TL easily comes out on top." Sylar said, "Frontliner training combined with natural agility and extrememly lethal powers makes an instant win."

"TL's good, but my brother's better." Nique said, "He's half dragon and has the right tools to bring down any enemy."

_In close-range weapons, TDragon's Dragon Sword went up against TL's UFO Short-Sword._

"The UFO Short-Sword is a powerful stabbing sword, which can out-do the Dragon Sword, which is only designed for slashing." Ken said.

Edge: TLSoulDude

_In medium-range weapons, we tested TDragon's tail against TL's Electricity._

"The Tail is only useful if you get within range of your enemy." Glyre said, "The electricity can disorient or kill an enemy, depending on what wattage you give out."

Edge: TLSoulDude

_In long-range weapons, TL's ever-adaptable Aura Arm went up against TDragon's Dragon Fire._

"The Aura Arm has about thirty yards on Dragon Fire, but burns are more lethal than bruises." Ryan said.

Edge: TDragon

_And in special weapons, we tested TL's telekinesis against TDragon's Dragon Claws._

"Telekinesis is much too improvised to be a weapon. Dragon Claws are designed to be instruments of death, through and through." RK said.

Edge: TDragon

_Ryan will crunch the numbers and run it through a computer system to simulate a thousand battles. The winner will be the Deadliest Author!_

"I've got all the numbers here and now, I'm gonna run the sim a thousand times so a guy doesn't just luck-out." Ryan said, "Hold onto your pants, guys."

Ryan then pressed a button, starting the battle.

—

TL walked out of a church into a graveyard, humming contentedly.

TDragon quickly arrived on the roof-top, holding a wanted poster with TL's face splashed on it. He wasn't interested in the reward. He just wanted to get rid of another "evil-doer". He drew his Dragon Sword and climbed closer to the edge.

TL knelt by a grave and splashed some water on it. His ears then caught the sound of someone moving. His hand flew up to the hilt of his UFO Short Sword.

TDragon crawled-stealthily, down the church's roof as he sprung onto a tombstone and jumped at TL. The Fictorian blocked with his Short-Sword and deflected the strike. He gave TDragon a confused look before TDragon swung his sword at TL again.

The hedgehog rolled under the strike before lashing out with his own blade. TDragon jumped over it before kicking TL in the face. TL staggered back a few paces, hand flying to his face. He looked at TDragon.

They both confirmed that this wouldn't end in a pretty way.

TDragon lunged out with his sword again, but TL blocked and shoved his right hand at his dragonic rival, sending several volts of electricity through him. TDragon was sent flying as TL pulled the Dragon Sword out of his hand.

TDragon suddenly lashed out with his tail. TL's eyes widened as he jumped over the strike, which shattered a tombstone. TDragon lunged forward and slashed out with his claws. TL evaded the strikes and stabbed out with his sword. TDragon caught TL by the wrist before twisting it, forcing the hand open and causing the UFO Sword out of his hand. TL swung a kick up into TDragon's chest before rolling away and throwing out an Aura Arm. TDragon evaded the strike and quickly closed the distance before slashing with his claws again.

The strikes drew blood as TL blocked the strikes. The hedgehog quickly kicked TDragon in the face before sending another blast of electricity at TDragon. The half-dragon was grazed and was left confused for a second, but quickly shook it off and sent a burst of Dragon Fire at TL.

The hedgehog rolled out of the path of fire, but TDragon moved his head to move the flames. TL was quickly engulfed by fire.

TDragon smirked as he shut off his flames. However, it quickly faded with the smoke as he noticed a small dome made of rocks and tombstones. They suddenly broke apart into multiple spikes before TL sent them out at his rival.

TDragon felt multiple spikes impale him as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his body. TL grabbed his UFO Short-Sword.

"God forgive me." He simply said before stabbing TDragon in the chest.

He then shoved TDragon's lifeless form over. He let out a scream of adrenaline before holding a cross hidden in his mane, wishing for his enemy's soul to rest in peace.

—

Winner: TLSoulDude

"After a thousand battles, we saw TL win six hundred and fifty-two kills." Ryan said, "TDragon only got three hundred and forty-eight kills."

TLSoulDude:

UFO Short-Sword: 97

Electricity: 120

Aura Arm: 85

Telekinesis: 350

Kills: 652

TDragon:

Dragon Sword: 90

Tail: 42

Dragon Fire: 200

Dragon Claws: 16

Kills: 348

"TL's telekinetic abilities really proved to be the deciding factor." Ryan said, "His powerful abilities mixed with his agility and training proved to be more lethal than TDragon's dragonic capabilities."

"TL won due to more powerful attacks." Ken said, "TDragon thought a little too simplistic and I think that cost them."

"I don't know how TL beat my brother." Nique said, "But he did. And he's probably a good fighter."

"I respect TDragon." Sylar said, "But in competition with a guy who has proven his worth time and time again, I don't think it would've ended any other way."

TL tosses his sword in the air before catching it with telekinesis and holding a thumbs-up with his right hand.

_With apologies to TDragon..._

_If you have any questions about this episode or if you noticed something that you don't like, please point it out and I'll do my best to answer it in the aftermath_


End file.
